


Ice Thawed

by vampchick13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Anger, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Death, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Free Will, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Legends, Leonard Snart is Captain Cold, Love, Love Confessions, Metahumans, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Rage, Revenge, Romance, Second Chances, Temporary Character Death, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 89,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampchick13/pseuds/vampchick13
Summary: He's always been a thief but for her he knew he could change. She's a hero who fell for a criminal, it mattered then but not anymore. This thief just stole his biggest score, the heart of a hero.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. From Past To Future

**Rachel POV-** “There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold. I will shoot you” Cisco said pretending he was holding a large cold gun up pointed at Leonard.

“Let him go Lenny” Rachel said finally speaking up she saw Leonard stiffen slightly at her voice.

“You win kid. I’ll see you around” Leonard finally said lowering his gun away from Barry as he turned to walk away.

“Hey leave the diamond” Cisco demanded.

“Don’t push your luck” Leonard replied as he walked past them.

He stopped in front of Rachel and gently took her hand in his. Then looking into her eyes he placed the diamond in her palm.

“Only for you” he said before he walked off.

After returning the large diamond to the museum Rachel went home and did a quick search through the house.

Making sure no one was there she double checked all the locks on the windows and doors. Not that such a simple lock would stop him from getting inside if he wanted.

She knew team Flash would demand answers from what had happened tonight. Not only had she gotten him to spare Barry’s life but she also got him to give back the diamond he stole.

Rachel couldn’t stop the memories that flooded her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Rachel was taking her free time to plan her next day’s lessons while also enjoying the nice day outside. True, being a college professor by day and stopping criminals at night was a great way to keep balance in her life but she still took time to enjoy little things like the smell of fresh cut grass and flowers in the spring breeze._

_She was looking around when she saw him staring at her from where he stood by the Egyptian wing of the college. He was a few inches taller than her with his hair buzzed short and slightly brushed with grey. He wore dark jeans ,black shirt and a grey jacket._

_Rachel couldn’t help herself, she simply couldn’t look away. He captured her attention and held it tight. Slowly he started to make his way over to her a smile teasing his lips._

_“Hi I’m Leonard” he said when he was close enough._

_“I’m Rachel. Nice to meet you” she replied smiling._

* * *

**One and a half years later.**

_“I have something for you” Rachel grinned when Leonard brought her lunch on her free time._

_“And what might that be?” he asked smiling._

_“Close your eyes.”_

_After a brief hesitation he did. She knew little about his past and he didn’t know much about her’s because it was now that mattered most. She did know that he didn’t trust easy. He trusted her. She held up the shiny new key, that she'd just made yesterday, to her home._

_“Okay open.”_

_When he did his blue eyes settled on the key._

_“Will you?” she asked softly._

_“It would be my honor” he smirked slightly when he took the key from her._

_Then he cupped her jaw lightly and kissed her softly, slowly._

_“I’m making you dinner tonight to celebrate this” he said._

_“Good. Surprisingly you’re a better cook than I am” she chuckled._

_“Then I’ll make breakfast too” he grinned._

_She kissed him deeply with a smile on her lips. “I love you Leonard Snart.”_

_“I love you too…Professor Stone” he grinned._

* * *

**A year and a half later.**

_Rachel had a feeling tonight was going to be THE night. Leonard was taking her out to a fancy restaurant and had her dressed in her best._

_“You look amazing” Leonard said pulling her chair out for her._

_“You clean up quite well yourself” she smiled._

_“So you probably guessed tonight is special” he said after their main course._

_“Just a bit” she smiled at him. She couldn’t keep it off her face._

_“There’s something I want to…” the sound of his phone ringing cut him off._

_He checked the screen but went to put it back in his pocket._

_“No it’s ok answer it then do whatever you were going to.”_

_Slowly he answered the phone. “Dad…” he said no emotion in his voice._

_She watched as he paled then rage entered his eyes._

_After a few minutes he spoke again just one word. “Fine.”_

_He hung up and signaled for the check._

_“Lenny is everything okay?” Rachel asked._

_“No. Sorry this is not how I wanted this to go. My…dad needs help. It’s for my sister” he explained._

_“Family. You’ll do anything for them” she understood._

_“No, just for my sister. I’ll see you back home. I promise. I love you” then he kissed her, paid the bill, and left._

_Once back home she let her platinum blonde hair out of the elegant braided bun so it now flowed down her shoulders comfortably. She got dressed in her running clothes and headed out to clear her head._

_She passed a high-end jeweler and had to stop. There were lights moving around inside. Cautiously she made her way across the street towards the building. Sure enough there were at least three guys inside she could see._

_Rachel hadn’t played hero in three years but she still knew how to kick some ass. She waited for all three men to turn away before she kicked in the door. Before she could do anything else she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun._

_“Rach…” she heard Lenny’s voice and the gun instantly dropped away._

_She looked up and stared into the face of the man she woke up to this morning. The guy she was sure a couple hours ago was going to ask her to marry him._

_She brought her hands up and used one of the many uses of her power and let off a super bright light flash to temporarily blind everyone while she ran away._

_She ran all the way home and packed what she needed and left. She headed to Starling City. She stayed there for a while working with the Arrow before moving on to Central City to help the Flash._

**END FLASHBACK**

Five years it had been since Rachel had last seen Leonard Snart and now he was back.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Five years he’d been looking for her and it turns out all he’d had to do was come back to his home town. Sadly the first thing he did when he’d heard her voice, heard her call him Lenny, was almost drop his new cryo gun.

She had a suit now. It was blue leather with white lightning down from her shoulders to her wrists. She looked stunning. As he walked passed her he gently took her hand and placed the diamond he just stole into her palm.

“Only for you” he said softly before walking away. He wanted to go looking for her to talk to her alone but he knew if he did she might run again.

**FLASHBACK**

_Eight years ago Snart was casing the Egyptian wing of the college. They’d just gotten in some new artifacts that would get him a pretty penny once he freed them from their current home._

_He turned his head to look out over the campus and check their security and that’s when he saw her. Her hair was almost like liquid snow. It was such an intense shade of platinum blonde. He couldn’t stop himself from staring not that he wanted to after all as a thief he was attracted to beautiful things and she was stunning._

_She looked up and looked around before her gaze settled on him and he was drawn to her. Before he knew it he was walking towards her._

_“Hi I’m Leonard” he said once he reached her. All thoughts of his heist gone. He was focused solely on her._

_“I’m Rachel. Nice to meet you” she smiled._

_One and a half years later._

_He couldn’t believe she was giving him the key to her house, not that he needed a key but this was big, it meant something. He’d never lived with anyone other than family and Mick before and he was honored she wanted to live with him._

_In the year and a half they’d been together he hadn’t stolen a single thing. He even got a fairly decent job as a mechanic. Snart never let himself get close to anyone before except his little sister. He never thought about having a family for fear of being like his dad. But now he believed he could change, for her._

_“I’m making you dinner tonight to celebrate this” he said._

_“Good. Surprisingly you’re a better cook than I am” she chuckled._

_“Then I’ll make breakfast too” he grinned._

_He couldn’t believe how happy just the thought of making her dinner or breakfast made him. He thought about making her breakfast in bed and simply waking up every day next to her. She kissed him deeply and it was perfect._

_“I love you Leonard Snart” she said softly._

_“I love you too…Professor Stone” he grinned._

* * *

**A year and a half later.**

_Tonight was THE night. He had his mother’s wedding ring and he was going to propose. For once in his life he was nervous but also beyond happy. He wanted to spend his life with her and it was going to be a perfect night. He knew she probably knew his plan as he did ask her to dress up nice and he was taking her to a fancy restaurant._

_“You look amazing” he told her as he pulled her chair out for her._

_“You clean up quite well yourself” she smiled._

_Just when their dessert was about to come out he got a phone call from his dad._

_“Dad…” he said his voice full of ice._

_“I need an extra man tonight. Jewelry store, high class, you’re the only man in town. Say no and your sister won’t be happy about it” his dad threatened just as coldly._

_“Fine” Leonard replied._

_He left as quickly as he could but promised Rachel he’d see her back home. He did not expect the next time he’d see her was when he was pointing a gun in her face._

_The second he realized it was her he lowered his gun and promising to himself no one would ever point a gun at her again especially not him. Not that he planned to have a gun again as this was a onetime thing but still it was his vow._

_Then she surprised him as she held up her hands and let out a blinding flash of white light. When he could see again she was gone and when he got home her stuff was gone._

**END FLASHBACK**

He kept looking for her since that night to explain. After all she was the woman he wanted to marry. Even though he got back into his old life he looked for her. For five years he looked for her and tonight he’d found her.

* * *

**Two years later.**

**Rachel POV-** “Excuse me Ms. Stone” Rachel heard a man with a British accent say.

“One moment” she replied as she sent a stunning energy bolt at the criminal currently running away.

“One more ready for pickup in the park” she said knowing Team Flash was listening.

Then she turned off her com and spun around to face the Brit in the long duster.

“Now how do you know me and what do you want?” she asked letting energy bolts dance over her fingers and palms her blue mask still firmly in place.

“Just to talk. I’m on your side and your secret is safe with me Justice” he said putting his hands up.

“Talk fast before I change my mind and let my Team take you down.”

“I need your help with a team of my own I’m forming” then the man, or Captain Rip Hunter, proceeded to explain everything about the future where he was from.

When that didn’t convince her to help he showed her his space ship, time ship. When that still didn’t work he had Gideon the ships, the Waverider’s, AI tell Rachel everything about her past.

“O…kay so you want me to help you convince my ex, by telling him I’m going to help you, to join your team to save the future. Right?” she asked looking around the ship thinking Cisco, Felicity, and Ray would be in techno geek heaven.

“Correct” Hunter said.

“And I will have five minutes to leave the ship before you…time jump, while Snart stays on board?”

“Exactly.”

“You do know he’s not a hero right? He’s a thief” Rachel explained as she tried to wrap he mind around all of this.

“Yes well an expert thief could come in handy.”

“Fine I’ll help you so you can save the future. But, I’m not staying I belong in the now.”

“Don’t worry like I said you’ll have five minutes before we jump. Plenty of time to slip away and off the ship. Promise” Hunter smiled.

“Then round up the team and I’ll greet them and try to explain all this to them cause they won’t trust you.”

“Excellent.”


	2. Pilot Part 1

**Leonard POV-** Snart and Mick ran for the exit as the alarm continued to blare. The only reason it was going off in the first place was again because of Mick’s impatience. As they ran out of the Bullion Exchange they were greeted by guards.

“Fry you little piggies!” Mick yelled knocking a guard back with his fire gun while Snart took care of the other one with his cryo gun.

Due to his deal with Barry Allen, aka the Flash, and more importantly his deal with Rachel neither of those guards were dead.

“A minivan? Really Snart?” Mick asked getting behind the wheel of their getaway vehicle.

“Cops’ll never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night” Snart replied tossing a box of diapers into the back of the van.

Only one cop car was behind them easily manageable. Snart turned to deal with them when Mick hit the break.

“What the…” Mick said.

“Watch it!” Snart yelled turning back to see what made Mick break.

A man in a long duster stood in the middle of the road pointing some type of gun at them. There was a bright flash and everything went dark. That was the last thing Snart remembered before waking up in an unknown location and he wasn’t alone.

“What a headache” Mick groaned next to him.

“Stein? What the hell are you doing here?” Snart asked the man on his right.

“I’m as ignorant as you for once” Stein replied.

“Where are we?” a blonde farther down asked.

“Why don’t you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?” Jax, Stein’s literal other half, asked.

“The name’s Rip Hunter. I’m from East London. Oh and the future” the man said standing a few feet away from them.

“Nice to meet you Rip” Mick said reaching for his gun as they all got up.

“Uh while you were incapacitated I may have tampered with your weapons” Rip said when Mick noticed something wrong with his gun.

Snart checked his and saw something was wrong with the trigger. He could fix it but not without his tools.

“I’ve assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage” Rip continued.

“That can’t be. We destroyed him” a man Snart didn’t know spoke up.

“Yeah the Green Arrow, Justice and Flash helped us do it” an unknown woman, who was dressed similar to the man, said.

“And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall delivered the death blow Savage can be restored from but a single cell” Rip explained.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mick asked.

“Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate” Mr. Hall briefly explained.

“Yeah I’ve done that” the blonde said.

“And what the hell does this Randal guy got to do with us?” Mick asked clearly not understanding anything.

He was the brawn, Snart was the brain and he’d been listening to everything and he wasn’t interested in being part of a team.

“Vandal. In the future he will employ the evil he’s perfected over his long life and the power he has amassed throughout history to finally conquer the world. I’ve been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him” Rip paced as he talked.

“How?” the blonde asked.

“To travel through time. To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes.”

“You got the wrong guy. ‘Hero’ ain’t on my resume” Snart said walking past Rip headed for the exit off the roof.

“Or mine” Mick said following Snart.

“I told you he wasn’t a hero.”

Her voice Snart would know it anywhere. Sure enough Rachel stepped out from behind the doorway and walked towards him.

“Rachel…” Snart was at a loss for words.

“Leonard” she replied walking past him.

“Rach it’s good to see you again” the blonde said stepping forward to hug Rachel.

“Sara it hasn’t been THAT long” Rachel laughed hugging her back.

“Hey Ray, Jax, Martin” Rachel smiled at all of them.

Ray gave her a hug and Snart wanted to freeze him so bad his fingers actually gripped his gun even though he knew it didn’t work.

“Cater, Kendra looks like I’m going to help you take care of Savage once and for all” Rachel said.

“You’re joining his team?” Snart asked guessing she was the one Kendra had called Justice.

“I am. You should really hear what he has to say. Cause scary as it is he really is from the future, even has a space ship…timeship, sorry. It’s pretty advanced, the A.I. Gideon knows everything about all of us” Rachel said.

“I know it’s difficult for you to fathom but where…when I’m from the year 2166 you and everyone on this roof aren’t just heroes… you’re legends” Rip said.

“Legends?” Ray asked.

“I um I hate to nitpick but doesn’t a legend have to be dead?” Stein commented.

“Yeah see uh that’s a deal breaker for me so I’m gonna pass” Jax said.

“It’s dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures but I am here because each of you as individuals is destined for greatness” Rip told them.

“I could get behind that” Ray said.

“And because if you don’t follow me this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now” Rip walked past Snart to the edge of the roof and with a push of a button he showed them their city.

It was in ruin and burning. The sky was black thanks to the smoke and ash and the fire was casting everything in orange with its light. With another push of a button the dead world was gone and their city was still whole.

“I could have chosen anytime and anyplace. Of all the people who ever lived I chose you nine. I certainly hope that you won’t let me and the world down. It your answer is yes meet me at this address in 36 hours” Rip said handing a card to Stein as he walked away.

They all just stood there staring at each other. Snart watched Rachel. She knew everyone on this roof and was clearly very close to some on them. He knew then he would join the team just to get her to look at him the way she did them.

“Go home. Sleep on it. Talk it over with family, friends. Then make your choice” Rachel said to all of them.

“Okay but first we’re getting a drink” Sara said grabbing her and Ray’s arm.

“Oh yeah cause it went so well last time” Rachel laughed.

Just as Snart went up to her to say something she turned to Ray and blocked him out. What was her relationship with this guy? Snart had to know.

“Ray I could use a flight home if it’s not too much trouble” Rachel said looking at Snart then away, and if he didn’t know better he’s swear he saw sadness in her eyes.

“Sure easy enough. I believe it’s even on my way back to Star City” Ray smiled easily.

“Hope to see you all in 36 hours” Rachel smiled as Ray picked her up.

Before he could say anything she was gone again. Then Carter and Kendra literally sprouted wings and flew off. Sara took the fire escape and Stein and Jax merged into Firestorm and flew away. Mick and Snart took the stairs and found the minivan waiting for them on the street.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** “So… that was your ex huh?” Ray said after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes Ray that was him. God does everyone know?” Rachel sighed.

“Well word does get around” Ray said oblivious to her being uncomfortable with the subject.

“It was a long time ago. Another life” Rachel said.

“Maybe for you it was, but I thought he was going to kill me when I hugged you. I don’t think it’s over from him” Ray said seriously.

Rachel didn’t say anything, how could she when the truth was she still had feelings for him too.

“I’m sorry” Ray finally said.

“It’s not your fault Ray. It’s just…complicated” Rachel tried to find words to explain but none came to mind.

He dropped her off at her home in Central City a little while later.

“Is it okay if I talk to Oliver about this time travel thing?” Ray asked.

“Yeah of course this is a big decision to make” Rachel said.

“Yeah it is, but man what an adventure” Ray smiled.

“I pegged you and Stein to both join quickly. Two geniuses can’t pass up an opportunity to see the future and the technology that it has to offer” Rachel smiled.

“What can I say, technology is my passion.”

“Really? I had no idea” Rachel said sarcastically pointing at his robotic shrinking Atom suit.

Ray smiled and took off for Star City. Rachel had to admit she too was a bit tempted to check out life at different periods in time and go on an adventure. But she belonged in the present and not with Leonard Snart traveling through time.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** If Rachel was joining the team so was Snart. It may actually get her to talk to him for more than a minute at a time. If nothing else she couldn’t run away so she’d hear what he had to say at least.

Snart lounged on the couch in his hide out with his legs resting up on the back of it while Mick toyed around with an engine.

“I can’t believe your thinking of hooking up with the Englishman. We’re thieves. Crooks. Criminals. I have no desire to save the world. Especially 100 years after I’m dead” Mick said dropping his electric saw and going over to the fridge to get a beer.

“He said across time Mick. What about the years before? Before fingerprints and surveillance cameras and DNA analysis. Why did we become criminals?” Snart asked.

Mostly Snart just wanted another chance with Rachel but he couldn’t let Mick know that. He knew Mick at least had some idea who she was though after all Snart gave up being a thief for 3 years because of her and he hadn’t contacted Mick or anyone else who was a thief the entire time.

But he knew Mick wouldn’t bring it up. Talking about ones emotions wasn’t really Mick’s thing in fact he avoided any and all emotional conversations as best he could. Instead Snart listed the reasons he thought Mick would believe for the reason Snart wanted to join this new team.

“Because we hate working and we love money” Mick said.

“We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off Da Vinci’s easel, snatch the Hope Diamond before it was discovered. This is everything we got into thieving for in the first place. More than everything” Snart said getting up.

“You want me in I’m in. but I’m not gonna be anyone’s hero” Mick said. Snart just grinned.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Rachel watched from inside the ship as everyone showed up at the location Rip said to meet. With Gideon’s help she was able to hear their conversation.

“Professor! This is the place” Snart said as they all looked at the empty lot.

“I think we’re being Punked. Do people still say ‘Punked’?” Ray asked.

“No” Sara replied.

“I see your buddy threw himself a going away party” Mick said looking at a sleeping Jax in Stein’s car.

“Yes I believe he drank something that didn’t quiet agree with him” Stein explained.

“You don’t look too happy to be here” Snart said to Kendra.

Rachel guessed Kendra and Carter had a fight and in between their argument Carter had won and that’s why she was here.

“Perceptive” Kendra said.

“Well I see you’ve all decided to come. Well then we can be on our way” Rip appeared suddenly.

“I ain’t footing it anywhere” Snart said.

“A Time Master’s sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in say Victorian England?” Rip asked.

“Holographic indigenous camouflage projection” Martin smiled.

“Indeed” Rip said pressing a button on his remote.

Sure enough a timeship revealed itself in the empty lot. Snart actually looked impressed.

“It’s called the Waverider. It’s been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?”

“Excuse me would you mind um…thank you” Stein asked Mick as he pointed to Jax.

“Welcome aboard” Rachel grinned when the doors opened.

“Please feel free to look around for a few minutes while I plot a coarse” Rip said giving Rachel a look.

Her five minutes started now. Sure enough everyone split off to wander the ship. Everyone that is except Leonard.

“Rachel I’d like for us to talk” Snart said.

“Here is one of the rooms on board you can pick from” Rachel explained pointing at one room to ignore his comment.

She made her way to the bridge quickly hoping once reunited with the others Snart would be too distracted to keep watching her and she could leave. Snart leaned against one of the chairs while the others joined them but still he watched her.

“How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?” Carter asked.

“I don’t need one. I have Gideon” Rip replied.

“Welcome aboard. I am Gideon an interactive artificial consciousness programed to operate this vessel’s critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission” a holographic face said appearing in the middle of the eight chairs.

“Captain?” Snart asked finally turning to Rip and Gideon.

Slowly Rachel started to walk away.

“Gideon’s been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage” Rip explained.

A hand wrapped around her upper arm not harshly but enough that she stopped walking.

“Rachel…please” Snart asked when she turned to face him.

“Okay but after I check out my own room” Rachel lied.

“Guess we do this my way” Leonard said and Rachel felt something cold circle around her wrist.

He had handcuffed her to a rail on the ship and her time was almost spent.

“Let me go Snart” she growled tugging against the chain.

Soon everyone was staring at them. Rachel let electric arches of energy dance over her fingers.

“We need to talk” Snart repeated.

“Really right here right now?” Rachel asked reaching out to shock him with her power.

Snart didn’t flinch or move away. Rachel couldn’t bring herself to hurt him.

“Fine talk” Rachel said in defeat.

“You disappeared” he said.

“After you were ready to kill me” she countered.

“I never would have hurt you” Snart said both of them were getting slightly frustrated.

“You were ROBBING the jewelry store. You put a gun in my face.”

“I looked for you. All this time I wanted to find you apologize, explain…fix things” Snart took a step closer.

“Snart I…don’t…please” Rachel said softly looking around at the other watching.

She wasn’t ready to deal with these feelings he brought out in her. She had no idea he looked for her to make things right. She didn’t want to feel this pain and love that she felt for him. She’d buried it deep inside and now he was bringing it all back up.

“Answer me one question just one and I’ll leave you alone I swear” Snart said.

“What?” emotions filled her voice making it waver.

“Do you still love me?”

“I hate you” Rachel said softly but she knew it was a lie.

“No you don’t if you did you’d have shocked me already.”

“I should hate you. I should hate you so much after all you’ve done. After what you did to Cisco to Caitlin to Ba…the Flash. You hurt my friends, so why can’t I stop seeing the guy I spent 3 years of my life with?”

“I never would have hurt them, not really I knew what they meant to you. So, yes or no do you still love me?”

“Yes” she whispered tears running down her cheeks.

Snart cupped her jaw and kissed her deeply.

“You do? Yeah?” Snart smiled pulling back wiping her tears away.

“Yes I do... I do still love you” Rachel smiled back sniffling softly.

“I love you too” Snart replied staring into her eyes.

This time she leaned forward and kissed him. With a click sound she was free from the handcuffs.

“How?” she asked not seeing a key anywhere.

“I’m a thief I don’t need a key to open a lock” he grinned at her.

“Coarse plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans” Gideon said.

“St. Roch?” Carter asked.

Rachel had no idea what they were talking about.

“October 17, 1975” Gideon said.

“Oh I have to go” Rachel finally remembered.

“Sorry no time now we’re on a bit of a schedule. I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn’t something one wants to be standing up for” Rip explained.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Everyone took a seat while another chair rose up from the floor to make room for Rachel.

“Thanks Gideon” Rachel said sadly to the A.I. as she took the seat next to Snart and pulled the harness down.

“Time travel. Cool” Mick grinned next to Snart as he too pulled down his harness.

“Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In very rare instances there will be some uh bleeding from the eye balls” Rip finished with a mumble.

“I’m sorry what?” Kendra asked as the ship started up.

“Explain please” Rachel demanded taking Snart’s hand unconsciously.

Snart raised an eye brow but said nothing as the ship lifted off the ground.

“The human body is used to time unfolding linearly” Rip said by way of explanation.

“Oh Jackson I’m so glad you’re awake. I didn’t want you to miss this” Stein said to a groggy Jax.

“Miss what? What the…” Jax freaked out coming fully awake.

“Oh no I wouldn’t unfasten those if I were you” Rip warned Jax.

“Get me off this…whatever this thing is!”

“Good luck explaining this” Sara said.

“I did him a favor” Stein argued.

“He doesn’t look all that grateful” Snart smirked.

“Just hang on and remain calm. All your worlds are about to change” Rip said thrusting a lever on the ship forward.

Just like that the blue skies were gone. The Present was gone.


	3. Pilot Part 1(part 2)

**Leonard POV-** In what felt like seconds they were landing in St. Roch only the year was 1975. Once landed Ray quickly jumped up smiling and Mick threw up.

“Oh I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel along with…” Rip explained when Ray fell over.

Vertigo” Rip finished.

“I can’t see” Stein said.

“And temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute” Rip went on waving his hand in front of Stein’s face.

“After all that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go the worse the side effects. Better?” he asked Stein.

“It’s all relative” Stein murmured.

“Good.”

“I can’t believe you kidnapped me. Hey I wanna go home” Jax demanded getting up.

Snart shook his head to clear the ringing as he stayed in his seat. He looked at Rachel who shrugged.

“I’m fine” she said.

Everyone was up now except him, Rachel, Mick and Sara.

“Good news then, 2016 will be around in uh 41 years” Rip told Jax.

“Now you three feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship while the rest of you, Ms. Stone you too if you’d like, are coming with me to find Professor Boardman” Rip said.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah you’re benching us?” Mick asked.

“I thought we were a team” Sara said getting up.

“This mission doesn’t require your particular skill set. Yet” Rip assured her.

“Meaning you don’t need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed” Snart said.

“Precisely.”

“Sure it’s a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?” Ray asked Rip but not as quietly as he thought.

“Hey haircut. Deafness wasn’t one of the side effects” Mick said.

Snart just looked at Ray like he was an idiot.

“I’ll stay. Watch them” Rachel said.

“We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours” Rip urged heading for the way out.

“What’s the point in cutting it so close?” Ray asked following.

“Because if he’s destined to die then he doesn’t have a timeline for us to disrupt and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant” Stein said.

“And depressing. How does he die?” Kendra asked.

“Uh he’s found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on” Rip said walking out.

“Are you coming?” Stein asked Jax.

“I’ll stay put” Jax replied angrily crossing his arms.

“You’d rather stay with them?” Stein looked at Snart and Mick who just looked back.

“They didn’t drug me” Jax said.

“Point taken” Stein rushed out after the others.

Mick looked at Snart then Rachel and quickly got up to go watch TV.

“Guess he doesn’t like me” Rachel said.

“Well you did help the Flash catch us” Snart smiled at her.

“And you escaped” Rachel replied with a small smile.

“I missed you” Snart said softly completely serious.

“I hate it but I missed you too.”

“Were you scared of me? Is that why you ran?”

“Maybe at first but I was more scared of who you were working with than I was of you” she explained.

“I never would have let them hurt you. I’d never let anyone hurt you” he said lightly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

“Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?” Mick growled.

“Don’t even bother trying to explain” Jax told a pacing Sara.

“Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink? I say we go get weird in the 70’s” Sara said.

“Excellent idea” Snart turned to her.

“I got the perfect outfit” Sara said as they all headed for the exit.

“Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain on board” Gideon said.

“Shut it metal mouth” Mick yelled.

“Actually Gideon I need an outfit” Rachel looked at her jeans and Star Labs t-shirt.

“Of course Ms. Stone” Gideon replied after a short pause.

“I’ll meet you at the door” Rachel grinned walking off.

“Oh you’re not quite ready to run with this crew. Sorry kid” Snart told Jax who was following them.

“Wait you’re just gonna leave me here?” Jax called as Snart walked away.

“I said I’d take care of you” Snart called back.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Rachel walked out of the room she would now be using and met Sara on the way out.

“Damn girl” Sara grinned.

“Let’s hope this is better than the last time we went to a bar” Rachel smiled.

They met Snart and Mick at the door and Leonard’s expression made Rachel grin. He may be Captain Cold but right now his eyes were burning hot.

She changed up her usual suit. Now she wore a navy blue leather halter top with white lightning bolts on the rib cage and a black leather jacket with lightning on the shoulders. Finally she had on dark blue leather pants with a white line on the outside seam and blue boots.

“Yes?” Rachel said smiling.

“Let’s go” Mick said ruining the moment.

They stole a car on their way to the bar. Rachel figured it was in the past and as long as the car stayed in one piece all was fine.

“Ah... dollar beers. You gotta love the 70’s. Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille? My mother played it. A lot” Mick said bringing them their beers before changing the music on the Jukebox.

“Wow you guys are really far out” a woman said passing by them.

“You wanna dance Lenny?” Rachel asked smiling.

“You go right ahead. I’ll watch” he grinned taking her beer from her as his eyes once again burned as he looked at her.

“Fine by me. Sara” Rachel held out her hand and Sara took it and they danced to ‘Love Will Keep Us Together’.

“He’s smirking and staring” Sara whispered.

“I want him to stare…a little drool wouldn’t hurt either” Rachel grinned and laughed softly.

She turned to face Snart and he slowly took a drink from his beer. Rachel had to admit he looked really good in his black pants, shirt, winter jacket and boots. Surprisingly the bad boy dark look was really working for her. His eyes turned hard just before a hand landed on her shoulder and turned her around.

“Can we help you?” Sara asked the large biker guy.

“Mm how about you ladies join me and my buddies in the parking lot?” he asked.

“I’m with him” Rachel hooked her thumb over her shoulder at Snart.

“Hmm tempting but you’re not my type. But your lady on the other hand well she looks just my speed” Sara grinned looking the woman over.

“Maybe you bitches didn’t understand my request” the biker said grabbing Sara.

“Not again” Rachel pleaded.

Sara twisted the biker’s wrist dislocating it while giving Rachel an apologizing look.

“We got this” Sara told the boys.

“This happened before” Rachel sighed looking at Snart.

He simply nodded at her trusting her. The biker broke a bottle on the bar holding the end as a weapon. When he attacked, Rachel gave Sara a look before calmly kicking the bottle out of his hand and Sara back handed him hard enough to send him to the ground.

Another biker charged and Sara kicked him in the face. When a biker came at Sara from behind Rachel punched him in the face and kneed him in the gut. With three bikers on the ground, four more attacked and Rachel rolled over Sara’s back and hit two in the face with her foot.

Sara threw one into a table and the other back into the bar. Still they kept coming and Sara and Rachel dropped them to the ground. Then the biker from before finally got up as did most of his buddies.

“Now we could stand for a little help” Sara said.

Rachel caught Snart’s grin before he threw their beer bottles on the ground and entered the fight. Mick grabbed a stool and hit a biker with it. Rachel saw Leonard hit a guy, block that guys punch, then Snart knocked him out and then use his momentum to back hand another guy. Sara broke a man’s arm while Rachel broke a man’s nose with a good hard punch.

Mick slid a guy across the bar and yelled out “I love the 70’s!”

Snart tossed a man into the Jukebox ending the music. Rachel ended up back to back with Leonard.

“I didn’t know you knew how to fight” he said as he punched his guy in the face.

“Yeah well same to you” Rachel replied punching her guy in the gut.

“Ready?” Leonard asked gripping her arm.

Rachel grinned and they spun each other around using that force to kick the others opponent in the chest sending them to the floor.

“We make a good team” Rachel grinned as he pulled her close.

“I always thought so” he said.

“Duck” she said a second before she punched the guy charging Snart from behind.

Luckily he did duck in time and managed to punch the guy charging Rachel in the gut. When all the bikers were on the ground Sara turned to Rachel and opened her mouth to talk.

“Why can’t we ever go out to get drinks WITHOUT a fight?” Rachel cut her off and turned on her heel heading for the door.

“This happen often?” she heard Snart ask as they followed her.

“Once or twice” Sara said.

“Six times is not once or twice Sara” Rachel called back getting in the car.

Mick got behind the wheel and Snart was riding passenger with Sara in the back.

“Who taught you to fight?” Snart asked changing the subject.

“My mom, Green Arrow and Sara” Rachel listed.

Mick drove them back towards the ship and from a distance they saw a fight going on and their team mates pinned down. Snart pulled on his goggles and grabbed his and Mick’s guns.

As they got closer they could see the guy shooting at their team and Mick hit the accelerator hard. Mick slid the car so they hit the guy with the tailend of the car sending him flying.

“We go out for one lousy drink and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett” Snart yelled as they all got out of the car.

Ray as the Atom and Jax and Stein as Firestorm flew into the sky joining the Hawks in sky. Kendra and Carter helped carry an injured man into the ship while everyone else rushed inside. Mick fired a stream of fire for their cover. Then Snart sent out a wave of ice from his gun followed by a bolt of white energy from Rachel’s palm. Rip fired his laser revolver as the doors closed in front of them.

“Professor Boardman has sustained severe internal injuries” Gideon informed them.

“Prepare MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here!” Rip yelled as something crashed into the ship.

“Course heading?”

“Anywhere but here!”

Another explosion rocked the ship. Quickly everyone got into their seats as the ship took off.

“Our cloaking shield and aft entrance have been significantly compromised Captain” Gideon said.

“Yes I can see that Gideon. Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs” Rip said getting out of his seat.

“Temporal zone?” Ray asked.

“Yeah it’s essentially a time limbo. We can hide out there for a bit. Another temporal jump would risk revealing our position” Rip said grabbing a bag most likely full of tools from his cabin.

“A time limbo? Astonishing” Stein grinned.

“Oh there’s something you people don’t know about time travel? That’s surprising isn’t it? Considering none of you have ever time traveled before. Bringing a family member from the past onto the timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970’s. We’ve barely begun and already this is the worst unmitigated disaster of my career” Rip said working on a part of the ship.

When he turned around Kendra punched him in the face.

“I see why you got the hots for that one” Mick told Carter who grinned.

“My son is hurt because of you. Who attacked us?” Kendra asked slamming Rip up against the wall.

“Something of a long story” Rip sighed.

“Better tell it fast Rip cause it doesn’t look like the lady’s in a patient mood” Snart said getting out of his seat.

“Neither am I” Carter said taking a step toward Rip.

“His name is Chronos. He works for the Council of Time Masters. My former employers” Rip explained.

“Excuse me?” Rachel asked.

“I thought you were a Time Master” Sara said.

“As I’ve expressed time’s not a linear thing. At some point I was in fact a Time Master” Sara punched Rip in the face.

“Will you people stop hitting me?”

“Start telling the truth” Sara ordered.

“Or I’m hitting you next” Rachel said as electricity danced over her fingers.

“I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in” Rip said stepping away from Rachel.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** “You lied to us” Stein said.

“Of course I lied to you. I needed your help…you all barely said yes as it was.”

“You used me!” Rachel snarled charging forward.

Snart pulled her back against his chest.

“Easy love. We’ll kill him after we hear him explain” Snart told her.

“What about the legends part?” Jax asked.

Rip said nothing.

“Oh you lied about that too didn’t you?” Snart asked grinning knowing Rip was probably going to get hurt.

“I chose you all, aside from Ms. Stone, because a hundred years from now your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166.”

“So we’re like the opposite of legends” Jax said.

“Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t kill you” Mick spoke up.

“Ditto the arsonist” Stein added.

“Because Gideon wouldn’t listen to your commands and you’d be stuck here forever.”

“Great so we’re not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy. Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn’t give a damn about” Ray said.

“I didn’t lie about the mission itself. Or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage. Or my need for your help.”

“I don’t imagine you’re the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons. So Rip why don’t you tell us: what did Vandal Savage do to you?” Ray asked.

“The Time Masters discourage marriage. They urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise him. But…I fell in love and we had a child. A boy. Jonas.”

“Savage killed your family.”

“He slaughtered my family. And thousands of other families. And that body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They continue to turn a blind eye. I won’t. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster’s face. You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies the last face he sees will be mine. I understand given the circumstances if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once repairs are done if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes.”

Kendra and Carter left the bridge most likely headed to the MedBay.

“I think we all need a little time to consider our options” Stein said.

They all went their separate ways. Snart followed Rachel into one of the rooms.

“Hey this is my room. I just… I need to think” she protested.

“It’s our room” he responded.

“We can talk about that later…”

“No now. You’re staying I know you are and therefore so am I. Making this our room” he said taking her hands.

“How’d you know I was leaning towards staying?”

“You had a look on your face when he mentioned what happened to his family.”

“I thought about us. What I’d do if someone killed you. If something happened to you back then…now. I can understand why Rip did what he did” she looked up into his eyes as she spoke.

Snart couldn’t explain how hearing what she’d do for him even now, made him feel, well happy wasn’t strong enough.

“Me too. Cause if I lost you…well I’d want everyone to hurt as much as I did and I’d sure as hell destroy whoever took you from me” he sighed.

She hugged him and he held her close.

“Okay it’s our room” she said against his shoulder making him grin.

They made their way down to the lower deck and saw Mick, Ray and Sara sitting around. Snart pulled her over to some crates and sat on them with her resting against him.

“Watch it!” Mick yelled at Ray who accidentally sent a blast from his suit he was working on.

Mick went back to cleaning his heat gun.

“Sorry. Sorry. What’s the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future. He knows exactly what’s in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead cause the world doesn’t need any of us. You’re just a lost assassin. You’re just a pair of good for nothing criminals” Ray pointed out.

“I can live with that” Mick replied.

“Well I can’t. Can’t live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. Spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual Atom.”

“That’s not what he said. Rip said that in his future we’re nobodies but this mission is about changing the future. I mean if we have the power to change the world don’t you think we have the power to change our own fate?” Sara asked getting up.

“For better or for worse” Snart said squeezing Rachel’s hand.

“That’s a very good point” Ray smiled.

All five of them headed for the bridge joining Stein and Jax on the way.

“Time wants to happen. Chronos, even Vandal won’t be the only enemy we face. Very often it will be time itself” Rip told Kendra and Carter as they all walked in.

By the looks on their faces Snart guessed that just like time said in less than 24 hours Professor Boardman would die.

“Whether it wants to happen or not we’re gonna change time, erase Savage’s future and earn our rightful place in history” Ray announced.

“Dr. Palmer is correct. We may not be legends in your time Captain but we are going to decide our own fates” Stein said.

“I don’t give a damn about being a legend as long as we end Savage once and for all” Carter chimed in.

“I can get down with that” Jax agreed.

“I like helping people” Rachel said.

“And our malcontents?” Stein asked.

“I like killing people” Mick used Rachel’s words with a twist.

“We’re in. For now” Snart said.

“So how do we find this guy?” Sara asked.

“Professor Boardman had a theory about that. I’ve already had Gideon plot a course” Rip told them as he got into the pilots seat.

Everyone took their seats as they set off on their next adventure through time.


	4. Blood Ties

**Leonard POV-** To say their last mission was a failure would be down playing it. Cater was dead and Kendra was badly wounded. Their chances of beating Savage were very slim.

The MedBay alarm was going off waking Snart and Rachel from their brief moment of rest. Just as they finished getting dress to go see about Kendra the alarm stopped. So instead they headed to the bridge to get an update.

Snart sat on the edge of his seat with his feet up on the stairs that led to Rip’s lounge. Rachel sat on the floor cross legged with Jax behind her leaning against the center console and Sara leaned against her seat. Mick simply paced which wasn’t good for Mick, when he got bored things burned.

“Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off and are as we speak en route to her heart” Rip informed them.

“Can’t we just time jump into the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?” Jax asked.

“This ship is from that very same future and has thus far been unsuccessful in saving her” Rip said pacing a bit into his lounge cabin and back out to the steps.

“Kendra wouldn’t survive the time jump anyway” Snart spoke up earning him a condescending look from Rip.

“I pay attention” Snart shrugged.

“To sum up... Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriend’s not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975 which we’re all now stuck in. That how the plan supposed to work Rip?” Mick asked.

“Obviously not but the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future” Rip said.

“Simple don’t mean easy Captain” Snart said.

“Oh I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breath of history gives one…perspective. I’ve seen darker days. I’ve seen men of steel die and dark knights fall and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what. Gideon what is our status?” Rip asked walking to the center console.

“When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos the Jumpship was damaged. Unless you make repairs we will be unable to…” Gideon explained bringing up a holograph of the supposed Jumpship.

“Wait Jumpship?” Jax asked.

“It’s a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider. You’re a mechanic! You have a look at it” Rip told Jax as he started to walk towards his lounge.

“Uh auto mechanic. Uh spaceship” Jax said looking around the ship.

Rip just looked at him clearly not understanding the problem. Jax sighed.

“Okay if you’ve got a set of wrenches, I’ll see what I can do” Jax relented.

“What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?” Mick asked.

“Capitol idea Mr. Rory. You’re not nearly as thick as most people say” Rip said walking into his lounge area.

“Thick… does that mean stupid” Mick asked quizzically.

“I’m gonna go check on Kendra” Rachel said getting up and patting Snart’s leg as she walked away.

He smiled watching her still finding it hard to believe he got her back.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Rachel made her way to MedBay slowly her palms sweating with nerves of what she was going to do. She walked into the room to see Ray and Martin inside.

“How is she?” Rachel asked.

“The knife fragments are moving through her circulatory system and if you’ll notice these, they’re closing in towards her heart” Martin said pointing to the moving knife pieces on Kendra’s body chart screen.

“So what do we do?” Ray asked.

“The fragments are miniscule. Even the ship’s technology isn’t capable of neutralizing them.”

“Fortunately there’s a technology onboard that is. The Atom suit. I can shrink down slip into her bloodstream and use the photon canons to vaporize the knife fragments” Ray explained.

“Is that safe?” Rachel asked.

“You’ll be pushing the suit’s limits. We should run some test make sure this is the best plan of action” Martin explained.

“This isn’t the Ivory Tower Professor. We don’t have time.”

“Listen to me Raymond…”

“I’m not your student anymore.”

“You were never my student!”

“Just because you don’t remember me…”

“If you had been my student I’d have taught you the principles of using scientific analysis not this bravado.”

“There isn’t time. I’m going in” Ray said calmly before he walked out.

“I know you aren’t happy with Ray’s way but if…when he gets rid of those fragments I…” Rachel froze she’d never told anyone about this use of her power before.

“You can what Ms. Stone?” Martin asked.

“I can heal her wound.”

“What? How? I thought you could only fire blasts of energy.”

“True but I use energy. It comes from the air, sun, electronics but that’s not as pure as natural energy, and it comes from us, humans. I can heal myself or others by manipulating energy. The air onboard isn’t natural it’s recycled air but I have enough of my own energy to heal Kendra” Rachel explained.

“Astonishing. Wait but won’t that leave you weak?”

“Until I get to a more natural source of energy yes. But I’m not the one who’s meant to kill Savage, she is” Rachel pointed to Kendra.

Martin considered her for a moment then nodded his head seeming to agree with her. Rachel looked over at Kendra. She hadn’t trying healing anyone in a long time but Kendra needed help so Rachel would try.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** “I’m going with you to that bank” it sounded like Sara said.

“Somebody say bank?” Snart asked walking onto the bridge.

“Your services aren’t required Mr. Snart. This is purely reconnaissance” Rip informed.

“We know how to case banks. We’re practically bankers” Mick said walking onto the bridge from another door.

“Cept we take the money out” Snart said closing his fist pulling it in close as if there were money in it.

“Yes and when I need someone to steal something you’ll be the first to know I assure you” Rip told Mick.

“Listen Englishman. I’m getting bored being stuck on this tin can. And when I get bored I make bad decision” Mick said standing only a foot or two away from Rip.

“Now, now, now we’re all on the same side here. My hot-headed friend and I just want to be helpful. That’s all” Snart said casually placing his hands on both Mick and Rip’s shoulders.

“Duly noted” Rip said before walking away with Sara.

“You should have let me punch him” Mick said.

“Yeah then we wouldn’t have gotten this” Snart replied holding up some sort of key he’d snagged from Rip’s pocket.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Ray returned dressed in his Atom suit.

“You ready?” Ray asked Martin.

“Yes.”

Ray shrunk down and flew into an injection gun. Martin placed the gun against Kendra’s arm and injected Ray into Kendra’s bloodstream.

“All right where am I headed?” Ray’s voice came over the small PA in the room.

“You’re exiting the tracheal artery. You should see the first fragment” Martin directed Ray.

“No sign of it. Did I miss it?” Ray asked.

“It’s the size of an iceberg. It seems highly unlikely that you could miss it.”

“That’s probably what they said on the Titanic.”

Martin groaned but Rachel laughed softly.

“Think I found it. Looks like all those years of playing ‘Asteroids’ is about to pay off.”

On the screen showing Kendra’s vitals and where the fragments were one of them disappeared.

“Her vitals are improving. It seems to be working” Martin said.

Then Ray’s beacon stopped moving.

“There’s still 19 more fragments. Raymond? Raymond, you’re not done!” Martin said when Ray’s beacon started flying away from the fragments.

“I’m losing core containment. Plot me a course out of here. Now!” Ray demanded.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Snart and Mick made their way down to the belly of the Waverider to the Jumpship.

“Ah. Nice ride!” Mick said stepping inside.

“Yeah it can hit Mach 3 in a walk. Pretty cool” Jax said.

“How’d you know so much about it?” Snart asked also stepping inside.

“Little thing called an instruction manual” Jax held up the portable screen.

“Did you read the part about how to fly this thing?” Snart sat down close to Jax and smiled.

“Maybe…why?” Jax asked looking at Snart then Mick who was bent down nearly in Jax’s face and also smiling.

“We’re going to take a little sojourn to Central City. There’s a priceless jewel that needs to be freed from captivity” Snart said.

“You want me to help you steal something? Nah man I’ll pass” Jax said.

“Not exactly asking Jax.”

“Wow. Carter is dead, Kendra is this close to joining him and Vandal Savage is still alive and out there doing God knows what, and all you can think about is stealing some diamond?”

“It’s an emerald” Snart clarified.

“There anything you think about other than yourself?”

“Yes. Money.”

“And that white haired chick” Mick said.

Snart slowly swung his head around to Mick and gave him a look. It was lost on Mick who just shrugged unable to get the point.

“Nah. I’m not helping you guys steal anything. So if you want to shoot me then shoot me” Jax said getting up.

Snart jumped up to stop Mick who was already moving.

“Can I shoot him?” Mick asked eagerly grinning with Snart’s hand in front of his chest blocking him.

“You got a pair on you kid. I respect that” Snart told Jax.

“So no shooting…?” Mick asked sadly.

Snart nodded his head towards the seat for Mick to sit down.

“Look you don’t actually have to help us steal anything. We just need to get to Central City. We’ll be there and back before anyone knows we’re even gone” Snart explained.

“Man even if I wanted to help, and I’m not saying that I do, this thing’s got a security lockout. We need an access key” Jax said.

Snart pulled out the key he’d stolen from Rip.

“You can’t tell me you don’t wanna see what this baby can do” Snart said changing tactics.

Jax grinned slowly. Snart grinned to himself this was too easy but it’s what he did. They waited for Jax to go over the manual just to be safe.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Once out of Kendra’s bloodstream Ray grew to his normal height and quickly left MedBay without a word. Martin looked back over her vitals and how Ray could better get the fragments.

“Professor…I’m going to heal her main wound but YOU need to go convince Ray he can do this” Rachel said standing over Kendra.

“Why do you think I can while you cannot?”

“Because I know his past story you however need to learn it then use it to motivate him…as your former student” Rachel replied.

“He wasn’t my…”

“Look one thing I learned from Leonard is word tricks. If you want to know something or get something pretend you already know about it and you’ll get more information and a better outcome that way” Rachel explained.

“I don’t think that’s a good skill to learn from Mr. Snart” Martin murmured.

“But it works.”

“Very well Ms. Stone I’ll go have a talk with him” Martin said walking out.

Once the doors closed Rachel took a breath of relief she didn’t want an audience for this. Unable to pull energy from the ship, since she didn’t know what it might do to it, Rachel used the only pure energy source available, her own.

She let the soft white energy slowly build in the palm of her hand. Sweat broke out along her brow as she pulled energy from her core, the glow in her palm was the size of a penny. When it was the size of a quarter Rachel started to get light headed. Slowly and carefully she placed the glowing energy against Kendra’s wound and willed it inside.

Before her eyes Kendra’s wound closed up and the fragments slowed on the route to her heart. In her need for fresh air and energy Rachel made her way to the bridge looking for someone to go outside with her in case there were any problems but no one was there.

She didn’t know where Sara or Rip were but she knew where Jax was, Jumpship. With her head spinning Rachel made her way down to where the Jumpship was housed. Inside was Jax but also Snart and Mick.

“Wait… I’m coming…with you boys” she said climbing onboard and taking a seat.

Snart took one look at her and seemed to change what he’d been about to say.

“Jax let’s go” he said instead.

Jax started up the Jumpship and took off.


	5. Blood Ties part 2

**Rachel POV-** She didn’t care where they were headed or what they were doing she just needed to recharge.

“You okay?” Snart asked her softly.

“Just need some fresh air” Rachel smiled at him.

Once they landed on the top of a museum in Central City, still in 1975, Mick and Snart got out their guns and goggles and left the ship. Rachel got out and handed Snart an ear com and gave him a look when he looked at it.

“Take it or I’m coming with you” Rachel said.

Snart gave in and put the com in his ear. Then he and Mick took off.

Rachel then let the air and all other forms of energy charge her back up. The feeling was almost like that of getting tipsy and yet refreshing at the same time.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Once inside the museum, which had terrible security compared to what Snart was used to, he took the Maximilian Emerald. Mick didn’t know his true plans for the emerald but soon enough he would.

They raced back up the roof without setting off a single alarm. Snart noticed Rachel’s coloring was no longer pale and clammy. He gave her a quick kiss and grinned showing her the jewel.

“You are good” Rachel said a slight smile teasing her lips as she looked at it.

“That’s what I call a clean heist” Mick said getting back onboard taking a seat.

“And thanks for not setting the museum on fire, partner. And you, thanks for being out getaway driver” Snart said getting back onboard with Rachel behind him.

“Speaking of let’s get the hell back to the ship” Jax smiled.

“Oh one more stop” Snart said holding up a finger as he leaned against the wall.

“What’re you talking about boss?” Mick asked.

“1629 Handley Avenue” Snart said.

“What’s on Handley Avenue?” Jax asked.

“It’s where we grew up. That’s why you wanted to steal the Maximilian Emerald” Mick said figuring it out.”

“Mick enough” Snart snapped.

“You wanted to give it to your old man so he wouldn’t go to jail trying to steal it for himself” Mick went on.

“Your father was a thief too?” Jax asked.

“And unfortunately not a very good one” Snart replied getting agitated.

“Didn’t Rip say something about not messing with the timeline?” Mick said.

“You could accidentally blink yourself out of existence. You’re screwing with history here man” Jax warned.

“Yeah well history screwed with me first” Snart said shoving off the wall to take a seat in the back, done with this conversation.

Rachel sat next to him as Jax started up the ship. She took his hand and looked at him. He didn’t look at her he didn’t want to see the same pity in her eyes he’d seen in Jax’s.

“You sure you want to do this?” she asked surprising him.

She didn’t say she was sorry about his dad or ask anything else about his dad. He turned to face her and he saw no pity in her stare only concern for him.

“Yeah I’m sure. He was the reason I robbed that jewelry store 7 years ago. He threatened my sister” Snart confided in her.

“Ba…the Flash told me your dad put a bomb in Lisa’s neck to make you help him on another heist?”

Snart nodded.

“He also told me you killed him” Rachel said softly.

“He talks too much” Snart replied.

“I asked. When I knew you were resurfacing in town I went to Starling City to avoid…anything and everything” Rachel said looking down.

“The world’s better off with him gone. But I’m secretly glad you cared to ask… the Flash about me” Snart said quietly making her look up at him.

She smiled and then so did he. Soon they were at his childhood home.

“I’ll do this alone” he told the others.

He easily picked the lock on the front door of his old home and silently walked inside. Clothes were piled on top of the stair banister and as he walked into the dining room he saw a table with cards and beer bottles on it.

He rolled his eyes at how typical that was of his father. Snart slowly moved on to the kitchen. More beer bottles lay on the counter on top of some papers. He reached out to move the bottles off the papers but he pulled his hand back not wanting to make a sound.

Moving into the living room he saw his old coloring books and crayons next to a teddy bear. He looked at it in sadness for this was not the way his childhood would continue to be, not unless he changed it.

“I came down for a glass of water” Snart heard a voice behind him say.

He turned around quickly and saw his barely 4 year old self standing there in dinosaur onesie pj’s holding an empty glass.

“I’m Leo. Are you friends with my daddy?” Leo said.

“Kind of” Snart replied his voice soft but filled with emotions.

“I think my daddy’s sleeping” Leo said.

Slowly Snart walked over to his younger self and got down on one knee so he was closer to the boys height. Snart had tears in his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. However the emotions running through him made his voice deeper.

“Can I tell you something Leo? It’s important. Don’t ever let anyone hurt you. Ever. Not here…” Snart touched his finger to his own head.

“And especially… not here” he touched his finger to Leo’s chest over his heart.

“No matter what you always have to look out for yourself. Okay? You understand?” Snart finished.

“I think so” Leo replied.

The sound of a gun cocking behind him turned off Snart’s emotions.

“You get the hell away from my boy, you son of a bitch” his dad said.

“Why don’t you go on up to bed? Go on” Snart urged.

Leo nodded his head and turned walking back down the hallway and up the stairs with his empty glass. Then Snart turned around and rose up to face his father with nothing but pure hate in his eyes now. Snart slowly walked into the kitchen. His dad was shining a light on him with one hand and holding a gun in the other.

“Talk fast or you take a bullet. What’re you doing in my home?”

“A favor for you” Snart slowly reached into his jacket pocket.

“Watch it” his dad warned.

“Relax” Snart replied pulling out the emerald.

“How the hell did you get…”

“Two days from now you try to steal this and you get arrested and you spend 5 years in Iron Heights.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Cut the crap. We both know if I go down to the basement right now I’ll find floor plans for the Central City museum. Let’s just say I’ve saved you the trouble…and from being arrested” Snart said putting the emerald on the counter with a little more force than he’d intended.

“How do you know all this?”

“The same way I’ll know if you even think of raising a hand to your wife and son. I know who you are. I know the man you become and it’s all I can do to keep from ending you right here right now, but if I do that means my sister’s never born so you get a pass” Snart said getting in his dad’s face.

Snart turned and walked for the door.

“Your sister?” his dad said.

Snart walked outside and down the steps quickly. Mick and Jax were waiting and Rachel was back guarding the ship.

“Looks like you didn’t write yourself out of the timeline” Mick said.

“Looks like.”

“But?” Jax asked.

“I don’t know I just thought maybe things would feel differently” Snart replied.

“The Englishman says it takes time for time to change” Mick said.

“What were you trying to change?” Jax asked.

“My dad was never father of the year but at least he never raised a hand to any of us” Snart explained.

“Until he went to prison, which now he won’t” Jax smiled hopefully.

“Let’s get out of here” Snart said still in a bad mood.

Back at the Jumpship he saw Rachel with red eyes and a slightly red nose meaning she’s been crying.

“You were right the world is a better place without your dad in it” she told him.

Then she tapped her ear which he saw an ear com in just like…the one still in his ear. She’d heard everything and looked like she wanted to kill his father for him.

God he loved this woman.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Rachel couldn’t fight her rising anger at Leonard’s dad. A man who beats his wife and child deserves to pay.

But like Leonard said if his dad died now his sister wouldn’t be born. He sat next to her and she held his hand and neither said anything. Rachel wasn’t sure if he was aware but Snart was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

“Jefferson? Jefferson where are you?” Martin’s voice filled the Jumpship.

“Well it’s not a short story” Jax replied.

“There’s no time! Gideon will upload you coordinates to the Greyhill Building. Rip and Sara are in danger” Martin said urgently.

“We’re on our way Professor” Snart said.

Rachel was glad she’d recharged because it appeared they were on their way to a fight.

Snart and Mick got their weapons ready and goggles on. Rachel looked down at her plain black shirt and blue jeans and simply shrugged so she wasn’t wearing her suit that helped ground her power but at least the boots she had on were leather and she’d make due.

They landed on the roof and made quick time getting to the main ballroom. Mick threw open the doors revealing a crowd of robed people including Savage and their friends.

“Let’s get this party started!” Mick yelled.

“Here’s our invitation!” Snart yelled firing an icy blast at a man rushing him.

Rachel shot out a blast of energy which forked and instead of hitting one man it hit two. Jax without Martin was powerless so he relied on punches and tackles which thankfully being a former football star made him good at the latter.

Ice, fire, and electricity was flying through the air as they fought to get to Sara and Rip. Not only was Snart using his gun he was also simply punching people in his way. Clearly, seeing his dad brought out the rage in him. Rachel punched a man in the face and with a shock of her power he was out like a light. She managed to clear Mick a path to Sara and Rip.

“Well this is different. I didn’t have him pegged as the ‘Eyes Wide Shut’ type” Mick said kneeling down to cut Sara free.

“Go! Here!” Mick told Sara giving her his knife after freeing Rip whom Mick then handed over his laser revolver to.

“You came!” Rip yelled astounded.

“We’re a team! Next time remember that” Jax answered punching a guy.

Rachel used both hands firing energy blasts at any who came too close to her or to Carter’s body she was standing near.

“Enough!” Savage yelled getting up.

Rachel grabbed Leonard’s arm dragging him to the ground as everyone else dropped down. Savage fired his own laser weapon spreading it across the room hitting some of his own men in the process.

“Get Carter’s body out of here. Sara!” Rip ordered Jax then directed Sara to let loose.

“I got this” Sara assured him getting up to take care of the rest of Savage’s men.

Snart got up pulling Rachel with him and he fired a blast from his gun spanning across the room as Savage had done and knocked out those who were trying to escape. Mick helped Jax get Carter’s body off the stone alter it was on.

Snart, Rachel and Rip were firing their weapons and energy blasts to give them some cover. Savage slammed his weapon on to the ground and a wave of power knocked everyone onto the ground. Quickly the team was up on their knees in a defensive position unable to yet stand on their shaking legs.

“Go I’ll deal with Savage” Rip ordered.

“Good luck with that” Snart replied pulling Rachel up to her feet with him and they both made for the exit.

“What if he needs help?” Rachel asked as they were in the grand hallway.

“He said go and he’d take care of it. We have to get Carter back to the ship” Snart reasoned.

“And Sara?” Rachel asked.

Snart just looked at her.

“Right dumb question” Rachel laughed despite their situation.

They ran through the empty halls taking down anyone who got in their way as they headed back to the Jumpship. Carter’s body was strapped down in the back and Rachel couldn’t fight the anger or tears which spilled from her eyes at the sight of the slice on Carter’s throat from Savage.

“Hey we WILL stop him” Snart promised looking at her.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep” she told him softly.

Snart nodded and said nothing more understanding that maybe they actually wouldn’t be able to stop Savage. Jax landed the Jumpship back in the Waverider and he and Mick took Carter’s body inside.

Snart headed for the bridge and Rachel followed knowing what he wanted to see. She was worried he wouldn’t like the results.

“Gideon show me the new timeline for Lewis Snart” Leonard ordered.

“Yes Mr. Snart” Gideon replied bringing up a newspaper article on his father.

It showed his dad being arrested by two cops.

“Maybe you didn’t understand me I asked for the new timeline Gideon” Snart said.

“This is the new timeline. Two days from now your father will be arrested trying to sell the Maximilian Emerald to an undercover police officer” Gideon replied.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Snart’s waist and laid her head and his shoulder blade.

“Stupid son of a bitch” Snart said looking at the article.

“Hey you tried to save him. That’s got to count for something” Jax said walking onto the bridge.

“Turns out it doesn’t” Snart said in anger.

Rachel rubbed her fingers lightly along his stomach not saying anything. She knew words wouldn’t make him feel better.

“Come on” Sara said from the doorway onto the bridge.

“Where are we going now?” Snart asked not turning to face her.

“To say good-bye” Sara replied walking away.

Rachel stepped back and held out her hand to Snart. It was a test either he’d hold it all in and bottle his anger and emotions up or he’d let her in. With a small smile Leonard took her hand and they followed after Sara. They went outside and up a hill to where the others had helped Kendra bury Carter.

“Uh, the other day I tried to find some words of inspiration. Words that would restore hope to us in the wake of our losses but it is all of you who have inspired me. Beginning with Professor Boardman and then with Carter their heroism is…an inspiration to us all. And a reminder that one person acting alone can’t save the world” Rip said.

After a brief moment Sara walked away back towards the ship. Mick followed soon after and so did Snart and Rachel. Rachel wanted to say something to ease Snart’s tension that she could see but she couldn’t find the right words to say so she just held his hand. Everyone returned to the ship’s bridge and took their seats silently all of them sat but Mick, Snart, Rachel and Martin.

“Gideon ready us for takeoff” Rip said urgently as he came into the room.

“Whoa, are we being chased or something?” Jax asked.

“No but I imagine that right about now the museum has realized that their prized emerald is missing” Rip said looking at Snart.

“You want me to say I’m sorry?” Snart asked.

“Sorry I don’t do sorry” Mick said.

“Which is fine Mr. Rory because you are owed the apology” Rip said.

Mick glared at him in confusion and for once Rachel was just as confused as he was.

“I should have told you all before that this wasn’t my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage but the reason I failed before…” Rip elaborated.

“Was because you didn’t have all of us” Ray cut him off.

“Obviously Dr. Palmer, Rac…and I had our hands full tending to Ms. Saunders but now that she’s back on her feet…” Martin said moving on when Rachel shook her head before he said her name.

She didn’t want everyone to know she could heal herself and others just yet. Because healing Kendra’s wound seriously weakened Rachel and she didn’t want them to count on her for healing their wounds. If it was too big a wound the healing of it would kill Rachel. But eventually she knew she’d have to reveal all her secrets. Just not today.

“We’re back to full strength” Rip finished for Martin.

“Or as strong as we can be without Carter” Kendra said softly.

“Quite true. But there is no point in us continuing any farther. Unless we are all…and myself included, committed to working in concert” Rip told them.

“You don’t ditch us, we won’t ditch you. Deal?” Snart spoke first surprising Rachel who smiled.

He was slowly warming up to the team even with their bad track record and secrets.

“Sir I’ve completed my review of the timeline. I calculated a 98% likelihood that Savage reappears in 1986” Gideon informed Rip.

“Chart a course Gideon” Rip said as the rest of the team got into their seat.

“Guess we’re headed to the 80’s. Better break out your parachute pants” Ray said pulling down his harness.

“What the hell are parachute pants?” Jax asked as the ship time jumped.


	6. White Knights

**Leonard POV-** “That wasn’t so bad was it?” Rip asked when the ship finished its jump.

“Walk in the park. So where are we now?” Snart asked.

“Washington D.C. The year is 1986” Rip answered.

“We’ve landed at the height of the Cold War in a world poised for nuclear annihilation” Stein said.

“Wonderful” Rachel said rolling her head around to easy her tension.

“We’ve traveled here because I have a new lead on Vandal Savage’s location” Gideon said as a holographic head dropped down into the center of the group.

“Yes, Gideon managed to intercept this telefax concerning Savage’s last known whereabouts” Rip said pulling it up on the center console.

“Tele-what?” Jax asked as everyone gathered around the console.

“It’s like an email on paper” Ray explained smiling.

“Wow. That’s totally useless” Mick said looking at the document which was blacked out.

“Dude this whole thing’s crossed out” Jax stated the obvious.

“Yeah redacted by the U.S. Government. Which is why we are here to steal the original file on Savage back from those who are tracking him” Rip said as they all got a look at the building he was talking about.

Snart grinned. He did love a challenge.

“Uh that’s the...” Ray said stunned.

“Now, now don’t worry. We are cloaked” Rip assured.

“You want us to break in to the Pentagon? Sounds awesome” Mick said.

“It sounds crazy” Kendra said.

“What’s the plan?” Sara asked cutting right to the chase.

“Oh the Fabricator will fashion you the necessary Pentagon Credentials” Rip explained.

“Sure, take all the fun out of it” Snart said softly.

“You still get to steal something” Rachel said to him quietly.

“Ooh don’t forget our G-man disguises. I always wanted to be a spy” Ray grinned almost giddy.

What he did not expect was to play the part of janitor along with Snart. Kendra and Sara were military staff members and Mick was an army guy. Rachel was dressed as a tourist outside. She was ready for a blinding flash getaway should anything go wrong. With their track record something would go wrong.

“Now the file we’re after is kept in a secure records room. In order to gain access we’re going to need to uh… borrow a magnetic key card.” Rip said.

Snart heard Rachel’s laugh turned cough to cover as Rip said they were basically going to have to steal a key card.

“Because this is so much easier than just shrinking down and stealing it” Ray said as he and Snart kept mopping the floor.

“Let me show you how it’s done…old school” Snart said.

He dropped his mop just in time to catch the woman who slipped on the wet floor.

“You okay ma’am?” Snart asked holding her.

“I wasn’t watching where I was going. Thank you” the woman said readjusting her hat and clothes.

“Just doing my job” Snart replied before she walked off.

Snart held up her magnetic key card showing it to Ray.

“That’s a nifty little trick” Ray said.

Then Snart also pulled out the woman’s wallet that he stole. He was bored, there was no challenge in picking her pocket.

“Really? We’re trying to save the world and you’re lifting wallets?” Ray chided him.

“It’s called multitasking” Snart replied opening the wallet to look at the ID.

Sara and Kendra walked around the corner and headed towards them. Snart picked up his mop and discreetly handed Sara the key card as she walked by.

“Rachel how do things look outside?” Rip asked.

“Few protestors but nothing suspicious if that’s what you mean” Rachel replied.

Snart noted that by the tone of her voice Rachel was also bored.

“Alright. Now the records room has closed circuit cameras. We need a diversion” Rip said.

“Someone call my name?” Mick asked.

There was cheering heard on Mick’s end of the com as he created some type of diversion.

“Double or nothing says I put this punk on the pinewood” Mick said and more cheering could be heard.

“We got the file” Sara said a few minutes later.

“Okay now for the tricky part. All personnel are subject to search upon exiting the Pentagon. Firestorm will divert the power long enough for you to exit” Rip instructed.

“Ready when you are” Jax’s voice came over the coms.

“All clear.”

“You mean ‘Pass through me’” Jax said. Clearly he was arguing with Stein who was in his head.

Suddenly the alarm started going off.

“We have a slight problem” Sara said.

“It’s been fun fellas. Back!” Mick yelled.

“Where is that smoke coming from? We’ve got the file. What the hell does Kendra think she’s doing?” Rip asked.

“Good question” Sara said.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** “I don’t think Kendra’s home right now” Rachel said as she watched Kendra tear out of the building attacking everyone in sight.

“All right wonderful we’ve got a demigoddess who’s gone completely berserk. Abort. I repeat abort. Get back to the ship right now” Rip ordered.

“Rodger that” Jax said followed by a crash noise.

“I meant ‘use the door’ but while you’re at it can you help return our winged avenger to her cage?” Rip said.

Firestorm flew down and grabbed up Kendra. As Leonard, Ray, and Mick came out of the building Rachel used one hand to send an energy blast at the guards to knock them out and the other hand to shoot out a flash of blinding light to cover their exit from cameras and on lookers.

Once back on the ship Kendra appeared to regain her control and now joined the others who were spread out around the console. Rachel stayed far away from their hostility with each other and she stood with Leonard back in the corner by the door.

“Instead of dwelling on what went wrong let’s focus on the positive” Ray tried.

“What are you talking about? It was awesome” Mick said.

“In the same way that tsunamis, earthquakes and other natural disasters are ‘awesome’” Martin countered.

“We got the file on Savage” Kendra said.

“Despite the hiccup with the alarm?” Martin asked looking at Jax.

“Oh so it’s my fault now? You know maybe if you weren’t always yammering away in my head, I could actually focus” Jax fired back.

“You have access to 60 years of knowledge and experience. Why not just take advantage of that?” Martin argued.

“Because it’s my body on the line out there not yours.”

There was the reason Martin was so mad. He wanted Jax to listen to him so Jax wouldn’t end up like Martin’s last partner of Firestorm, Ronnie. Martin didn’t want Jax to get hurt or worse.

“Hey it’s not your fault. Everything would have been fine if Big Bird over here hadn’t freaked out” Sara said nodding towards Kendra.

“Excuse me?” Kendra asked furiously.

“Enough. There is plenty of blame to go around. Now fortunately Gideon was able to generate a low end EMP which erased all the Pentagon’s magnetic media” Rip said.

“Like security footage?” Ray asked.

Rachel looked up at Leonard’s face and saw he was looking at the whole team like they were idiots. Rachel stifled her laugh. If she was going to judge, the only three who hadn’t botched this mission were Ray, Leonard and herself but she kept her mouth shut.

“Look you’re just lucky that the Department of Defense likes to keep incidents like this under wraps. Gideon any luck with our purloined secret file? Please say yes” Rip begged.

“Yes Captain. According to the Pentagon, Savage has defected to the Soviet Union” Gideon replied.

“So the most powerful evil the world has ever known has just gone red at the height of the Cold War” Martin said.

“And now he’s gonna help them cook up something that kills the future” Ray added.

“Gideon set a course…for the Soviet Union” Rip ordered.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Everyone except for Rip and Jax headed elsewhere on the ship. Snart and Rachel walked out of their room when the ship started to slow down and the lights began to flash.

“Now what?” Rachel asked.

They met up with Ray on their way to the bridge.

“We run out of gas or something?” Snart asked.

“Chronos is still in pursuit” Gideon said.

“Look if this is your idea of trying to lose him then ma…” Jax said before Rip cut him off.

“Uh-huh. The Soviet Air Force to the rescue. Now let’s see how badly Chronos wants to follow us.”

On the center console their ship could be seen being chased by Chronos and the Soviet plane just entered the screen. The Soviet plane flew past the window on the bridge of the ship.

“Wow, it’s a MiG21. No one’s ever been this close to one before” Ray said.

“Are you quoting ‘Top Gun’?” Snart asked as he braced his arms on two of the chairs appearing completely unconcerned about their current danger.

“Maybe” Ray replied.

“You’ve seen ‘Top Gun’?” Rachel asked.

Snart just shrugged and smiled.

“I’ve got heat seeking missiles closing at a distance of less than a mile” Gideon announced.

“Which is why I need you to cut the engines” Rip ordered.

“Whoa wait don’t we need those to land?” Jax asked.

“I said ‘cut them’ Gideon” Rip said.

Snart looked at Rachel with a look of true worry now on his face. Her’s matched his as the ship took a dive straight down and the missiles went over them.

“Missiles are now targeting something else” Gideon said after cutting the engines and losing the missiles.

“Chronos” Jax grinned.

“I suggest you all strap yourselves in. It’s going to be a bit of a bumpy landing” Rip said.

Jax, Ray, Rachel and Snart quickly took a seat and pulled their harnesses down.

“Initiating emergency landing protocol” Gideon said.

The ship was jostling all over the place and lights were flashing. Snart looked at Rachel and saw how scared she was as she gripped her harness tightly.

“How’s it going Gideon?” Rip asked.

“There’s not much more I can do. Elevation is 5,000, 4,000, 3,000…”Gideon replied.

“When I said ‘bumpy’ I meant ‘prepare for crash landing’” Rip said fearfully.

Rachel’s eyes were tightly closed and Snart took her hand tightly as the ground was getting closer. She opened her eyes and looked at him. They kept looking at each other as the ship crashed into the ground jolting them forward against the harness.

“Good news Captain. Despite our rough landing the ship is still fully operational” Gideon said sounding almost proud.

“Welcome to the USSR” Rip said turning around to face them.

Snart bent over looking a little ill but he still held Rachel’s hand. She had a small cut on her shoulder from where the harness rested against her.

“If it were up to me they would revoke your pilot’s license” Stein said entering the room holding a binder containing the file on Savage.

“’They are more than welcome to considering I don’t have one” Rip said rubbing his head.

“Did you get anything on Savage from the Pentagon file?” Rip asked joining Stein at the console.

“It appears our friend has been quite busy since we last saw him” Stein said setting the binder down.

“Svarog?” Rip asked looking down at the file.

“God of fire in Slavic mythology. A secret project the Soviets are working on. Considering Savage’s involvement most likely some sort of weapon” Stein explained.

“Valentina Vostok. Graduated top of her physics program and then just dropped out of academia” Ray read from the file.

“To help develop Savage’s new weapon no doubt” Stein said.

“The Cold War’s up for grabs and Miss Vostok is the linchpin” Ray said.

“I say we put two in the back of her head and call it a day” Snart said getting up.

Rachel hit his arm and gave his a slight shake of her head.

“We have no idea who this woman is or what her effect may be on history. She may be the next Madam Curie for all we know” Ray argued.

“She’s working for Savage. That’s all we need to know” Snart replied.

“No killing…unless as a last resort?” Rachel said then compromised when Snart gave her a look.

“She probably has no idea who’s backing her research. Just let me approach her as a scientist and we’ll see what she knows about Savage’s weapon program” Ray said.

“It’s 1985, you’re American, and you don’t speak Russian. She’ll have you pegged as a spy in a second” Snart said crossing his arms.

“Perhaps I can help with that” Rip said coming out of his lounge with a case.

“Ingestible translators. They attach to your larynx via neural interface. Swallow them and you can speak and understand any language spoken to you” Rip said opening the case and sliding it towards them.

Snart swallowed one before Rip even finished explaining. Ray and Rachel also took one and swallowed it.

“How…how do you turn it on?” Stein asked.

“Gideon? Switch them into Russian. Go on. Say something” Rip ordered.

“I don’t know what to say. Wait I’m still speaking English. Why are you staring at me…?” Ray asked Stein who was stunned.

“Oh my goodness. I’m speaking Russian now aren’t I?” Ray asked.

“Now you’re annoying in multiple languages” Snart said since he could understand him along with Rachel.

“Gideon switch them back to English. Now according to Vostok’s file she’s a big fan of the ballet. She has box seats at the Bolshoi and attends every performance” Rip explained.

“It seems the final performance of ‘Le Roi Candaule’ is today” Gideon said.

“Dr. Palmer you will engage Vostok at the ballet whilst you Mr. Snart you’re going to be his wingman” Rip said.

“Oy” Snart replied none too pleased with his mission.

“Ms. Stone you’re main on coms since you’ll be able to understand them” Rip finished.

“Better go bone up on Vostok’s CV” Ray grinned walking away with her file.

“I guess I’ll bone up on the ballet. Gideon, bone me” Snart said.

Rachel chuckled softly then she whispered in his ear. “Come back to our room when you’re done and I’ll…quiz your boning skills.”

Snart grinned at her and kissed her deeply. He watched still grinning as she walked away.

“Like teenagers” Rip said in disgust to match the look on his face before we walked out.

Later that night Snart waited in line by the Boloshoi Theater. He smiled when he saw Vostok walk past him.

“I got eyes on Vostok. She’s headed straight for you lover boy” Snart alerted Ray.

“All right gentlemen. Everything’s looking good from our end. Proceed” Rip said.

Snart knew Rip and Rachel were watching them on the center console of the ship.

“Ms. Vostok. Simon Huntsberger, University of Moscow physics department” Ray said in Russian.

“I’m not interested in talking to student. If you want lecture come by office hours” Vostok replied.

“I’m actually a fellow scientist. I read your paper on applied physics and nuclear fusion. Perhaps if you allow me to take you to dinner we can discuss in detail” Ray said.

Then there was silence followed by Snart’s chuckle.

“Damn that was cold even by Russian standards” Snart said walking over to Ray.

“Ray just struck out” Rachel said over coms as she filled in Rip.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** “Temporal anomaly detected” Gideon said.

Rachel sighed she was getting bored by being the one to tell Rip how the mission was going. Sara was off training Kendra to try and control her hawk self, Jax was off learning the mechanics of the ship and she was bored but now there was possibly some action.

“Chronos” Rip said to Gideon.

“The Russian Jet damaged his ship” Gideon confirmed.

“He’s still alive?”

“He went down just outside Moscow city limits” Gideon said as Mick walked in.

“Mr. Rory how would you like to accompany me on a little mission?” Rip asked.

“Will I get to use my gun?” Mick asked hopefully as he pulled his heat gun from its holster.

“A near certain likelihood” Rip confirmed.

“Lead the way Captain” Mick grinned.

“What about me?” Rachel asked.

“Ah yes you’re in charge of those two” Rip said pointing at the console which pointed to Ray and Leonard’s location beacons.

“What?!” Rachel argued making Ray clear his throat to let her know she yelled into the com.

“They’re in good hands with you” Rip said walking away with Mick.

Rachel sat down and sighed.

“I’m going to try again” Ray said.

“You struck out Raymond. Maybe I should take a crack at her” Snart suggested.

“I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I don’t mean to bother you…” Ray ignored Snart and tried again.

“Too late” Vostok replied.

“But as an investor I’m in a position to fund your research. That is why I wanted us to meet” Ray went on.

“Easy Raymond you’re gonna spook her” Snart warned.

“I think it’s important to know who’s funding your research don’t you think?” Ray went on.

“Ray don’t push too much” Rachel warned.

“For instance Project Svarog” Ray continued.

“And you just lost her Ray” Rachel sighed.

“Sorry is this man bothering you?” Snart asked Vostok.

“Don’t trouble yourself. I’m not a damsel in distress” Vostok replied.

“Good because I’m not a white knight” Snart said a grin could be heard in his voice.

Rachel chuckled softly.

“Seems intermission is over” Vostok said.

“You wouldn’t want to miss Queen Nisia dancing naked with the nymphs” Snart said.

“My favorite part of the ballet…but I’ve seen it so many times. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind walking me home instead” Vostok said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Then Snart’s locator beacon started to move away from Ray’s.

“Guess he doesn’t mind” Rachel said softly and this time Snart was the one to clear his throat.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Snart walked with Vostok whom he’d given his jacket to. He held up an umbrella for the both of them.

“Are you sure you don’t want your coat back? I can’t believe how you’re not freezing” Vostok said.

“Oh I love the cold” Snart replied.

“And ballet” Vostok added.

“So what is it about the ballet that you love Valentina?”

“The combination of grace and strength pushing the body to its breaking point. It’s a thing of beauty” she replied.

“Sounds like she’s into pain and breaking people” Rachel murmured over coms.

“My apartment. You know this time of night it’s colder than a Siberian winter” Vostok said.

“It sounds perfect” Snart said.

“You know I’m sure we could heat it up.”

“Sadly I have business elsewhere this evening.”

“Well if this is goodbye” she said handing him back his coat.

Then she kissed him. Snart had to think of Rachel to be able to keep up his ruse and kiss Vostok back. He heard a soft growl on the coms and it was followed by a soft click sound. Snart was pretty sure Rachel just took out her com.


	7. White Knights part 2

**Leonard POV-** Vostok headed up to her apartment.

“You enjoy the show Raymond” Snart called out.

“I think I’ve got frostbite in some not-so-fun places from waiting out here. Did she tell you what kind of weapon Savage is building?” Ray asking coming out from behind a statue.

“Didn’t come up. Such a romantic evening I didn’t want to spoil the mood” Snart said.

He’d say anything right now just to get back to the ship faster. Something told him it wouldn’t be a very warm welcome.

“So other than a steamy good night kiss and a possible case of hypothermia we’ve got nothing” Ray said.

“I wouldn’t say that” Snart sighed showing Ray the badge he took from Vostok.

“It’s Valentina’s security badge for a place called Luskavic Labs. Whatever she’s building for Savage we’ll find it there” Snart said.

“I guess I should just be happy you didn’t swipe her wallet” Ray said to which Snart responded by showing him Vostok’s wallet.

They returned to the ship and Snart headed straight to his and Rachel’s room.

“Rachel?” he knocked when the door wouldn’t open for him.

“Rach please. It was an act it wasn’t a real kiss” Snart tried to explain.

“Fine but the next time you’re the one stuck on coms and I get to kiss the mark. Sound fair?” she asked opening the door only to close it again when she was finished.

Rage filled Snart at the thought of having to listen to her kiss another man. He sighed and lightly placed his hand on the door.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. You know I’d never hurt you” he said softly unsure if she even heard him.

He went back to the bridge where a grinning Ray was waiting.

“Oh gentlemen I trust everything went according to plan at the Bolshoi?” Rip asked walking in.

“Piece of cake. Made contact with Vostok and swiped her badge” Ray said.

“Thanks to me. Pretty boy just froze his ass off” Snart said.

Then Stein walked in and Mick followed helping support a wounded Jax.

“What happened to him?” Ray asked.

“Chronos” Rip answered.

“Jax here was…” Mick started.

“Almost got himself killed” Stein said.

“And we need to get you to the MedBay” Rip said.

“Ah the MedBay where a morphine drip awaits me” Mick said happily.

“Now just try and take it easy” Rip instructed.

Snart walked off to try talking to Rachel again. This time however the door opened when he approached it.

“Rach?” he asked softly entering the room.

“I must look like I’m going to kill you. You hardly ever call me Rach and that’s twice in half and hour” she said sitting on their bed.

“True but I messed up and want to apologize” he said walking over to her slowly.

“No, I should apologize. I know it wasn’t a real kiss, just an act but I still felt hurt, angry, and jealous as hell. I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have.”

“You had every right to feel those things because if things were reverse…well I can’t say I wouldn’t have walked out of this ship and killed the guy right there.”

Snart knew he would too because jealousy wasn’t something he was used to feeling but the few times he did it brought out the very worst in him. Rachel smiled and slowly met him in the middle of the room.

“How about you show me what a real Leonard Snart kiss is like” she grinned.

Snart tugged her in close and kissed her deeply. Then her hands slid under his shirt and his lips trailed down her neck. It was her moan that set him off though. Snart lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He set her on the edge of their bed and pulled off her shirt.

“Gideon lock the door” Rachel ordered as he kissed her neck again the door locking with a soft click. She pulled off his shirt and grinned.

“Make sure we’re not disturbed” Snart added before kissing Rachel again passionately.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** “Mr. Snart, Ms. Stone the Captain needs you. It’s urgent” Gideon said a few hours later.

“We’ll…be right there” Rachel said stopped Leonard from saying something rude.

“All work and no play…” Snart said leaning up on one arm still in bed.

“We did just play. Now get dressed you’re distracting me” Rachel winked as she got dressed enjoying the view of him with just a sheet over his waist.

When they were both dressed they met the team, minus Jax and Martin, on the bridge.

“Professor Stein is in Luskavis Labs alone. They are trying to create a Soviet Firestorm. Go in there and destroy their research” Rip ordered.

Snart, Ray and Rachel were the team on this outing. They broke into the lab and started working their way through the guards to get to the control room.

“I just need someone to take the core offline so I can remove it safely and shield it” Stein said over coms.

“I’m all over it Professor” Ray said as Snart used his gun to hit and knock out two guards without even having to pull the trigger.

“We’re all over it” Snart corrected looking at Ray.

“Remember Dr. Palmer that shutting down the core incorrectly can lead to the creation of…” Martin said.

“Strangeness, black holes, and uncontrolled fusion reactions that consume the universe? See? I was listening during class Professor” Ray smiled as he sat down at the controls.

“How we doing Boy Scout?” Snart asked a few minutes later as he did small paces in the room.

“Uh point of fact I completed all 21 merit badges including nuclear science so I’m an Eagle Scout” Ray said proudly as he fiddled with the controls.

Snart opened his mouth to say something but just closed it and nodded.

“Um guys?” Rachel pointed out the window towards Vostok.

“Uh-oh. We got a problem. Valentina’s headed toward the core containment unit. The radiation Stein’s about to unleash if…if she opens the door…” Ray said.

“We’re here to stop Savage from building a nuclear powered superhero. Saving some commie broad ain’t on the agenda” Snart replied.

“Even if the radiation doesn’t kill her Savage will the second he finds out the lab’s been sabotaged. Look we gotta get her out of here” Ray argued.

Rachel couldn’t help but feel slightly pleased that Leonard could so easily let Valentina die. It meant that he felt nothing for her and the kiss truly was an act. However, the fact that Rachel was starting to be okay with letting someone die scared her a little bit.

“Well who’s gonna shut down the core Raymond? I skipped that merit badge” Snart shot back.

“Raymond why is the thermal core still running at full power?” Martin asked.

“They’re having a small disagreement based on heroism” Rachel said softly.

“I’ll handle the core. You handle Valentina” Ray suggested.

“You’re willing to risk the mission for a woman you barely know?” Snart questioned not relenting.

“Be helpful to others” Ray said.

Snart just looked at him in frustration having no idea what Ray was talking about.

“It’s the Scout motto” Ray said.

Snart shoved him down onto the seat at the controls.

“30 seconds. I’ll get Vostok, you kill the power for Stein and Raymond...promise me” Snart ordered as close to yelling as he’d come recently.

Rachel grabbed his hand and kissed him.

“I love you now go be the good guy. I’ll guard Ray” she said.

He kissed her again.

“I’m no good guy. Look out for yourself too.”

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Snart couldn’t believe he was doing this. He put himself right in Vostok’s way and leaned against the wall waiting for her to get closer.

“Bad idea” he told her.

“What are you doing here?”

“Believe me I’ve been asking myself the same question.”

“That night at the Bolshoi. It was you who stole my keys.”

“And your wallet but it was nothing personal.”

Vostok turned away and that’s when she saw Stein in her thermal core containment unit.

“What the hell is that man doing? He has no idea what the core is capable of” she said trying to get past Snart who stepped in front of her with his arm out.

“Relax. He’s the one who invented it” Snart told her.

“Snart you better keep Valentina out of the core containment unit” Ray said on coms.

“You used me. You work for American Government” Vostok said.

“I’m wanted by the American Government. Does that count? Look I may be your white knight just this once but that weapon Savage has you building? He’s creating a nuclear-powered monster.”

She smiled and turned away again to look at Stein. When she faced him again she was holding a gun to his face.

“I know. It was sweet of you to think of me as a damsel in distress but I’m not the one who needs rescuing.”

“Don’t flatter yourself sweetheart. I’m not the sentimental type” Snart said still calm on the outside but on the inside he was a slightly nervous.

“No, but your partner the physicist with the big brown eyes is.”

She grabbed Snart and walked him at gun point until they could look into the control room at Ray.

“I bet she is too” Vostok said looking at Rachel.

Snart forced himself to say nothing and not react.

“Turn the core back online” Vostok said into his com.

Ray looked out the glass and stood up. Rachel looked at him and he knew if he could see her eyes better they’d have fear and hatred in them.

“You will turn it back on or I will put a bullet in your friend's head” she said.

“Don’t you dare. She’s gonna shoot me whether you do it or not” Snart said with the gun just under his jaw.

“That may be true and you can take that gamble if you like. It’s only his life you wager.”

“Ray…” Rachel begged.

“I’m not joking Raymond. Don’t you dare push that button” Snart growled.

“You may be willing to bet your life but I’m not. Turn it on Ray” Rachel ordered.

“Don’t” Snart said softly just for her.

“You would for me” she said and nodded at Ray who then turned the core back online.

“Raymond what’s going on? The core just went back online” Martin asked.

“Sorry Professor I had to do it” Ray replied.

“You idiot” Snart told Ray.

“I…I can still remove it. I just hope I can absorb the excess power” Stein said.

“No! Do you have any idea the kind of energy that…” Ray got hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun.

“Ray!” Rachel yelled turning her attention for Snart to Ray when he fell.

“Easy now” a man said when she turned to fight.

“You should have listened to your friend” the man grinned as three of his men had their guns pointed at her.

Snart was angry. Ray hadn’t listened to him but that didn’t matter now. Now Rachel had three guns pointed at her and he really wasn’t happy about that. By the look of her clenched fists she wasn’t too happy about it either.

When Stein left the containment unit with the core four more soldiers pointed their guns at him. Snart looked down at them in annoyance.

“Professor Stein your comrade here tells me you know quite a bit about this project of mine. Very good. You and I have much to discuss” Valentina said.

“What are you waiting for? You forget how to use that thing?” Snart asked her.

She turned him away from the rail and stepped back so the gun was just behind the back of his head.

“My employer Mr. Savage would very much like to meet you and the rest of your friends” she replied.

“Careful what you wish for” Snart smiled.

“This where the party’s at?!” Mick yelled walking onto the upper level firing flames at Valentina.

Snart dove to the side and caught his gun that Mick kicked his way. Together they fired ice and fire at the soldiers who attacked.

“Mr. Snart, Ms. Stone can you two hear me? Do not let Vostok leave with that thermal core” Rip ordered.

“What about Ray? The guards are knocked out but so is he!” Rachel yelled.

“That core matters more right now I’m afraid” Rip replied.

There was a bright flash from the control room and he saw Rachel run out of the room, energy sparking off her hands in anger.

“Get the hell out of here. What are you waiting for? Go. Go!” Mick yelled at Snart just before he was overwhelmed by soldiers.

Snart shoved his gun into his leg holster and ran for the end of the walkway. He jumped off and grabbed a chain which carried him down to ground level. He ran as the bullets flew and grabbed the box containing the core. He hid behind the containment unit where he met up with Rachel.

“Now might be a good time to send in reinforcements. Mick and Stein just got pinched by the Russkies” Snart told Rip as he pulled out his gun.

“So did Ray” Rachel added.

“You’re gonna have to get out of there right now” Rip replied.

“You’re hanging us out to dry, Rip we need backup” Snart argued.

“I’m afraid our only option is retreat” Rip said.

“What about my partner?” Snart asked firing his gun at a soldier who was shooting at them.

“Well until we devise our next move Mr. Rory will have to fend for himself. Remember the mission. If the Soviets get that thermal core back your partner will not be the only one who dies.”

Snart grabbed the case and got up clearly angry. Suddenly a soft white light surrounded him and Rachel deflecting a bullet headed for his chest. He looked back at her and saw she was slightly glowing.

“Let’s go I can’t do this forever” she told him.

Together they ran with the core out of the lab. Back on the ship Snart set, the now opened box with the core inside, on the table in Rip’s lounge. Then he sat down waiting for Rip to join them he still had his gun out. Rachel was behind him and even though her arms were crossed she was still sparking with energy showing just how mad she was.

“Oh thank God you managed to grab it” Rip said walking in.

“Where was our backup Captain? Half the team is gone because of you” Snart growled charging up his gun and pointing it at Rip.

“Only if I’d sent the other half into save them. They’d be captured too and where would we be hmm? Savage would have both halves of Firestorm, a dead Kendra on top of a dead Carter, everything he wants. It would be the end of our little crusade and most likely the world. So before you pull the trigger ask yourself what would you have done?” Rip said.

Snart looked away a cold smile on his face.

“That is a pretty cold calculation Rip. Almost criminal, except we criminals have a code ‘You never leave one of your own behind’” Snart said getting up and putting his gun away.

“We will get them back. Now if Savage even hopes to create a Firestorm first he’s going to need a new one of these” Rip said looking at the thermal core.

“We better get them back. Otherwise I’ll light you up like a Christmas tree before Lenny even has a chance to ice you” Rachel said coldly getting in Rip’s face.

They she walked off with energy sparking off her whole body. Snart grinned and followed after her. It was clear his woman had a few secrets concerning her powers, not that he minded he liked that she could create a shield to protect herself.

However, now it was clear there was a little darkness in his beautiful hero and maybe a little light in his own darkness. Snart grinned as he joined her in their room.


	8. Marooned

**Rachel POV-** They rescued Mick, Ray, and Stein from Russia but then they got attacked by Chronos and crashed in Central City year 2046. After fixing the ship they were able to get back to the mission and out of 2046. Thankfully everything was quiet for now and the team was taking advantage of it.

Leonard and Sara were playing cards which was unfair to Sara as he was a master at cards just as he was with stealing. Rachel was reading a book that hadn’t yet come out in 2016. The benefits of time travel. Mick ruined the silence by throwing a knife into one of the containers on board.

“I’m done” he grunted pulling the knife out.

“Don’t mind him. He’s still sore about having to leave 2046” Snart explained.

Rachel wasn’t sure if anyone else on board besides herself truly knew what went down in 2046.

“I’m sore because I was recruited for my unique ability to light things on fire. And now I’m locked in the one place where I can’t light things on fire: a spaceship” Mick argued as he stepped over Sara and Snart and charged up the stairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Snart asked.

“Why? You gonna clock me in the head if I don’t listen again?” Mick asked.

There was a moment of tense silence as Mick walked off clearly angry. Rachel just hoped he didn’t do anything stupid and fiery.

“Everything okay with you two?” Sara asked.

“Yeah peachy” Snart replied.

Rachel and Leonard shared a look with each other knowing things were far from peachy. In Mick’s mind Snart had betrayed him and Mick didn’t forgive easily if ever. A fight was building and Rachel was worried for not just Leonard but the whole team as well.

Gideon called the entire team to the bridge as something had come up. They gathered around the console as Rip showed them a distress call video from another Time Master. A Time Master he planned to go and help.

“And we care about this chick why?” Mick asked.

“We don’t but the Acheron’s computer will contain the current intel on Savage’s whereabouts. Gideon, set a course for the Acheron’s position in deep space” Rip ordered.

“Yes Captain.”

“Deep space? I had no idea we had the ability to explore the unknown realms of the galaxy. Astonishing” Martin said.

“No. What’s astonishing is that we’re acting as roadside assistance for the people who’s chasing us” Jax said.

“Doesn’t it seem suspicious this distress call just happened to reach us?” Snart asked.

“How do we know it’s not a trap?” Kendra asked.

“We don’t, but what we do know is that Savage’s trail has run cold. And unless Gideon can upload the data from the Acheron’s computer…” Rip said.

“I’m in” Mick cut in.

“You are?” Snart asked dumbfounded.

“The sooner we end Savage the soon I get back to where I belong” Mick said not even looking at Snart.

“Prison?” Martin replied.

“Any prison on Earth’s better than this one Professor” Mick said.

“Gideon” Rip said.

“Yes sir” Gideon responded.

“Engines to full throttle” Rip ordered once everyone was in their seat though Snart had an empty seat on his left as Mick sat somewhere else.

“Of course, Captain” Gideon said as the engines flared to life.

They could see the stars outside the main window and it was beautiful.

“Wow” Rachel said softly looking outside.

“Indeed” Rip replied not looking at her but also looking outside.

“Professor Stein, Mr. Jackson would you care to join the boarding party?” Rip asked.

“A chance for an extra-vehicular docking maneuver? What could be more exciting?” Martin said.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** “Well I could think of a few things” Jax said.

“Let’s get this thing started” Mick ordered.

“Hey you think there’s something worth stealing on that ship?” Snart asked quietly trying to understand why Mick was so gung-ho about the mission.

“I’m just looking for a change of scenery. If that’s okay with you boss” Mick said walking away.

Snart sat next to Rachel not pleased with Mick’s attitude.

“He’s gonna blow. You won’t be able to cool him down this time” Rachel said softly leaning against him.

“I have to try for the sake of our…friendship. And also to protect the team from him” Snart said slowly trying to find the right words.

So Mick, Jax, Martin and Rip left the ship on the Jumpship to go help the stranded Time Master.

“Captain’s log. Stardate 837.9. We’re awaiting word from the away team aboard the Acheron” Ray said sitting in Rip’s chair.

Sara was still in her chair while Snart sat in his with one leg propped up on another chair. Kendra paced while Rachel, whose back was against his, let sparks of energy dance across her finger tips.

“I hate to break it to you but you’re no Captain Kirk. You’re Picard” Kendra informed Ray.

“But Picard was cautious, pontificating, sort of sexless” Ray pouted.

“Well tell that to Vash. And for the record Picard was way hotter than Kirk” Kendra went on.

“Oh please Kirk was the hotter one. True he constantly got the crap beat out of him for his rashness but he always won. Kirk over Picard” Rachel said not taking her eyes off her hands.

“Trekkie?” Snart asked.

Rachel just shrugged. Ray grinned.

“Oy Mick had it wrong. This ship isn’t a prison. It’s a torture chamber” Snart said looking at the grin on Ray’s face.

“Well I don’t think Mick’s problem is with the ship” Sara said.

“Careful Sara” Rachel warned.

“You think it’s me?” Snart said a hint of ice in his voice.

“You did knock him out and force him to leave 2046 Star City which is like Disneyland for felons” Sara went on.

“He’ll get over it. Mick runs hot. He always has. Once he calms down everything will be back to normal” Snart said mostly trying to convince himself more than he was Sara.

“Yeah I bet that one sounded more convincing in your head” Sara said.

Then the center console began beeping and someone spoke.

“I’d like to speak to Acting Captain Raymond Palmer.”

“Oh Acting Captain. I like the sound of that. I’m Captain Palmer. Who are you?” Ray said as they all gathered around the console.

“I’m the man holding your crew hostage” the man replied.

“Captain Palmer I’ve informed Mr. Valor of the fiery retribution you’ll rain down upon him if we are not released immediately” Rip’s voice could be heard in the back ground.

“I’m gonna make this real simple. You surrender your ship and I’ll drop you off unharmed at a place and time of your choosing. You’ve got 10 seconds to decide” Valor said shoving Rip against the screen.

Snart looked at Rachel who just shook her head. Smart... this guy had no intention of not harming them.

“Or else what? If you want the Waverider for yourself there’s no way you’ll fire on us” Ray said.

“Perhaps but right now I’ve got my sights set on your Captain’s head” Valor responded.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Okay just give me a chance to negotiate” Ray pleaded.

“Ten…nine…”

“Maybe he’s bluffing” Ray looked at them.

“Eight…”

“Doesn’t feel like it” Snart said.

“Seven…”

“You don’t know Palmer and how he survived the ‘Imperiex’ onslaught” Rip said.

Suddenly alarms started going off. Red lights were flashing as the alarms continued.

“Uh Gideon?” Kendra asked.

“Captain Hunter programmed me to execute certain protocols in responses to specific keywords” Gideon explained.

“What does that mean in English?” Snart asked.

“Strap yourselves in. We are on the move and preparing to fire” Gideon said.

Everyone quickly got into the closest seat and pulled down the harnesses. Gideon flew over the other Time Ship and fired a few shots.

“What are you doing Gideon?” Snart asked.

“Just a warning shot to let them know we mean business” Gideon replied.

“My partner’s on that ship” Snart growled.

All of a sudden the ship lurched to the side.

“There’s a hull breach in the aft portion of the ship and the pirates have taken out the telemetry controls” Gideon informed them.

“Gideon switch to manual” Ray said jumping up and getting into Rip’s seat.

“What are you doing?” Kendra demanded also getting up.

“If this is anything like a video game…flying a spaceship” Ray answered.

“Where are you two going?” Kendra asked Snart and Rachel.

“To take care of the hole in the ship” Rachel told her.

“Make sure Picard here doesn’t get us all killed” Snart ordered following Rachel.

“Actually I’m more like Sulu right now! Or Han Solo!” Ray yelled as they exited the bridge.

“This way” Rachel said as her and Snart jogged along the ship towards the hull.

“Here” Snart said seeing the hole.

He fired his cold gun at it icing the hole but he had to keep firing so it held.

“How long can you keep that up for?” Rachel asked.

“Not long. I’m gonna run out of charge” Snart replied just as his gun died.

“Be advised the breach is only partially contained” Gideon said.

They ran for the door but it closed before they could get out.

“Guess we know the bulkhead doors are working” Snart commented.

“Yeah well we’re on the wrong side” Rachel said.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** The room was getting really cold really fast. In a matter of minutes they could see their breath. Ray, Kendra and Sara came and looked in at them.

“We’re gonna get you out of here. Just hang tight” Ray promised.

“Do we have a choice?” Rachel asked.

“Don’t mean to rush you Raymond but it’s getting cold in here. Normally I wouldn’t complain but…” Leonard said.

“Can’t you just open the doors Gideon?” Sara asked.

“The bulkhead door is designed to remain shut until the breach is sealed” Gideon replied.

“Well that’s not happening from in here” Leonard said.

“How much time do we have until…?” Kendra asked.

“We freeze to death?” Rachel finished.

Ray, Sara and Kendra walked away again promising to get them out. Rachel and Snart sat down together snuggling for warmth.

“This must be like a day at the beach for you” Rachel chuckled softly.

“Not exactly. Though if I had to pick a way to die, freezing wouldn’t be the worst” Snart replied.

“True, you fall asleep after a while and die in your sleep” Rachel said shriving.

“At least we’re together” Snart said.

Rachel smiled. Little did Snart know Rachel had been transferring very small amounts of her energy to him to help him stay warm. The only down side was she was getting colder faster now.

“Closest I ever came to dying was uh…the day I met Mick” Snart said.

“Shocker” Rachel said smiling at him as he pulled her closer.

“It wasn’t like that. It was my first day of juvie. I was 14 and the smallest kid in there by far. Some of the older kids wanted to make sure I knew it. So they jumped me. I fought back but one of them had a shiv and I figured that was it until Mick stepped in. They didn’t mess with me after that. He’s been standing up for me ever since” Snart told her.

“Well I have a little more respect for Mick now. Let’s just hope he’s standing up for the rest of the team now” Rachel said smiling.

“Who else is gonna take on those pirates?” Snart grinned.

Sara came back down and told them that Ray was going to go outside and try to fix the hole. She said that Kendra was going to monitor his vitals to keep him safe.


	9. Marooned part 2

**Rachel POV-** “Nothing quite like dying to make you think about all the mistakes, all the wrong choices” Snart said as they both started to shiver uncontrollably.

“Oh yeah like what?” Rachel asked transferring a little more energy into his body.

“Like taking that job for my dad on our anniversary” Snart said his shivering lessened.

“If you hadn’t your sister would have suffered. Try again” Rachel said as her shivers increased.

“I should’ve left Mick in the future Star City” Snart said after a moment.

“Why didn’t you?” Rachel asked curling her body up tighter the cold was feeling like it was in her bones.

“Without me to keep him in check Mick can be a scary guy” Snart explained rubbing his hands together trying to warm them up.

“True but I hate to break it to you that even if we survive this you’re still gonna have a problem on your hands. I’ve seen enough of Mick to know that this place he’s in right now is dark and full of rage. I don’t think you can bring him back from it.”

Again Rachel transferred a little energy to him. Just a few more minutes he would make it but she was starting to get sleepy.

“Rachel stop” Snart ordered softly.

“What?” she asked confused.

“Your lips are blue and did you think I wouldn’t notice that you’re shaking while I’m not? Stop giving me your energy. Take some back” he said.

“How did you…?” Rachel stared at him stunned.

“I heard what you told Stein in the MedBay when Kendra was hurt. I heard everything.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It was your secret I wasn’t going to take it from you. I hoped you would share it with me when you felt you were ready.”

“Thank you” Rachel said kissing him.

As she kissed him she drew a little of his energy into herself just enough so she was no longer sleepy. Soon Ray would finish the repair and they’d both be safe. Thankfully that proved true when the doors opened not even a full minute later.

Leonard picked her up and carried her out of the room. He turned to head for their room but Rachel struggled in his arms.

“Ray we have to go check on Ray” she argued.

Halfway to the cargo bay Rachel got Snart to set her down. Her energy was depleted to heal herself but the ship was warming her up enough to move on her own. In the cargo bay they saw Kendra holding Ray as he lay on the ground. Thankfully he was alive.

“You kids need a moment?” Snart smiled leaning against the wall.

“You alright?” Rachel asked leaning a little against Snart who put his arm around her.

“Mr. Palmer nearly died” Gideon informed them.

“Welcome to the club. Gideon what’s happening on the Acheron?” Snart asked.

“Funny you should ask. I just received a message from Mr. Rory. It seems he escaped capture and is now returning to the Waverider” Gideon answered.

“Told you. Those pirates picked the wrong guy to mess with” Snart grinned.

On the way up to the bridge Rachel took a little energy from Kendra and Sara with a light brush of her hand on their shoulder without them even noticing what she did.

She refused to take any from Ray or Leonard since they both almost died. Currently she was running on a quarter charge but it would have to do for now.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** “Since when does Rory even know how to fly the Jumpship?” Ray asked.

“How did he even find us?” Kendra added.

“Actually I did the flying. He received quite a beating at the hands of the pirates. That’s him now” Gideon said as one of the doors on the way to the bridge opened.

No one went to greet Mick. Something didn’t feel right. Snart felt it in his gut and he always trusted his gut. Slowly Mick walked towards them.

“You okay Mick?” Snart asked.

Mick stopped walking and turned to look back at the door he just came through.

“Boys! Ship’s all yours!” Mick called out and a dozen pirates rushed in weapons drawn.

“You son of a bitch” Ray said.

“What are you doing Mick?” Snart asked.

“I’m getting us home. Are you in?” Mick replied.

Snart walked forward a few steps and pulled out his gun.

“Yeah. Time to choose a side I guess” Snart said looking back at the team and then at Rachel before he again looked at Mick.

“Chosen” he said coldly.

Then Snart shot one of the pirates so the team could run for cover.

“Bastard!” Mick yelled firing his gun at Snart who was already rounding the corner to get away.

“Go! Get them! Go! I’ll get the time drive!” Mick could be heard yelling orders.

“Mr. Rory is making his way to the engine room to access the time drive” Gideon said while they were in the middle of a fire fight with the pirates.

“I’ll handle it” Snart said.

However when he tried to get past the pirates he was shot in the chest.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** “No!” Rachel cried out as Leonard flew past her and slammed into the wall.

The team covered her while she went to check on him. His pulse was strong and his breathing normal he was just unconscious.

“Mick is mine” she told the team.

She fought her way past the pirates saving what little energy she had for a good shot at Mick. She trusted her team to protect Leonard until he could do it himself. She reached the engine room just as Mick opened the hatch to the time drive.

“Back away Mick” she ordered.

“I’ll tell you what Platinum. Walk away and I won’t kill you” Mick told her.

“Afraid I can’t do that” Rachel said getting a little closer to Mick.

“I actually kind of like you Rachel. You got guts, a back bone, I like that. That’s why I’m only gonna kill you a little bit!” he finished with a yell as he grabbed his gun.

Rachel kicked it out of his hand then blocked the blow aimed at her face. She tried to get one hand up to blast Mick but he was too strong for her to fend off his attacks with one hand. So for the moment they fought hand to hand.

He managed to get a hard punch in to her face. Rachel responded by kicking him in the chest. When he stumbled back she jumped him to use both her hands to deliver a stunning shock as that was the best she could do at such a low charge.

However Mick caught her and tossed her a few feet away into the engine knocking the breath from her. When she got up and faced him his gun was in his hand and aimed at her.

“Oh shit.”

He fired and she dove behind the engine but not fast enough. She cried out as her entire left arm and hip were burned.

Rachel could barely hold on to consciousness but she could hear Mick coming for her. Rachel would have laughed if she wasn’t in excruciating pain right now. She’d survived almost freezing to death only to die not long after by being burned to death.

“Mick!” she heard Leonard call out and saw the blue flash as he fired his gun.

The rest of the team rushed into the room, Snart still had his gun pointed at Mick.

“Waverider this is Captain Hunter. We’ve regained control of the Acheron. What’s your status?” Rip asked over the PA.

“What are you going to do Snart?” Mick asked.

Rachel could see the pain, rage and even pity and sympathy flash over Snart’s face. He didn’t want to kill Mick and to do so would kill a part of himself. Rachel couldn’t let him do it.

“Lenny” she said softly reaching for him with her good arm.

He fired a stunning blast at Mick and knocked him out. He then turned to Rachel and lifted her gently into his arms. Now that she was safe Rachel knew she would get the time and energy needed to heal. Though it would still take a while as the damage was extensive.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Gently Snart carried Rachel to the MedBay.

“Take from me, heal. Please” he said softly.

“I need way more than you could give. It would kill you” she replied.

Gideon sprayed the burns to help with the pain but since Rachel’s DNA on an atomic level was surrounded by a shield of energy, due to her power, it would do more harm than good if Gideon tried to heal her.

“I’ll be fine. Some exposure outside would help but I will heal. I’ll take a little from you but I need days and lots of energy to fix this. But I swear I will heal and it won’t even scar to show that I had a battle wound at all” Rachel grinned.

“I’m gonna go figure out what to do about Mick” Snart said softly as he watched her eyes close.

“Please just don’t kill him. He’s a part of you” she said almost a whisper before she passed out.

“Don’t you know I’ll do anything you ask?” he said quietly as he walked out.

Truth was he didn’t want to kill Mick but he didn’t know what else to do either. The team, minus Rachel, met in Rip’s lounge to discuss what to do about Mick.

“Okay I’ll say it. Why don’t we just drop him off back in 2016?” Ray suggested.

“Because my sister lives in 2016. And your sister and your wife?” Snart responded looking at Sara and Stein.

“So what exactly are we talking about here? Leaving Rory in the brig until we take down Savage?” Jax asked.

“No, no, no, no the brig is unsuitable for long-term incarceration” Rip said.

“Leaving him free run of the ship is not an option” Sara said.

“I’ll handle it” Snart said getting an idea.

“By handle it you mean murder?” Stein asked.

“I said I’ll handle it” Snart glared at him ice practically forming around his words.

Snart took the Jumpship and an unconscious Mick down to a stable yet uninhabited world. He dragged him off the ship, there were trees on all sides of them.

Snart set him down then kicked his hip slightly enough to wake him up. As Mick came to Snart walked a few feet away pain eating away in his chest his hand resting on his gun.

“I told you that’ll be the last time you hit me” Mick said to Snart’s back.

“You were right” Snart said pulling his gun out of its holster.

“That the plan? Take me out in the middle of nowhere where no one can find the body?” Mick asked.

“I wish there were some other way Mick” Snart said hurting more inside.

Only once he managed to control it did he turn to face Mick, a mask of calm now on his face to hide the pain.

“But you’re dangerous. A liability to the team” Snart said.

“Team? You and I were a team! What happened to you?” Mick asked on his knees.

“People change” Snart said wishing he could explain better.

“You think you’re some kind of hero but deep down you’re still the same punk kid I saved in juvie. You haven’t got the guts” Mick said getting to his feet slowly as Snart pointed his gun at him.

Each word cut into Snart like a burning blade. Mick had been a part of his life since he was 14. That ended today.

“You want to kill me? Kill me. Only one of us is walking out of here alive” Mick said.

“You’re right” Snart said sadly then he pulled the trigger.


	10. Left Behind

**Rachel POV-** Once again the ship was being attacked. With Ray, Sara, and Kendra headed back to them not knowing the danger the team on board had to act quickly.

“Not this guy again” Snart growled as the team glanced down at the center console showing Chronos was the one attacking them.

“Captain Chronos has breached the starboard hatch” Gideon informed them.

“How is that possible?” Rip questioned.

“Clearly he’s received some new toys from his Time Master friends since our last encounter” Martin replied.

Rachel, whose left arm and hip were still wrapped in bandages, stood next to Leonard knowing a fight was coming. Over the last couple days Rip had been making sure she could get outside to recharge the energy she was using to heal. However, currently her left hand was useless in a fight still.

“Gideon seal the bulkheads from here…” Rip ordered.

Though it was no good Chronos entered the bridge and shot Rip blasting him backwards. Leonard shot an icy blast at Chronos who dodged the attack and returned fire. Rachel and Rip fired their own blasts at Chronos who either took their hit and kept coming or avoided the attack.

“Grey come on! Let’s do this!” Jax said to Martin.

Chronos was quickly gaining ground. It appeared he’d gotten tougher than the last time they dealt with him as well as his new toys he’d acquired.

“If we merge on the Waverider it could destroy the entire ship!” Martin said.

“Are you not paying attention to what Chronos is doing?” Jax asked.

“Fall back! Get to the Jumpship!” Rip ordered.

Rachel and Snart slowly made their way to the door giving Jax and Martin the cover fire they needed to get out. Rip provided Snart and Rachel’s cover fire as all three quickly escaped the bridge.

“Hey come on!” Jax urged leading the way as they walked quickly towards the Jumpship.

“You sure it was a good idea leaving the Terminator on the bridge?” Snart asked.

“Gideon has lockdown protocols which…” Rip explained.

“Have been overridden Captain. Chronos is utilizing superior Time Master technology. I cannot counter mind his orders” Gideon said.

Suddenly the ship jolted and sent them stumbling into the walls.

“You okay?” Snart asked as Rachel hit the wall on her left side.

“I’ll be fine” she replied through clenched teeth.

“He’s time jumping the ship” Rip said.

“The ladies will be left in 1958” Snart said.

“What about Ray?” Jax asked.

“Like I said” Snart replied.

“Let’s go! We have to stop him!” Rip ordered.

They quickly headed back to the door leading to the bridge. They had to fight to keep their balance as the ship time jumped. Rip held his gun and stood on one side of the door. Rachel kissed Snart and took a little energy the grin on his face said he didn’t mind.

“Power boost” she explained to Rip as he stared at them in clear confusion.

“Gideon open the doors on my mark. Get to the Jumpship and escape” Rip told Jax and Martin.

“We are not abandoning you” Martin said.

“No you are obeying a direct order from your Captain.”

Jax and Martin turned and ran back the way they’d come towards the Jumpship. Rip looked at Snart and Rachel and nodded they nodded back they were ready.

“Now Gideon.”

Rip rushed in first firing. Rachel then Snart followed also attacked Chronos. They all ducked behind the seats as Chronos returned fire. Neither of them were doing any damage to him while Chronos was clearly the superior in this fire fight.

Rip managed to get to his lounge while Rachel headed towards the Captain’s chair. They planned to hit Chronos from three directions since he couldn’t stop them all. Halfway to cover a searing pain in her upper thigh dropped her to the ground.

Looking down she saw her pants start to darken with blood. She heard Leonard call her name and saw the fear on his face as he rushed towards her. The last thing she saw was a blinding green flash before everything went dark.

She came to when Firestorm burst into the room destroying the door. Jax and Martin separated and Jax went to check on Rip who was unconscious in the lounge and Martin ran over to her.

“Oh God what happened?” Martin asked looking her over.

“I…I’m not too sure. Rip?!” Rachel yelled.

Martin pulled off his jacket and tied it tightly around her leg.

“Oh God. Where’s Chronos?” Rip demanded and he jolted upright.

Martin helped Rachel limp over to Rip and Jax.

“Where’s Leonard?” Rachel asked looking around.

“Chronos has absconded with Mr. Snart on the Jumpship. I’m sorry Captain” Gideon informed them.

Rachel took a little energy from Rip and Jax just enough to get the bleeding to stop for now on her new wound.

“Why would Chronos take Snart?” Jax asked.

“I don’t care we need to go after them and get him back” Rachel replied though she wasn’t really in top condition to do that.

“Gideon can you track them?” Rip asked getting up.

“We have a more pressing matter” Gideon said.

“Strap yourselves in” Rip ordered looking down at the console.

Jax helped Rachel into her seat before taking his own next to Martin. Rip knelt down and began pulling panels off the console and pulling out wires.

“What’s going on?” Jax asked.

“Chronos has sabotaged the navigation system. Unless we can find a way to alter the course we’ll be trapped in the Temporal Zone for all time” Rip told them.

“Gideon…” Martin tried.

“Cannot override Chronos’ commands” Rip cut him off.

“What did you do?” Martin asked when the engines could be heard shutting down.

“Rebooted Gideon. Until she’s fully operational we’re freefalling through time” Rip said getting in his seat.

They all gripped their harnesses as the ship flipped, twisted and rammed into the walls of the Temporal Zone. The mild pain this put on their minds and bodies was enough to make them all cry out. It felt a bit like some of the side effects of normal time jumping only worse.

Rachel welcomed the black out that came to her if only to escape the pain. The pain in her left side, the pain in her thigh but mostly the pain of knowing Chronos had Snart. She woke up to Jax slightly shaking her uninjured shoulder.

“Please stop that” she mumbled barely awake.

“You okay?” Jax asked.

“Peachy” she said using Leonard’s word.

“So what happened?” Rachel asked more alert now that they were no longer falling through time.

“Martin can’t speak right I briefly lost my hearing and we’re currently in 1960” Jax explained.

“1960? Two years? We left Ray, Sara, and Kendra for two years?” Rachel asked sadly.

“The Temporal navigation system was compromised and did its best to return us as close as possible to 1958” Gideon said.

“Salypso changa” Martin said unable clearly to speak right.

Rip left to go get Ray and Kendra unfortunately Sara wasn’t with them. Jax stayed near her in case she needed anything but after bandaging her leg Rachel just sat with it propped up.

“Raymond” Martin said as Ray and Kendra walked in.

“Good to see you” Ray said.

“Good to see you. Glad you’re back” Martin smiled.

“Martin” Kendra smiled.

“It’s just I have 50 midterms to grade next week by hand and I’ve just come to terms with living in the technological dark ages. I have students who count on me. Kendra and I have friends and a life” Ray ranted softly.

“Ray. This is what we’ve been waiting for. Remember the mission. We can finally be ourselves again. Look I’m sorry. This is all very intense. It’s been two years for us. We thought you guys were dead” Kendra said.

“That very well might have been the case” Martin said walking closer to Rachel who Kendra and Ray finally saw.

“Oh my God!” Kendra said.

“Rachel what happened you look horrible” Ray said.

“Thanks Ray that’s just what a girl wants to hear” Rachel said forcing a tired grin.

Kendra walked over to her with her hands out but Rachel held her hand up.

“Don’t touch no touching the wounds” Rachel ordered.

“Chronos attacked us. He sabotaged the ship and…” Jax said looking down at Rachel sadly.

“And he took Leonard” Rachel finished softly.

“We need to recover Ms. Lance as well. Where is she?” Rip asked.

“Uh no idea. People go their separate ways lose track of each other” Ray said.

“Gideon search the timeline for any reference of a Sara Lance or a blonde vigilante circa 1960” Rip ordered.

“Right away Captain” Gideon replied.

“Why did Chronos take Snart? Couldn’t he have taken you all in? Or why wound just Rachel why not Rip?” Kendra questioned.

“You sound dubious” Rip said slowly.

“If Chronos was gonna settle for taking one person you’d think it would be you. He took Snart for a reason” Kendra said.

“Don’t know don’t really care. I just want to get him back and if we happen to destroy Chronos at the same time then bonus” Rachel said.

“You are not going to be doing any destroying any time soon. You are going to rest” Rip said.

“You’re benching me? You can’t do that he’s my…”

“You won’t be any good to Mr. Snart dead. We will get him back but you know good and well what he’d do to us if anything happened to you. So you will sleep and rest nothing more.”

“Fine. Since I don’t plan on sleeping restfully until he is back could I get a coffee? And Gideon some pain killers would be lovely” Rachel said glaring at Rip.

“Gideon could provide you a sedative…” Rip said staring back at Rachel not backing down.

“I said I’m not going to rest until he’s back I’ll stay on the ship I’ll rest leave the fighting to you guys but I don’t want to sleep. No telling what nightmares my mind will cook up” Rachel finished softly.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** He came to with a start he was seated on some steps onboard a ship he didn’t know and he was handcuffed to the railing. Fear ate at him as the last thing he remembered before passing out was Rachel getting shot in the leg.

He yanked at the cuffs to no avail but he had to try. Behind him he heard someone coming and when he saw it was Chronos he yanked on the cuffs harder his fear turning to terror. But Chronos walked right past him without even a glance. Snart’s terror turned partially to anger.

“Uh hello?” he said as Chronos looked at his central computer.

“A UFO sighting in Hub City in 1960 has created a time anomaly. It looks like your friends survived” Chronos said with his back to Snart.

“And what would they be doing in 1960?” Snart asked.

Snart was relieved when he heard the team was alive because if they were alive they’d take care of Rachel for him. He just needed to figure out a way to not only stay alive but also how to escape. Good thing he was a brilliant thief.

“So uh what’s so special about me? I mean aside from my sparkling personality. Back on the Waverider you could’ve taken your boy Rip. But you took me instead. Why? Hey if you’re gonna kill me you could at least tell me what’s going on” Snart said angry and desperate.

“You should have figured it out by now” Chronos said taking off his helmet.

Snart stared in stunned horror.

“After all I am supposed to be the dumb one” Mick said kneeling down in front of him.

“How?” Snart asked but Mick said nothing.

“I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on here!” Snart growled tugging the cuffs his anger coming out.

“You deserve nothing” Mick said calmly.

“Says the man who sold us out to the pirates. When I dropped you off in that forest I meant to kill you. That was the plan” Snart said.

“You should’ve stuck with the plan and done me a favor” Mick replied.

“I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team but I always, always was coming back for you” Snart said not quite sure if it was the truth or a lie.

“Seems like one of us lost track of time” Mick said.

“Well how long did you…”

“By the time they found me I’d nearly lost my mind. I was so weak I was strangling rats to survive.”

“When who found you?”

“The Time Masters. They took me to a place called the Vanishing Point. Time doesn’t exist there the way it does on Earth. I’ve spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by them, fighting by them being reborn.”

“And uh when exactly did your new friends give you the uh lobotomy?”

“You think I was hunting you and your friends because the Time Masters made me? They barely had to ask.”


	11. Left Behind part 2

**Rachel POV-** Ray and Kendra explained to Rip how they thought that Sara may have went back to the League of Assassins.

“There is one source that we could check to test your theory. Gideon bring up the Shadow Record” Rip said.

“Shadow Record?” Jax asked as the team gathered around the center console.

Rachel stayed in her seat with her leg propped up. She was trying to locate Chronos on the portable screen Rip gave her so she wouldn’t have to get up.

“The list of every member of the League of Assassins since the invention of writing in 3200 B.C.” Gideon explained.

“Fascinating. Except these sheets of papyrus are entirely blank” Martin pointed out.

“No, no, no the League uses invisible ink. I did my graduate thesis at the Academy on their history. Gideon” Rip instructed.

“Sara said that Ra’s Al Ghul had lived nearly a century before she met him” Kendra said.

“Thanks to the Lazarus Pit. It’s basically a life extending Jacuzzi located in a place that’s the opposite of life extending” Ray said.

“You should count yourself lucky Dr. Palmer. Only a handful of outsiders have been inside the League’s fortress and lived to tell the tale” Rip said.

“You are correct Captain. There is a mention of a Ta-er al-Sahfer” Gideon said.

“What does…?” Jax asked.

“The whistling bird or canary” Rachel said looking up from her screen.

“That’s Sara’s League of Assassins name. According to the Shadow Record she joined the League in 1958” Rip said.

“Incredible. Sara became a member of the secret organization that trained her to be an assassin 50 years prior to when she initially joined” Martin said.

“Sara needs our help. By all accounts Ra’s Al Ghul is a very controlling very homicidal fanatic. Gideon chart a course for Nanda Parbat” Rip ordered.

Great assassins... what could go wrong Rachel thought.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** “Look if you’re gonna kill me just do it already” Snart said.

“I’m not gonna kill you. I’m gonna take a trip back to Central City and visit your baby sister and the woman who holds your heart. The beautiful thing about time travel is I get to kill them more than once. I can kill Lisa and Rachel in front of you, go back in time, kill them in front of you again, and again and again” Mick told him.

Snart fought against the cuffs more desperate than ever to get free. If he had to watch Mick kill his sister and the only woman he loved just once he knew he’d go mad. Then by the time Mick decided he was done with Snart, he would be begging for his own death.

“Sir, several anomalies in the timeline suggest that the Waverider has touched down in Nanda Parbat” the AI said.

“Chart a course. I used to think the most beautiful thing on Earth was fire. Now I know…it’s vengeance” Mick said.

Once they landed Mick started to gear up for a fight. He grabbed his new rifle like laser gun which was next to his fire gun and Snart’s ice gun.

“Would you mind loosening these up a little bit before you go? Just out of curiosity what do you think your new masters are gonna do with you once you’ve delivered the team up to them? I don’t expect there’s a pension plan for old bounty hunters. Once they get what they want from you they’re gonna toss you aside” Snart said trying to get through to the real Mick.

“Like you tossed me aside?” Mick asked.

“You and I both made choices that led us to this moment. What matters Mick is your next move. And I’m willing to bet that some little piece of the old you is in that armor somewhere” Snart kept trying, refusing to give up.

“No. You’re wrong” Mick replied putting his helmet back on to be Chronos once again.

Snart waited until he figured Mick had left the ship before putting his plan into motion. Slowly he got up sliding the cuffs along the rail as he did. Then he headed back the way Mick had come from with his weapon.

When Snart ran into a small bar holding the rail in place he rammed into the small bar. On the second try the bar broke free allowing him to continue onward. He broke two more bars before he hit the end.

Using his foot he managed to knock his ice gun off the table and onto the ground. He brought it towards him as he sat down. He looked at his cuffs then back at his gun and thought how much this plan sucked.

Snart laid down and toed off one of his boots. Using his foot and toes he got his gun lined up, and he looked away but couldn’t stop the scream of pain as he fired at one of his hands. Panting in pain Snart sat up on his knees looking at him now iced over hand.

Knowing he had to see this through he brought his hand up as high as the rail would allow then brought it down hard on the ground smashing it to pieces. This time his scream of pain was louder. He couldn’t help it. But now he was free.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** She’d waved to the team as they’d left to go get Sara back. Rip said it would be a quick easy mission and she was ordered to remain on board. That was an hour ago something was clearly wrong.

“Gideon do you have any way to help me get inside?” Rachel asked.

“I’m afraid not Ms. Stone. If you were to attempt to go in there in your current condition you would no doubt be caught and killed” Gideon replied.

“Thanks Gideon” Rachel growled out.

Just when she was ready to risk more bodily injuries the screen she had been using to track Chronos started beeping. Looking at the screen she saw Chronos had landed only about 20 yards away from their ship.

She was ready for a final fight with him so she waited for him to attack and waited and waited. Nothing happened he didn’t come. Slowly Rachel limped her way out of the ship towards where Chronos had landed his.

The energy she pulled from outside helped make limping a little less painful and it took the final stinging burn out of her arm. She still needed to heal the burnt skin and the interior damage on her arm and leg but she was slowly getting better. As she made her way towards Chronos’ ship she saw someone running her way.

“Lenny?” she said just loud enough to be heard not wanting to trust her eyes.

“Rachel?” Snart said back.

Then he changed his direction from running towards the entrance to the League to run towards her. He caught her as she stumbled against him. Rachel couldn’t hold back her tears of joy that he was safe.

“I got you” he said softly into her ear.

“Oh my God… your hand” Rachel pulled back looking down at his arm that ended at the wrist.

“It’s okay I did what I had to do to get out” he said pulling her close holding her tight.

“We have to stop the team from killing Chronos” Snart said as he started towards the compound again slowly as he helped her along.

“Are you insane? We should help them especially after what he did” Rachel said in anger.

“We can’t it’s Mick” Snart explained everything to her.

“This whole time Chronos was Mick?”

“Yeah and no matter what I have to get him back.... fix him.”

Rachel heard the stubbornness in his voice, as they entered the League’s compound. There would be no arguing with him. Slowly they headed towards the sounds of fighting hoping they were going the right way and not towards some League members simply training.

“You son of a bitch” Firestorm said about to blast Chronos.

“Don’t do it. Don’t kill him” Snart said leaning against the doorway with Rachel tucked under his good arm both panting in pain.

“Snart? Rachel” Firestorm stared at them.

“At least I didn’t come alone to fight assassins” Rachel joked even though her leg was screaming in pain.

“I’m sorry, don’t kill Chronos?” Rip asked in outrage.

“He’s not Chronos. Show them” Snart ordered Mick.

When he made no move to remove his helmet Snart nodded to Firestorm who removed it for him. The entire team stood down when they saw it was Mick.

“My God” Rip said.

“There is no God” Mick said.

The he lunged for his gun but Sara kicked him in the head knocking him out. The team helped carry Mick back to the Waverider and locked him in the brig. Snart had yet to release Rachel whether he was holding her to help her walk or simply holding her hand as Mick came to.

“You think this is all over? I will kill every single one of you. I will watch you all burn! You…you should have killed me when you had the ch…” Mick’s rant was cut off when Rip turned the volume to his cell off.

“You owe us an explanation” Rip said facing Snart.

“Yes it’s quite remarkable Mr. Rory is working for the Time Masters, considering you killed him” Martin said.

“If you think back I never actually said I killed him” Snart replied.

“No you just let us think that you did” Jax said.

“I didn’t have to try too hard did I?” Snart said over his shoulder his lip curled up a little showing his growing annoyance.

Rachel gently squeezed his hand letting him know she was on his side.

“Well maybe I should have. And at least he wouldn’t have wound up a chew toy for the Time Masters” Snart finished softly.

“But if you did we wouldn’t have this opportunity” Rip said.

“An opportunity? To do what?” Ray asked.

“To reform Mr. Rory” Rip answered as he turned to look at Mick who’d sat down.

“He killed Aldus” Kendra argued.

“Under the influence of the Time Masters” Rip said.

“Chronos killed Aldus. Mr. Rory was fighting on our side that day” Martin said.

“I know what it’s like to be trained by an organization for one purpose, to kill, and the kind of loyalty it can inspire. I need to know that we can reach Rory. For my own sake” Sara said.

“The Time Masters took one of our own and turned him against us. I say we undo their handiwork” Martin said.

“Rory saved my life back in the Gulag. He’s more than just a criminal and an arsonist” Ray said.

“He’s a member of our team” Jax added.

“He’s a lost cause” Snart argued.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You will see that miracles abound on this old time ship” Rip said.

The team took their own leave with Kendra heading out first. Rip led Snart, and since he still held Rachel’s hand her too, to the MedBay.

“Mick’s not a lost cause…and neither are you” she said softly.

Rip instructed Snart to sit in the chair and place his wounded arm on a table. Rip attached some kind of weird pointed device to the table and it was aimed at Snart’s wrist.

“Gideon start the regeneration process” Rip ordered.

“What do you mean…regeneration?” Snart asked.

“I took genetic samples from each of you at the start of our voyage for this exact eventuality” Rip said.

“Why am I only hearing about his now?” Snart asked.

“Because none of you had lost a limb yet” Rip said like it was obvious and Snart was stupid.

Snart just shrugged as that seemed like a fair enough reason.

“Eventuality? Yet? You were expecting them to lose a limb?” Rachel asked.

“Well I…”Rip started but then the device started its work.

“Ow” Snart said dryly as slowly the device started to regenerate his hand.

After the skeletal part Snart drew his head back barely looking down in revulsion as the veins and nerves were regenerated. Rachel also had to look away. It was gross watching certain bits be regrown. When it was done Snart hesitantly lifted his hand and moved his fingers around.

Rip just grinned clearly proud of himself. Together the three of them returned to the bridge. Even though she was tired Rachel didn’t want to miss an update on the next plan of action. They waited for Ray and Kendra to join the rest of the team.

“I believe we’re ready to leave 1960” Rip said.

“And go where? I mean when?” Sara asked.

“2147. Mere decades before Vandal Savage conquered the world” Rip explained.

“I thought you had no idea where he was” Snart said.

“You said Savage had been lost to history” Martin added.

“Not world-changing history. Records of the period are scarce but I’ve always known that Vandal Savage can be located in 2147” Rip said.

“So why haven’t you told us this sooner?” Jax demanded.

“Because that period of history is fraught with more peril than I was willing to risk. We have no choice but to stop Vandal Savage in 2147 or to die trying” Rip said.

“Well I’ve died before” Sara said.

“So have I” Kendra added.

The team gathered around their seats all seeming to be in agreeance. They we’re in win or lose.

“Gideon plot a course for Kasnia Conglomerate. The year 2147” Rip said.

They all took their seats, pulled down the harnesses and held on as they prepared to time jump and to hopefully finish their mission once and for all.


	12. Progeny

**Rachel POV-** Once they landed and were properly dressed for the time they were in the entire group minus Rory and Kendra followed Rip through the city. Rachel walked with a slight limp still and she wore long sleeves to hide her nearly healed burns. Thankfully being outside was speeding up her healing process. She smiled as Leonard took her hand as they walked along the river.

“The future is…” Martin started.

“Fascinating” Jax said.

“Astonishing” Sara added.

“Well it was 50-50 chance which one he’d choose” Jax told Sara.

“Actually I was going to say ‘remarkable’” Martin told the two.

“Isn’t it? 2147 was considered the world’s zenith. All of these people have five good years to look forward to” Rip said.

“Before what?” Snart asked.

Rachel as well as Sara and Martin couldn’t help but look around the city. It truly was remarkable to see how advanced yet how normal it was.

“Before a ruthless dictator named Per Degaton comes to power, releases the Armageddon Virus and most of them end up dead” Rip answered.

“Well that’s depressing” Sara commented.

Suddenly 3 robots flew past them overhead.

“Whoa” Jax said looking up.

“Um Ray?” Rachel asked as the robots looked just like the Atom suit.

“Is that my suit? That’s my suit” Ray said stunned.

A woman crying out turned the team’s attention to the thief who’d just stolen her purse. However before any of them could do anything about it the robots shot a stunning laser at the thief and apprehended him.

“You have been identified as violating ordinance 12” the robots said to the thief.

“That is how Per Deganton’s father Tor maintains order in Kasnia” Rip informed them.

“Doesn’t look like progress to me” Leonard said.

“Speaking of progress we need to get a better lay of the land” Rip said.

“And I need to get a better look at how they made my suit autonomous” Ray said clearly angry now.

“Well why don’t you take Martin and Jax with you? Ms. Lance, Ms. Stone, Mr. Snart and I will work on locating Savage. If you’re up for that Ms. Stone?” Rip asked.

“I’m fine. Let’s go find the bastard” Rachel grinned.

Snart lightly squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Rip also gave her a proud grin.

“Oh we’ll find him. Let’s go.”

They headed to Kasnian corporate headquarters.

“Tor Degaton holds daily meetings with his board of directors” Rip told them.

“And it’s open to the public?” Sara asked.

“Course not. Just Kasnia’s shareholders” Rip replied.

“I hate to break it to you but we’re not shareholders” Sara said.

“I’m more of a hard asset man myself” Snart added.

“You like making other people part with their hard assets you mean” Rachel smiled at Snart.

“Of course” he grinned back.

Rip turned to face them as he dug out a small case from his pocket. He opened it to reveal contacts which he quickly put in. He turned back to face a guard who held up an eye scanner.

“You’re clear to attend. They’ll have to wait outside” the guard said.

“Oh no this is my accountant and these two are my personal assist…bodyguards one can never be too safe” Rip said indicating Leonard then Sara and Rachel.

“Stockholders only” the guard stood strong.

Rip faced them and shrugged before heading into the meeting. The three of them looked at each other and turned to walk away. Rachel and Snart headed to their room with knowing grins while Sara went to train with Kendra. Later Rip met them back at the ship to fill them in along with Kendra.

“He’s a teacher?” Sara asked shocked.

“Tutor it would seem to young Per Degaton himself” Rip corrected.

“You say that like it’s supposed to mean something” Snart said.

“After the death of his father in five years’ time, Per Degaton unleashes the Armageddon Virus which decimates the world’s population leaving it ripe for conquest. Per Degaton primes the world for dictatorship and then when the time is right Savage snatches that power away from him” Rip informed them.

“By killing Per Degaton” Sara guessed.

“Indeed” Rip said.

“Okay so we don’t have what we need to take out Savage but maybe now we can figure out a way to stop his rise to power” Kendra said.

“Okay how do we do that?” Sara asked.

Rachel looked at Rip knowing what he was going to say.

“It’s quite simple really” Rip said looking uncomfortable.

“We kill the little bastard ourselves” Snart said for him.

That’s exactly what they told the rest of the team when they returned.

“To be clear, we’re talking about murdering a child…” Martin said as they all gathered round the center console.

“Who hasn’t done anything to anyone…” Jax added.

“Yet. So why don’t we pick him off now while the picking’s easy?” Snart said.

“There’s got to be a better way” Kendra said.

“How do we even know that this Per Degaton kid’s path to becoming a world ruling dictator is inevitable?” Ray asked.

“Because in the future that I’m from children learn about Per Degaton in the same way that children in your time learn about Adolf Hitler” Rip said.

“Before you learned about time travel haven’t you at least once thought if someone could go back and eliminate Hitler before he came to power they’d save so many lives?” Rachel asked crossing her arms as she leaned against Leonard’s chair.

The team just stared at her. Rachel could admit to herself at least that her answer to her own question was the same as the answer to this question: yes.

“When I was a college professor one of the Ethics Professor's first question to her students was that” Rachel said shrugging.

“What about addressing the larger societal problems that would allow such a despot’s rise to power?” Martin asked.

“We already know what pushes this punk to the dark side: Savage” Snart said.

“Look it’s not the kid’s fault he’s got an immortal psychopath as his tutor” Jax argued.

“If we don’t kill the kid now Savage will as soon as he’s done using him to take over the world” Snart said.

He slid his arm around Rachel’s leg though when she looked down it was like he didn’t even know he’d done it. Rachel smiled slightly and placed her hand on his shoulder. Ray gave her a look and for a few seconds Rachel met his eye but then she looked away and down. She was ashamed that she was okay with killing a kid even to save billions but that didn’t mean it didn’t have to be done.

“If he doesn’t build him into the greatest tyrant the world will ever know” Rip said.

“Murdering a child in cold blood just like Savage murdered your own son. What’s the use in saving the world it we stoop to his methods to do so?” Martin suggested.

“I’m with Professor Stein” Ray said still looking at Rachel.

“Okay fine. If ya’ll don’t have the guts to kill this kid…” Snart said but Rachel covered his mouth with her hand when Rip also started talking.

“Then removing him from the timeline might be the next best thing.”

“Great we’ve gone from infanticide to child abduction. Progress” Ray said sarcastically.

“First we need to devise how to abduct him from underneath the noses of his father’s private guard” Rip said.

“And don’t forget the army of Atom robots” Ray added.

“We’re going to need an accomplished thief” Rip said smiling at Snart who grinned up at him.

“Well while you’re kidnapping baby Hitler, Professor Stein and I will sabotage the robot army” Ray said.

“I call Team Robot Army” Jax said.

“Isn’t that a waste of time?” Sara asked.

“Not for the Kasnian citizens who are tormented by my technology” Ray told her.

“That technology does lead to Savage’s rise to power. Good backup plan” Rip said.

“Fine Team Kidnapping” Sara said.

“Ms. Stone your Team?” Rip asked.

Rachel looked at him then down where her arm was around Leonard’s shoulders resting on the far one and where his arm was wrapped around her leg. Then she simply looked back up at Rip and raised her eyebrows.

“Right, understood. Go Team” Rip said holding up his fist.

They split off into their separate teams to go plot their plans of attack. Team Kidnapping left the ship and got into position and waited for the right moment to act.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** “No litter. No street crime. No smog. How soon can we leave?” Snart asked from where he waited on the street.

He saw Rachel smile from where she was positioned against a lamp post. At the top of the post had a camera that was pointed down at the area where they planned to grab the kid.

“Keep your eyes peeled. According to Gideon, Per Degaton should be passing through any minute on his way to gymnastics class” Sara said. She was positioned on top of the building across the street with a tranquilizer rifle.

“Are you telling me future Hitler is enrolled in a gymnastics class?” Snart asked rolling his eyes as he did.

Then Snart put on the glasses Rip had given him. They showed him certain identities of people walking by as well as date, time, temperature along with if he had any messages and types of buildings he was near.

“Yes” Snart grinned loving these glasses.

“I got eyes on Little Lord Fauntleroy” Snart announced when the security detail rounded the corner and the glasses told him that Per Degaton was in the middle of the squad.

“I don’t see him” Sara said.

“It’s because he’s surrounded by Daddy’s goon squad. North East corner of the Plaza” Snart informed her.

“Got him” Sara replied.

“Remember once I kill the camera feed Atom robots will be here in exactly 3 minutes” Rachel reminded them.

“You sure you don’t want to just shoot him? It’d be a whole lot easier” Snart suggested as he sat down on a bench and pulled out his cold gun.

“Stick to the plan, all of you. Now Ms. Lance” Rip said signaling Sara.

Sara shot one of the rear guards just before they rounded the corner to head toward Rachel and Snart. Rip took the place of the fallen guard seamlessly.

“I’m in position. Ms. Stone kill the camera…now” Rip instructed Rachel.

Snart saw Rachel casually brace her hand against the post and a small electrical current raced up to the camera and shut it down.

“3 minutes started” Rachel said.

“It’s up to you now Mr. Snart” Rip said.

As the squad got closer Snart stood up and quickly took out the front guards. Two of the side guards ran for cover and Rip and the rear guard took Per Degaton to safety. Snart finished off the last two guards and headed towards Rachel tucking his gun away as he did.

Then the two of them strolled back to the ship acting like nothing more than a couple out for a walk. Back on the ship they passed by the MedBay where Rip and Sara were placing an unconscious Per Degaton.

“I can’t believe I just helped kidnap a kid” Rachel said softly.

“It had to be done. He does grow up to take over the world before Savage does” Snart said stopping her with a hand on her arm.

“No, I know and I agree he should be stopped. I… I’m just surprised how okay with it I am I guess” she explained.

“Maybe I’m rubbing off on you” Snart grinned.

“Perhaps. Maybe I’m also rubbing off on you, Team player” Rachel grinned back.

Slowly Snart pulled her in close his arm around her waist. “Maybe you are” he whispered just before he kissed her.

The moment was ruined when Rip stormed passed them, steam practically coming out of his ears. Sara trailed after him but with much less steam. With a roll of his eyes Snart took Rachel’s hand and followed the two to the main deck of the ship.

“It did nothing” Rip announced to Jax and Stein.

“What do you mean it did nothing?” Stein asked.

“I mean that kidnapping Per Degaton had a nominal effect upon the timeline” Rip explained.

“Maybe we need to dump the little brat somewhere he can’t get into any trouble. Like the Stone Age” Snart suggested.

“Wait let me guess, wouldn’t work?” Rachel said when Rip opened his mouth again.

“No matter where and when you sequester him in the timeline Savage will still rise to power” Gideon said for Rip.

“But Rip said this kid’s like a baby Hitler” Jax argued.

“Yes I also said that time wants to happen and such a world-changing event like Savage’s rise to power can’t be stopped merely by kidnapping his young pawn” Rip said.

“So we’re back to plan A?” Snart grinned.

“We don’t even know that would work though do we?” Rachel asked.

“Snuffing the kid out in his sleep really?” Sara asked looking at Rachel with a slightly shocked expression.

“Let us not forget that this kid will one day be responsible for billions of deaths including those of my family” Rip reminded them.

“Say you do stop Savage and save the lives of your family. Will you be able to look your own son in the eye knowing what you did so he could live?” Stein asked.

“When the alternative is that I shall never see him again” Rip nodded and shrugged clearly okay with plan A.


	13. Progeny part 2

**Leonard POV-** “I got a better idea. Instead of us arguing about whether we should kill him or where and when to dump him off why don’t we just talk to him?” Jax said.

“Savage has spent years corrupting his mind” Rip replied.

“It’s not too late for Per Degaton to change” Sara said.

“Says who?” Rip asked.

“Says someone with two tours with the League of Assassins and a case of bloodlust under her belt” Sara answered before she walked off.

Snart and Rachel looked at each other before they headed off towards their room.

“Don’t say it” Snart said when the door closed.

“I wasn’t going to say anything” Rachel smiled.

Snart crossed his arms and leaned back against their bed and looked at her. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed dropping her smile.

“Alright fine. Don’t you think you should at least go talk to him?” Rachel said.

“We had our talk while he was Chronos and he made his feelings about me very clear” Snart replied.

“And what about how you feel?” Rachel asked walking over to lean against the bed next to him.

“About you?” Snart asked softly looking over at her.

“I already know how you feel about me and I feel the same way about you. I meant how do you feel about Mick?” Rachel smiled leaning into his side.

“I don’t have any feelings about Mick” Snart said as he smiled down at her.

“That’s not how it seemed when we were dying in the engine room from hypothermia.”

“Look he’s still the same son of a bitch he was when the team all wanted me to put him down.”

“And you didn’t kill him and I think you know why you didn’t. So go down there and talk to your partner” Rachel said kissing his cheek before she walked out.

A little later,just as Snart walked out of the room, a blast rocked the ship. He quickly made his way to the bridge where the rest of the team was.. minus Rip.

“What was that?” Snart asked joining Rachel and Sara at the console.

“Gideon?” Stein asked as he and Jax also joined them.

“Tor Degaton’s forces have surrounded the ship. I’m afraid our shields will not be able to sustain continued bombardment” Gideon replied.

“You’re afraid?” Sara said as another blast shook the ship.

“Here’s an idea: why don’t you fire back?” Snart suggested.

“I would except…” Gideon said.

“The flying robots already targeted our weapons systems” Jax said looking down at the monitor.

“We don’t need weapons” Ray said.

“He’s right. We have super powers” Stein added.

The team quickly geared up and opened the cargo bay door. A shrunken Atom flew out first and Firestorm followed before the rest of the team.

Snart watched his beautiful Justice run into battle firing energy blasts at the oncoming soldiers. He fired an icy blast at one soldier before he bent down next to a downed soldier and grabbed his grenade.

“I think this is yours!” Snart said pushing the button to arm the grenade and he tossed it into a group of soldiers.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Not yet at full power, thanks to her wounds not having finished healing, Rachel was still able to fire energy blasts at the soldiers. She pulled energy from the sun and air able to replenish her power almost as fast as she was using it.

“I’ll draw their fire. You handle the ground troops” Ray said over coms.

“Ray are you all right?” Kendra rushed over to where Ray had been quickly shot out of the sky.

“So this is what it feels like to be last year’s model. They’re too fast. We have to find another way” Ray said on coms.

“You may be last year's model but you’re still one of the smartest guys I know Ray. So think with your brain not your fists” Rachel said as she delivered a roundhouse kick to a soldiers jaw and an energy blast to another’s chest.

“Forget about them. We’ll hold off the robots” Jax said to Ray.

“Smarter…Kendra and I will take out their command center” Ray announced.

The robots were really becoming a problem Snart tried to hit one but he missed and so did Rachel when she tried.

“Ray hurry up. I can’t hold them back for long” Jax said surrounded by at least four robots.

Rachel was fighting back to back with Sara when she saw Savage coming at Sara’s blindside. Rachel ran the few feet to Sara and shoved her out of the way and Savage grabbed Rachel by the throat. She threw a punch pulsing with energy but Savage caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. He put a knife to her throat as the robots began to fall from the sky.

“Looks like Raymond was able to sabotage his robot army” Leonard said.

“Which means mopping up the rest of these guys shouldn’t be a problem” Firestorm said.

Savage walked Rachel slowly out so the whole team could see them. She struggled but she felt the slight burn as the blade nicked her throat and she stopped.

“Oh it will be a problem” Savage told the team.

Snart turned and pointed his gun at Savage but quickly dropped it as it was pointed at Rachel. The look on his face was fear and rage directed at Savage.

“I’m sorry” Rachel felt the need to say to him.

“What do you want?” Snart demanded in an icy voice.

“I want to exchange this woman’s life for your captain, Rip Hunter” Savage said.

“I have a better idea: her life in exchange for his. Your son will be returned to you as soon as you guarantee our safe passage” Rip appeared holding his gun on Per Degaton.

“No! Rip don’t, your family. Kill the kid Lenny please!” Rachel begged.

She didn’t want her screw up to cost Rip his mission to save his family. Leonard turned toward Rip and the kid. Savage thrust his knife into Rachel’s stomach causing her to cry out. Leonard turned back to her and took a step toward her.

“I know how you draw your power. I can feel it now as your taking power from me and how your skin is trying to heal around the blade. I know this wound won’t kill you but he takes one more step and we’ll see how you can heal with a knife in your heart” Savage whispered in her ear.

“Lenny stop. Don’t move” Rachel gasped out her blood starting to pool at her feet.

It was true she was pulling power from Savage who was full of it being an immortal being and all, but he wasn’t even weakening yet.

“Don’t do it Father. If you let them go now they will only come back for us in the future” Per Degaton said.

“It’s your choice” Rip said cocking his gun.

“Your son is right. We should kill them now” Savage said twisting the blade making Rachel scream.

Lights were dancing in her vision the only thing keeping her alive was the power she was still taking from Savage. Suddenly the blade was forcefully pulled out of her stomach by Tor Degaton. The wound healed quickly on the outside but she’d lost a lot of blood.

“Put down your weapons” Tor Degaton ordered his men.

“No Father!”

“Let my son go and I will let you leave in peace. You have my word.”

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Never before in his life had Snart ever felt such paralyzing fear like this. Not even the time when Lisa had a bomb in her neck put there by his father. He watched Rachel sway her eyes barely open. Rip shoved the kid forward toward his father.

“Better find yourself a new mentor kid” Snart told him as he walked slowly next to the kid toward Rachel.

Savage shoved her forward and Snart rushed to catch her. He picked her up and she hung limp in his arms completely unconscious. Her lips were slightly blue and her skin was cold. He rushed past Rip who was guarding the rest of the teams departure. He quickly got her into the MedBay with the rest of the team following.

“She’ll be okay. She heals like really fast” Ray said though concern was still heard in his voice.

“She’s lost a lot of blood” Sara worried.

Snart gently set Rachel down on one of the chairs then he got into the other one.

“Gideon we need a blood transfusion now” he ordered.

“You don’t even know if you’re her type” Stein cautioned.

“Trust me I am her type” Snart said tying a band around his arm.

“It is true both Ms. Stone and Mr. Snart are both B Positive” Gideon said.

The transfusion was set up and Snart watched Rachel’s face as he held her hand, his blood going into her arm. After about a pint of blood was given, Rachel slowly opened her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Snart asked looking down at her.

“I’ve been better. But I’ll be okay” she smiled at him.

“You scared me” he said lightly stroking her cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“Gideon can you tell how long until she’s better?”

“Due to her accelerated healing and thanks to your transfusion I’d say tomorrow morning but she should be able to get up and walk around in about two hours” Gideon explained.

“Perfect. Enough time for you to go talk to Mick. Please” she said when he was about to argue.

“For you anything. I’ll be right back” he said kissing her head softly.

Snart headed down to the brig to finally confront Mick. He wasn’t happy. He wanted to be finished with this so he could get back to what he’d rather be doing. He entered the brig and crossed his arms and turned to face Mick.

“What do you want?” Mick asked seated in the cell.

“People seem to think we should have a heart-to-heart” Snart told him.

“I don’t have a heart. Where does that leave us?”

“I’ve got a dozen reasons for killing you. You’ve got a dozen reasons for killing me, so…”

“All the talk in the world is not gonna change a thing.”

“Exactly, here’s my proposal. I open this cell we let our fists do the talking.”

“When I kill you…” Mick said getting up walking towards the door.

“You take the jump ship, make your escape, live out the rest of your life anywhere you like” Snart explained.

“Hmm and if you kill me…well it’s better than being locked up in this place like some kind of circus freak.”

“I take that as a yes?”

“Sound the bell.”

Snart opened the door and stepped into the cell. They stared at each other for a second then Mick punched him in the jaw and Snart retaliated in kind. They went back and forth then Mick got in three hard punches to Snart’s face knocking him to the floor. When he tried to get up Mick grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him over onto his back. Mick raised his fist about to finish him but didn’t. Instead he dropped to the ground to sit next to him.

“We had a deal Mick. Kill me and you walk. It’s what you wanted isn’t it to get off the team?” Snart said his face bruised blood coming out of his nose and split lip.

“I don’t know what I want anymore. Truth is it doesn’t matter.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Whether I stay or leave I’m dead. Since I failed to bring you in, the Time Masters want to bring you in and this time they’re not gonna take any chances” Mick said.

Slowly Snart got up and he and Mick left the cell and headed for the bridge. Rachel and the rest of the team were there.

“Oh my God!” Rachel rushed over to him gently touching his face.

“Wait! He has information” Snart told the team who was about to attack Mick.

They gathered around the console as Mick explained the danger they were now in. Snart leaned against the wall as Rachel tended to his face as best she could.

“Did you even fight back?” she asked looking at the small cut on Mick’s face then back to the bruises on his.

Snart just gave her a fake glare of annoyance. Truth was no he didn’t really give the fight his all, Mick was still his friend and partner.

“They’re called the Hunters, mercenaries, and unlike me there isn’t a human part left in them” Mick explained.

“So they want to lock us all up in the Vanishing Point?” Ray asked.

“The Hunters do one thing: kill, whenever, wherever and they’ll stop at nothing till every single one of us is erased from the face of history” Mick said.

“Do you have any suggestions as to how we might outsmart them Mr. Rory?” Rip asked as Mick started to walk away.

“Run” Mick said not looking back as he left the bridge.

“I’m gonna go get you an ice pack” Rachel said looking at his face again and wincing.

“Rachel wait I uh…well I…” Snart said looking around.

Rachel was standing near the team and looking back at him.

“Lenny is everything okay?” Rachel asked.

“What the hell, they were around when we got back together why shouldn’t they be here for this too” Snart said rolling his eyes as he walked over to Rachel.

Snart took her hand and looked into her eyes. Then he got down on one knee with the whole team watching.

“Oh my God” Rachel said softly looking down at him.

“Rachel Stone 8 years ago I met you and my life changed it was perfect and wonderful. Then 3 years later I wanted to give you this and ask you a question but my father ruined it. I never want to lose you again. I love you. So here, right now I want to ask you a question and give you this, it was my mother’s. So one more time yes or no, will you marry me?” Snart said having reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother’s wedding ring.

“Yes” Rachel said smiling. “Yes. I’ll marry you.”

The whole team cheered as Snart slid the ring on her finger. He got up and despite the split lip he kissed her, kissed her deeply and lovingly as the team continued to cheer.


	14. Destiny

**Rachel POV-** Having recently traveled to the old west, kidnapping their younger selves to protect their current selves and having Leonard meet her mom, still all Rachel could think about was his comment to her about his baby self.

“I know I make a gorgeous baby but you got your hands full with me” he’d told Rip’s adoptive mom.

Then he turned to her and grinned as he whispered softly “Maybe someday we’ll have our own gorgeous baby.”

Not even her mom staring deer-in-the-headlights at Leonard after learning they were engaged and he was a thief could take her mind away from his comment. She’d never really thought about having kids. Not because she didn’t want them but because she’d never found the right guy to settle down with…until now.

She looked down at the ring on her finger and the man that lay sleeping next to her and smiled. He would make a great father she knew. They managed to capture Vandal Savage and a brainwashed reincarnation of Carter Hall.

Then that’s when things started going bad. First Savage escaped, then their Time Drive was damaged and Jax was the only one who could fix it. Unfortunately he absorbed temporal radiation which was causing him to age rapidly so Martin was forced to send him back to 2016 knowing that he’d be unable to merge with him and therefore Martin would eventually die.

Rachel, Snart and Kendra went looking for Savage and were currently hiding behind a wall for cover when Savage grabbed a laser rifle and began attacking them. Snart fired an icy blast while Rachel crouched down and fired an energy blast at Savage before they both ducked back behind the wall.

“Come to join the party?” Snart asked as Mick and Ray showed up.

“You should’ve left me back in 2166!” Savage said coming closer to them as he walked down the hallway.

“Yeah, yeah we know that mullet head!” Mick answered.

“Who are you to stand up against me, Vandal Savage, destroyer of empires?” Savage fired a laser blast towards them.

“Leonard Snart robber of ATMs” Leonard replied stepping out to fire an icy wave at Savage.

Behind them Carter came at them with a mace.

“Ah come on” Rachel groaned.

“It’s still two against five!” Mick said.

“Yeah and technically we can’t kill either one” Rachel said.

“Come on!” Savage yelled.

Mick fired flames at Savage before him, Snart, and Rachel charged Savage. Ray and Kendra were left to deal with Carter.

Rachel and the guys were forced to retreat as Savage advanced on them. Their attacks were not hitting their mark. When Savage rounded the corner Ray fired at him again and again gaining ground on Savage until he was able to physically hit him.

“Haircut! Move your fat head so I can get a clean shot!” Mick ordered.

Savage grabbed Ray’s arm and turned the blaster towards Rachel and the boys and Savage fired. Rachel, Snart and Mick went flying into the opposite wall and were knocked unconscious on contact. When she woke up she saw Mick and Snart rubbing their heads.

Since they weren’t all dead she figured Kendra won. She decided to retire to her room with Leonard now that Rip was taking Savage into the Vanishing Point.

Sara entered their room as the door wasn’t locked and held up a deck of cards.

“Haven’t learned your lesson yet Sara?” Rachel grinned at Leonard.

“I could still win one hand” Sara smiled.

“Did you hear that?” Snart asked some time later.

“Don’t try to distract me” Sara replied looking at her cards.

“What is it?” Rachel asked.

“We need to find somewhere to hide” Snart said putting his cards down to go put his ear against the door.

“Why do we need to find somewhere to hide?” Sara asked.

“Alexa” Snart simply said.

“Hide where?” Rachel asked trusting Snart’s 6th sense that something was wrong.

Snart pulled open a panel in the floor that showed the ships wiring system. Once inside they heard the Time Masters’ soldiers arrest the rest of the team above them. They waited 10 minutes after hearing the last of the soldiers leave just to be safe. Leonard opened a hatch, which led into Rip’s lounge, and made sure it was all clear. He got out and held the hatch open for Sara and Rachel.

“How did you even know that was down there?” Sara asked.

“When Rip first recruited us I made it my business to case every square inch of this tub in the event there was something worth stealing. There wasn’t. Let’s get out of here” Snart said walking down onto the bridge.

“Wait what about the team?” Sara asked.

“We can’t leave them” Rachel added.

“There’s nothing more we can do for them” Snart argued.

“You’re just gonna leave Mick” Sara asked.

“If the Time Masters are half as twisted as Mick said there’s an excellent chance Mick is no longer Mick. Now why aren’t we flying yet?” Snart pointed at the captain’s chair clearly angry.

“You don’t know that” Rachel said.

“Because I’m not going anywhere. And even if we wanted to we’re in a hangar surrounded by an entire armada of timeships” Sara argued walking toward Snart.

“It’s the Waverider. We’ve got guns. We can blast our way out” Snart told her.

“We can’t go all guns blazing here Leonard” Rachel explained.

“And I’m not going anywhere without the rest of the team” Sara stated.

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear” Snart said pointing his gun at Sara.

Rachel stepped in front of Sara and Snart’s gun. He immediately lowered the gun with a frustrated growl.

“Don’t do this Lenny. I know you’re afraid of getting captured and thrown into a cell with absolutely no chance to get out. We can’t leave them in there. You know they’d come for you” Rachel said.

“That’s because they’re stupid” Leonard snarled.

“You are not the same man you were five months ago. You care about the team. If I’m wrong then go ahead and force Sara to fly us out of here” Rachel said stepping away from Sara.

Snart glared at Sara but he didn’t raise his gun. Suddenly the phone in Rip’s lounge started to ring. Slowly Sara went to answer it keeping her eyes on Snart as she did.

“Hello?” Sara said.

Rachel smiled at Snart and held out her hand to him. He put his gun away and took her hand pulling her against his side tightly.

“I love you” he told her.

“I love you too” Rachel replied smiling up at him.

“Gideon you’re alive” Sara said happily.

Snart and Rachel walked into the lounge watching Sara.

“We can share war stories later. Where’s the rest of the team? What do you mean ‘for the moment’?” Sara asked looking over at Rachel and Snart.

After Gideon told Sara what to do she grabbed the required items and they left the ship. Snart and Rachel covered Sara as she planted a device on the hull of another timeship.

“This is a bad plan” Snart said.

“It’s Gideon’s” Sara said setting another device on yet another timeship.

“You’re not helping your argument” Snart remarked.

“We need to finish putting these on the ships and get back to the Waverider” Sara explained.

“Then let’s try less chit chat and just go do that?” Rachel said looking around the hangar with her palms held up at the ready.

Snart grinned at her as they hurried to finish their task. Back on board Snart lay on the floor with his head propped against the doorjamb and his right leg resting up on his left knee. He was tapping the ring on his pinkie against the metal of the stairs. Rachel sat across from him her right leg braced against his left.

“Just another moment. I’m almost through” Gideon informed them.

“Even if this works we’re never gonna be able to fly out of here” Snart said.

“Well that’s the beauty of having a timeship. We don’t have to fly anywhere” Sara said.

“Great we got Debbie Downer and Polly Positive here what’s that make me? Neutral Natalie? Hopeful Holly?” Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Snart smiled at her and once again began tapping the ring against the stairs.

“Can you stop doing that?” Sara snapped making Snart grin and quickly pull his hand up to his chest.

“Why did you start wearing that thing anyways?” Sara asked stepping over them to go lean on the console on the bridge.

“It’s from the first job I ever pulled off with Mick. A Freeport warehouse” Snart told her.

“Oh you do have a sentimental side” Sara smiled.

“Hardly. I’m only sentimental when it comes to her” Snart said pointing at Rachel making her smile.

He turned to sit on the steps but then quickly got up pulling Rachel up as well. They both walked over to the center console.

“It’s not a keepsake. It’s a reminder” Snart said.

“Of what?” Sara asked.

“Something going wrong?” Rachel guessed.

“Exactly. Even the best laid plans can go sideways. Spent a lot of time prepping for that heist. Casing the target. Memorizing shift changes and delivery schedules and then surprise! Turns out they’d upgraded their security system. We had to bolt. Three weeks of planning and all I have to show for it…” Snart explained showing the ring.

“Was a lousy pinkie ring. So sad” Sara mocked.

“Considering I’m about to trade my life for nothing I think I came out ahead” Snart replied.

“The Time Drive is back online” Gideon informed them.

“Strap in” Sara ordered as she got into the captain’s chair.

Rachel and Snart sat down and pulled down the harness just before Gideon time jumped. Gideon only jumped them, however, to the other side of the Vanishing Point to where the team was being held and started firing at the wall.

Snart and Rachel entered the building through the hole as Sara and Gideon then proceeded to keep up the outside attack. Snart shot a Time soldier and hit a man in a robe in the head with his gun knocking him out.

“Somebody order up a rescue?” Snart asked the team.

“Mr. Snart your timing is impeccable” Martin said.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** “Or not” Ray said looking at something behind them.

Snart tuned gun up and ready as Rachel went to try and open the cells to free the team.

“Put the gun down Mick” Snart warned looking at Chronos.

Another guy in a robe ran into the room behind Mick and looked at the men already on the ground.

“Chronos fire” the man ordered.

“Sure thing” Mick replied turning his weapon on the man and fired at him.

Snart turned and saw Rachel absorbing energy from Rip’s cell, enough that he could get out. Mick walked toward the man he’d shot as he tried to crawl away.

“If I recall I made you a certain promise” Mick said.

“No I beg of you. No!” the man screamed as Mick brought his boot down on his skull crushing it.

“Oh that is so gross. You have brain on your boot” Rachel said freeing Ray and Stein and purposely NOT looking at Mick.

When Stein stumbled Snart grabbed his arm and helped him get back on the ship.

“You need Jax” Rachel said as Stein groaned in pain.

“I had to save his life. Sending him back to 2016 was the only way to reverse the temporal radiation” Stein explained once again.


	15. Destiny part 2

**Leonard POV-** Snart reached for Rachel’s hand once Stein was in MedBay and promised not to go nuclear onboard.

“Don’t!” Rachel jumped away from him which caused a small sting in his chest.

“I’m riding high on energy from the containment cells. I’m overcharged I don’t want to hurt you” Rachel explained.

Snart smiled and gently took her hand which made his tingle but nothing more.

“I know you can control it” Snart said softly as he stroked the back of her hand.

Then he kissed her and he held her close making his whole body tingle but it wasn’t unpleasant. Together hand in hand they headed back to the bridge.

“Professor’s in the MedBay. Promises not to blow up while he’s on board which I thought was considerate” Snart said.

“Yeah the Professor’s condition is the least of our worries I’m afraid” Rip said.

“Now what?” Rachel asked.

“Much to my chagrin it turns out everything we’ve done, maybe even our whole lives, has been determined by the Time Masters” Ray said.

“What?” Sara asked still in the captain’s chair.

“The Time Masters have this thing called the Oculus which allows them not only to gaze into the future but to engineer it” Rip explained.

“A future where I’m dead apparently” Ray said.

“And why would they want you dead?” Sara asked.

“Have you ever listened to what comes out of his mouth?” Mick replied.

“Now in my opinion Dr. Palmer’s death is not part of their plan” Rip said.

“No that’s not reassuring. Ow!” Ray yelled when Mick hit him in the arm.

“You saying the Time Masters wanted me to do that?” Mick asked.

“What I’m saying is that they’ve been engineering our lives to move in very specific directions. And we are playing out that script even now” Rip said.

“Well I feel violated” Rachel said.

Snart wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He too felt violated.

“So we can go to 2016 but that might be what the Time Masters want. Or we can go get Kendra and Carter” Sara said.

“Which could also be what they want” Snart pointed out.

“Then we need to do what they don’t want. If the Oculus is what they’re using to control us then we need to destroy it” Ray suggested.

“But how do we do that if the Time Bastards are pulling our strings?” Snart asked.

“Well Druce told me that the Oculus’ ability to control our actions doesn’t work in the Vanishing Point, most likely because the Vanishing Point itself exists outside of time” Rip explained.

“Explains why we were able to escape” Mick said.

“And why we might actually have a shot at destroying this thing. I’m with Ray” Sara said hitting Ray’s other arm to show she was on his side.

“Ow” Ray said softly.

“If I’m gonna be someone’s puppet, I’m gonna be the one who cuts his own bloody strings” Rip said.

“And I like blowing stuff up” Mick chimed in.

“We set out on this mission to stop Savage and save the world. To become Legends and change our fates. That mission hasn’t changed” Ray said.

“This is madness…I like it” Snart grinned.

“I’ve got some extra charge, let’s see what I can do with it” Rachel also grinned.

“Gideon plot a course to the Oculus Wellspring. Team…I think it’s about time we seized our destines back” Rip announced.

Ray headed off towards the kitchen while Sara headed off to her room. Rachel looked at Snart and looked off towards the hall that led to their room. Snart grinned and they headed off that way. As soon as the door closed behind them in their room they became locked in a heated kiss.

He lifted her up never breaking the kiss and leaned her back against the door. Rachel wrapped her legs around his hips tightly making him groan.

“Think this is part of the Time Masters plan?” Rachel grinned kissing his jaw and neck.

“If it is it’s the only part of their plan I love” Snart grinned.

Then he spun her around and walked her to their bed. Clothes were nearly ripped and ruined in their haste but they didn’t even notice.

“We have arrived at the Oculus Wellspring” Rip announced over the ship com about 45 minutes later.

They met the rest of the team all dressed for battle down in the cargo bay.

“Based on Captain Hunter’s description the Oculus is a massive temporal computer most likely powered by a scaled-down supernova contained at the bottom of the Wellspring. Why aren’t any of you more excited by this?” Stein asked almost giddy.

“Dr. Palmer will deactivate the core contained supernova which should create an anomalistic event” Rip said.

“A very big explosion” Stein explained when Rip’s comment received nothing but blank stares.

“Sounds like a plan” Mick said.

Rip opened the door and Snart pulled his gun out. The team followed Rip outside ready for anything. As they neared the building housing the Oculus a man in a robe stepped out from behind a pillar. With him were at least a couple dozen Time soldiers.

“Hello again Rip. Right on schedule” the man said as the soldiers surrounded the team.

“Uh I think we’ve walked into a trap” Ray said.

“No it’s destiny. I must say you’ve all played your parts well. As with everything else you’ve done. I’m afraid it was all for nothing” the man said.

“All your posturing. All your claims about doing what’s best for the timeline about protecting history and it all comes down to cold blooded murder” Rip said.

“The difference between murder and execution is only a matter of authority. I have it. You don’t. Kill them” the man ordered.

However before the soldiers could carry out that order the Jumpship showed up and took down every single soldier. Jax stepped out of the ship when it landed.

“Returning the Jumpship to the Waverider. Good luck Mr. Jackson” Gideon said as the Jumpship left.

“Hope I’m not too late” Jax said grinning.

“No Jefferson you’re right on time” Stein said before they merged into Firestorm.

“How did you…?” Rip asked.

“What? You thought you were the only one who knew a thing or two about time travel?” Firestorm smiled.

“Good work. We need to get to the Oculus before reinforcements arrive” Rip said.

They ran for the building. Once inside they walked up to the Oculus and Ray crossed the bridge leading to the machine. It looked like a giant bright blue waterfall hole in the ground.

“Take about two minutes to figure out how to self-destruct this thing” Ray told them.

“We’ll buy you some time. You lot guard the entrance. Mr. Rory you’re with me” Rip said.

Snart led Rachel, Sara and Firestorm back the way they came in.

“Let’s kick some ass” Rachel grinned letting energy engulf her entire hand as the reinforcements showed up.

Snart fired icy blast after icy blast at the soldiers. Firestorm flew around throwing fire at them. Sara beat them with her metal staff and with her own hands and feet. Rachel took power from the soldiers and turned it around to use against them. She used both her power and physical attacks. Rip ran out of the building just as Snart shot the last soldier.

“We’re leaving” Rip announced.

“Where’s Raymond and Mick?” Snart asked.

“Ray is in my pocket and Mick has elected to stay” Rip replied.

“Why?”

“Someone needs to be present to destroy the Oculus. Mick has elected himself. No, no, no, no, no you can’t. There isn’t tim…” Rip yelled as Snart, Rachel and Sara ran back into the building.

Snart shot two soldiers and Sara took one of their guns to fend off the others coming their way. Rachel and Snart crossed the bridge to Mick who had his hand in the machine.

“Mick” Snart said.

“Get outta here” Mick ordered.

“No way” Rachel said.

“Not without you Mick” Snart agreed.

“Pretty boy said I gotta hold this stick for the ship to blow. So I’m holding this stick. Now leave!” Mick yelled.

Snart took his goggles off to see the machine better. Rip ran into the building running towards them. Snart closed his eyes and sighed knowing what he had to do.

“My old friend, please forgive me” Snart said.

“For what?” Mick asked.

Snart hit him in the face with his gun knocking Mick out. He put his hand on the stick and laid his gun against Mick along with slipping the pinkie ring into Mick’s pocket.

“Get him out of here” Snart told Rip.

“I can cover us with my shield. I still have lots of extra charge” Rachel said taking his hand.

“We don’t know if it’ll hold. You have to go” Snart told her softly releasing her hand.

“What?! No way I’m not leaving you” Rachel argued as Rip dragged Mick away.

“I love you” Snart said kissing her deeply.

Then he nodded to Sara who was behind Rachel. Sara hit Rachel in head from behind knocking her out.

“Get her out of here. And take care of her” Snart ordered Sara.

Sara nodded and dragged Rachel away.

“Please forgive me someday. I’m sorry” Snart said watching them leave.

Snart thought about what he was giving up: a chance to be a husband and a better father than his ever was cause Snart wanted a child with Rachel. But this is the fate destiny handed him. The soldiers and the man in the robe came at him but they were too late.

“No, shut it down” the man ordered. “Shut it down!” he yelled when Snart only grinned.

“There are no strings on me” Snart said coldly.

Then the machine blew.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Rachel woke up just as the entire Vanishing Point started to explode.

“No!” she screamed tears streaming down her face.

She screamed and sobbed until her throat burned. Darkness filled her heart snuffing out any light it found leaving her broken.

Finally someone gave her a mild sedative and it took her to the point of near consciousness. She could hear but she couldn’t speak or really move. She fought the effects which wanted to put her to sleep.

“He traded his life for ours. He was a hero. Which I’m pretty sure is the last thing he wanted to be remembered as” Ray said.

“But that’s what he was” Sara agreed.

Rachel wanted so badly to scream at them beg them to go back in time and save him but all she could do was listen and hurt. Tears still slid down her cheek landing on her leather suit and dripped down onto the floor she could do nothing. She wished she was numb.


	16. Legendary

**Rachel POV-** Rip brought them back to 2016 though for what reason no one knew.

“What are we doing back here?” Mick asked as the team left the ship.

“Savage has a timeship courtesy of the Time Masters. The timeline is unclear due to our destruction of the Oculus, meaning Savage is lost to history. Which is why I brought you all home” Rip explained.

“Mission’s not over mam” Jax argued.

“Jax is right. We’ve lost Savage before. We’ll find him again” Ray said.

“And then what? We have no way of killing Savage particularly now that Kendra and Carter are in his possession assuming that they’re still alive which is highly unlikely” Rip stated.

“So that’s it? We’re…we’re just giving up?” Ray asked.

“I’m on my way to the refuge to retrieve our younger selves and return them to the timeline. It will be as if you never left” Rip said.

“What you think that we can just return to our old lives and then pretend like none of this ever happened?” Sara asked.

“Mm that might be a tad difficult. So I had to bring you back to May 2016 not January 2016” Rip told them.

“Great so what you’re saying is for the last five months my mom probably thinks that I’m dead. Thanks a lot man” Jax said.

“Okay wait why? Why the change of plans Rip?” Sara asked.

“If you’re getting back on that ship, we get back on that ship” Mick said before Rip could answer.

However when Mick went to poke Rip’s arm his finger went through Rip. It was only a hologram of Rip.

“In truth I never left it” Rip said through his hologram.

“I’m sorry for all that I’ve asked of you and that it all came to nothing. I’m sorry the cost you had to pay. I wish you all well” Rip said to them and specifically to Rachel, then the Waverider took off and his hologram disappeared.

“Asshole” Rachel said as she turned to walk off.

“I never liked that guy” she heard Mick said.

Rachel didn’t go home though she went back to Central City and headed to Leonard’s hideout which he’d told her where it was about a month ago and it was essentially his home. She walked into the room that was his and smiled even as her eyes started tearing up.

By his bed there was a picture of them together. They both looked really happy. Rachel slid into his bed which still smelled slightly of him and curled up and let the tears come until she fell asleep.

She woke up when a bright light flashed in her eyes. However when she opened her eyes she saw it wasn’t light from a flashlight or the sun. The light was coming off her. Energy arcs were dancing all over her body from head to toe.

She was so overcharged her hands alone couldn’t contain her power it was pouring off her body. Right then she knew exactly what to do with all her excess power. She pulled the power back inside her and got out of bed and caught the first train back to Star City.

“Ship’s not going to be here, Gray. We saw it take off remember?” Jax said as she walked towards the spot where the Waverider left them.

“Yes and in doing so it would have left…” Martin said.

“Quantum signature. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell Mick. Radio beacon” Ray said walking up with Mick.

“Quantum entangler” Martin said as each of them showed off their devices for contacting the Waverider.

“Boring. When do we get in contact with Hunter?” Mick asked.

“Rachel, glad you came back. No doubt you want to save Kendra and Carter” Ray smiled.

“I want Savage” Rachel said not looking at him but up at the sky.

“Ms. Lance are you all right?” Martin asked as Sara stormed up to the group.

“How do we get the Waverider back here?” Sara demanded to know.

Ray and Martin powered up their devices and used them to attempt to contact the ship. They waited and waited but nothing happened. Rachel kept her eye on the sky as she drew in even more energy boosting her already overcharged power.

“I don’t understand. This should have worked” Ray said.

“Did you account for subspace interference?” Martin asked.

“It’s the first thing I thought of. Did you adjust for temporal polarity?” Ray asked.

“Oh Raymond you insult me” Martin replied.

“Can you reach the Waverider or not?” Sara asked frustrated.

Rachel rolled her eyes already done with Sara’s new attitude. In truth Rachel was done with Sara, if it wasn’t for her Rachel would have stayed with Leonard and used her shield as protection. She wasn’t sure if she could forgive Sara for that.

“We’re working on it” Ray and Martin told her.

“Actually guys I think it just worked” Jax said pointed at the sky where the Waverider was coming towards them.

Ray and Martin high-fived each other clearly proud of their genius. The ship landed and Rip walked out towards them.

“I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear” Rip said.

“And we wish to be equally clear about ours” Martin said.

“Do you mind?” Rip asked Mick who shoved Rip’s shoulder.

“Just checking to see if you’re real this time” Mick said.

“You’re not ditching us again. When the mission’s over then we can all go our separate ways” Jax told him.

“And this mission is not over” Martin agreed.

“Yeah just curious how much headway you’ve had tracking Savage without all of us” Ray said.

“None. But neither have I got myself into bar fights in1975 and the Old West, put dwarf star technology into the hands of terrorists or got myself turned into a scary bird monster” Rip said looking at all of them, then looking directly at Ray and Jax.

“We get your point. Now get ours. That ship’s not taking off without us. You got that?” Mick said.

Rip, clearly scared of Mick, nodded his head toward the ship indicating he agreed to their terms. Once again the team boarded the Waverider on a mission to stop Savage. Rip led them to the bridge.

“Despite my wishes to pursue Savage alone it seems that you’re all intent on seeing this thing through till the bitter…” Rip was cut off when Sara punched him in the face.

“Oh! Speaking of bitter” Mick grinned.

“You knew. You dropped us off five months later because you knew” Sara said pinning Rip to the wall with a knife to his throat.

“Knew what?” Jax asked.

“You knew that Laurel was going to die and now you’re going to take me back and I’m going to save my sister” Sara said.

“I’m afraid that, that…” Rip said.

“You should be afraid” Sara told him.

“I can’t allow you…” Rip tried again.

“I don’t care about the timeline. You’re taking me back now.”

“Look Sara I’m sure there’s a valid reason why Rip didn’t…” Ray said.

“Stay out of this!” Sara told him.

Rachel once again rolled her eyes at Sara. Sara wasn’t the only one to lose someone and Rachel had, had enough. Rachel fired a strong enough blast of energy at Sara to knock her out it was also a little pay back.

“Shut up” Rachel said coldly looking at Sara as Mick caught her before she hit the ground.

“Rachel…” Ray started.

Rachel whipped around to stare at Ray. The whole team took a step back as energy currents once again began to dance over her body reacting to her emotions.

“What?” Rachel asked pulling her power back.

“Your eyes…they were pure white and…energy was coming off them too” Ray stammered to get out.

“Find me Savage” Rachel asked Rip.

“My. Rory take Ms. Lance to sleep it off. Ms. Stone, Savage could be anywhere in time and space” Rip said cautiously.

“Like Ray said we’ll find him again so let’s do it” Rachel said as the team followed Rip into his lounge.

“Sorry. Was this always over here?” Jax asked having knocked over the WW2 helmet Rip had.

“No it lives over…Did you put it there?” Rip asked.

“Nah man” Jax replied.

“Did you?” Rip asked Ray who shook his head.

“Dude it’s just a helmet” Jax said as Rip took it from him.

“Chronometric repositioning” Rip said.

“What?” Jax asked.

“Temporal changes can on occasion reverberate through the timeline physically moving an object from one place to another” Rip explained.

He looked inside the helmet and pulled out a piece of paper grinning. He handed the helmet to Martin so he could carefully open the paper and read it.

“Gideon?”

“Yes Captain.”

“Plot a course for Saint-Lo, France, 1944.”

“Why then?” Martin asked.

“Because that’s where Kendra is” Rip said turning the note around to show Kendra signed it.

“How is that possible?” Martin asked.

“She sent us a message through time. Go ahead say it” Ray said.

“Astonishing” Martin smiled.

“We’ve arrived in Saint-Lo. No sign of Kendra yet but I have located Vandal Savage and he does not seem to be alone” Gideon informed them after time jumping to Kendra’s location.

Savage was currently in the middle of the road with Nazi’s in front of him. When Savage attacked the soldiers so did the team. If anyone was killing Savage it would be them.

“Get them!” Savage ordered the soldiers that the Time Masters gave him.

If any solder even touched Rachel they were electrocuted to the point of unconsciousness due to her high level of charge. She wasn’t trying too hard to hold it in so energy rippled around her body as she used her hands to direct it.

“Keep Savage and our Nazi friends occupied. Gideon has detected a temporal signature consistent with a timeship. If Kendra and Carter are alive that is where they’re going to be” Rip said over their coms.

“Yeah I see it” Firestorm announced from the sky.

More Nazi’s kept coming and soon Rachel lost sight of Savage. She took her anger out on the Nazi in front of her as she side stepped his rifle and got in close enough to touch his skin. Only instead of letting her energy out she took his in and she took and took until he passed out near death but not dead.

“Kendra’s down!” Firestorm said.

“Rip we’re kind of outnumbered here” Mick said.

“Fall back. Staying here to fight Nazi’s is exacerbating the damage that we have already done to the timeline” Rip said after a brief hesitation.

“But Kendra…” Firestorm started.

“Is alive, thankfully and we will rescue her in due course…I hope.”

As quickly as they were able the team made their way back to the Waverider. Rachel was the last to get on board as she covered the others firing energy left and right at anyone getting too close, be it Time soldier or Nazi.

“So this is a spaceship?” Carter asked once they were back in the temporal zone.

“It’s a timeship but yes it does also travel through space” Rip said.

“You…you’ve seen it before Mr. Hall” Martin told him.

“That used to be my name? Carter Hall.”

“There really is rather a lot to fill you in on and we really do not have the time” Rip said.

Rachel turned around and threw a punch at Carter’s face. He expertly blocked it and then blocked the kick she aimed at his stomach. Then Rachel backed off with her hands up to show she was done.

“At least his fighting skills are still in peak condition” she said.

“What about…” Carter said still looking at Rachel waiting for another attack.

“Kendra, yes we need your assistance in locating her and Savage” Rip asked.

“Perhaps we can start with what Savage was doing in 1944” Martin started.

“He said something about um…Thanagarian technology” Carter said.

“Thanagarian…?” Jax asked confused.

“The Thanagarians were a race of extraterrestrials” Rip explained.

“He also said that this technology was actually three meteors” Carter went on.

“Captain I have surveillance footage which might be relevant” Gideon said bringing up the video of Savage looking at a meteor.

“Thank you Gideon.”

“I’ve seen that rock before. Savage had one of these in 1958” Jax told them.

“He took our blood. He said he would use it in a ritual to erase time, take the world back to 1700 B.C.” Carter said.


	17. Legendary part 2

**Rachel POV-** The team then split up to try and figure out Savage’s plan, well most of the team was focused on that, Rachel sat in her room using Gideon to make adjustments to a new suit for herself.

She was watching images of her and Leonard on the screen next to her bed, which now felt cold and uncomfortable. Ray walked in and looked at her and the images on the screen.

“Rachel I’m so sorry about Snart. I know how it feels to loose someone you love so I sort of know what you’re going through. If you want to…” Ray stopped talking after looking at Rachel.

She’d stopped working on her suit and turned fully to face Ray, the look in her eye was dead and cold and all she did was stare at him. Clearly he took the hint and stopped talking and after a few awkward seconds he excused himself and left her room.

Rachel finished her suit and turned off the screen to go see how the team was doing with the plan on Savage.

“That’s the beauty of immortality Jefferson: he can. He can literally be in three places at once” Martin said.

“So if Savage plans on blowing up the world three times how do we stop him?” Jax asked.

“We don’t stop him we kill him” Rachel said walking onto the main bridge.

“How though?” Carter asked as Rachel joined them in Rip’s lounge.

“Martin? Theories?” Rachel asked.

“We’ve always known that only Carter or Kendra could kill Savage using items exposed, as you were, to the meteor’s radiation. Now the radiation works both ways. It gave Savage his immortality but…” Martin explained.

“It also makes him vulnerable” Rip finished figuring it out.

“And Savage is about to unleash the radiation from three meteorites in three different time periods” Martin said.

“Triple the exposure” Jax said getting on their train of thought.

“Yes. Which should be sufficient to render Savage mortal” Marin said.

“And then all we got to do is kill Savage three times” Jax said.

“What three years do we need?” Rachel asked.

“We’ll have to split into two teams and Gideon can navigate the Waverider so one team is in 1958 one in 1975 and one in 2021” Martin said.

Rip informed the team of their plan and they all suited up. Rachel used her old uniform just this one last time because tonight would be the end of one life for her and the start of something completely different.

Rip and Carter went to St Roch 2021 to kill Savage and free Kendra. Rachel, Mick and Ray went to Harmony Fall 1958. Lastly Jax, Martin and Sara went to Norway 1975.

“When can I kill him?” Mick asked as they all walked down the dark road toward the site of the meteor.

“We have to wait for the meteor to go critical” Ray told him.

“When’s that?”

“When he starts the ritual in all three time periods.”

“If you don’t want him to know we’re coming I suggest you be quiet” Rachel stated.

“Rachel before I wanted to say if you ever…” once again Ray tried to talk to Rachel and once again he stopped when she simply stared at him with the same look as before.

“Right quiet” he said instead.

They had just got to the site of the meteor as Savage poured Kendra and Carter’s blood on it and it started to sizzle as he spoke in some ancient language.

“Well…I think that’s our cue” Ray said, the meteor was glowing blue now.

However, before they could attack there was a screech off to the left. It was the teenagers that Savage in 1958 had turned into bird monsters while trying to figure out how the meteor had given Kendra and Carter their powers.

“Really these guys again?” Ray asked sadly.

Mick and Ray took on the bird monsters while Rachel went after Savage. She matched him punch for punch but he couldn’t always block her kicks. He split her lower lip open but she bloodied his nose neither one stopped to wipe up the blood.

Kick, dodge, punch, block Rachel gave her all to this fight this moment. Finally she got in a roundhouse kick to his jaw strong enough to knock Savage to the ground. Only then did she let her power flow, it coursed all over her body like lightning and her eyes were once again pure white.

“You can’t kill me. I’m immortal” Savage told her from where he knelt on the ground.

“I’d like to test that theory” Rachel grinned her voice even echoed with her power.

Then she threw both her arms out in front of her, palms spread wide as she unleashed every drop of power she’d been collecting for weeks.

“Rachel...!” Ray called out to her but she didn’t stop.

A scream of anger, hate and pain was ripped out of her throat as she attacked Savage. She didn’t stop when Savage’s body jerked and started to smoke. She didn’t stop when his skin began to blister and blacken. She didn’t stop until he was face down on the ground.

Mick and Ray stood looking at her though each with a different expression. Somehow her fingers were still sparking with unspent energy.

“Burn the body” she told Mick who did just that as he walked over to stand by her side.

The meteor choose then to start pulsing and emitting some sort of whirring sound.

“Do something Robocop” Mick ordered Ray.

“I’m on it. Got a little trick I’ve been working on” Ray said firing a red beam at the meteor.

The beam shrank the meteor down to the size of Ray when he was mini size and then it exploded in a still fairly sizeable poof.

“Ohh!” Ray laughed clearly impressed with his suits abilities.

Gideon came and got them along with the team from 1975 and took them to St Roch 2021.

“Damn it! I wanted to be the one to kill him just once!” Mick yelled as they were dropped off on the roof with the others and a very dead Savage in front of them.

Everyone turned to look at Rachel who met their looks with her cold dead one. She wasn’t ashamed she’d killed Savage or that it was the first life she ever took. Sadly, as she’d thought it wouldn’t, it didn’t make her feel any better nor did it bring Leonard back.

“Um… I don’t think our problems are over yet” Sara said standing next to the last meteor that was still pulsing.

“I’m on it” Firestorm said putting his hand on the meteor.

“On what?” Mick asked unimpressed as nothing happened.

“It’s not working” Firestorm said confused.

“I got this” Ray said stepping up and firing the red beam at it.

“I don’t understand. I must be all out of power” Ray said when again nothing happened.

“What happens if only one of these goes off?” Sara asked.

“Uh… time will remain intact. The world? Not so much” Rip replied.

“Okay guys let’s fly this thing out of here” Firestorm suggested.

“To where? We would never get it far enough away” Kendra told him.

“Maybe the Waverider can. Rip we need…Rip?” Ray said looking around.

Suddenly the Waverider flew up behind them and used the tractor beam to pull the meteor into its cargo bay.

“Rip! What are you doing?” Sara asked as the ship flew away.

“I’m flying the Waverider into the sun with the meteor on board” Rip answered.

“And you on it” Sara said.

“I guess this is goodbye” Rip said.

“It’s been a pleasure captain” Ray said solemnly.

“Likewise Dr. Palmer.”

“God speed Rip Hunter” Rachel said as one tear sliding down her cheek.

“Thank you Ms. Stone. For everything.”

“But you brought us all into this man” Firestorm argued.

“Which is why I’m doing this alone Mr. Jackson. I’ll have no one else die for my choices.”

“This isn’t going to bring Snart back” Sara said looking sadly at Rachel.

“I don’t want to lose another friend” Mick said shocking them all as he rarely called anyone friend.

“I appreciate that Mr. Rory. I must say it’s been an honor to serve as your cap…” static cut Rip off.

Then just like that the Waverider reappeared somehow and clearly everyone was very confused.

“Will someone please tell me what just happened?” Ray asked.

Slowly as the ship set down the team entered the cargo bay. The bay was trashed the ship was sparking with broken electrical cords and broken panels all over the place.

“Rip?” Kendra called out.

“Sorry if I gave you all a fright” Rip said standing in the doorway.

“What happened to the meteor?” Sara asked.

“Uh I flew it into the heart of the sun. Well, I angled the ship to eject the meteorite before impact and then uh…time jumped away” Rip explained.

So the last twenty minutes were completely different this time due to his jump.

“You could have been killed” Jax said.

“Should have been. You’re a moron” Mick said.

“Now who fancies a return trip to 2016?” Rip asked.

They headed to the bridge with Rachel and Mick at the back of the group side by side. When the bridge door wouldn’t open, Rip had to shove them open, showing the bridge was also in ruin.

“I can’t believe it’s over” Kendra said.

“Well for some of you yes. My journey it seems is only just beginning” Rip said.

“How does that work? Savage is three times dead” Mick said.

“The Time Masters are no longer of growing concern due to our destruction of the Oculus. Someone needs to be responsible for protecting the timeline. Who better than a former Time Master? And any of you who’d like to join me” Rip offered.

Everyone took their seats as they prepared to time jump back to where it all started. They dropped off Sara, Martin, Jax, Kendra and Carter but Rip, Ray, Mick and Rachel went to Central City 2013 where Mick called Leonard to meet him at a bar so Mick could say goodbye.

Ray was the last off the ship to accompany Mick to the bar and he turned to face Rachel. “You want to see him? Say your goodbyes?”

“If I see him Ray I’ll tell him everything and I’ll do everything to save him. Including telling him to never get on this ship. So no I can’t see him” Rachel said softly before she retreated to her room and waited for them to come back.

As she waited she cried a little more wondering if someday she’d finally stop. When they returned Rip took them back to 2016 Star City. Rachel went outside to see everyone there waiting for Rip who was behind her.

“A full compliment. To be honest I had my doubts that all of you would be willing to throw in with me for a second go” Rip smiled.

“Well actually…” Cater said.

“We’re not coming with you” Kendra finished.

“With Savage gone we want to start fresh see what happens” Carter said.

“I give it three months tops” Mick said getting a chuckle from Carter.

“Look I just…I want to say thank you. To all of you. Ray I…” Kendra said.

“No. This is…it’s meant to be. I wish both of you nothing but the best” Ray smiled hugging Kendra.

“Be safe” Kendra told them.

“See you guys around” Carter said.

Then he and Kendra put on their helmets sprouted their wings and flew off.

“Every time they do that. I get hungry for chicken” Mick said taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

“So shall we?” Rip gestured to the ship.

Before they made a move towards it a loud boom above them made them look back. A time ship was headed their way and it was on fire.

“Is that…?” Sara hesitated.

“The Waverider” Rip filled in for her though clearly he too was confused.

“Another Waverider?” Martin asked.

“Whatever it is it’s not slowing down” Ray said.

“Get down!” Jax yelled and they all dropped to the ground as the Waverider crashed behind them. “

What the hell’s going on?” Jax demanded getting up and dusting off.

“To be honest Mr. Jackson I have absolutely no idea” Rip answered.

A man in a black leather suit and short hooded cloak strode towards them.

“Is this 2016? Is this May 2016?” the man asked.

“Yeah” Jax said.

“You’re exactly where you said you’d be. Do not get on that ship. If you do you’re all dead.”

“Says who?” Mick asked.

“Says you Mr. Rory. You sent me.”

“I’m sorry who exactly are you?” Rip asked.

“My name is Rex Tyler. I’m a member of the Justice Society of America” he replied pulling his hood back.

But of course even with the warning of their deaths the Legends all got onto the Waverider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Season 1


	18. Out of Time

**3 Months Later**

**Rachel POV-** For three months she did her job worked the mission protect time. In that time every single member of her team other than Mick came to see her. Some tried to relate to her pain like Sara, Rip and Ray others tried to comfort her like Martin, Jax and again Ray.

Each and every time she would just look at them and waited until they got uncomfortable by the look in her eyes and left. They didn’t know how she felt simply because they weren’t her and she didn’t want to talk about in talking hurt too much.

Currently she sat on her bed running her fingers over her engagement ring which now hung on a nearly unbreakable chain around her neck. She didn’t want to risk losing it in a fight so she asked Gideon to make the chain for her.

As she toyed with it memories of him filtered through her mind: him handcuffing her to the ship railing so they could talk, him kissing her any time he kissed her, and finally him giving her the ring. She cut the memories off before they progressed too far though as it was a lone tear was already sliding down her cheek.

Suddenly the door to her room slid open she sighed inwardly. None of the team had bothered her for the last 2 weeks she should have known it wouldn’t last. However it was the last person she thought would ever want to deal with emotions, Mick walked into her room.

The door closed behind him leaving the room in silence as they looked at each other. Her hand fell away from the ring as she looked at Mick. Unlike the others he came towards her and sat next to her on the bed.

They just sat there neither saying a word to the other but this time the silence wasn’t awkward it was surprisingly comforting. Finally, as they approached the 45 minute mark, she spoke.

“He wanted to leave” she told Mick softly.

Mick said nothing nor did he move or change him expression yet she knew he was listening. Slowly she took a deep slightly shaky breath ready to spill her guts to this criminal this killer this man who she now shared a bond of pain with.

“When most of the team was captured by the Time Masters he wanted to leave. He pulled his gun on Sara to force her to fly the ship…I convinced him to stay and fight for the team. I told him if he was the one in trouble the team would come help him…” Rachel trailed off angry at herself.

That was the reason no one on the ship could understand her feelings because yes she was sad, angry, and in pain but she was also hating and blaming herself for Leonard’s death.

“He chose to take MY place with the bomb you didn’t make him do that” Mick finally said.

Then Rachel knew that like her Mick also blamed himself for Leonard’s death. Sure Mick was hurt and in pain too but he focused more on his anger and hate.

“You didn’t make him do it either. He chose free will.”

“Doesn’t change anything.”

“No…but it may make it more bearable” Rachel said feeling like a small burden had been lifted off her and in Mick’s eyes she could see he felt the same.

She wasn’t sure if this had been his intensions when he’s walked into the room but it was a good result. Her pain was still there always would be but she didn’t have to hate and blame herself anymore for something that was out of her control.

It didn’t take away her inner darkness though she knew that if she had to kill again to protect her team she wouldn’t hesitate. Leonard was going and she was still here and she was going to keep fighting.

“Thanks Mick” she said looking at him.

They kept looking at each other for a moment and then he nodded knowing they had reached a new level of their partnership they were friends, friends who shared a bond of grief the others couldn’t understand.

“We’re not going to hug now are we?” Mick asked as he was about to leave.

“Hell no. But next time you have Gideon make you a six pack save me one.”

* * *

**3 Months Later**

**Rachel POV-** She awoke from stasis to someone holding Mick down in the chair next to her. She didn’t think she just reacted. She punched the man in front of her hard enough to send him to the ground.

“My name is Oliver Queen and my preference is not to break your arm” Oliver said to Mick.

Still acting mostly on instinct Rachel placed the heel of her boot lightly on the man’s through and let her power flow into her hands.

“Unless you want to be fried chicken you’ll let him go” Rachel said to Oliver.

“Rachel?” Oliver said looking at her still holding Mick down.

“Hiya Ollie. Mind letting him go?” Rachel asked pulling her power back once she saw Oliver’s face.

“You first” Oliver said nodding to the man on the floor.

Rachel shrugged and let the man up though she watched him closely.

“What happened to you team?” Oliver asked Mick when he let his arm go.

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you” Mick replied.

“Try me” Oliver said.

Mick shrugged before leading them all to the kitchen where he had cold beer in the fridge. He gave one to Rachel then sat down and started to tell Oliver what happened.

“All I remember is being knocked out by that skinny little Englishman. Very embarrassing” Mick said drinking.

“I know that Sara told her father she was leaving to protect history” Oliver said.

“Why? Why does history need protecting?” the new guy, Nate, asked coming closer almost desperate for the answer.

“Because the idiots who were protecting it…”

“Controlling it” Rachel said.

“The Time Masters were blown up” Mick finished looking at her.

Oliver also looked at her but Rachel just looked away and took a swig from her beer.

“So you and the Legends took over?” Nate asked.

“Chasing down time criminals and fixing the parts of history they screwed up. Aberrations the Captain called them. We were chasing them for about six months without a problem. Well… the occasional problem. I knew we were in trouble when Rip made us put on blouses just to save the King of France” Mick said explaining one of their last missions.

Mick pulled out chips and some chocolate cake plus another beer before he continued his story.

“Wait how’d you go from the court of Louis XIII to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean?” Nate asked.

“You said you wanted to hear the full story” Mick said.

“We do just some of us have lives that we’d like to get back to” Oliver explained.

“We got ourselves into trouble by visiting a time we were told not to” Mick went on.

“1942?” Nate guessed.

“Mhm” Mick nodded.

“Who told you not to go to 1942?” Nate asked absently handing Rachel the chips she was reaching for.

“Some guy in a hood named… Rex Tyler. Said if we set foot in 1942 we’d all be screwed and then he just vanished.”

“Okay if he told you not to go to 1942 then why’d you go?” Oliver asked.

“To save someone?” Nate asked.

“To save New York” Rachel said taking a drink of beer before Mick went on with the mission report.

“Wait what wasn’t possible?” Nate asked interrupting Mick’s story.

“What?” Mick asked drinking from his beer.

“You said you and the Legends discovered an aberration in 1942 what was it?”

“My guess is it involved Nazis” Oliver said.

“You could say that. The krauts nuked New York City in 1942” Mick continued.

As Mick retold the story Rachel listened and remembered the team’s last mission.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Rachel POV-** Rachel joined the team on the bridge after the ship jerked as if hit by a large blast.

“Wow someone just blew up New York” Jax said looking at the news clipping.

“During World War Ii. Think we can all guess who that someone is” Sara said leaning against her chair with her arms crossed.

Rachel and Sara were on shaky but friendly ground once again. It took time and many near fights to finally get there though.

“Nazis. I hate Nazis” Mick growled out.

“Aided by some sort of time traveling ally obviously” Rip said.

“Wait does that mean the Allied forces lost the war?” Martin asked.

“In which case why aren’t we speaking German right now?” Jax asked.

“Because we’re in the temporal zone” Ray said matter-of-factly.

“And because it takes time for the consequences of an aberration throughout time” Rip explained.

“So how much time do we have to stop it?” Sara asked stepping forward.

“Isn’t traveling to that particular time precisely what Rex Tyler told us not to do?” Rip questioned.

“Well what’s the alternative? We let New York blow up?”

“It’s not like there are Time Masters left to stop it” Ray said.

“Would you have rather we let them live and keep pulling our strings?” Rachel asked a tad harshly causing Ray to hold up his hands in surrender.

“Miss Lance is right we are history’s last line of defense” Martin said.

“I like the sound of that” Jax agreed.

“I’d rather die than speak German” Mick said.

“Careful what you say. If we go to 1942 you just might” Rachel said.

“Best case scenario let’s assume that Mr. Tyler is wrong and we all end up not dying in 1942. What if in endeavoring to save New York we make things worse?” Rip questioned.

“What could be worse than a genocidal fascist nuclear armed super power?” Martin asked.

Rachel opened her moth to list several things that were worse starting with their deaths. However she shut her mouth knowing the choice was already made.

“Relax Captain. We got this” Sara said clapping Rip on the back before she headed for the door.

After deciding they were headed to New York 1942 Rachel returned to her room to get changed for the era and to wait. Thankfully the team left her to her own thoughts before each mission.

She made the same promise to herself that she always did while lightly holding her ring: no one dies today; I will do whatever it takes to make sure of that. She refused to let another friend make the self-sacrifice if the time ever came she would do it.

She wore a navy blue dress black heels and a white fur coat as she walked along with the team except Jax who was making small repairs on the ship.

“So how do we find Einstein in a city of 7 million people?” Martin asked.

“Well we just look for the physicist with the crazy white hair. I mean the other one” Ray said looking at Martin’s hair.

“According to Gideon there’s a cocktail party at Columbia this evening” Rip announced.

“Cocktail party? Means booze. Where is it?” Mick asked.

“At Columbia I just…Why does no one ever listen to me?” Rip asked.

“I listened I just didn’t care” Rachel felt the need to verify.

Sara started to walk away from the group.

“Hey where you going?” Ray asked stopping her.

“I have a grandfather that’s in the FBI. I figured I’d check in, in case we need backup” Sara replied.

“Oh. Good plan” Ray smiled letting Sara walk off.

“You do know that was a lie right Ray?” Rachel asked.

“Yep” Ray said turning to follow after Sara pulling out his Atom suit as he went.

“Oh God” Rip groaned watching.

Already Rip was preparing for the worst that the team would screw up somehow. Unable to do anything at the moment he led them to the cocktail party at Columbia. They walked in and took a quick look around while trying to blend in.

“Never been to a nerd party before” Mick said.

“You mean a physics symposium” Martin corrected.

“Nerd party” Mick restated.

“Keep your eyes open. We’re sure to be in the company of German spies” Rip said sipping his drink.

“Th…th…that’s him” Martin said staring across the room.

There they saw Einstein greet two ladies.

“The greatest mind the world has ever known” Martin said in awe.

“Yeah well the greatest mind just grabbed that woman’s ass” Rachel said chuckling.

“Ha ha! I like him. He’s a pig” Mick laughed.

“I just found our spies” Rip told them looking over his shoulder.

“Them?” Martin asked looking at the soldiers Rip indicated.

“Notice their uniforms. The stitching on the lapels, it’s exquisite” Rip stated.

“You mean to say fake” Martin said.

“Mhm” Rip mumbled around him drink.

They watched one of the spies pull out a gun with a silencer on it. Rip nodded at the spies while looking at Rachel. She and Rip would handle the spies Mick and Martin would get Einstein to safety.

“The extraction team is on move Rip said to Gideon and Jax. As Mick started to partially drag Einstein away Rip and Rachel got into position.

“Help! I’m being kidnapped!” Einstein yelled.

The three spies drew their guns but so did the police at the party. The police were killed by the spies when they got in the way. Rip casually set his drink down and punched one spy then used his gun to shoot the other two in the chest.

Rachel saw a forth spy coming up behind Rip with his gun drawn. Rachel didn’t stop to think she just reacted she stepped in front on the spy and placed her hand on his chest over his heart and let out a burst on energy that immediately stopped his heart. Rip turned to look at her with the gun still in his hand.

“You’re welcome” Rachel said feeling only a small amount of guilt for killing the man.

“After you” Rip said extending his arm towards the door.

Martin punched out Einstein and Mick dragged him out. Rip grabbed a fresh drink on the way out with Rachel and rejoined their team mates.

Rachel headed to the ships kitchen once they got back while Mick and Martin went to question Einstein as the timeline still hadn’t changed. Apparently there was still someway the Nazis got their hands on the nuclear bomb so they still had work to do.


	19. Out of Time part 2

**Flashback**

**Rachel POV-** Rachel met up with Martin, Rip and Sara in Rip’s lounge after she ate.

“So while we were busy safeguarding Professor Einstein…” Rip started.

“The Nazis were busy kidnapping his ex” Sara finished.

“Her name is Mileva Maric she’s a fellow nuclear physicist” Martin explained.

“Who let me guess had no one guarding her” Rip remarked.

“Yes Einstein’s collaborations with Ms. Maric were a closely guarded secret between the two of them” Martin replied.

“A secret that the Germans apparently knew so unless we can determine where they’re keeping her while she manufactures their bomb…” Rip said.

“If I had to guess I’d say she’s with Damien Darhk’s uranium” Ray said walking in.

“Damien Darhk? As in…” Martin asked looking at Sara.

“The man who murdered your sister” Rip said.

“How’s Damien Darhk even alive in 1942?” Martin asked.

“Thanks to the Lazarus Pit he hardly ages. Sara’s kind of an expert on Damien Darhk” Ray said.

“Drop it Ray” Sara ordered.

“So that’s why you bailed on us back there” Rachel said glaring at Sara.

“I’m sorry but while you were all saving Einstein Sara was off on her own secret side mission to kill Laurel’s killer in the past” Ray told them.

“And I suppose you never thought about saving your fiancée?” Sara asked angrily.

“Yeah of course I did but I never did it because it’s against the rules” Ray replied.

“What rules? We’re not Time Masters there are no rules” Sara demanded.

“Well if there were there’d certainly be one about lying to your team.”

“Listen to yourself. Look we get it you’re perfect. Always the boy scout aren’t you Raymond” Sara said.

“Yeah well I could say the same thing about you being an assassin” Ray fired back.

Rip looked at Rachel who lounged in his chair bored. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. Though she was trying to tune them out she did have to admit both Ray and Sara were starting to annoy her right now.

“Well if we’re being honest then let me get something off my chest. You think that you’re such a big hero Ray? Without that fancy suit you’re nothing but a self-righteous rich guy” Sara said walking closer to Ray.

Rip gestured to Ray and Sara while looking at Rachel. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes as she let a small burst of energy out of her palms to hit both Ray and Sara.

“Ding ding fighters back to your corners. You go round two and I’ll K.O. you both” Rachel grinned at Rip as Ray and Sara cried out more in shock than pain.

“Maybe you’re right Sara… but without my suit there’s no way of finding Einstein’s ex-wife or Damien Darhk for that matter” Ray said.

“Sorry what are you saying?” Rip asked.

“That anyone who spends a lot of time around Uranium… in this case Damien Darhk… picks up trace amounts of radiation which my suit can track” Ray explained.

“And lead us straight to the Nazis’ nuclear bomb” Martin said.

Ray’s suit tracked the bomb and Darhk to Garrett Shipyard in New Jersey. Once there they saw Darhk and his men about to load the bomb and Einstein’s kidnapped ex onto a U-boat.

“We can’t allow them to get that bomb onboard” Rip said softly.

“What about Mileva” Einstein asked.

“Sure now you care about her” Rachel said.

“Don’t worry Doctor we’ll be sure to keep her safe but we must secure the nuclear bomb…” Martin said quickly.

“Atomic” Einstein corrected.

“About to be placed aboard a Nazis submarine. This is no time for subtlety” Martin finished.

“Agreed” Rip said.

“Let’s make sure we all follow the plan” Ray said looking at Sara.

“Let’s just get this done” Sara replied.

Ray fired at two of the Nazis caring the bomb.

“Step away from the lady and the bomb! Final warning!” Ray yelled.

Darhk yelled in German to the Nazis. Mick and Rachel advanced on them. Mick and Rachel advanced on them. Rachel using her power while wearing her new suit it was black with while lightning from her shoulders to her wrists. Mick used his heat gun.

“I love roasting Nazis!” Mick yelled cheerfully.

Firestorm soon joined the fight with Rip and Sara. Bullets were zooming past Rachel or getting stopped by her shield as she got Ray closer to the bomb and provided cover.

“We need to get Miss Maric to safety! Sara!” Rip yelled as Sara broke from the plan and chased after Darhk leaving Rip to guard Miss Maric alone.

“Dr. Palmer let’s take precautions” Rip said firing his gun while Ray pulled open a hatch on the bomb.

“And disable the bomb? Already on it” Ray said plugging a cord from his suit into the bomb.

“Little problem here. Suit’s not as radiation proof as I thought” Ray said his suit going crazy with beeps and flashing lights.

“Sara! Fall back!” Rip ordered.

Sara ignored him and kept fighting Darhk. Rachel saw a Nazi coming up on Rip so she dropped her shield and fired on the Nazi with a blast strong enough to knock him out.

“Uh guys actually a big problem” Ray said.

Suddenly Ray was hit with at least three bullets and only his suit saved his life by deflecting them.

“Haircut! Watch out!” Mick warned as he fired the guy who shot at Ray.

Ray took out another Nazi while his suit started to smoke.

“Mick! Look out!” Ray yelled.

Too late Mick was shot in the chest by a Nazi while Sara was busy fighting like a feral animal.

“Mick!” Rachel screamed and fired a blast of energy into and though the Nazi’s chest who shot him.

“Fall back! Sara! Mr. Rory’s injured Dr. Palmer is incapacitated we need to fall back now! Firestorm cover Dr. Palmer and Sara. Rachel help Dr. Palmer with Mr. Rory” Rip ordered.

Mick lay on the ground still moving and conscious but seriously hurt. Rachel ran over to him and Ray. She saw no exit wound for the bullet so she couldn’t heal his wound yet. Her and Ray put one of Mick’s arms around each of their shoulders and helped him walk back to the ship.

Once back on the ship Gideon got the bullet out Rachel was able to mend the major internal damage enough that Mick was able to walk around though it left her dizzy. He was still in no condition to fight or time jump however.

Ray came up behind her as she walked around waiting for the dizziness to fade.

“Rachel what happened back there?” Ray asked.

“Sara deviated from the plan and your suit wasn’t as radiation proof as you thought” Rachel said restating the obvious.

“You killed someone again” Ray said angrily as he grabbed her arm turning her around.

“Don’t touch me Ray! Yeah I killed a Nazi one who almost killed Mick and before that I killed an immortal tyrant hell-bent on world domination” Rachel said pushing his hand off her giving him a sharp shock as she did.

“What happened to you?” Ray demanded.

“What happened to me?! I lost the love of my life!”

“Yeah I’ve been there done that didn’t make me a killer.”

“No it made you the Atom, but think, there’s a big difference between Anna and Leonard. She made you better he brought out the bad in me and now I don’t care. I’ll kill to protect this team if I have to Ray. I’ll even kill to save your judgmental ass” Rachel ranted tears running down her face by the time she was done.

“Rachel I…” Ray started in a softer voice reaching out as if to hug her.

“Shove it Ray” Rachel said wiping harshly at the stupid tears as she stepped around him and walked off

She headed to the bridge with the rest of the team to see what Rip had planned when she regained her composure. However, what the team saw out the window though was water.

“Ah we going swimming or something?” Mick asked.

“I’m tracking the Nazis U-boat” Rip answered.

“Where is it?” Sara asked just before something blasted against the ship.

“It’s close” Rip simply replied.

Everyone quickly got into their seats and pulled down the harnesses.

“They’ve knocked out our telemetry Captain” Gideon informed.

“What’s going on?” Mick asked holding onto his harness.

“As you can see the Waverider is ill suited for underwater combat” Rip said.

“I’m trying to bypass the tertiary subsystem array” Ray replied.

“Make it fast haircut.”

“Yes!” Ray cheered clearly happy about the results of his efforts.

Something flew past the ship but it didn’t hit them. It was bad if it did hit them worse that it didn’t, it could only be one thing.

“What was that?” Sara asked nervously.

“They’re not firing on us” Martin said.

“It’s the nuclear bomb” Ray stated.

“Atomic” Martin corrected.

“Whatever it is we gotta stop it” Ray said.

“I fear that there is only one way to do that” Rip said.

“Okay I don’t know what you wanted me to do but I did it” Jax said walking onto the bridge.

“Excellent work Jax” Rip said getting up.

“What’s going on?” Mick asked.

“I am piloting us on a collision course with the torpedo. Now with any luck it will hit us before New York City” Rip explained.

“Come again?” Rachel said fearfully.

“How is that lucky?” Mick questioned.

“Can the Waverider handle the blast?” Sara asked.

“Honestly I have absolutely no idea. Which is why…I’m doing this” Rip said.

In a flash of green light the team was gone except for Rip, Mick and Rachel.

“Where is everybody?” Mick demanded to know as he glared at Rip.

“The appropriate question is when. Over the last few months I’ve implemented a safeguard in case of a catastrophe. A high burst of temporal energy has scattered out team throughout history” Rip explained as he walked quickly around the bridge looking for something.

“I knew you never liked me” Mick said.

“Ah. I’m afraid injured as you are you wouldn’t survive the rigors of time travel. Which is why… I’m doing this” Rip said coming back.

He flashed Mick with a small gun which knocked him out. Rachel looked at Mick then Rip waiting.

“You. You didn’t have a choice last time. I’m giving you one. Stay with Mr. Rory and possibly die or be scattered in time. Choose quickly” Rip said.

“I’ll stay” Rachel answered.

“Let’s get him and yourself into stasis then just in case” Rip said as he lifted Mick up onto his shoulders.

They quickly made their way to MedBay and Rip got Mick into a chair where Gideon put Mick into stasis.

“I truly hope I will see you again” Rip said to Rachel as she got herself seated in a chair as well.

Gideon quickly put her to sleep. The last thing she saw was Rip running out of MedBay.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Rachel POV-** “Okay there’s just one question that you haven’t answered” Oliver said.

“Where’s Captain Hunter?” Nate asked.

“I don’t know. Must have time-scattered himself like the rest of them. Guess we gotta play heroes and find them” Mick said looking at Rachel.

“They would for us” Rachel said using almost the same words she’d said to Leonard.

She drank more of her beer.

“Do you even think this ship still flies?” Nate asked.

“I don’t see why not. Fridge works” Mick said looking at his cold beer.

“I don’t have time to time travel but if your team is stuck in history who better to help find them a historian” Oliver said pointing at Nate.

“No” Rachel said not wanting a new team member.

“This guy?” Mick asked.

“Without Dr. Heywood you two would still be in stasis” Oliver said.

“Ah. Good point. Library this way” Mick said getting up.

Rachel took one last look at Nate and Oliver before she got up and headed to check on the chips condition. She met Mick on the bridge an hour later.

“She’ll fly Mick.”

“Well I did some digging but I think I finally got a lead on Ray Palmer” Nate said.

“Uh-huh” Mick replied as he sat down in the Captain’s seat and pulled down the harness.

Rachel had already forgotten the fight her and Ray had had before being time scattered. Now she just wanted to find him.

She sat in her chair and pulled down the harness. If Mick was flying it was going to be a fast and rough ride and it was best to be in one’s seat even if they weren’t about to time jump.

“Are you uh sure you know how to fly this thing?” Nate asked.

“Let’s find out” Mick said as he sent the ship blasting out of the ocean.

“Maybe you should shut up and strap in” Mick replied.

Nate got into the seat and pulled down the harness, a huge grin on his face.

“I can’t believe this. We’re about to travel through time!” Nate yelled.

“Did I tell you about the side effects?” Mick asked.

“What side effects?” Nate asked as he gritted his teeth.

“Oh you’ll see” Rachel grinned hoping the side effects would discourage him from staying on the team.

Then Mick time jumped the ship. Ray was in South Dakota…70 million years ago. They found Ray being chased by a T-rex. Ray stopped and raised his sharpened stick towards it.

“Really Ray?” Rachel yelled as Mick sent a wave of fire at the Rex chasing it off.

“Rachel? Mick?! Buddy how’d you guys find me?” Ray asked smiling.

“We didn’t. Pretty did” Mick said pointing at Nate who was throwing up in the bushes.

“Is he okay?” Ray asked.

“He’s fine” Rachel said.

“Side effects of time travel” Mick added.

“Speaking of you’re never gonna believe where the rest of your team ended up” Nate said joining them before he once again threw up.

“Rachel about what I said before…” Ray said as they headed back to the ship.

“Ray, it’s already forgotten” Rachel said she was just glad Ray was alive.

“I get it now though. So if you have to kill to save me ‘judgmental ass’ all you’ll hear out of me is ‘thank you’.”

With Ray onboard Nate told them where to find Jax and Martin next. Tinangel, England year 821.

“This is incredible. An actual medieval execution? I never imagined I’d see this with my own eyes” Nate said as they walked into the tent where Jax and Martin were about to lose their heads.

“Who…who’s this?” Martin asked.

“The new guy” Mick shrugged.

“New guy duck!” Mick ordered when the axe man swung at Nate who luckily ducked.

Rachel paralyzed the other guards while Jax and Martin got free of the ones holding them.

“Hiya! I’m Dr. Heywood I’ve heard so much about you” Nate said to Jax.

“Hey how bout we get to know each other back on the ship?” Jax said spinning Nate around to run away.

“But first we have to find Sara” Ray said.

According to Nate Sara was in Salem 1693. Not a good year to be a woman.

“Hang the witch hang the witch” could be heard chanted up ahead.

Sara was using a wood staff to defend herself with however when they got to her.

“You must be Sara Lance” Nate said walking up to her.

“I wouldn’t… do that” Rachel said as Sara swept Nate’s legs out from under him with the staff.

“Woah, woah it’s okay. He’s with us” Ray said stopping Sara.

“Hey” Sara grinned blowing her hair off her face.

“Is she always this violent?” Nate asked still on the ground.

“Yes” Rachel answered.

Back on the ship the team gathered on the bridge.

“I’m sorry so far I haven’t been able to detect any historical alteration that would indicate Mr. Hunter was stranded in time. Now I know Ms. Saunders and Mr. Hall left the team so they are in their time but I couldn’t find the location of Mr. Snart” Nate said.

Rachel jerked her head up from the screen she was looking at to glare at Nate.

“Hey new guy. Shut up” Mick ordered.

“What? Look don’t worry I’ll keep looking I’ll find Mr. Hunter and Mr. Snart” Nate promised hastily.

“No you won’t so just stop. Just…leave” Rachel said in anger before she walked off the bridge.

“Ms. Stone we are headed back to 1942 soon. So you should be prepared for the jump” Gideon said as Rachel paced the hallways.

“Thank you Gideon” Rachel replied not yet ready to go back to her room or return just yet to the bridge.

She was a little angry and hurting from Nate bringing up Leonard not that she had a right to be angry since Nate didn’t know what happened to Leonard but still she was. Mick had tried to make Nate stop but he insisted on helping them. A hand landed on her shoulder.

“Hey I’m sorr…”Nate said.

Rachel grabbed his hand twisted and threw him over her shoulder.

“Sorry” Nate finished hoarsely.

“I don’t want your apologies or your sympathy. I want you off this ship. This team already got enough blood on its hands we don’t need to add yours” Rachel said keeping hold of his arm.

When she felt she’d made her point she let go and walked away. Once back in 1942 she waited with Ray, Jax and Sara while Nate, Mick and Martin made sure Einstein and Mileva were protected permanently.

“What do you guys safe we get outta 1942?” Sara asked once the team was all together again.

The sound of a gun cocking behind them made them stop.

“Not until you answer a few questions” a man in a red and blue soldier suit said.

“We’re the Justice Society of America” a woman in a yellow and brown leather outfit said.

“And you’re coming with us” a man with goggles and a cape said.

There was also a man in a long black cape and a girl in red, white and blue who flew.

“Like hell we are” Rachel replied letting energy spark off her palms.


	20. Invasion! Flash

**The Flash**

**Rachel POV-** So much crazy had happened in the last few months. After being let go by the JSA in 1942 Vixen, Amaya, tried to kill Mick because she thought he killed Hourman, Rex Tyler, which he didn’t and she was now on the team.

Ray had to help Nate, who now had powers that let him turn into steel, blow up the Atom suit because an evil Samurai warlord got his hands on it. They dealt with Zombies during the Civil War and Mick got a statue built in his honor for saving Washington.

Mick gave Ray Leonard’s gun but he had to dismantle it to stop a bomb. Apparently the person who killed Rex Tyler and was working with Damien Darhk is a time-traveling speedster. Since Rachel knew that Eobard Thawn was dead she has no idea who the new speedster could be.

Most recently they helped Jonah Hex save the Western US from Quentin Turnbull in 1874. Now Sara was telling them they had to go to 2016 and help Team Flash and Team Arrow stop aliens.

This year has been so weird Rachel was thinking as they landed the Jumpship at the date, time and location from Felicity’s message. While Nate and Amaya stayed on the Waverider. Felicity lead them into a large warehouse setup with large computer monitor screens and lots of other tech.

“Team Arrow is here. Team Legends is here. Is that everyone?” Felicity asked pointing at the teams.

“I think so?” a Harrison Wells from a different Earth said.

“Nate and Amaya are back watching the Waverider. The newbies” Sara said shrugging.

For team Arrow there was Diggle, Thea and Oliver. Then a blue swirling breech appeared and Cisco and Barry jumped out. Followed by a blonde girl in a blue shirt red skirt, boots, and cape with an S emblem on her chest.

“Guys thanks for coming” Barry told them all.

“Barry I thought you were bringing an alien” Oliver said.

“And yeah we did. Everybody this is my friend, Kara Danvers, or as she’s known on her Earth, Supergirl” Barry introduced the girl.

“What makes her so super?” Jax asked.

“Well?” Barry turned to Supergirl.

She flew up into the air and fired lasers from her eyes drawing on the stone floor the same symbol that was on her chest. Rachel was very impressed and glad this girl was one their side.

“That was cool” she said to no one in particular.

“I’m convinced” Diggle said.

Barry must have told Supergirl who everyone was and she wanted to see if she could guess who was who.

“Okay I think I have this. Oliver” she said pointing at Oliver.

“Green Arrow” Oliver replied.

“Dig” Supergirl went on.

“Spartan” Dig nodded.

“Thea.”

“Speedy.”

“Okay. And Sara” Supergirl said switching to Team Legends.

“White Canary.”

“Jax and Professor Stein.”

“Firestorm” they both said.

“Ray.”

“Palmer. The Atom” Ray said looking up from whatever he was tinkering with.

“Rachel.”

“Justice.”

“And Mick.”

“Hmm? Oh Heat Wave” Mick said with his mouth half full of PB&J.

“And Iris, Caitlin and Felicity. Whoo! Yes! And you have cold powers but you can’t use them?” Supergirl finished and pointed at Caitlin.

“You have powers?” Felicity asked.

“It’s a long story” Caitlin replied.

“Okay Cisco we should probably get started” Oliver said.

Cisco pushed a button and the monitors lite up showing an alien. It was tall, brown and ugly like any typical horror movie alien would look. Not to mention claws and sharp teeth and creepy eyes.

“Okay. These are the Dominators. We don’t know much about them” Barry started strong but lost momentum at the end.

“Except they’re really strong. I heard a lot of stories about them when I was a kid. They came to my planet before I was born. They did experiments on a lot of people. Killed a lot more” Kara said.

“Well they’re not the only ones with superhuman strength I hear. Barry says that you’re more powerful than a locomotive” Thea said looking at Kara.

“Wow how many powers do you have?” Rachel asked.

“Well…” Kara replied staring off into space as she thought about her answer.

“We should use Kara as a stand in for training” Oliver said.

“Since when is Robin Hood calling the shots?” Mick demanded again around half a mouth full of food.

“What I think Mick is trying to say is it would be nice if we knew who was in charge around here” Jax revised Mick’s demand.

“Maybe we should take a vote. Choose a leader. Someone we can all trust” Ray offered.

“Well I trust Oliver he’s got my vote” Cisco said.

Between the looks and little comment digs like that at Barry, Cisco was starting to piss Rachel off. You don’t treat your friends like that if they do something wrong you talk or walk you don’t treat them poorly especially in front of others. Judging by the look on Barry’s face he was hurt and this had been going on a while.

“Appreciate that Cisco, but Barry put us all together. It should be him” Oliver replied boosting Barry’s spirits as he did.

“Fair enough” Cisco said.

“Okay, cool all right. Well I guess as Team Leader first thing to do is start out by…” Barry trailed off.

“Doing a test run” Oliver stage whispered to Barry.

“Let’s do a test run. Yeah let’s do a test run…” Barry repeated.

“Against Supergirl” Oliver helped.

“Against Supergirl all right? Test run against Supergirl” Barry said.

“Are we just supposed to pretend like we don’t hear him?” Sara asked pointing at Oliver.

“So just suit up. Mm-kay? Look alive. We’re training to fight aliens by fighting an alien so…” Barry instructed.

“Do it” H.R. Wells yelled.

“Suit up” Barry said.

Once Rachel suited up she went to check with Felicity and Caitlin on what was going on in each city. Felicity had just finished telling them how Barry saved Diggle and Oliver using his speed to get them away and it made Dig vomit.

Rachel was laughing, something she hadn’t truly done in a long time. She looked over at Barry and Ray, who built a new Atom suit, and the look on Barry’s face made her laughter die. He knew. Barry looked at her with pity and sympathy written all over his face.

Rachel’s eyes teared up but they didn’t fall. She held them back and just gave Barry a sad smile and a single nod. Cisco walked over to join them while Caitlin went to check in with H.R.

“How are the satellites working?” Cisco asked Felicity.

“Hey Cisco no offense but if I see you make one more dirty look or hear one more snide comment about Barry in front of others I may be inclined to dish out some shocking justice” Rachel said quietly to Cisco.

“What happened to you?” Cisco asked looking into her cold eyes as her hands sparked.

“I’m really getting tired of that question” Rachel said walking away.

Sara, Dig, Thea, Ray, Mick and Rachel all started their training run against Supergirl and they all failed epically. Fire, knifes, arrows, Ray’s Atom blasts, bullets nothing effected this girl. She was smiling the whole time. Rachel’s power had a minimal effect. Supergirl likened it to feeling like heavy static shock it hurt but it didn’t really bother her.

Rachel’s shield could block Supergirl’s heat vision but what was she supposed to do stand around in a shield with no way to neutralize the threat? Everyone was slowly picking themselves up off the ground as Barry, Jax and Oliver came out of the STAR Labs RV.

“She really is a badass” Thea groaned.

“Yeah it’s kind of hot” Sara grinned.

“Really?” Rachel chuckled as she looked at Sara who shrugged.

“Let’s go again” Oliver ordered.

The team charged, firing weapons and using their powers. Mick fired his gun as he continued to lay on the ground. Once again they all failed and Supergirl just grinned. Over and over they tried. Oliver was pushing them but each time they failed.

“Are you sure you want me to keep going?” Supergirl asked.

“Yeah. Yes . Just give us five minutes. Please” Oliver groaned as he got up off the ground.

Rachel was pretty sure her bruises had bruises even with her healing factor. She saw Barry and Cisco talking and it looked like things were getting heated.

“After everything you’ve messed up? All the lives you’ve changed? You still don’t think you should tell them?” Cisco said getting louder.

“Cisco I told you…” Rachel said walking towards him energy sparking off the tips of her fingers on one hand.

“Hold up Rach. Tell us what?” Sara asked holding out her arm to stop Rachel.

“Uh Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that right now I can’t be trusted” Barry said facing everyone.

“And why would future you say that?” Sara asked.

“I think because I went back in time and changed the timeline and now things here are different than before I left including some of your lives” Barry explained.

“Some of our lives? Like…like who” Kara asked.

“Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Dig” Barry listed.

“Me? Why? What happened?” Dig asked.

Oliver leaned in and whispered to Dig trying to calm him down.

“I had a daughter Barry?” Dig questioned.

“Baby John was Baby Sara” Barry confirmed.

“So wait you…let me get this straight. You just uh…you just erased a daughter from my life?” Dig asked.

“Yeah” Barry answered regretfully.

“You can’t go back and just change things like that Barry” Sara almost yelled.”

“I know” Barry said softly.

“You know how hard it is for me not to alter events? To bring my sister back?” Sara went on.

“You did try to alter events multiple times Sara. So back off” Rachel said getting a glare from Sara.

Rachel tipped her head ready to meet Sara’s challenge if she wanted a fight. Thankfully Sara backed off but she was still pissed.

“And all those aberrations we spent the last 8 months traveling through time trying to correct…you just decided that it was okay for you to create your own?” Ray asked.

“We should’ve told’em before” Jax said.

“Guys? Guys it’s Lyla. The Presidents been abducted by the Dominators. She needs us now” Felicity said as her phone went off.

“Okay you guys go all right? I’m gonna sit this one out obviously. You have Supergirl she’s just as fast as I am. Get the President. We can talk about this later” Barry said.

Everyone but Supergirl, Oliver and Rachel headed for the hanger door.

“If you need me I’ll be here” Barry told Oliver.

“Guys this is cra…hey! This is crazy! Everyone is going including Barry. I… I’m not going without him” Oliver said getting their attentions.

“Then you’ll be here Oliver” Dig said.

“So will I. I trust Barry” Rachel said standing beside him and Oliver.

“So be it” Dig said.

“Okay. You know what? Oliver it’s okay. I will go with them we’ll get the President. You two stay here with Barry” Supergirl said trying to stop the approaching in-fighting that was seconds from starting.

Then her and the rest of the Teams left. Barry walked away sadly but Oliver followed him with a determined look on his face. Rachel wasn’t too far behind. They headed back to STAR Labs.


	21. Invasion! Flash part 2

**The Flash**

**Rachel POV-** “You two should have gone with them” Barry said walking down the hall.

“Not without you” Oliver replied.

“Barry other than Mick there is no one in the world I would trust more than you and Oliver. If you didn’t go I wasn’t going and if you AND Oliver didn’t go then nothing could make me leave” Rachel said.

“The Legends went” Barry pointed out.

“I trust them but each to only a certain extent” Rachel replied.

Barry stopped walking and pressed his hand against the wall. A secret room opened up. Eobard Thawn called it his time vault. He used it when he wanted to stop pretending to be Harrison Wells for just a few minutes. Barry brought up a newspaper article that said ‘Flash vanishes in crisis’.

“I didn’t think about it. I didn’t think about the future. I was so focused on the past I didn’t think about it until now. I changed so much” Barry said looking at the article.

“What is this?” Oliver asked.

“Eobard’s time vault” Rachel explained.

“And this is an article from the future. It’s a story about me vanishing. Used to be written by Iris West-Allen but now… I don’t know. Something’s… something’s changed with Iris. Something’s changed with our future. God what did I do?” Barry asked sadly.

“Barry this is a weird-looking newspaper article it doesn’t mean anything. You need to stop beating yourself up over this” Oliver said.

“I’m sorry but how can you say that? I’m responsible for all this.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Barry you made a choice you wanted to see your parents alive again. Do you honestly know anyone that if they were in your shoes wouldn’t do the same exact thing?” Oliver argued.

“I would. If I could save Leonard…Barry I’d do anything” Rachel told him.

“I would too. I’d do the exact same thing you did. Barry after the Gambit went down it was me, my father and a crew member on a life raft lost at sea. Enough food and water for one person, maybe. My father took a gun, shot the crew member, told me to survive and then turned the gun on himself. He shot himself in the head. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. Nothing I could do. No choice. Slade Wilson drove a sword right through my mother’s heart in front of my sister and I. I was there I was helpless on the ground. I was powerless to stop it. No choice. Do you not think that I wouldn’t give anything to go back and make things different?” Oliver said telling the stories of losing his parents.

“You never told me that” Barry said looking at both of them with sadness in his eyes mostly for Oliver.

“Barry the world isn’t different because you changed the timeline. Change happens... tragedy happens” Oliver said.

“Time wants to happen Barry. You changed one thing time can correct itself but other people made their own choices and all the choices effected everyone else. All those other choices are not on you Barry” Rachel explained.

Suddenly a blast shook the building. Rachel looked at Oliver and Barry with worry and some annoyance in her eyes.

“We already have one huge problem can't that be enough?” she asked.

“Hey guys wherever you are right now we need you” Cisco informed them.

“Oh things just got so much worse” Barry told them as he brought up security footage.

Their friends were the ones attacking the building. Barry pulled his mask back on and Oliver put his on and pulled up his hood before grabbing his quiver of arrows. They rushed outside and their friends were there waiting.

“Guys. Can we talk about this?” Barry asked.

Thea let loose the arrow she had notched. Thankfully Barry was fast enough and caught it before it hit him.

“Guess not” Oliver said.

Rachel put her shields up around her and the boys just as Sara threw three throwing stars at them. Using his speed Barry ran Oliver and Rachel to safety behind a van. Then everyone attacked.

“What’s wrong with them?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know but we need to find out” Oliver replied.

The Atom attacked but it was blocked by the van, however Supergirl’s heat vision hit the ground next to them and sent them all fly away from cover. Barry got up first and once again ran Rachel and Oliver to cover behind a STAR Labs sign.

“Okay! You really did it this time!” Oliver yelled at Barry.

“Seriously?” Barry said.

“Yeah. Seriously” Oliver replied.

A bright beam burned a hole right between Barry and Oliver. Rachel stood next to Oliver and peeked around the sign. The beam came from Supergirl’s eyes.

“What’s that?” Oliver asked though having trained against Supergirl he already knew the answer.

“That would be heat vision” Barry answered anyway.

They turned from their cover and once again faced off against their friends. Their friends who they couldn’t hurt but who had no problems hurting them.

“Divide and conquer?” Rachel suggested.

“Sure” the boys said.

Barry ran off and knocked Mick down before running up the building to the roof drawing the flyers after him. Oliver attacked Diggle first while Rachel battled Thea. Barry landed on the ground next to her but she couldn’t get to him. Thea had almost as fast a draw as Oliver but slowly Rachel was making her way in closer for hand to hand fighting.

Sara joined Diggle to fight against Oliver while Mick got up and headed towards Rachel. Sara spun away from Oliver and attacked Rachel while Thea went to attack her brother. Rachel could only let her power pulse around her hands to lightly shock those she punched as she didn’t have time to fire a knock out blast at anyone.

She punched Sara in the chest and quickly turned to kick Mick in the gut. She wanted to hold back on her strength because she didn’t want to hurt them no matter what is was that was making them act this way. They were still her friends and Team. Sara knocked Rachel down from behind and she saw Oliver also on the ground.

Sara, Thea, and Diggle then turned to go after Barry who was down and stunned. Rachel saw a blur of lightning shoot past the three attackers tossing them to the ground. Then Wally was standing over Barry grinning at how he took down the others.

“Look out!” Rachel shouted, too late, as she got up.

Supergirl flew down and into Wally sending him flying back to crash into a stone sign. Barry rushed over to him while Rachel and Oliver ran over as fast as they could while avoiding incoming attacks.

“Wally? Wally? Talk to me Wally. Hey! Come on. Guys, Wally’s hurt bad but he’s alive” Barry said over coms.

Rachel fired a blast at Sara and Mick while Oliver shot an arrow at Thea. Sara stumbled from the shock but got up. Mick just took the hit and kept coming. Thea dodged the arrow.

“Let’s get an ETA on overriding the mind control!” Oliver demanded firing another arrow.

“There’s a weird signal coming from the salt mines” Cisco said after a moment.

“Can you jam it?” Barry asked.

“Uh…no” Felicity replied.

“How many of those do you have left?” Barry asked Oliver.

“Probably not enough” Oliver replied.

“I’d form a shield around us but then they’d just go inside” Rachel said.

“Okay this hallway leads to a bunker under the building. Just hold’em off as long as you can” Barry said pointing to the hall.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked as he knelt down to lift Wally onto his shoulders.

“If they can’t shut it down maybe she can. Hey Supergirl! Let’s finally see who’s faster” Barry said before he took off with Supergirl flying after him.

Rachel fired three consecutive blasts and temporarily knocked down Sara, Thea and even Mick. Just enough time for her and Oliver to get into the hallway.

Gunfire behind them let them know Diggle and the rest were behind them again. Oliver set Wally down and fired one arrow that split into four arrows which exploded making a small wall of fire. He picked up Wally and again then were running Thea fired arrows at them and from Diggle, bullets.

Rachel alternated between her shield and throwing energy at them. Just before the door Oliver stopped again and set Wally down. He reached for an arrow but he was out. Rachel looked at their advancing friends and then at the door and Oliver.

“Get Wally out of here. I’ll handle them” Rachel said.

“Rachel you can’t…” Oliver started.

“Just go Ollie. Go!” Rachel yelled letting her power flow over her body.

Her eyes turned white and sparked just like the rest of her body, she glowed. She walked towards their friends and easily blasted away Thea’s arrows. Diggle’s bullets couldn’t get past her energy. Rachel dodged Mick’s flames and met Sara’s punch with a block of her arm.

She fought all four of them easily at first but she was quickly losing power she couldn’t run this high for long. Just as she lost it Sara connected a punch to her jaw and Dig got one into her gut as she managed to kick Thea away.

Rachel blocked Sara’s kick and Dig’s punch but not Thea’s kick to her side. She was slowing down and her lip was bleeding thanks to Sara. Diggle punched her in the face and then so did Sara while Rachel punched Thea in the gut.

Now she had a bloody nose and a cut above her left eye but still she fought. Every second she fought gave Oliver time to get Wally to safety and gave Barry time to save their friends. Rachel could barely lift her arms she was so tired now and she threw a wide punch at Diggle who caught her arm and Thea grabbed her other one.

Rachel struggled but Sara kicked her knees from behind dropping her down. Rachel tried to summon her power to shock them into letting her go but she was tapped out. Sara grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, a blade was in her hand. Mick walked towards her with his gun in his hand. He pointed it down at her.

“Go ahead Mick do it” Rachel said accepting her defeat.

At least now she’d be with Leonard.

“Do it!” Rachel screamed at Mick not yet wanting to die but ready for it.

Then they let her go and looked around confused.

“Rachel?” Sara asked behind her.

“They’re back” Rachel said softly into her com before she fell forward darkness nearly knocking her out.

Mick reached forward and grabbed her then he lifted her up and carried her out of the hall.

“I’m sorry” Rachel thought she heard Mick say but she wasn’t sure.

Mick, Sara, Thea, and Diggle all let Rachel take energy from them so that by the time they met up with everyone else outside STAR Labs she could at least walk on her own and the bleeding stopped on her wounds.

Felicity held an umbrella over herself then over Mick when they all walked out so she could talk to him.

“So what was it like being all mind controlled and stuff?” Felicity asked Mick.

“I didn’t realize he had a mind to be controlled” Firestorm joked.

Mick just closed his eyes annoyed but Sara laughed a little. Then she came over to check on Rachel who was leaning a little on Mick who let her take more energy.

“Hey you okay? I’m really sorry again” Sara said repeating what she said in the hallway.

“Sara I’m fine and it wasn’t really your fault. So please stop mommying me. We’re good I’m healing” Rachel smiled and then so did Sara.

“Barry about before. Message or no message we’re with you” Ray said for everyone.

“Thank you” Barry replied.

“So where’s Supergirl?” Thea asked.

“Scanning the city to make sure there aren’t any more of the orbs that whammied all of you” Barry explained.

“Okay so now what?” Dig asked.

“We call Lyla. Tell her these Dominators aren’t here peacefully” Oliver said.

As they turned to go into STAR Labs a light shown down on Sara and she was taken just like that.

“Sara!” Oliver yelled.

Two more lights shown down and Diggle and Thea were taken as well.

“Everybody inside! Go!” Barry ordered.

Next Ray was gone. Rachel looked at Oliver and Barry and the last thing she saw, as a light shown down on her, was a light over Oliver before she too was taken.


	22. Invasion! Arrow

**Arrow**

**Rachel POV-** Rachel woke up to a man kissing her bare shoulder. She smiled and rolled over to get a proper kiss from her husband.

“Morning sleeping beauty” Leonard said.

“Morning handsome” Rachel replied.

“How are you feeling today? I made breakfast” Leonard said getting out of bed still dressed in his black boxers.

“I feel great” Rachel replied.

She got out of bed and wrapped a robe around herself before following Leonard into the kitchen. The second the scent of the bacon hit her nose her stomach churned. Rachel turned and raced for the bathroom.

She made it to the toilet just in time to throw up. Leonard came in and held her hair while rubbing her back.

“Ugh this is all your fault” Rachel said weakly as she leaned against the toilet.

“I can’t help it that our daughter doesn’t like bacon” Leonard chuckled.

“No it’s our SON that doesn’t like bacon” Rachel corrected.

She stood up and flushed before brushing her teeth and using mouthwash. While she did that Leonard went back into the kitchen to get rid of the bacon and tried to get rid of the smell as well. Rachel walked out of the bathroom with her hand on her stomach.

“So we can now add bacon to the list of things that make me sick” Rachel called to Lenny as she started to get dressed.

“Here, this always works” Leonard said walking into their room with a plate of toast dripping with honey.

“Yum!” Rachel dove on the toast like a woman starved.

Leonard got dressed while she ate. She really hoped she could make it through Oliver’s wedding rehearsal party without throwing up. She went into the kitchen and washed up her plate smiling as she did.

Leonard wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder making her smile grow even bigger. She turned around and kissed him, for some reason she felt like she hadn’t seen him in months.

“Mm you taste like honey” Leonard grinned.

“I love you so much Lenny” she said with her arms resting on his shoulders.

“I love you too” he replied rubbing her lower back lightly.

“What time do we have to be there?” Rachel asked smiling up at Leonard.

“7 P.M. so since someone decided to sleep in we have 8 hours before we have to be there. Unless we need to be early and we need time to get ready so we have…4 hours and 17 minutes to kill” Leonard replied doing the math in his head.

“That’s pretty precise love” Rachel grinned.

“I left 12 minutes for anything unexpected” Leonard grinned picking her up with his hands on her thighs.

“Perfect” Rachel grinned kissing him slowly while he walked back into the bedroom.

A couple hours later she lay in bed unable to control her smile while Leonard brought them some snacks so they could munch and relax. Rachel grabbed a handful of chips and peanuts plus chocolate and put it all in her mouth moaning in delicious bliss.

“Perfect after sex food” she mumbled around the food.

“That handful looked anything but good” he replied eating some chips.

“No it was amazing.”

They ate silently for a while just enjoying each other’s company. She leaned against him smiling she felt like she hadn’t smiled in a long time.

“We should get ready soon” Leonard said still lying next to her.

“I suppose. Don’t want to be late. Man I can’t believe Oliver’s getting married. Wow” Rachel said sliding out of bed.

“Same could be said about us.”

Rachel looked at her simple black dress for the event and smiled. She really couldn’t remember even being this happy. She dressed, did her hair and makeup and just after she slipped on some black strappy heels Leonard slid a necklace around her neck clipping it from behind.

It was a beautiful diamond necklace he’d gotten her for their one year anniversary while they were in Central City. He was dressed in a nice dark suit looking very sexy.

“Now, now keep looking at me like that and we will be late. Very late” Leonard told her smirking.

“Oh fine but when we get home…” Rachel trailed off as she headed for the car with a grin on her face.

They drove to the Queen family mansion. A valet took their car and they walked inside. Rachel slid her arm into Leonard’s when he held his out for her.

She saw Oliver’s fiancée walk by with her sister Sara in tow and suddenly she saw flashes of herself fighting, laughing, talking and drinking with Sara like they were friends. However Rachel knew she’d barely only met the woman two or three times.

“Are you okay? Rach?” Leonard asked.

Again flashes of what she could only guess were memories flitted in her mind. “Rach please. It was an act it wasn’t a real…” Leonard said to her in a room she knew she had never been in before.

“What did you just say?” Rachel asked.

“I asked if you were okay?” Leonard repeated.

“Yeah sorry just dizzy. Must be feeding time” Rachel said forcing a small laugh.

They got some food and water for her and champagne for Leonard though after one taste he set it down and never touched it again. Rachel had already forgotten the flashes of memory and was enjoying the party. She did notice however that Oliver wasn’t here.

The rest of the evening went off perfectly if you didn’t count the fact that the groom to be never showed up. About an hour and a half after the dinner started people started looking around awkwardly and giving Laurel pitying looks as Oliver still wasn’t there.

Finally at the end of the evening Laurel thanked everyone for coming and then she and her sister went to their room in the house. Slowly the guest filtered out to go home while a few family members went upstairs to their own rooms.

“It’s not good that Oliver didn’t show up right? This isn’t like something he’d do normally is it?” Leonard asked driving them home.

“No Oliver wouldn’t have missed tonight. Something very important must have come up but I can’t imagine what” Rachel replied worried about Oliver.

Rachel got undressed slowly her energy zapped for the day. She was tired. She’d lost count of how many times she’d yawned since they got home. Leonard came up behind her and undid her hair from its braided bun and gently ran his fingers through it.

“I’m so glad we’re on Spring Break right now. I don’t have any papers to grade and after the wedding tomorrow I can just sleep. I feel so drained” Rachel said before she yawned again.

“And in less than 6 months we’ll both be tired from being kept awake at night with baby cries” Leonard laughed lightly as he gently rubbed her mostly still flat belly.

“You make it sound so wonderful” Rachel smiled.

“It will be.”

“It really will.”

The next morning they got up and dressed in their clothes for the wedding. Thankfully Rachel did not feel nauseous and managed to eat a full breakfast of eggs and blueberry waffles that Leonard made. She’d always said he was a better cook than she was and 2 years later that was still true.

At the pre-wedding party Rachel felt like something was off but she couldn’t say what. She saw Sara dressed in street clothes instead of her bridesmaid gown and talking to a guy she knew but didn’t know.

Then Sara walked off and Oliver walked in also in plain clothes. The man Sara had been talking to walked over to her and Leonard.

“Rachel I’m Ray…”

“Palmer” Rachel said as flashes of memory hit her.

Ray was the Atom. They were friends. Sara was the White Canary and they were also friends. Rachel saw a vision of Ray working on some kind of large machine. It was a bomb.

“No, no I don’t want to remember this!” Rachel cried out softly holding her head in her hands.

“I know you don’t want to but you have to” Ray urged her.

“Stop, stop please. Don’t make me do it. Make it stop” she begged.

“I’m sorry” Ray said.

Rachel’s true memories continued to flow into her mind faster and faster leading up to a large explosion that killed Leonard. Tears streamed down her face as she looked over at Leonard alive next to her. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

“I love you” he said.

“I know. I love you too” Rachel said reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“How do we get out of here Ray?” Rachel asked turning to face Ray her voice had gone cold.

“We have a plan come on” Ray said.

Rachel resisted the urge to look back, she made herself follow Ray. She walked away from everything she’d ever wanted and it nearly killed her to do it. She only could because she knew it wasn’t really real and that her body was lying somewhere in stasis kidnapped by evil aliens. Rachel followed Ray outside and saw Diggle waiting for them.

“Where’s Sara, Ollie, and Thea?” Rachel asked.

“They should be right behind us” Ray answered.

Sara soon joined them. Rachel knew how hard this must also be on Oliver and Sara. Here Sara’s sister was alive, here Oliver’s parents were alive and just like her they were giving it up.

“Are you okay?” Ray asked her.

“No Ray I’m not. I doubt any of us really are.”

Oliver came out to join them but Thea wasn’t with him. The sun had set and thunder cracked overhead and lightning flashed. Their perfect world wasn’t so perfect anymore.

“Where’s Thea?” Diggle asked Oliver.

“Thea’s staying. Have you explained to Ray and Rachel what we have to do?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. Apparently we have to get to an office tower that my non-fiancée doesn’t own which is a little strange. All that coming from a guy who’s been having memories that he’s able to shrink” Ray said.

“Well whatever we’re doing we have to do it fast because whatever the Dominators have done to us they would built in safeguards. They’re probably manifestations from our memories designed to keep us here” Oliver said just before he got shot in the shoulder by an arrow.

“You mean like them?” Rachel said.

Out on the lawn was Dark Archer, Malcom Merlyn. Damien Darhk. Vandal Savage. Slade Wilson and Deathstroke. Plus a few of Deathstroke’s soldiers.

“They’re not real” Oliver said after he pulled the arrow out.

They stood next to each other looking at their most hated enemies. Rachel glared at Savage feeling all her pain and rage once again bubble to the surface.

“They certainly look real. Let’s not get into that right now” Thea said walking out to join them.

“Speedy?” Oliver walked over to her.

“Yeah. I had a change of heart ok? Like I said I can’t lose my family again” Thea told Oliver.

Thea stood across from Merlyn her true father. Oliver was across from Deathstroke the man who killed her sister. Ray and Diggle were across from two soldiers each. Finally Rachel stood across from Vandal Savage the man who helped take the love of her life from her.


	23. Invasion! Arrow part 2

**Arrow**

**Rachel POV-** They advanced on their enemies.

“Your father’s still alive Thea. Your real father at least” Merlyn taunted Thea before she attacked him.

“Unfortunately this is gonna be a little less satisfying for me than killing your sister” Darhk said to Sara making her angrier.

“I already killed you once. Now I’m gonna do it again” Rachel told Savage before she kicked him hard in the chest.

The sound of fighting filled the air along with the ring of a sword and the retort of gunfire. Rachel rolled across the wet ground tossed by Savage. She saw Diggle on the ground and Ray picked the gun up off the ground and shot the guy who’d hurt Diggle.

Rachel got up and launched herself at Savage. The angrier she got the more she felt her power struggle to come out so she gave herself over to the pain and rage once again. When he was on the ground Rachel flung her hands out just like the first time she’d killed him and unleashed her power on him. She only pulled it back when Savage was dead at her feet. Thea killed Merlyn, Sara ended Darhk.

“Ollie!” Thea yelled tossing Oliver a bow and one arrow which he used to kill Deathstroke.

Ray and Rachel helped Diggle get up. Rachel looked at Ray and saw in his eyes the guilt he was feeling over killing someone even if that someone was trying to kill him.

“How…” Ray asked.

“You just carry it” Rachel answered already knowing Ray’s question: how do you live with it?

“Ollie?” Laurel yelled running out onto the steps in her wedding dress.

Sara and Oliver went to say goodbye while the others went to get a car. Once Oliver and Sara joined them Thea drove them to the Smoak Technologies building.

Diggle was shot in the hip but with the bullet lodged inside. Rachel couldn’t heal him. Instead she healed him only enough that his pain wouldn’t make him pass out.

“Okay John. What now?” Oliver asked Dig as he helped him into the building.

“Guys I don’t think that belongs there. Okay that’s either the way out of here or we got to click our heels together three times and say ‘There’s no place like home’” Ray said pointing at the swirling green portal.

“And if that doesn’t work?” Sara asked.

“It has to work. He’s running out of time” Oliver said gently easing Dig over to Ray.

Thea and Sara went through the portal first followed by Ray and Dig. Rachel reminded herself none of this was real and that the real Leonard would want her to wake up and kick some alien ass. Rachel walked through the portal and woke up with a burning pain in her lower stomach.

“Oh my God!” Rachel cried out as a needle was slowly burrowing its way into her lower stomach.

Using both hands she was able to stop the needle and was able to pull it out. She saw everyone else was awake too but none of them had needles in them.

“Where are we?” Sara asked.

“You all right?” Oliver asked Dig.

“Yeah. It may not be real but it still hurts like a son of a bitch” Dig answered.

“Uh guys? There’s something you need to see” Ray said looking out the window.

They all stared out the window and saw darkness and stars all around them. Plus the planet Earth was in front of them and they weren’t there. They were on an alien’s ship in space. Slowly and quietly they left the room they were in.

“Okay so how do we find our way out of an alien spacecraft?” Thea asked.

“This way. Even though it’s an alien technology certain principals of design are universal” Ray said having leading the way.

“Or not” Ray said having led them to an area of the ship that was full of Dominators.

Oliver grabbed a weapon off the wall and fired a yellow blast that took down two Dominators.

“Ray’s right. Certain principals of design are universal” Oliver said looking at his new weapon that acted like a laser type crossbow.

They all ran as the Dominators charged them. Oliver provided cover fire with the gun and Rachel used her power to knock the Dominators back. Soon they were in a hallway alone. Oliver led the way while Rachel covered the rear.

“You think you can fly one of these things?” Diggle asked looking at the fleet of spaceships.

“I’m hoping that between you, me, Ray, Rachel, and Sara someone can fly one of these things” Oliver replied.

They got on the first ship they saw. After taking their seats they all looked around in confusion.

“Okay now what?” Sara asked.

“Ray?” Oliver asked.

“Uh now might be a good time to find the owner’s manual” Ray replied.

Suddenly the ship fired up and their consoles came towards them. Everyone looked around confused and worried they’d be attacked.

“And mom said I wouldn’t amount to anything if I didn’t go to college” Thea said grinning at Oliver.

The ship plummeted out of the main ship’s hanger and out into space. It seemed so far to be flying itself.

“Uh I really hope you hit autopilot because I don’t see any controls on this thing” Ray said.

“Hold on! We got incoming!” Dig ordered.

“How do you know?” Sara asked but then a crash hit their ship sending them flying hard into the other side of their seats.

“Lucky guess?” Dig replied.

“We need to find a way to steer this thing or we’re not gonna last very long!” Oliver said.

“We need weapons and defenses too” Rachel added.

Then it felt like the ship was being pulled upwards. From the sound of things they were in a ship’s cargo hold or holding cell. Hopefully it wasn’t the main Dominator ship again. However when they got out Rachel saw they were in the cargo bay of the Waverider. Making their way up to the main deck Nate was waiting for them.

“Oliver…nice clothes. Shopping at Alien Gap?” Nate asked.

“Not funny” Oliver replied heading towards the bridge.

“Well lucky for you guys the Waverider has a machine that replicates old clothes and weapons. Hi I’m Nate Heywood” Nate said turning to shake Thea’s hand as he walked backwards.

“Hi. Thea, and…and this is exactly twice as many spaceships as I ever thought I’d be on.”

“Well actually it’s a Timeship” Sara corrected.

“How’d you find us?” Oliver asked.

“I didn’t. Your nerd army back on Earth did” Nate replied.

“I’m gonna take Dig to the MedBay, have Gideon fix him up” Sara said.

“Whoever Gideon is” Dig said as Sara led him away.

Rachel ran her hand over the spot the needle had been in. Thanks to her power the wound was healed but she still had a phantom tingle there. Finally they made it to the bridge.

“Oh…Get…Out!” Thea said in awe.

“Thanks for the save” Oliver told Nate.

“No problem” Nate replied.

“Except for all our other problems” Ray said climbing the few steps to the lounge.

“Like what Ray?” Oliver demanded.

“After we woke up I got a look at the tech the Dominators were using to keep us under. They’re using a neuromorphic interface similar to how I manipulate the Atom suit” Ray explained.

“And…and wait. What does that mean?” Thea asked.

“I…I think the shared hallucination was to keep our mind occupied while the Dominators…” Ray went on.

“While the Dominators what?” Oliver asked.

“Well while they probed our subconscious. I’m guessing looking for intel. Wait. Maybe they didn’t choose us at random. Maybe they chose us because we couldn’t fight back” Ray said.

“Because none of you are metahumans” Nate said.

Rachel once again rubbed her lower stomach. She was worried about why she was the only one with a needle in her and the ideas forming in her mind made her sick.

“Bigger question…what intel were they after? What is their plan?” Oliver asked.

“Klic-clac-to Nick-lava shack-too” Ray said.

“Gesundheit” Thea told him.

“It’s what one of the Dominators said to another. Heh sounds like the beginning of a not-so-funny joke but, Gideon” Ray said.

“Translating” Gideon replied.

“Did you ever think that our lives would really get this weird?” Thea asked Oliver.

“The phrase loosely translates to ‘we are nearing completion of the weapon” Gideon told them.

“What weapon?” Nate asked.

“I’m afraid I have no idea but I’m tracking the Dominator mothership you escaped from and it appears to be on a direct course for Earth” Gideon replied.

“We may have another problem” Rachel spoke up.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

“Um when I woke up on the alien ship there was a needle in my lower stomach. Then in the shared memory I…I was pregnant. I’m not meta because I was born with my power not given them by a particle accelerator” Rachel tried to explain.

“So you now think the aliens made you…” Ray looked at her stomach.

“No…but now I do... thanks Ray! No I was thinking they were taking my eggs. Any child I have will have my powers to some variation. The needle wasn’t in my stomach it was over my ovaries” Rachel said.

“Gideon full body scan Rachel. Right now please” Nate ordered.

They all waited nervously for the scan to complete. Rachel, thanks to Ray, was worried she may have like an alien hybrid baby in her and was fighting to stay perfectly still.

“Scan complete. Ms. Stone in not pregnant nor is she missing any eggs. It appears that the needle was 83% of the way to the eggs before it was stopped” Gideon said.

Everyone let out a breath of relief.

“Great now we just have to worry about whatever weapon they’re building” Oliver said.


	24. Invasion! Legends of Tomorrow

**Legends of Tomorrow**

**Rachel POV-** The Waverider dropped them back off in Central City 2016 at the warehouse the Teams were using. This time they were joined by Nate, leaving Amaya on the ship. Thea was dropped off back home per Oliver’s request, so she was no longer in this fight.

“I can’t believe that you guys escaped an alien spaceship. Keywords: Alien spaceship. I have questions” Cisco said.

“They can wait” Oliver replied a bit harshly.

“Thanks for helping me get my sister home” Oliver told Nate only now his voice was warmer, friendlier.

“Yeah man” Nate nodded.

“What’s our status?” Oliver asked.

“Nothing since the Dominators paid their little visit to mess with our heads” Barry answered.

“Why would they do that?” Nate asked.

“What if they were trying to pit us against each other in order to gain intel about meta-humans?” Ray suggested.

“Man I wish they would just send us an IM with a questionnaire” Felicity sighed.

“I think they’re more hands on than that Felicity” Rachel chuckled.

“Well metas pose the biggest threat to their invasion. It would make sense they’d want to get to know their enemies” Kara said.

“By kidnapping people. Perhaps they were searching your minds for potential meta-human vulnerabilities” Martin spoke up.

“I think it’s time we return the favor” Oliver said nodding.

“What do you want to do? Kidnap one of them now?” Diggle asked.

“Oh hell yeah I’m on board with that” Rachel grinned.

She was well passed anger and pain. She wanted to hurt the Dominators the way they made her hurt. Too bad something told her Sara would be needed to…make them talk. So far torture was a line Rachel hadn’t crossed yet and she really didn’t want to now.

“Ever since we fought off that one ship they’re kind of been in short supply” Barry stated.

“Actually I know where to find one. I’ve been reviewing old Army footage of their first encounters with the Dominators and I think I pegged the fight to…Redmond, Oregon 1951” Nate said bringing up the Army footage on the monitor screens.

“You’re suggesting we travel to 1951 abduct a Dominator and interrogate it to determine their intentions?” Martin asked.

“They kidnapped us. Seems fair” Sara shrugged.

“Whoa. Time travel. I’m definitely in” Cisco grinned.

“Okay hold on though. Professor Stein and Caitlin have been talking about a way to take down the Dominators. They could probably use your help” Barry said.

“Pass” Cisco replied rolling his eyes.

Annoyed Rachel clapped her hand hard onto Cisco’s shoulder and took enough of his energy to make him sway a little making him dizzy. Then for good measure she gave him a little shock.

“Yeah… I mean I’m with him mostly cause I just don’t want to lose my geek cred but…time travel” Felicity squealed.

“I could take Amaya and Mick” Nate relented.

“Do it” Oliver said making Felicity and Cisco cheer.

“You’ll enjoy the side effects of Time travel” Rachel grinned at both geeks.

“Okay. And uh the new President called which would be cool under different circumstances but she wants to meet with us” Barry said while Nate, Felicity and Cisco walked away.

“Let’s bring Rachel, Sara and Ray as backup” Oliver suggested.

“What about me? I can do backup” Kara said.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know” Barry mumbled when Kara looked to him for help.

Kara followed Oliver a few feet away so the others wouldn’t overhear them. The rest of them followed Barry so they could get ready. Once they were ready and about to head out Barry came over to her.

“Hey Rachel about Snart…” Barry started.

Rachel held up her hand and let energy flow over her fingers. She let out a humorless laugh shaking her head.

“Barry, clearly Ray didn’t tell you but that isn’t something I talk about. Not what happened, not how I feel, not what you feel. Nothing. Okay?” Rachel said.

“Okay” Barry said softly.

Then he surprised her. He pulled her into a hug. At first she struggled a little to be let go as her eyes were tearing up. Barry just held on giving her the emotional support she didn’t want but secretly needed.

Rachel hugged him back as she softly cried. Before she knew it Ray and Sara were there hugging her too as one big giant hug. When they all let go Rachel smiled at them and wiped her eyes even Oliver was there smiling at her offering support in his own way.

“Thanks. Don’t do it again” Rachel laughed softly.

Finally they went to the meeting spot to greet the new President. They waited and waited but no one showed up. Something wasn’t right and Rachel was getting antsy about it.

“So where’s the President?” Sara finally asked.

“She’s late” Oliver replied.

“Well you got to figure she’s got a lot on her plate what with the whole alien invasion thing” Ray said.

“And her predecessor getting killed” Sara added.

“I don’t know you guys. Something doesn’t feel fight. Feels like we’re being setup” Rachel said.

“We’ve got movement” Sara said causing them to all turn around.

There were four black SUV’s coming towards them…fast. They surrounded them and the men who got out had shotguns and automatic rifles. An older man got out and instantly Rachel hated him. He seemed the slimy secretive government type.

“I’m sorry. President couldn’t make it” the old man smiled.

“Who are you?” Barry asked.

“If I tell you…I’ll have to kill you” he replied and all his men pointed their guns at the team.

“You could try” Rachel snarled letting her fingers spark in anger but Oliver gave her a look to wait.

“Uh I think we have a misunderstanding. See we’re the good guys. The President invited us here” Ray said going for the peaceful approach.

“Barry I think it’s time we do something. And fast” Oliver said softly.

Barry nodded and looked at Rachel. She gave a slight nod as well. As Barry moved to run Rachel put her shield around Sara, Oliver, Ray and herself. In less than a second half the men were on the ground and Barry was standing across from them grinning. Suddenly a bullet hit her shield and would have hit Ray if not for her.

“Sniper!” Oliver said.

“On it” Barry said before speeding away.

Rachel lowered her shield knowing Barry would handle the sniper while the others dealt with the men who were getting up. Oliver shot two with arrows in the shoulder. Rachel charged into the fight her hands blazing with energy.

One man grabbed her from behind and she used him to jump up and kick a man in front of her with both feet. Then she shocked the man holding her and he fell to the ground unconscious.

She was enjoying herself so much she used her power less and less and simply went hand to hand with these government guys. She fought multiple men at once, she was a blur of twists, spins, and bends. When there were no more men conscious to fight she and the rest converged on the old man surrounding him.

“We’re trying to help you. This is how you thank us?” Barry said speeding back getting in the man’s face.

“You don’t understand. The reason the xenomorphs are here…” the man tried to explain.

“Because they have a beef with the meta-humans. Tell us something we don’t know” Sara cut him off.

“Like what exactly have we done to them?” Barry asked.

“Nothing. Yet. But they see individuals with powers such as yours as a future threat and frankly so do I.”

“Tough. We protect this planet. We’re the heroes that are needed to fight things no human is prepared for” Rachel said.

No human was prepared to fight metas or aliens unless they were vigilante heroes like Oliver or Ray or Sara. Human but more, they’d been through things no human should and they came out the other side better.

“If you’re such BFF’s with the Dominators…” Sara said.

“Then why don’t you call them off?” Oliver said.

“We know you sent them packing once before back in 1951” Ray said.

“That was just a reconnaissance mission” the man explained.

“What brought them back?” Barry asked.

“You did Mr. Allen.”

“He knows who you are” Ray stated the obvious.

“You threatened the entire universe when you used your powers to upset the normal course of time” the man told them.

“You’re talking about Flashpoint? How do you even know about…?” Ray asked.

“They told us.”

“I made a mistake okay? I’m not gonna let it happen again” Barry said.

“For 60 years we have enjoyed a truce with your so called Dominators. You broke the truce” the man told Barry.

“What do they want?” Oliver asked.

“I’ve negotiated a deal with them. If Mr. Allen surrenders himself…they will leave us in peace. You really want to save the world? Here’s your chance.”

“No. We don’t trust you and we sure as hell don’t trust them. So they’re not getting him” Rachel said stepping forward letting her hands spark.

Barry started to walk away towards their secret warehouse and Oliver followed him. Rachel was the last of the team to follow as she kept her eye on the old man while watching her teams back.

Barry wanted to be alone to think but Oliver ignored his wants and went with him. Felicity and Cisco returned from the past telling the others about the meta killing bomb the Dominators would deploy.

“It’s a trap” Sara said.

“If they’re that threatened by meta-humans it’s hard to believe they’d be satisfied with just one” Ray said.

“Yeah well if I know Barry he’s gonna want to be that one” Cisco told them.

“Well Oliver’s trying to talk him out of it” Sara explained.

“And if he does what’s the collateral damage of the meta-bomb?” Nate asked.

“Projected casually count is around 2 million non-meta-humans” Cisco replied.

“Okay so what if we negotiated with them?”

“Yeah I don’t know if you noticed but our last chat with him didn’t go so well.”

“Well what’ve we got to lose?”

“Look maybe we should contact them” Sara said.

“Then make it fast. We’ve got incoming. Dominator ships are coming in worldwide” Diggle announced.

“Including Central City” Jax added.

“Yeah but they’re not moving or anything. They’re just sitting there” Cisco said bringing an image up on screen.

“For now” Diggle said.

“So much for the truce Secret Agent Man negotiated” Ray mentioned.

“This is a fear tactic…”Rachel said.

“They’re trying to leverage us into handing Barry over. Contact the Dominators” Sara ordered.

When Cisco got no call back on the gadget he’d stolen from the Dominators almost the entire team gathered around. Most were there to try and convince Barry not to do what he was about to do.


	25. Invasion! Legends of Tomorrow part 2

**Legends of Tomorrow**

**Rachel POV-** “This isn’t up for debate. It’s not even a close call. I mean…turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone. Simple” Barry told them.

“No it’s not simple” Felicity argued.

“Barry it doesn’t matter what you’ve done. You can’t do this” Diggle said.

“It’s been an honor to know all of you to fight alongside of you. Now it’s up to you to keep our home safe” Barry said before he turned and started to walk away.

“Barry! I’m not letting you leave” Oliver told him.

“No offense Oliver but you and what army?” Barry turned back around.

“This one” Kara replied.

Every single person was standing with Oliver ready to do whatever it took to stop Barry. He was mostly all of their friends and they didn’t give up on friends. Even Mick was standing with the group.

“Listen Red I don’t like you. But when you got a crew you don’t take a hit for the rest” Mick said.

“That was actually pretty inspiring. I mean up until the point that Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals but…” Barry chuckled.

“According to the Dominators we might as well be” Amaya said.

“And maybe they’re right. Maybe we do more harm than good but this is our chance to find out” Nate said.

“We’re not letting you sacrifice yourself. There’s no way. I don’t care if that’s what it means to be a hero. You’re not a hero to me…you’re my friend” Cisco said stepping up to Barry.

“Yo guys. You know that ship that landed in Central City?” Jax said entering the room with Sara behind him.

“It’s opening up” Sara told them.

“Here we go” Oliver said.

The team, minus Oliver and Barry for the moment, headed up to the roof to brace for the coming fight. Sara and Cisco took the Waverider to try and stop the meta-bomb though they weren’t sure how to do that just yet.

Oliver and Barry joined them just as an army of Dominators teleported down to the roof. Barry rushed forward with their own new weapon while everyone else attacked.

“Fry you freaks!” Mick yelled off to Rachel’s left.

Supergirl was a huge asset. Her heat vision was plowing through the Dominators like crazy. Rachel used her power to either bring a Dominator to its knees for Nate to punch or she’d use it to go for their eyes and head neutralizing them. Barry raced around putting small pain inflicting devices on the Dominators.

“Firestorm if you’re done playing with your friends out there we could really use your help” Sara said over coms.

“I’m on it” Firestorm answered.

Oliver was thrown off the roof by a Dominator but thankfully Supergirl was there to catch him and bring him back up to the roof. Rachel was tempted to see the power boost she’d get if she took energy from a Dominator but at the same time she was too scared what it might do to her as well. So instead she punched, kicked and blasted away fighting hard.

“Good work planting Professor Stein’s nano-weapons but we still got Dominators all over the Country. This looks like a job for Supergirl” Felicity said on coms and Supergirl flew off with nano-weapons.

“Thanks Felicity. I’m not the least bit insulted” Barry said dryly as he raced off with the weapons as well.

“Ah sorry. I meant Supergirl and Flash. This is totally a job for the both of you. That’s what I meant. Supergirl and…Flash” Felicity tried to backtrack.

“Firestorm we’re holding it up. Firestorm do it now!” Sara said on coms about the bomb.

“All right devices are being planted. Let me know when I can bring the pain” Felicity said.

“Come on Firestorm” Sara begged.

“Still waiting on that signal” Felicity urged.

Rachel saw Mick get hit hard by a Dominator as well as Diggle. When she tried to make it over to them she was hit from behind and stumbled forward. She turned to face the Dominator who hit her.

“Do it!” Oliver yelled and the Dominators dropped to the ground in pain.

“Done” Felicity replied.

“It’s working” Oliver grinned as the Dominators shrieked in pain.

“What about the superhero bomb?” Mick asked.

“Yeah!” Firestorm cheered clearly taking care of the bomb.

“Ground what’s your status?” Sara asked.

“They’re retreating” Nate answered as the Dominators ran away and were teleported back to their ship.

“It’s not just them. It’s all around the world” Felicity informed them.

“He did it” Oliver said.

“No Oliver…” Supergirl said landing next to him.

“We all did it” Barry said suddenly standing on Oliver’s other side.

They all watched as the Dominators' ship flew away. Rachel grinned relived they actually won. Not only did they win but no one got seriously hurt just the minor scrapes and bruises that they were all used to. Later that night they were still in their suits while the new President gave a speech in their honor held at their hanger.

“Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the President’s passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, sad, responsibilities. This is not one of them. Today it is my distinct honor to bestow upon you a small acknowledgment of the great debt that the world owes to all of you” the President said.

They were all standing on a platform with her, before them were many government officials. It felt weird to Rachel to be up here in front of strangers without her mask on. As a Legend she didn’t need it but right now in the present still a part of her felt naked without it. The other part of her felt proud not to wear it to let everyone see who she was the good and the bad parts.

“Is it just me or is she really hot?” Mick asked Sara about the new President.

“She’s hot” Sara replied after she checked the President out.

“Although your brave effects must remain a secret know that meta-human or not, masked or not, each and every one of you is a hero” the President finished.

She thanked each member personally and shook their hand. Rachel had to lightly elbow Mick who held the President’s hand a little too long. Soon the rest of the officials were around them thanking them, shaking hands and asking questions.

It was well into the night when the President and officials left letting the heroes change into more comfortable clothing and start their own victory party. Felicity popped the cork on the bottle of champagne.

“Thank you” Barry grinned as she poured him a drink.

“Let’s go drink” Sara said holding up a flask.

She walked away from the others and the music with Diggle, Amaya and Jax following her. Rachel was enjoying her beer next to Mick but she wasn’t above clinking it with champagne glasses.

“Snart would be really proud of you Rachel” Ray smiled at her.

She took a calming breath then smiled back. “Jealous too, I kicked major alien ass.”

Rachel saw Mick headed over to Kara and Cisco so she quickly excused herself from Ray to go smooth over whatever Mick was about to say to Kara.

“Hey skirt, call me” Mick grinned as he walked between Kara and Cisco headed now for the table filled with food and more beer.

“He…didn’t mean that…” Rachel said to Kara when she made a creeped out face.

“I’m sure he actually did” Kara replied.

“Yeah…sorry” Rachel said slowly but they ended up laughing instead of cringing.

Rachel chatted with everyone she missed until the sun was about to rise. She said her goodbyes and even managed to somehow get a hug out of Oliver who rolled his eyes but he did so smiling. Then she headed back to the ship with Sara coming on board last. They hung out in the temporal zone as they didn’t have an aberration to fix just yet.

Rachel sat on the bridge alone just thinking. When the Dominators had her and had given her what she’d wanted most she’d felt so happy, but being back on the Waverider she realized this is where she wanted to be. True she wanted Leonard here with her and a baby would be nice but she needed to be the Legend she was or life wouldn’t feel complete. Ray walked onto the bridge ending her thoughts.

“Hey Rachel I was thinking…um it was my life Snart died for. I’m the reason you don’t have the perfect life and well…I was thinking…I could give you…uh…” Ray struggled with his words.

“Ray just spit it out” Rachel laughed.

“Okay right. I was thinking since you can’t have Snart’s baby I could give you my…stuff and Gideon could…you could have a baby” Ray finished in a rush.

Rachel raised her eyebrows in shock at the offer. Before she could speak however Mick walked in clearly not happy.

“Hey Haircut if she’s gonna have a baby it’s gonna be a criminal baby” Mick said as a way of offering his viable DNA.

Rachel’s mouth dropped open slightly as she was stunned. She stared at the two of them in silence. They were so different from each other one was a criminal, one a hero, one liked to fight and the other one who preferred to use his brain.

“But Snart was really smart as well as a thief” Ray argued.

“He was a great thief” Mick came back.

“Uh guys. If the baby isn’t Snart’s I don’t want one” Rachel found her voice.

“Well then you’re in luck Ms. Stone. We have Mr. Snart’s DNA on board and can turn it into viable material required for IUI” Gideon said.

“Well if she’s having Snart’s baby I KNOW you two aren’t the right ones to teach it. Snart was a hero but with darkness. Guess that makes me ‘daddy’” Sara said walking onto the bridge with Jax behind her.

Soon Mick, Ray and Sara were arguing with each other. Rachel wasn’t sure if she was honored her friends offered her this chance or horrified they’d offered her this.

“Rachel if you do have a baby I have the perfect home remedies my mom used for morning sickness and preventing stretch marks” Jax smiled at her.

“Hey! If the baby isn’t Leonard’s AND he’s not physically here with me to raise it there will be no baby. So um thanks…for the offers and advice…I’m just gonna…go see if Nate’s located any new aberrations” Rachel said then she practically ran from the room.

“Was it something we said?” she heard Ray ask before the doors closed.

Instead of going to find Nate like she’d said Rachel went to her room. She refused to think of it as hiding from her friends. Though in truth that was exactly what she was doing. True they all meant well and how many girls could say their guy friends and even a girl friend was offering them something so life changing but it was a little much to process in a matter of minutes.

She lay on her bed relaxing waiting just a bit longer before going back out onto the bridge but after everything that had happened recently she found herself asleep in minutes.


	26. Fellowship of the Spear

**Rachel POV-** If Rachel thought dealing with the Dominators was bad then she really wasn’t prepared for the next few missions. First they saved Elliot Ness from Al Capone in 1927 and learned it WAS Eobard Thawne who was somehow still alive and working with Darhk.

Next in 1967 they had to convince George Lucas to stay in film school so Ray and Nate would keep their super suit and powers. Rip was also in 1967 with no memory of who he used to be. Eobard as it turned out is looking for pieces to the Spear of Destiny and even though the team got one piece Rip was kidnapped.

1776 was the worst mission yet. Rip killed Sara though thankfully Gideon was able to save her life. Rip also took their Spear piece. Rachel explained all she knew about Thawne with Martin filling in a few blanks. Turns out Malcolm Merlyn was also on the Legion’s side. The team, even with their current losses, was able to get in the spirit and celebrate Christmas on board the Waverider.

The team finally managed to capture Rip in 507 A.D. Camelot and they put him in the brig. Ray was knighted for his courage and selflessness. Good news was they got a Spear piece but the bad news was thanks to keyword overrides Rip made Gideon crash in the Cretaceous period.

While Ray, Amaya and Nate went out to retrieve a vital piece of the ship that broke off, the others figured out a possible way to bring the real Rip Hunter back from the Legion brainwashed version. Sara and Jax entered Rip’s mind with Mick’s help from when the Time Masters did it to him.

With Rip’s memories and emotions returned he was able to tell the team where the final Spear piece was hidden. It was in 1970. Nate’s grandfather Commander Steel was the one who was charged with hiding it. Turns out Commander Steel hid the Spear piece in the flag that Apollo 11 placed on the moon.

Ray was forced to work with Thawne when the two of them got stranded on the moon. Thankfully Ray managed to keep the Spear piece though, of course, Thawne escaped capture. Sadly to save the team Commander Steel sacrificed himself cementing Nate’s future where his father grew up without a dad. Now the Legends had two pieces of the Spear and the Legion had two pieces.

“It’s hard to imagine that when joined with their siblings they’re as powerful as God” Rip said looking down at the pieces of Spear on a table in his lounge.

“But right now that’s just a useless piece of wood” Jax commented.

“It’s not useless. I know 10 different ways to kill somebody with this” Sara said picking up a wood piece.

“Sometimes I worry about you” Rachel said softly to Sara but she only smiled in return.

“Not to mention it’s great for scratching in those hard to reach places” Mick said standing up with his beer in hand.

“Please don’t tell me you used the Spear of Destiny as a back scratcher” Ray said.

“Who said anything about my back” Mick grinned.

“Ew…” Rachel looked at Mick in disgust while Sara practically threw the stick down onto the table.

“Well as Mr. Rory has demonstrated in the wrong hands this divine artifact can be put to truly horrific use” Martin stated.

“Yeah” Mick said still grinning.

“Which is why I called this meeting, to figure out how to keep it out the Legion’s hands. Where’s Nate?” Sara asked.

“Nathaniel said he wasn’t feeling up to socializing. He said he’ll go along with whatever we decide” Amaya answered.

“What is there to decide? We find the Legion and we steal back their pieces of the Spear” Jax said.

“There’s no need to find the Legion. I know where they’ve been operating out of” Rip admitted.

“Why keep it a secret? Let’s just go get them?” Mick asked.

“The reason why you’ve been unable to locate Mr. Thawne and his partners all this time is because they’ve been operating outside it” Rip explained.

“You lost me” Jax said.

“Yeah me too” Mick added.

“Three” Sara chimed in.

“What’s the one place that exists outside of time?” Rip asked.

“No way” Ray said in surprise.

“Yes way. We must return to the Vanishing Point” Rip said.

“No” Rachel said as she turned to walk out.

Her skin was icy cold and her hands were shaking. No way could she go back to the Vanishing Point. Mick grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him before she made it out of the lounge.

“Mick no. I… can’t” she finished in a soft whisper, Mick just looked at her without speaking.

She knew what he was saying without words. She had to go back and face this and so did he, Snart would want them too. Rachel sighed and nodded only then did Mick let her arm go.

As they flew to the Vanishing Point pieces of it were still floating around. They landed and headed down the same path they took months ago. Then the team split up and got ready.

“Ray?” Sara asked.

“Ready” Ray replied on coms.

“Mick? Rachel?”

“Yeah.”

“Ditto” Mick and Rachel replied.

“Stand by” Sara ordered.

“On my way for Legion watching. 20 seconds” Ray announced.

“Well I thought I’d seen the last of this place” Rip said leading his team with a part of the Spear and it called to the other pieces.

“Let’s not make it a habit” Mick said.

Mick and Rachel rounded the corner after Rip and saw the machine that was used to blow up the Oculus. The same machine that Leonard had, had to keep his hand on to make it explode. Mick and Rachel walked up the steps to the machine. A tear slid down Rachel’s face while Mick seemed lost in thought.

“Mick? Rachel? Are you okay?” Sara asked.

“Am I okay? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Mick replied.

“No Sara we’re not okay” Rachel answered honestly.

“I miss him too” Sara told them.

“He blew himself up. For what?” Mick said.

“So the rest of us could live” Sara explained.

“Idiot” Mick replied.

“Liar” Rachel said softly so just Mick could hear her.

“You guys we gotta go. Look Mick this is a heist. We have to steal the other pieces of the Spear and get out of here. You think this is what Snart wants? You two waiting around so that you can get caught?” Sara argued with them.

“Probably not” Mick said.

Rachel took Mick’s free hand and they walked down the steps. Each one was pulling the other away from the memory otherwise they’d go back and stand there until they were caught.

“Jax and I may have found the other pieces of the Spear. Stand by” Rip said on coms.

“Copy that. And I’ve got eyes on Thawne. He doesn’t know we’re here” Ray said.

“We have the rest of the Spear” Rip announced.

“Get back to the ship” Sara ordered.

“We better hurry. He’s on to us. On my way” Ray alerted the team.

“Everyone get the hell out of here” Sara ordered.

Rachel, Sara, and Mick ran back towards the ship. They met up with Rip, Firestorm and Amaya while Ray flew on board quickly.

“You get it?” Sara asked Rip.

“Indeed.”

“Gideon get us out of here” Sara said.

“Piece of cake” Mick said as everyone gathered once more in the lounge.

“Whoa you thought that was easy?” Jax asked.

“No I want a piece of cake and a beer” Mick replied.

“Same just not together bad combo” Rachel said making a face.

“Later, where’s the Spear” Sara asked.

Rip stepped up to the table and started to place all four pieces of the Spear down. Rachel had to admit she was both over and under whelmed by it. On one hand it looked boring and simple but with a beautiful spear head. On the other hand it radiated power like nothing she’d ever seen or felt before.

“There we go” Rip said backing away from the table.

“What is that?” Ray asked when the Spear started to hum.

“That’s power. The pieces of the Spear are calling to each other. They long to be whole” Rip answered as he slowly walked around the table.

There was a bright light coming from the Spear all of a sudden. Then a second later it was no longer just pieces on a table the Spear of Destiny was whole once more.

“Yep that just happened” Jax said.

“Well that’s remarkable. The Spear must be composed of some kind of magnetized compound which acts as its own sealant” Martin said reaching for it.

“No, no, no don’t, don’t, don’t. Don’t touch it. Now that the Spear is whole it will try and lure each of us to use it. It will draw on our weaknesses our desires our regrets. It will promise each of us that we can remake the world just as we want it” Rip explained.

“Well what’s wrong with that? What? Oh come on you’re all thinking it” Mick said when everyone in the room turned to look at him.

“Absolute power corrupts Mr. Rory. Even when used with the best intentions which is why I’d attempted to destroy it” Rip said.

“Well maybe you didn’t try hard enough” Mick replied.

Then Mick took a step back and drew his gun blasting the Spear with flames. Everyone screamed as he did it and jumped back from the table.

“Not on the ship bro!” Jax yelled.

“You said destroy so I destroyed” Mick said.

Rachel chuckled a little, simple Mick fire fixes all. Her laugh died though when she turned back to look at the Spear still in one perfect piece.

“It’s not destroyed it’s not even charred” Amaya said.

“Any harm brought upon the Spear is temporary. It will always heal itself” Rip told them.

“That’s kind of cool…and really scary” Rachel noted.

“That’s why you had to keep the pieces separated” Sara guessed.

“Yes accomplished with much effort and numerous explosives” Rip said looking at Mick.

“Wait a sec there’s something written on it” Amaya said.

Words appeared on the staff of the Spear as orange as the flames Mick had used to try and destroy it with. Too bad it wasn’t written in English.

“That’s odd. That wasn’t there before. It must have been revealed by the flames” Rip said leaning closer.

“Hmm see I did help” Mick said hitting Rip in the shoulder.

“Already the writing upon it which at first was as clear as red flame…what? Nate would get the joke” Rachel said when they all looked at her.

“Natum de sanguine perditus a sanguine” Amaya read.

“Anyone know Latin?” Ray asked.

“Sanguine means blood but that’s all I know…I went through a vampire trend phase as a kid. I know the word blood in many languages” Rachel announced crossing her arms feeling a little embarrassed.

Turns out Nate knew Latin very well. Amaya, Sara and Rip went to see him to get a translation. As Rachel turned to go to her room someone whispered in her ear.

“What?” she turned to Jax.

“I didn’t say anything” Jax said giving her an odd look.

“Right” Rachel smiled.

Then she heard it again only it didn’t sound like one voice it sounded like many soft voices. As she turned in circles trying to figure out where it was coming from the voices got louder as she faced the Spear. They were just loud enough to hear but she knew somehow if she were to go closer to the Spear she’d hear the voices louder and clearer. Even still she could tell what they were saying.

“You could save him…” Rachel turned away before anymore promises could be made and she left the bridge in a rush.

Rip had said it would tempt them. He did not tell them that it would whisper to them. About half an hour later, at which time she was still a little shaken by the Spear, the team was informed that they were jumping to the North of France 1916 during the Battle of the Somme World War I. Sara told them that they needed to find J.R.R Tolkien.

“No way” Rachel said when Sara finished.

“You totally missed my Lord of the Rings joke earlier. No one got it” Rachel told Nate smiling as she remembered it.

“I hate missing good literature jokes” Nate said sadly.

“All...we gotta be careful. The Battle of the Somme was one of the bloodiest conflicts in human history” Nate explained when they landed.

“Sounds terrible. I’m in” Mick said as they all gathered around the console.

“We’re all in. It’s not gonna be easy finding Tolkien in this mess” Sara said.

“According to military records Second Lieutenant Tolkien contracted trench fever and was transferred to a first aid outpost to await transportation back to Britain” Gideon supplied.

“Perfect. Amaya, Rachel take the Backstreet Boys, intercept Tolkien, find out what he knows send him on his way” Sara ordered.

Rachel, Rip, Mick, Nate and Ray all headed to get period appropriate clothing. Amaya hung back to talk to Sara, Rachel dressed in various type of soldier uniforms.

“We’re at the outpost. God it’s a madhouse” Rip told Sara via coms.

“Fan out to cover more ground. Stay on the coms and be careful” Sara requested.

“Yeah Gideon said Tolkien was ill we should search amongst the injured. Mr. Rory, Ms. Jiwe you go look in triage” Rip directed.

“Let me guess we get the fun part” Ray said nervously.

“I’ve always wanted to visit the Somme. Just without…you know all the warfare going on” Nate said looking a little pale.

“Ms. Stone I’m sorry to ask you to join but…” Rip said.

“My shield. It’s okay my mom’s an ER nurse I’ve seen some pretty bad stuff there when I brought her dinner” Rachel replied feeling slightly ill at the thought.

“How the hell are we supposed to find anyone in here?” Ray yelled as they rushed through the soldier filled trench.

Rachel had her soft glowing yellow energy shield up and pulled in tightly to cover her and the boys. Thankfully with all that was on and the smoke the other soldiers had no idea what was going on.

“What?” Nate shouted to Ray.

“I said how the hell are we sp…” a bomb going off close by cut Ray’s words when they ducked for cover.

“On your feet you lazy good for nothings or I’ll have you shot! Did you hear me Lieutenant Tolkien?” the General yelled to his men.

“Oh your feet with your weapon you fool of a Tolkien! On your feet!”

“Tolkien? Lieutenant Tolkien?” Rip asked rushing over to the man.

“Yes, yes that’s me” Tolkien replied standing up.

“He’s very ill. He’s gotta come with us” Nate said using a horrible accent.

“Nonsense I…I’m perfectly fine” Tolkien replied before he nearly fainted.

“Whoa. This man is burning with a fever. We’re taking him out of here now!” Rip said catching Tolkien before he hit the ground.

“Well get him to the field hospital” the General ordered.

“We have him but he’s in no condition to talk” Rip told Sara, Nate was helping carry a staggering Tolkien.

“All right get him to the extraction point we’ll meet you there” Sara replied.

“Mr. Rory steal us an ambulance will you?” Rip asked.

“On it” Mick replied.

Rachel stood between Ray and Rip and Nate carrying Tolkien to keep the shield in place. Ray led them out of the trench where Amaya and Mick were waiting in a stolen ambulance. Back on the ship they rushed Tolkien to MedBay to get him fixed up and talking quickly.

Together Nate and Tolkien were able to find the resting place of Sir Gawain. It was in the Church of Amiens. This time Amaya stayed on the ship and Rachel went with the boys plus Tolkien to the church.

“The Church of Amiens built in the 1600’s. For centuries it was a shelter a refuge. Now just a place for marauding armies to squat” Tolkien told them.

“Look closely but be careful” Nate said.

“Returning knights of the Crusades were known to hide their relics so only the worthy could find them” Tolkien said.

“They set traps for those who aren’t so worthy” Nate added.

“Aw they’re so close finishing each other’s dire warnings” Ray smiled.

“Hey dire or not my shield can only do so much, so heed the warnings” Rachel instructed.

“Think I found something. It’s gotta be worth a fortune. Gold” Mick said picking up a chalice and biting it to test the metal makeup.

“Yeah don’t bite the relics” Nate said taking the chalice from Mick.

“Give me that” Mick grabbed it back.

“And don’t steal the relics” Nate again took it away.

“Children. Share or I’ll put you in time out” Rachel said rolling her eyes but with a smile.

“Now if I’m not mistaken the inscription’s written in Proto-Celtic” Nate said looking at the Chalice.

“It says ‘follow the outlier then push further still’. What is the outlier” Tolkien said when Nate handed him the Chalice.

Nate and Rip began looking at the floor searching for something while Mick took the Chalice from Tolkien. Rip dusted off a small section of the floor to reveal a small green triangle.

“Three rubies one emerald” Nate said looking at the triangle.

“I think I found our outlier” Rip said.

“Then push further still” Tolkien said.

“This structure’s been damaged from all the fighting” Nate said.

They all gathered around the support structure. With one good kick Nate dislodged the bricks and created a decent sized hole. Inside was the skeleton of a knight.

“Sir Gawain I presume” Nate said.

“Hey look on his shield it’s an engraving” Ray said.

Rachel leaned in to see better but she couldn’t see much more than a cross on the red shield of the knight. She was about to tell Ray to step out of her light so she could get a photo when she heard a voice she thought she’d never hear again and her thoughts and emotions became a chaotic mess.

“Pretty pathetic if you ask me” Leonard’s voice echoed in the church.

“Mr. Snart?” Rip said.


	27. Fellowship of the Spear part 2

**Rachel POV-** They all turned to face him but Rachel turned away. Something was wrong no way could Leonard be here no way could he be alive. Not to mention he clearly wasn’t on their side.

“Wait you can see him?” Mick asked.

“You’re supposed to be dead” Ray said.

“Yeah they told me all about how I get soft and die for you losers. I didn’t believe them” Leonard said.

“Believe who?” Mick asked standing closer to Rachel.

“Well if that’s not an entrance line I don’t know what is” Damien entered the church.

“What is going on here?” Tolkien asked.

“The Legion must have traveled back in time and picked up Mr. Snart before he joined the Legends” Rip explained.

“He told us all about your plan on how you’re going to destroy the Spear” Damien said.

“Thanks for the tip Mick” Snart said.

“I didn’t think he was real” Mick apologetically tried to explain.

“No, no, no, no. No need to defend yourself… actually there is. Angriff!” Damien yelled.

German soldiers appeared on the balconies and started shooting at them.

“No!” Rachel yelled putting up a shield around her team.

Once Nate steeled up and Mick and Rip got their weapons she dropped the shield and covered Ray. She fired energy at the attacking soldiers while slowly moving back towards the door. Rip, Nate and Tolkien got out but Snart drew his gun on them and Mick countered with his.

“Mick come on let’s go!” Ray urged.

“Go Ray I’ll get him” Rachel said.

Rachel went and stood between Mick and Leonard. The look of shock on Leonard’s face probably mirrored her’s when she’d heard his voice. Snart immediately lowered his gun. Looks like he was still keeping his promise to himself to never point a gun at her again.

“Rachel…” Leonard said softly taking a step closer to her.

“Lenny…you didn’t just die for them. You died to save me too. Mick let’s go” Rachel said.

Slowly they made their way to the door with her in between Mick and Snart the whole way. One of the German soldiers got up just before they made it to the door and fired one shot. If she’d been standing still she’d have had a hole in her chest, as it was she cried out when the bullet struck her shoulder.

Mick pulled her out of the church quickly but she didn’t miss seeing Leonard killing the soldier with his gun. She also didn’t miss hearing him yell her name. She also didn’t stop running or look back to see if he followed. They made it back to the ship and thanks to the team Rachel had gotten enough energy to completely heal the wound and she had the bullet as a creepy trophy.

“So Snart’s alive” Sara said after the boys debriefed her of what happened at the church.

“And he’s working with the Legion” Ray added.

“Well it’s not just the Legion is it Mick” Jax accused.

“Back off Jax or your mouth will get your hurt” Rachel stepped forward but Mick pulled her back.

“You got something to say to me?” Mick asked Jax.

“You told him about our plan to destroy the Spear” Jax said.

“Well I thought I was seeing things” Mick replied.

“Whether Mr. Snart was a hallucination or not the fact that you told him about our plan speaks volumes” Martin said.

“Oh that is a load of crap. Like none of us has ever screwed up before” Rachel said again stepping forward.

“Volumes of what Professor?” Mick asked once again pulling Rachel out of his fight.

“I think what Martin is trying to say is that he’s worried that if it came down to a decision between Leonard and us…” Sara said.

“You’d choose Snart in a heartbeat” Jax said glaring.

“Yeah I would. He’s a friend and you guys ain’t exactly being friendly right now” Mick answered.

Rachel was barely controlling her rising anger. How dare they blame Mick for a mistake and that’s what this truly was, a mistake. Her anger kept her from focusing on how seeing Leonard alive again made her feel.

“Can you blame us?” Jax asked.

“We’re concerned that your blunder with Mr. Snart confirms that you haven’t truly given up your roots as a…thug” Martin said.

Rachel saw red. Her hands which were clenched tightly in fists had energy sparking off them wildly. Clearly Mick wanted to handle this on his own but she was losing control fast. She paced behind him trying to keep some semblance of control on her rage.

“Oh. That what you think Captain?” Mick turned to Sara.

“Mick we just need you to be careful” Sara replied.

“Why?” Mick asked. Sara said nothing just looked at him.

“Oh I see. In your eyes I’m always gonna be…a criminal” Mick said.

Then he turned and walked away. Rachel couldn’t hold it back anymore and now that Mick was out of the room she could let loose. She let her power out and it flashed and sparked around the room. With how angry she was she didn’t want to hurt the team but each one, other than Ray, got a mild spark hit and it pushed them back a few feet.

“Rachel…” Jax tried.

“Screw you Jax. Screw all of you. How dare you blame Mick? He’s saved all your lives at least once. If not for him you’d all still be scattered in time. He’s proved he’s part of this team yet just like that you turn on him? Yeah some friends you are. I’m on his side this time” Rachel ranted before she went off to find Mick.

She found him in his room with a beer in his hand. Rachel knocked when he didn’t see her in the doorway. The look he gave her wasn’t exactly friendly.

“You come to tell me to be careful too? Cause I’m a criminal you should be careful around me.”

“Yeah I did come here to say be careful. Be careful because I don’t want you to get hurt out there. Watch your back because I cannot lose you too. Oh and Mick? You’re more than just a criminal to me you’re my friend” Rachel answered him.

She turned and let him be since she knew Mick wouldn’t like the messy feelings and emotions she’d just left with him. She headed back to her room or so she’d thought. Turns out she was outside the lounge looking at the Spear. Again the whispers started only now it was Snart’s voice she was hearing.

“Save me” he begged her.

“You guys hear them too huh?” Mick said beside her having followed after her.

Rachel saw Amaya was about to reach for the Spear but stopped when Mick spoke. They all looked at each other but only Amaya looked like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“What’s the Spear saying to you?” Mick asked.

“It’s not the Spear. It’s my mother. Her voice at least. She’s begging me to help out people. To keep our family and our legacy safe. She wants me to change my destiny” Amaya explained.

“I hear Leonard. Begging me to save him. So that we could be together again, to get married have a baby. Telling me I could have everything I wanted” Rachel said.

“What do you hear?” Amaya asked Mick.

“My parents” Mick answered.

“What are they saying?”

“Don’t play with fire Mick.”

“You guys I need you in here” Sara said entering the bridge.

“So it looks like our historians have made a discovery” Sara announced as the whole team entered and gathered around the console.

“According to this map the blood of Christ is hidden right smack in the middle of no-man’s land” Tolkien said.

“Great, right at the center of the bloodiest battle in human history” Rip said.

“Even if we were to make it through the terrain unscathed there’s still the issue of the blood’s precise location” Martin chimed in.

“That’s the good news. Just as the Spear acted as a diving rod for its pieces it glows when it’s close to Jesus’ blood” Nate told them.

“But one cannot simply walk into the middle of a war zone” Martin countered.

“What if we convinced both sides to stop fighting long enough for us to get in there?” Sara suggested.

“That’ll never work. But there is another way. We can rewrite reality eliminate the threat of the Legion once and for all time” Amaya said holding the Spear.

“We are not erasing the Legion” Rachel argued.

“Why? Just because your boyfriend’s a member?” Amaya fired back.

“Put the Spear down Amaya or I’ll put you down” Rachel growled letting her power course up her arms.

“Enough!” Sara yelled making Rachel pull her power back but she remained tense for a fight.

“Sara this is just a tool. In the right hands, our hands, we can use it for good” Amaya reasoned.

“But the Spear has more power than any of us could possibly wield” Rip argued.

“I know a thing or two about wielding mystical artifacts. I can control it” Amaya assured them.

“No it will control you” Rachel said.

“Look a totem is one thing but that…that is more powerful than anything any of us have seen” Rip said.

“She said she can handle it” Mick spoke up.

“Mick not now. Amaya look you don’t know what the Spear can do to you. Having the ability to rewrite your own reality, it’s too much temptation for anyone. That’s why we have to do this the hard way” Sara said.

“All right hard way it is” Ray said.

“I’m in” Nate agreed.

“Yeah I’m down” Jax added and Martin nodded.

“Sure” Rachel said just so they could destroy it before SHE used it.

“It’s the right thing to do” Rip told Amaya.

“Obviously I’ve been outvoted. I will help you in whatever way I can. But I think you’re making a huge mistake” Amaya said.

Back out to the trenches they went. Sara, Rachel, Amaya, Nate and Mick took the Spear to track the blood while the others were going to try to get a ceasefire from both sides. For now Rachel had her shield up but once they left the trench they’d be scattered too far apart to cover.

“According to this map Jesus’ blood is somewhere over there” Nate pointed at the middle of the battlefield.

“The Spear is sensing the blood” Sara said when the Spear started to glow.

“We won’t last five minutes out there. It’s not too late to use it” Amaya said.

A soldier behind Mick was shot so Mick took up his gun and started firing. As good at fire cover as Mick was there was no way he could get them the time they needed to find the blood. Rachel thought about doing it herself as she shield would protect her but she feared it would take one person too long to dig for the blood. Also she really, really didn’t want to touch the Spear to locate the blood only because she really did want to hold it.

“It seems neither side wants to give up the fight” Martin said on coms.

“We don’t have time, not with the Legion on our tails. We have to push forward” Sara replied.

“Advance soldiers! Up the ladders over top let’s go!” the General ordered.

“The British are advancing. Now’s our best chance to move” Nate said.

“It’s all on us now. Watch each other’s backs and we’ll make it to the ship alive. Understood?” Sara told them.

Over the top they went. Nate steeled up and Mick got out his gun. They all fought their way towards the middle. Rachel created small shields then dropped them to fire a blast of energy as she ran keeping up with the others.

“We’re getting closer!” Sara yelled as the Spear got brighter.

“What is it with me and Nazis?” Mick asked as he unleashed a wave of flames.

“Wrong World War Mick! These are Huns not Nazis!” Nate informed him running towards the middle of the battle.

“I don’t care what you wanna call them just take them out now!” Sara ordered.

“I’m on it” Ray answered.

“We must be almost on top of it” Amaya said when they were able to regroup on the field.

“That way” Nate pointed looking at the map.

“Attention all combatants. May I have your attention please?” Rip’s voice rang out over the battlefield.

“There are casualties on the battlefield. Brave men on both sides who are in urgent need of medical attention. I know that the divisions between us run deep that they may very well be insurmountable. But I implore both of our armies for this one moment to come together as allies and honor a ceasefire so that the injured may be removed from the battlefield. There may come a day when our courage fails us when we forsake our friendships and break the bonds of fellowship, but today is not that day. And perhaps in showing our humanity, we might just save it” Rip said.

Rachel would have laughed at Rip’s quote from Lord of the Rings if she wasn’t running through a battle. Nate however did laugh a little. Both sides came out waving a proverbial white flag made from a shirt most likely. They stopped running when the bullets stopped flying.

“It worked” Amaya was stunned.

“I can’t believe they fell for it” Mick said.

“Let’s keep moving” Sara said holding the Spear out in front of her.

“That’s gotta be it” Mick said about the glow coming from the sand crater made by artillery.

Sara handed Mick the Spear so she could climb down into the hole. She grabbed a metal box that was beautifully etched in design and opened it. Inside was a bottle of blood, Christ’s blood. Sara handed Nate the bottle.

“Tolkien was right. The legend’s real” Nate said looking over the bottle.

“It’s the blood of…” Sara said.

“Christ. You are so predictable. Though I have to admit negotiating a ceasefire in the middle of a World War? Pretty impressive” Damien said walking up with Snart.

“Maybe they’d like to hear our peace terms?” Leonard said.

“It’s quite simple really. Hand over the Spear or we kill you” Damien said raising a laser gun.

“Take your best shot. You’ll only get one” Rachel grinned stepping in front of Mick with her arms held slightly out at her sides her fingers sparking.

Leonard turned his gun from her to Sara. Mick however stepped out from behind her still holding the Spear.

“Sorry Captain but you’ve reached the end of your quest” Damien told Sara though he didn’t shoot at her.

“You’re right. I’m gonna end this now. Mick give me the Spear” Sara ordered, but Mick pulled the Spear closer to him.

“Mick?” Sara asked.

“What are you doing?” Amaya asked.

“Hey man we’re your friends” Nate said.

Rachel said nothing she kept her eyes on Leonard. The Legion had picked him because they knew he was the team’s weakness. He was her and Mick’s weakness they couldn’t hurt him. What the Legion didn’t seem to get was she was Leonard’s weakness too and he wouldn’t hurt her.

However it looked like Mick was going to give in to his weakness after how the team had treated him. Sadly Rachel didn’t blame him for what she guessed he was about to do.

“I don’t have friends” Mick said.

“But he does have partners. So what do you say partner?” Snart asked.

“Mick you’re better than this” Amaya said.

“No actually you’re not. They may pretend to believe in you as long as they can use you but they’ll just as soon let you die same as they did me” Snart said.

“He’s messing with your head man” Nate warned.

“Ever since I’ve been on that ship you people have been trying to change me” Mick said.

“That’s not true Mick” Sara said.

“But guess what? There are things about me I wanna change too” Mick said before he walked over and joined Snart.

“Steel up Nate. Stop him” Sara ordered.

“Don’t. I trust you Mick. You’ll do the right thing…eventually” Rachel said with a sad smile.

“We’re gonna make all kinds of fun changes. Rachel come with me” Leonard said holding out his hand.

Rachel reached for it and took a step forward. Then she stopped herself and slowly she lowered her hand. She closed her eyes refusing to cry right now no matter how much this next decision was going to hurt.

“I can’t. You have no idea how much I want to fix things to be just us again but…I can’t not with the Legion in charge. I love you but I’m sorry” Rachel looked up at Leonard.

“If you think we’re gonna let you walk out of here with the Spear…” Sara threatened.

“You’re right. You know we could use a distraction. Snart get with it now” Damien ordered since Leonard still was waiting for Rachel.

“I hereby declare that the armistice is over” Leonard finally said as he tossed a live grenade into the field thus restarting the battle.

“Get down” Nate yelled.

Rachel stood there with her shield up. No matter what she and Leonard would always be at a standstill. Part of her wanted to protect her team the other wanted to protect him. Even with the battle raging around the he still stood there watching her.

“Oh that’s just great! Now we’re all gonna die!” Mick yelled at Snart.

“Mick have I ever pulled a heist without a getaway plan?” Snart asked taking the Spear from Mick.

There was a blur of lightning and Damien disappeared. It was Thawne. He was running the Legion to safety.

“I love you too” Leonard told her before in another blur of lightning he was gone.

“I wish things could’ve been different” Mick told them then he was gone too.

“Get down!” Nate yelled.

“Jax we need an extraction!” Sara ordered on coms.

They ran from the battle to where they were supposed to meet Jax. An explosion knocked Nate down and sent the battle of blood flying. A missile hit the Waverider and a bullet destroyed the bottle. Rachel ran back and grabbed Nate.

“Get up get up! We need to go!” Rachel ordered pulling Nate.

“The blood…” Nate complained.

“There’s nothing we can do. We have to go” Rachel said as they ran for the ship.

Amaya stopped just short of the ship. Sara ran past her and onto the ship and waited. Rachel and Nate also ran past Amaya going for the ships open cargo bay door.

“Let’s go!” Nate yelled.

“Amaya! Mick’s gone it’s over” Sara said finally getting Amaya to get on the ship.

“We never should have set foot on that battlefield” Amaya said when the team gathered on the bridge.

“We didn’t have a choice” Sara told her.

“That’s not true. There was a choice and you made the wrong one and now the Spear of Destiny, the most powerful weapon in all of history is in the hands of not only one but four psychopaths” Amaya said.

“Don’t forget Mr. Rory” Martin said.

“That’s right. We trusted him and he screwed us over” Jax said.

“Did we trust him? I mean admit it we never really did and he picked up on it” Ray argued.

“I trusted him. I believed in him. You’re the ones who betrayed him first. He’s better than the criminal you all think he is” Rachel said softly then she walked out leaving them all behind.


	28. Doomworld

**Rachel POV-** When Rachel woke up she knew something was seriously wrong. For starters Leonard was asleep next to her, she was in a real bed in a house, and the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. However the most telling thing that something had changed was somehow she was now a brunette. Another thing that bothered her was that even though she knew clearly the Legion had altered reality she didn’t really care that much. So she was bothered by the fact she wasn’t bothered.

“Leonard what did you do?” she asked waking him up.

“I can explain…” he promised.

“Then start.”

“I didn’t want to change a thing about you I love you. However Thawne said either he would make his own changes to you or he’d change all your memories or worse. Since his deal with me was adamant you live he made some changes.”

“Like?”

“…You don’t have your powers…and you won’t panic in the new reality we made…” Leonard explained slowly, cautiously.

“Meaning I should be freaking out and wanting to fix things but I don’t? Right?” Rachel asked not at all in panic mode.

“Pretty much.”

Rachel took a deep breath and let it out. Not counting what the Dominators did to her this is the first time Rachel hasn’t felt sad, hurt, rage or the need to save time. She felt relaxed, happy, in love, and peaceful. She KNEW it was wrong but she couldn’t make herself care. Instead she smiled and kissed Leonard deeply.

“Okay but you have to cook breakfast.”

“Anything you want” Leonard grinned hopping out of bed.

“Oh by the way I’ve got a heist planned with Mick later. No danger” he guaranteed.

“Just…try not to kill anyone please” Rachel asked.

“Promise. I won’t even have to bring my gun but where’s the fun in that?” Leonard went off to cook breakfast while she got dressed.

Apparently the new Rachel Stone or Snart like dressing the same way she used too. A variety of blue jeans ranging in color of blues to black mostly black, shirts of all styles and black leather boots. Also there were a couple pairs of black leather pants as well. She grinned and headed into the kitchen.

“So what is my job now?” she asked digging into the French toast Leonard made.

“Well I wanted you to go back to teaching but Thawne said you’d be in danger of vigilantes trying to get to me so now you own the best bar in all Central City and my sister is the manager for you” Leonard said.

“Ah that explains the leather pants. Not an outfit for a college professor” Rachel smiled.

Sure enough when she thought about a bar one called Shockin’ Cold bar came to her mind. Also she knew how to make tons of drink mixes. Plus she was great friends with Lisa, Leonard’s little sister which Rachel thought was a good thing. They finished eating and Leonard pulled her close kissing her happily.

“Mmm life is great. I love you. I’ll be back later” he said grabbing his cryo gun heading for the door.

“Call if you’ll be late” Rachel grinned at him.

After she cleaned up she got ready to go to her bar and check it out. She went with a black tank top, the leather pants and her black leather boots. She still knew how to fight even without her powers so she wasn’t totally defenseless.

Rachel walked into the bar and froze. Even though it was barely noon there were a few people in her bar and she knew all of them. Mark Mardon AKA Weather Wizard was sitting next to Roy Bivolo AKA Rainbow Raider. Digger Harkness AKA Captain Boomerang was losing an arm wrestling contest against Tony Woodward AKA Girder. Last sitting alone were Hartley Rathaway AKA Pied Piper and Axel Walker AKA Trickster 2 after his dad the original Trickster.

Just as she was about to turn and run Lisa Snart put her arm around Rachel’s shoulders.

“Hey Rach, Lenny must have a heist today if you’re in early” Lisa said smiling.

They walked behind the bar together and Rachel saw a little fear in everyone’s eyes. When she looked at them they looked away. She was surprised because she was the one scared of them. Rachel began making the Golden Glider drink for Lisa. A little vanilla run, some vodka with gold flakes in it, a splash of cream and finally gold luster dust.

“They’re scared of me” Rachel said softly handing Lisa her drink as she looked at the criminals in her bar.

“Well yeah you’re a badass on your own AND you’re married to Lenny… the crime boss of Central City” Lisa said giving Rachel an odd look.

“Explains why he has a heist with Mick later in the middle of the day” Rachel said trying to show Lisa she was fine.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** The heist went off without a hitch until Mick got too excited and set off the alarms at the Diamond Exchange.

“Stop! Hold it right there!” a guard yelled at them.

Mick unleashed his flame on the guard though he didn’t kill him. After all Snart did promise Rachel no one would die on this heist. He didn’t promise no one would get injured though. The guard would live with very minor burns.

“Cool it Mick. We already got what we came for” Snart said.

“Just heating things up” Mick replied happily.

“Don’t move! Both of you on the ground!” a cop yelled.

Mick raised his gun once again. They were surrounded by a dozen cops and Snart could only grin. Again like he’s promised there was no danger in this easy heist.

“Mr. Snart. Sorry sir. We didn’t realize it was you. Carry on” another cop said lowering his weapon. The rest of the cops also lowered their weapons and went about their job cleaning up after his robbery. Snart walked right on past them with Mick and their bag of stolen loot.

“What the hell’s going on? No roasting pigs?” Mick asked.

“No need. We’re home free buddy. It’s good to be the King” Snart replied.

“No getaway, no chase?”

“You want a chase I can arrange a chase. Even get us tossed in Iron Heights and we can plan an escape just like old times. How does that sound?” Snart grinned.

“Boring!” Mick answered.

“Well we could hit up the Central City Bank. They’ve got a fancy new vault I’ve been dying to crack.”

“What’s the point? You own the bank and half the city” Mick countered.

“You mean we own half the city Mick. We’re partners remember? Mm seems our next score will have to wait Thawne is…summoning us” Snart forced out as his phone vibrated.

“Since when do we get summoned?” Mick asked.

“Since the man agreed not to erase you and your friends from existence” Snart replied.

It was also the only reason Snart agreed to help Thawne. Mick would be his partner again, he himself wouldn’t die and he’d get his girl back. This is how things were now and Mick better get with it fast or he’d be seen as a threat.

Snart sent a quick text to Rachel telling her he was headed to a meeting so he might be a bit late. Unfortunately when they got to STAR Labs Thawne immediately took a phone call. Snart rolled his eyes as the minutes ticked by. He hated to be kept waiting. He also hated to keep Rachel waiting. They had so much missed time to catch up on.

“Yes Mr. President you know I’ll be there. You know I love receiving medals. And then uh.. golf on Sunday. And dinner at your hotel after? All right, all right best to Mel. Bye-bye” Thawne spoke into his phone before finally hanging up.

“I am so sorry. I had to take that. There’s only so many times you can tell the President of the United States that you’ll call him back” Thawne gloated.

“You want to get to the point?” Snart asked.

“Yes I brought you here to discuss a sensitive matter and it goes by the name of Malcolm Merlyn” Thawne said.

“What about him?” Snart asked forcing a smile.

“Want you to keep an eye on him for me” Thawne said.

“We’re not your watchdogs” Mick said.

“Hmm. What was that?” Thawne asked with an evil smile.

“What he meant was we’re not spies. We’re thieves” Snart smoothed over.

“Mr. Thawne I need to speak with you!” one of the old Legends ran in.

It was the metal man. Snart couldn’t remember his name. Two guards followed him and one tackled him just as he entered the room. Roughly they stood him up in front of Thawne.

“I just need five minutes of your time please. Reality’s at stake. The world isn’t right” the man said.

Snart looked over at Thawne. None of the Legends except Mick and Rachel should have their memories. For a brief second Snart saw fear flash in Thawne’s eyes. He was scared if the Legends started to remember who they were they’d fight back.

“Okay let him go, let him go. Let’s just let’s see what he was to say. It’s okay” Thawne said waving away the guards.

“He intentionally hit me in the ribs. First of all awesome office. I guess it pays to be the smartest man in the world which is why I’ve come to you for help” the man said panting heavily.

“You were saying that the world isn’t right” Thawne said.

“Yeah this world we’re in now is wrong. Reality has uh changed somehow” the man explained.

“How do you know all this?”

“Um well there’s signs everywhere if you know where to look. There’s subtle inconsistencies in the fabric of reality. Um I call’em scars. You know like after you’ve been operated on. Well um reality has been operated on” he explained with looking at Mick every few seconds like a part of him recognized Mick.

Thawne was stunned. His mouth was open slightly as the man told his tale. Mick gave no indication that he cared about this metal man which was good because he knew too much. Leonard looked at the man and knew that he was already dead he just didn’t know it yet.

“Truly fascinating” Thawne said.

“I’m giddy with excitement. What’s that got to do with him?” Mick asked nodded at Thawne.

“Well um Mr. Thawne could help me fix it. Look right you’re a genius. You figured out cold fusion, you saved the polar bears, you fixed global warming. I mean you made desalination sustainable. I mean you solve problems like this like every day. If anyone can figure out why these scars exist and how to put the world back to the way it was…it’s you dude.”

“You know what? I think you’re on to something. Something is definitely not right here. Fix it. Take mister…” Thawne said turning to Leonard.

“Heywood” the man answered smiling.

“Mr. Heywood out for some fresh air. And uh kill him” Thawn ordered.

Snart stood up and pulled out his cryo gun with a grin on his face. The smile on Mr. Heywood’s face faded quickly as he turned from Snart to Thawne.

“Me?” he asked confused.

Snart knocked him out with his gun. Then he and Mick began dragging Heywood out of the room toward the back exit where their car was. They tossed him in the trunk of the car and handcuffed him before closing the lid.

“Tell me you didn’t let them do that to Rachel” Mick demanded as they got into the car with Snart behind the wheel.

“What’s this connection you have with my wife?” Snart asked his voice going cold.

“After you…died we had each other’s back. She’s… a friend. Tell me you didn’t let the Legion brainwash her too” Mick tried to explain.

“No Mick I’d never let that happen. I’d never hurt her like that. I love her. I’ll show you how she is doing” Snart said relaxing, he was glad someone like Mick had her back when he wasn’t around.

With night coming quickly and metal man knocked out in the trunk Snart drove to the Shockin’ Cold bar. He pulled into his personal parking spot and got out. Mick followed behind him cautiously clearly not knowing what to expect. Snart just smiled and opened the door, the place was packed full of course. Naturally they all moved out of his way so he got a great seat at the bar.

“This is her bar she owns it” Snart explained to Mick.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Rachel came out of the back room and once she saw Leonard seated at the bar she went around the corner and gave him a hug and deep kiss.

“The Queen of Central City Crime. How’s your night?” Snart asked pulling her close with his hands on her hips and big grin on his face.

“Busy. Do you have any idea how many people have offered me some of their stolen gems or cash tonight? Or how many fights I’ve had to break up as they fought over who had the best offerings?” Rachel asked smiling at him.

“If you want jewels or cash it’s MY job to get them for you. And if any of these low lifes get out of hand you let me know they should serve the Queen not ruin her things” he said loudly with a smirk.

“I think they just wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt them or worse tell you anything negative about them. They’re scared of us” Rachel laughed.

“I brought someone to see you he was worried about you” Snart said spinning her around to face Mick.

“Mick…” Rachel said softly her smile slipping for just a second.

“Hey Platinum. How are you?” Mick struggled for words.

Rachel thought about what she could say, what she should say like: she’s the freaking Queen of Crime, she doesn’t know what happened to her team, her friends like Barry and Oliver were dead, or her powers were taken from her. However she didn’t feel the need to say any of that.

“I’m good. Big crowd in tonight. I’m surprised I enjoy running a bar more than I did teaching.”

“You you…remember?” Mick asked.

“I remember everything.”

“And…?” Rachel just shrugged.

She knew how she should feel: sad, angry, hurt etc. but she didn’t. She was totally okay with this reality. Sure she missed Oliver and Barry. She was angry that they were dead but again she could only shrug at it.

“How about two drinks on the house?” Rachel grinned sliding over the top of the bar.

Frist she mixed Fireball whiskey with cinnamon Schnapps then she poured it in a glass and poured a small top layer of 151 proof rum and lite it on fire before she passed it to Mick along with a small beer chaser. Next she mixed up some blue Hpnotiq with some blue Curacao and a shot of vodka which she poured in a glass over dry ice.

“Bam the Heatwave and the Captain Cold drinks” Rachel grinned.

Snart grinned back and downed his drink quickly. Mick blew out the fire on his drink and sipped some and chased it with a swallow of beer. The look of surprise on his face before he downed the entire thing and beer made Rachel laugh.

“That was awesome, another” Mick ordered.

“Whoa partner we can drink later we still have business to finish remember?” Snart said.

“Right…” Mick replied.

“Thanks for the drinks love. Delicious” Snart winked at her before he leaned over the bar to kiss her then he headed for the door.

“He gonna be late coming home Mick?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah. Don’t worry though I’ll…do the right thing” Mick told her as he too headed for the door.

Rachel bit her lower lip in concern. She was worried something big was coming. Big and possibly very bad.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Heywood was awake when they stopped under the bridge and dragged him out of the trunk.

“Look I don’t understand. If this is about my work nobody pays attention to it. My mom’s the only person that reads my blog” Heywood whined as they walked him along with their guns out pointed at his back.

“Stop talking” Mick said as Snart gave Heywood a shove forward with his gun when he stopped walking.

“Guys I am not a threat to anyone unless I’m right…am I right?” Heywood asked turning to face them.

“Sounds like fitting final words to me” Snart said pointing his gun forward to get Heywood walking again.

“Whatever science or magic altered reality must have left small scars on my memory that my subconscious picked up on. So if I’m not a conspiracy theorist no one listens to then who am I?”

“Dead” Snart replied pointing his gun at Heywood’s face.

“Wait” Mick said putting his hand on Snart’s gun lowering it.

“What?!” Snart growled once again aiming at metal man.

“He said ‘wait’. I heard him. He said ‘wait’” Heywood said lowering his voice making it raspy trying to sound like Mick.

“You promised me things were gonna be like old times” Mick said.

“It is like old times only better. Central City is ours no more Flash” Snart replied getting angry.

“Except another speedster’s calling the shots” Mick argued.

“You leave Thawne to me. I always have a plan you know this” Snart told him.

“Well fill me in” Mick said.

“When the time is right.”

“Ah yes we’re partners except when you refuse to tell me what’s going on.”

Heywood chose that moment to turn and make a break for it. Snart lifted his gun to fire but Mick fired his gun first cutting off Snart’s icy blast. The hit knocked Snart slightly off balance and he took his finger off the trigger.

“You son of a…” Snart growled facing Mick.

The last thing he saw was Mick’s fist headed for his jaw. Then everything went back.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Rachel knew something was wrong when Leonard burst through the doors of the bar. There was a bruise forming on his jaw. All of her customers scooted well out of his way as he stormed up to the bar.

“What’s wrong Leonard?” Rachel asked.

“We gotta go. Come on” he replied taking her hand.

“What’s going on?” she demanded once they were inside his most likely stolen car.

“Mick’s betrayed me. I can get him to come around but I need you somewhere safe” Snart explained.

Rachel wondered what Mick did to betray Leonard. Then she remembered Mick had told her he would do the right thing whatever it was. Leonard drove them to Star City right up to City Hall were Damien Darhk was the mayor. He was waiting for them in his office along with Merlyn. Snart told them everything that happened including the fact Mick saved Nate.

“So Mr. Rory’s having second thoughts?” Damien asked.

“Mick’s just a little confused. I can control him” Snart replied lightly rubbing his jaw as he leaned on Damien’s desk.

“Obviously you can’t” Malcolm said getting in Snart’s face.

“Yes I can. Just need your help getting him back on the reservation before Thawne finds out” Snart told them as he chose a leather chair to sit in.

Rachel stood behind him her emotions in chaos. She couldn’t tell if she was angry Mick betrayed Leonard or glad that he’d saved Nate. It felt like she was being torn in half inside. One part was Rachel Snart, Queen of Crime to her husband Leonard, she was happy and owned a bar. The other part was Rachel Stone, Legend part of a team with her close friends and they protected the timeline. Now her friends were in danger from her husband and his associates.

“We have bigger problems. What if Heywood’s only the first of his old teammates Mr. Rory’s feeling nostalgic for?” Darhk asked.

“I knew we should’ve killed them all. It was a dangerous oversight to keep them alive in any capacity” Merlyn argued.

“Does that include Mick?” Snart asked.

“Or me?” Rachel spoke up.

“Yeah it does” Merlyn said walking towards her.

“I may not be able to electrocute your ass but you so much as touch me and I will kick your ass and snap your neck” Rachel told him shifting her stance for a fight.

“And I’ll ice you over first. Either way you’ll die if you touch her” Snart said laying his hand on his gun.

“Fine at the very least we should’ve wiped his brain such as it is. You trusted your buddy a little too much” Merlyn said backing off.

“Calm yourself Malcolm. We’ll have Mr. Rory back before he does too much damage” Darhk said pushing a button on his speaker phone.

In walked Sara and Amaya decked out in black leather. They looked every bit the evil assassins they were supposed to be here. Rachel tensed a little seeing them like this and working for Darhk too.

“Yes boss?” Sara asked.

“Sara? Amaya?” Rachel spoke softly.

“Mrs. Snart a nice surprise. Guess were going to be getting victory drinks tonight” Sara grinned.

“Mick Rory’s got himself lost. Find him would you?” Darhk ordered.

“Where do you suggest we start our search?” Amaya asked after sharing a wicked grin with Sara.

“You can track him with this. I put a GPS in Mick. I don’t trust anyone” Snart said holding up a device.

“You did not do that to…” Rachel argued.

“Not…to you. Her I trust” Snart said holding up his finger as he reworded his statement.

Sara took the GPS device from Leonard then she and Amaya took off to hunt Mick down.


	29. Doomworld part 2

**Rachel POV-** Rachel sat next to Leonard with her back to Darhk’s… trophy case. She’d gotten one look at it and excused herself to the restroom to fight back tears. In the case were the masks of heroes either he or Sara and Amaya killed. Amongst the mask were the ones that used to belong to Barry, Oliver and Diggle. She knew they were dead but seeing what happened to their masks was too much for her to take.

After a while the men became bored. Leonard started to pace and Darhk started throwing knives at a target. Snart leaned against the wall next to Damien’s target. Rachel stayed in her chair completely relaxed once again and for the time being she kept her eyes on Darhk and Merlyn.

“When your minions bring Mick back I want to arrange a meeting with Thawne. When I say ‘arrange a meeting’ I mean…” Snart said.

“One between Thawne and his maker?” Merlyn finished.

“Cute. A little mustache-twirly for my taste” Darhk said before he set another blade spinning through the air into the target.

“You’re really gonna have to step up your tactics Leonard” Merlyn told him.

“Yeah you didn’t think that Thawne was actually gonna fall for that fake meeting trick?” Darhk asked.

“This is not the Godfather” Merlyn chuckled.

“Although we do agree with your sentiment, Eobard has to go” Darhk said walking to retrieve his knives.

“So glad you both approve” Snart said.

“Which brings us back to our original conundrum” Merlyn said.

“How to kill a speedster” Snart said.

“Oh love, no offense, you couldn’t even stop the Flash, who was slower than Thawne was at first” Rachel spoke up.

That made the other two laugh. Rachel turned her cold stare to them and smiled. Merlyn and Darhk stopped laughing as they looked at her.

“You both couldn’t stop the Green Arrow, a regular human. Yet you both failed. How do you think you’ll be able to stop someone who moves faster than you can see and who has no problem killing you?” Rachel asked.

“And what would you suggest?” Merlyn asked looking like he wanted to hurt her.

“To stop someone with powers you need someone with powers. Too bad I’ve lost my spark I could’ve drained Thawne of his speed for a short time” Rachel glared at Merlyn with an angry grin on her face.

“That’s why he took your power away” Darhk guessed.

“Um… duh” Rachel replied bored.

“We found your partner and he’s got himself some friends” Amaya announced running into the office.

“And where pray tell is your partner Ms. Lance?” Darhk asked.

“We got separated in the fight. I haven’t heard from her since so I’m guessing she’s dead by now” Amaya said only for Sara to come in grinning.

“Ah that’s the thing about Sara Lance she never stays dead for very long” Darhk smiled.

“Sorry we underestimated them. Won’t happen again. We’ll fix this. Let’s go” Sara said turning around with Amaya.

“Oh not so fast” Darhk stopped her.

“Yes?” Sara asked turning around smiling.

“I have a question for you. Which one is your favorite trophy?” Darhk asked leading Sara over to his trophy case.

“That’s like asking a girl to pick just one pair of shoes” Sara smiled.

“Oh please everyone has their favorite kill. You want to hear mine? Her name was Black Canary. I will never forget her. Hmm it was so delicious killing her. They told me that I’d done it before but I can’t imagine it ever getting old” Darhk said baiting Sara.

Sara punched Darhk in the face. However before she got another swing in Damien froze her in place. Sara’s muscles strained and her nose started to bleed but she couldn’t move. She was lifted off the floor frozen in place.

“Sara!” Rachel yelled but when she went to get up Snart put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

“The very first thing I did in this reality was acquire my magic. I’m gonna miss you Ms. Lance. Having you around to attend to my every whim was too enticing to pass up. Plus it’s hard to find good help these days” Damien said.

“Really? Now’s the time for a bad guy monologue?” Snart asked.

“You should’ve killed me when you had the chance” Sara said.

“No better time than the present. Amaya the honor is ours” Darhk said turning Sara to face Amaya.

“Amaya don’t she’s your friend” Rachel begged.

“Goodbye” Amaya said pointing her gun at Sara.

Sara however fired a device and the beam hit Amaya in the head. Then she turned and fired at Rachel also hitting her in the head. Rachel felt a little dizzy as suddenly her internal relaxation vanished replaced by all the things she should be feeling including anger.

“What the hell?” Amaya looked around confused.

“Shoot now. Explain later” Sara said.

Amaya shot Darhk in the shoulder breaking his hold on Sara. Rachel twisted free of Snart as he and Merlyn dove behind Darhk’s desk for cover. Amaya kept shooting as the three of them ran from the office. Rachel reached the door and looked back at Leonard.

“I’m sorry” she said softly before running out following Amaya and Sara.

They went to get Jax next. Thankfully Sara knew where to find him and they waited for him to show up.

“Hey” Sara said when Jax got out of his car and off the phone with Thawne.

“What do you want?” Jax sighed.

Then Sara shot him with her new toy. They took Jax to Nate’s mom house where he lived in the basement. Everyone but Martin was there and naturally Mick had a tray of sandwiches in front of him. Jax tried to process what they’d told him as he ate.

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand. If Thawne made this would to punish us…how are your mom’s sandwiches so good bro?” Jax asked Nate.

“Her condiment game’s on point right?” Nate answered.

“She even had gluten-free bread for me” Ray said.

“Look let’s just get back to the ship” Mick said.

“We don’t know where the ship is or Rip” Sara said.

“Which means our next move should be to rescue the Professor” Amaya suggested.

“Speaking of which, what did Thawne have you two working on?” Ray asked Jax.

“Grey did most of the work and…I just made his life hell. But from what I could tell he was building some sort of reactor. He said it would burn a thousand times hotter than the sun once it was operational” Jax explained.

“I like the sound of that” Mick said with his mouth full of food.

“Rachel do you know?” Sara asked.

“No sorry. Leonard didn’t talk much about work other than his next heist” Rachel apologized.

“Well it could be a power generator, a particle accelerator” Ray listed.

“What if Thawne is trying to destroy the Spear?” Sara asked.

“Uh-uh impossible. You need the blood of Christ to destroy it. That’s why Rip broke it up into so many pieces” Nate explained.

“Unless he figured out there’s another way by incinerating it” Sara countered.

“But why would Thawne want to destroy the Spear?” Amaya asked.

“Oh no. If he destroys the Spear that means this reality cannot be rewritten” Nate said.

“Okay we better get that Spear before he can make that happen” Jax said.

“Not to mention the Legion will be there waiting for us” Rachel noted.

“But even if we get it we don’t know how to access its powers” Amaya said.

“Rory does. You were there right? When they used the Spear?” Sara asked.

“Mhm. They read out of some book called the uh… Calibrick…Cal…Caliber…Kalablow…Kalabalos…uh something like that” Mick mumbled around his sandwich.

“Do you remember what language it was in?” Nate asked.

“Aramaic” Mick answered.

“Dude how do you even know what Aramaic sounds like?” Jax asked.

“’Passion of the Christ’ good movie” Mick said.

“Mick would you be able to recognize the incantation?” Nate asked as he began rifling through books.

“Yeah.”

“Think we got something. We pieced together a passage from the Kalabros” Nate said about half an hour later.

“AKA the word of God” Ray said.

“All right Jax it’s on you to restore Stein’s mind before we get to the lab. We gotta destroy the reactor before Thawne can destroy the Spear” Sara told Jax as Ray handed him the device.

“Yeah no doubt” Jax said.

“Now remember, you guys are going in there without your powers” Sara turned to Rachel, Nate, Amaya and Ray.

“Don’t worry. I know that place like the back of my hand” Ray said.

“What about Mick?” Amaya asked.

“Mick’s staying here. We can’t trust him. Not after what you’ve done” Sara turned facing Mick.

“After what I’ve done? If it wasn’t for me you’d all be walking around sheep” Mick said.

“If it wasn’t for you we never would have been turned into sheep in the first place. We trusted you Mick. We can’t afford to make that mistake again. Let’s go” Sara said.

They all followed her out except Rachel hung back. Mick looked a tad lost like he realized that maybe the team did trust him when he thought they didn’t. Slowly Rachel walked over to him having come up with a small plan B.

“Hey I still trust you. I think you can help. Go back to the Legion tell them what Thawne is planning. If everyone’s against him we might have an easier time getting the Spear from him. Leonard will believe you’re on his side anyway so just play the part” Rachel explained.

“You never give up on people do you Platinum?” Mick asked.

“Not when I see good in them. Yeah even you have some” she smiled then turned and followed the others.

* * *

**Leonard POV-** Snart searched all over for Rachel, at home, the bar even went to Mick’s last GPS location. He couldn’t find her. All that kept him calm was that he knew she was in friendly company and they wouldn’t hurt her. Suddenly he got a call from Mick telling him where to come pick him up.

“League of losers cut you loose?” Snart asked Mick in the underground parking lot.

“Nobody cuts me loose. I’m done with those people. What do you say we convince Rachel to join us and we burn this city to the ground?” Mick suggested.

“Excellent idea” Snart grinned glad Mick came to his senses.

As they drove back to Darhk’s office Mick filled him in on what he’d learned about Thawne and the Spear.

“Relax boys the prodigal son has returned. And he’s got some news for us isn’t that right Mick? Our old friend Eobard has built a device to destroy the Spear” Snart explained when Mick just shrugged.

“No wonder Eobard doesn’t want us using it before he locks in his own version of reality” Darhk said.

“Which I assume means erasing all of us” Merlyn guessed.

“And your pals…” Darhk asked Mick.

“My pals. They want to steal the Spear before the deed’s done” Mick said.

“I think you can see what I’m getting at gentlemen” Snart said.

“The four of us are no match for a speedster so while Thawne is fighting the Legends…” Darhk

“We’ll grab the Spear from under both their noses” Merlyn finished.

“Exactly. The enemy of my enemy…” Snart grinned.

“Is our opportunity” Darhk said as he and Merlyn toasted to Mick, then each other.

* * *

**Rachel POV-** Sara got an SOS from Jax that something was wrong. So as quickly as they could the team entered the building and Ray led them to Martin and Jax in the lab.

“Martin” Sara called out.

“I can’t talk any sense into him and he just triggered an alarm” Jax said.

“Which means Thawne’ll be here soon” Amaya said.

“Or now” Nate replied feeling someone was right behind him.

“Well looks like you losers managed to remember who you are” Thawne said.

“I should’ve wiped you from existence when I had the chance. Do you have any idea how infuriating it is to know that Merlyn was right? Lucky for you I still believe in some fates worse than death. Like me destroying the Spear and cementing this reality for all time. Martin” Thawne called out as he rushed to grab the Spear and held it over the reactor while his guards entered the lab.

“The reactor is fully operational sir” Martin replied.

“This is the only reality any of you will ever know” Thawne taunted.

“We’ll never give up trying to stop you” Ray said.

“Well if it weren’t for your futile efforts this wouldn’t be half so sweet” Thawne grinned then a blast of flame knocked the Spear from his hand.

“Not so fast speedy. You have something we want” Leonard said both he and Mick had their guns out.

“You need a lesson in how to share your toys Eobard” Darhk said.

“Yeah time for us to get a turn with the Spear” Merlyn added.

“And do…what with it? Don’t you understand? I’m trying to protect you from yourselves. With the Spear destroyed…” Thawne said.

“Bored now” Snart fired an icy blast into Thawne knocking him out for the moment.

“Get the Spear!” Sara ordered.

Everyone rushed for it fighting off guards as they went. Rachel thrust her hand out to electrocute a guard but nothing happened.

“Oh damn. Powerless” Rachel remembered before the guard backhanded her.

Then he was frozen by a wave of ice. Rachel didn’t wait around for Leonard she kept fighting only now hand to hand as she went for the Spear. Nate got to it first but Darhk was right there with him. As Thawne finally got up he rushed for the Spear. Nate swung it like a baseball bat sending Thawne flying back.

“Yeah!” Nate cheered.

Both he and Darhk were laughing. They were so caught up in the moment they went to high five each other but stopped at the last second.

“Perhaps not” Darhk said taking the Spear and punching Nate who fell to the ground stunned.

Ray hit Darhk over the head with a microscope and stole the Spear. Snart cut off his escape though. Rachel kicked and punched multiple guards glad Leonard left her with the knowledge to fight.

“Give it up!” Snart yelled at Ray.

Rachel stepped between them and Snart lowered his gun. Ray threw the Spear like a javelin and Sara caught it. She faced off with Merlyn.

“What are you doing Rachel? We’re together now” Snart argued.

“Yeah and it’s great but everything else sucks. This reality isn’t right Lenny” Rachel replied.

“I’m trying to protect you but you have to come with me.”

“I wish I could but you know why I can’t.”

Rachel saw Merlyn kick the Spear away from Sara. It rolled on the ground and Mick bent down slowly to pick it up. All the fighting stopped as they all turned to look at Mick.

“Nice work Mick. Now hand it over” Snart grinned.

“Mick no. You already gave it to him once. You know what happened” Ray begged.

“That was Thawne. This time will be different big boy” Darhk assured Mick.

“Don’t do this Mick” Jax pleaded.

“Plan B Mick” Rachel smiled.

“Mick I don’t care what anyone else thinks I still believe in you” Amaya said.

“Enough! Mick hand it over. Like a good boy” Snart ordered.

“You mean a good dog. That’s all I am to you. An attack dog” Mick said.

“Now that’s not true. Sure we both know you’re not the sharpest tool in the shed but that’s why we’re partners remember?”

“You’re right. I’m not a genius. But I’m no one’s dog Leonard. Not anymore” Mick said sliding the Spear back to Amaya who picked it up.

“Well I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks” Leonard grinned coldly.

“Undo this mess” Mick told Amaya.

Amaya held the Spear out and began the chant. Just as the Spear began to glow a blast of ice hit Amaya in the chest. She dropped the Spear as her body turned to ice in seconds.

“I am sorry about your friend Mick. I know you loved her to pieces” Snart said flicking Amaya making her shatter.

“No! Amaya!” Rachel screamed.

She ran forward and slid down on the floor by the ice shards. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her shaking hands over the pieces not touching them just simply lost.

“Why Lenny?! Amaya I’m so sorry. It should have been me. I’m sorry” Rachel cried and glared up at Leonard who looked almost as broken as she felt when he looked back at her.

Mick pointed his gun at Snart his anger and pain clear on his face. However the look on Snart’s face wasn’t glee, victorious or even a cold grin instead it was filled with sadness and pain as well. Mick couldn’t pull the trigger he simply walked away to sit down away from everyone.

“Well if you want something done right” Leonard said picking up the Spear putting on his emotionless icy mask once again.

“Well done Leonard” Darhk smiled.

“You bastard. I’ll kill you all” Sara growled out.

“Actually I believe that’s my line” Thawne said reappearing.

He took the Spear from Leonard and raced over to the reactor.

“Now where were we before I was so rudely interrupted?” he asked.

He held the Spear over the reactor once again. Now though no one had the strength to stop him. They all watched in horror as Thawne dropped the Spear into the reactor. There was a bright explosion of light and they knew the Spear was gone.

“Well… I guess we’re done here” Thawne said dusting his hands off as more guards entered the lab.

“You know the really swell thing about the Spear being destroyed?” Darhk asked walking over to Leonard.

“Now you can’t stop us from killing you” Merlyn answered hoping off the platform to also join Snart.

“Oh please. Don’t insult my intelligence. Even at your fastest you’re moving in slow motion to me” Thawne said.

“Except they’re not alone. I say we go down fighting” Sara said.

“Agreed” Rachel growled standing up having grabbed two of Sara’s dropped knives off the ground.

“You kill one of us. We kill all of you” Nate agreed.

“For Amaya” Jax glared.

“Don’t. Even if you survive my men you’ll never survive me not without powers or weapons. And the truth is I don’t want to see any more of you dead. Not out of sentiment of course. No, no quite the opposite. But because it is so… delicious knowing that you’ll be forced to live your lives in a reality that I… well that we created” Thawne said patting the Legends on the back before congratulating the Legion for winning.

“You will walk this world knowing that something isn’t quite right. That for all your trying you only made things worse and no one will ever believe you when you tell them about all the sacrifices you made and how close you came to being Legends. Now that sounds like a fitting punishment to me. What do you think Professor Stein?” Thawne called out.

“I don’t care what you do to them as long as I never have to see Mr. Jackson again” Martin replied.

“Ah fair enough. You’re free to go” Thawne dismissed them with a wave.

“You’re just gonna let them walk?” Snart asked.

“Be glad I’m letting you and your fellow traitors do the same. And the next time any of you get what you think is a smart idea remember this grace. And the fact I could kill any of you in the blink of an eye” Thawne said.

The Legends slowly all turned to go. Snart reached for Rachel’s hand but she pulled away.

“Don’t touch me. I…I need space I don’t…I love you and hate you right now” Rachel tried to explain but she gave up and walked away.

Once back at Nate’s Mick snapped and he smashed a piece of furniture with his bare hands. Everyone was feeling the same as they sat around. They failed and now Amaya was gone. They had no more will to fight at the moment.

“My mom’s not going to be cool with that” Nate mumbled holding an ice pack to his eye.

“Do I look like I give a damn?” Mick replied.

“I can’t believe that’s it. I refuse to believe that this is it” Jax said.

“Without the Spear there’s no way we can undo any of this” Ray informed him.

“There is one way. Time travel” Sara said.

“What do you mean?” Nate asked.

“We go back in time to 1916 and we stop the Legion from ever getting the Spear of Destiny in the first place” Sara explained.

“No we are not supposed to change events we participated in” Jax said.

“And if we do we risk time folding in on itself” Ray added.

“Even if we weren’t worried about messing with time we can’t go anywhere” Nate pointed out.

“Or any-when” Ray said.

“We don’t even know where the Waverider is” Jax said.

“If it even exists in this reality” Nate said.

“Well if it does there’s one person who knows where it is. We just have to find him” Sara said.


	30. Aruba

**Rachel POV-** Together Ray and Jax were working on a way to communicate with the Waverider. They’d moved from Nate’s basement to Ray’s basement. It was much more science geeky and had the tools they needed.

Rachel woke up with her head on Mick’s shoulder. He offered her his doughnut but since it already had a bite taken out of it she just shook her head. Then he offered her a fresh cup of coffee and she nodded taking it and taking a sip. She felt like she’d been run over by a mac truck but the second swallow of coffee was helping.

“Any luck?” Sara asked Jax and Ray.

“You asked me that five minutes ago” Ray told her.

“You know it’s not easy trying to get a 21rst century radio to communicate with a 22nd century time ship” Jax explained.

“Thawne never told you what he did with Rip?” Sara asked Mick.

“No we weren’t close like that” Mick replied his mouth half full of doughnut.

“Rach?” Sara looked at her and Rachel saw pity.

“No I’ve never even been in his office sorry” Rachel said trying not to let Sara’s pity get to her.

“How you holding up?” Sara asked Nate who had distanced himself emotionally from the rest.

“Better than Amaya” Nate mumbled not even looking at Sara.

“I never knew about you guys.”

“It’s nothing to know. We were just, you know, figuring it out.”

“I figured it out!” Ray announced cheerfully.

“We’ve been assuming that Waverider’s broadcasting using a quantum frequency but” Ray went on.

“But only if the quad band antenna array was in alignment. Ray you are a genius” Jax said.

“I guess I am. I kinda forgot what it was like” Ray laughed.

“So can you communicate with Rip or what?” Sara asked.

“Sara? Sara is that you?” Rip’s voice filled the room.

“Good job guys good job” Sara grinned patting the boys on the shoulder.

“We didn’t do anything yet. Rip?” Ray asked.

“Yes Dr. Palmer I’ve honed in on your location” Rip replied.

“Well haul ass over here and come pick us up” Jax said.

“There may be one small problem with that” Rip said.

“Guys there’s the problem” Rachel chuckled pointing at the shrunken down Waverider flying in the room.

“Look it’s the teeny weenie Englishman” Mick said grabbing the ship.

“Mr. Rory will you please stop?!” Rip begged.

“Ah relax” Mick told him as he released the ship.

“Why would Thawne use the Spear of Destiny to shrink you?” Sara asked.

“Uh I don’t believe he did, I’m assuming that he used Dr. Palmer’s exosuit” Rip explained.

“Oh. Well then he must still have it in his lab. We gotta steal it back then we can unshrink the ship” Ray said.

“And then what?” Rip asked.

“Rip we have a plan to put reality back as it was” Sara said.

“But you’re not gonna like it” Jax added.

They waited for the sun to go down before Ray got them in a back door to STAR Labs again. The team followed Ray through the building. They came to a T-junction and Mick knocked out the passing guard.

“Haircut where to now?” Mick asked as Nate dragged the body out of the way.

“Uh I don’t know. I never exactly saw my exosuit here. I just figured where else would Thawne hide it?” Ray said.

“All right let’s split up” Sara suggested.

Sara and Nate went back the way they came. Ray and Jax took the left while Rachel and Mick went right. After knocking out two more thugs Rachel and Mick came to the room Ray and Jax were in. They were being magically incapacitated by Darhk and the tiny Waverider was firing lasers at him.

“Aw isn’t that adorable? Is that the best you got?” Darhk asked as the laser had absolutely no effect on him.

“How bout this?” Mick asked smashing his gun into Darhk’s temple.

“Sara reinforcements will be on their way” Jax warned her over coms.

“We’re headed to you Ray. Let’s blow the roof off this place” Sara replied.

“All right Rip keep the Waverider steady” Ray said once he was suited up.

Ray fired the beam to enlarge the Waverider and it quickly started to grow. Ray’s eyes widened as he realized they were in a very small space in doors. He quickly shrank down to avoid being crushed.

“Run” Rachel said calmly pushing Jax and Mick out of the room.

They ran into Sara and Nate. Rachel spun them back around as the walls behind them began to crack. Once the ship stopped growing they all got on board and like Sara said they flew through the roof of the Lab. The team had to put on what they were wearing in 1916 for their plan to have even a small chance to succeed.

“We have returned to the Battle of the Somme in the year 1916” Gideon informed them as Sara landed the ship.

“And apparently we’re ready to destroy time itself by interfering in events that we’ve already participated in” Rip announced clearly not thrilled with the plan.

“If that’s what it takes to save Amaya count me in” Nate glared at Rip as he got out of his seat.

“Yeah there’s no way I’m letting Grey go out as one of Thawne’s lackeys” Jax agreed also getting up.

“We can’t allow Doomworld to continue no matter what the risk” Sara said.

“Remember guys the Legions out there too” Rachel pointed out as the team gathered around the console.

“Okay well looks like time, reality needs to set. Essentially we’re in a race. Not against time but from a reality wave initiating from 2017” Rip explained.

“All the more reason to get moving” Sara said.

“At the very least we need to mitigate the scope of the time paradox by avoiding contact with our former selves at all costs” Rip went on.

“So all we have to do is help us…I mean them…destroy the Spear without them knowing that we’re helping. Kinda like secret Santa” Ray grinned.

“This is about to get so confusing. Them, they, us, we…my head hurts” Rachel said pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

“We already know where the Blood of Christ is. So me, you and Ray, we go back to the Church of Amiens and we leave the Blood for our former selves to find” Sara told Rip.

“I got a question. What happens to us when our former selves destroy the Spear?” Jax asked.

“Well… we cease to exist” Rip answered.

“Because we never would have existed if the Legion hadn’t gotten the Spear” Nate said.

“You’re saying we’re the Aberrations” Ray guessed.

“In order to save the world we have to erase ourselves” Sara said.

“Huh listen. Why don’t we just go to Aruba get drunk…what? Sunshine…Mai tais…girls in…bikinis” Mick said but the team started to head out halfway through.

Sara, Rip and Ray left the ship to go retrieve the Blood. Rachel stayed at the console where Gideon was showing her everything that was happening. She saw Ray get the Blood only for 2017 Thawne to show up and steal it then he crushed it in seconds.

What happened next made Rachel scream. Thawne rushed Ray then rushed back to his original spot but something was different.

“No! Ray!” Rachel starred in horror as Thawne now held Ray’s heart in his hand.

Mick, Jax and Nate ran back onto the bridge. Rachel just stared at them speechless unable to accept Ray could really be gone. When her knees gave out Nate caught her and lowered her to the ground.

“Rachel what happened?” Jax asked.

“Ray’s…Ray’s dead Thawne took his heart” she said softly.

Mick walked out not wanting to deal with the loss while slowly Jax and Nate went with Rachel to the lounge. Soon Sara and Rip came back and joined them. No one said a word, at least not until Mick came back beer in hand.

“So what? Haircut said it himself we’re all Aberrations living on borrowed time. Besides he’s alive and well in 1916” Mick pointed out looking at Rachel.

“Mick’s right. The mission hasn’t changed” Sara agreed.

“Except we can’t destroy the Spear because we don’t have the Blood of Christ” Nate said.

“So we steal the Spear and get it out of 1916” Sara said.

“And take it where? Thawne’s out there he’ll keep following us” Rachel mentioned feeling better knowing past Ray was still alive.

“We’ll find a place” Sara said.

“Now you do realize that there’s a big problem with that plan Sara?” Rip asked.

“The other us’s…” Nate said.

“Past us” Rachel reworded.

“Have the Spear” Nate finished.

“Oh never stolen anything from myself before. Could be interesting” Mick said.

“Ugh need I remind you that we cannot interact with ourselves” Rip once again told them.

“Which is why the four of you are gonna sneak into the other Waverider while the other you’s are at the church” Sara said.

“Now that sounds like a plan” Jax grinned.

“I suggest you hurry. Events are already in motion. Mr. Rory’s earlier self is currently being contacted by Mr. Snart” Gideon informed them.

“All right if we’re gonna go impersonating ourselves…” Nate said.

“You’re gonna need a haircut” Rip said.

“Yeah…” Nate agreed looking up at his floppy bangs.

“And you’re going to need some hair dye” Rip told Rachel.

“Oh yeah” Rachel said looking at her brown hair.

As Rachel walked toward the Fabricator she played with the ring on her finger. Not only would she need hair dye but she’d have to take the ring off. For some reason the idea of doing so made her catch her breath as a sharp pain hit her in the heart.

Once again she’d be losing the love of her life and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Still some crazy stupid part of herself refused to give up hope that one day she’d get him back.

“Gideon I need my hair to match my past self if that’s possible and I need a chain for my ring please” Rachel asked.

“Of course Ms. Stone” Gideon replied using the proper last name.

With everyone in the outfits that their past selves were wearing they headed for the other Waverider. Rachel watched from their hiding spot as she, Mick, Rip, Tolkien, Nate and Ray left the ship. She was glad to see Ray but the sight of his heart in Thawne’s hand was still fresh in her mind.

“You know what to do” Sara told the boys and Rachel.

“We’ll hang back and make sure everybody sticks to the script” Jax said.

“I figure we got about an hour before we…” Nate explained.

“Shut up Pretty. I’m calling the shots I’m the thief. Englishman disable Gideon. We can’t risk her blowing our cover. You round up everyone in the library. Platinum make sure the coast is clear then I snatch the item. You know what? This is gonna be a piece of cake” Mick gave orders as they entered the ship.

“Hey. What are you guys doing? You just left for the church” past Sara said as they turned the corner.

“So we did… and now we’re back” Nate said slowly.

“The church was a dead end I’m afraid” Rip added slightly nervous.

“Where’s Ray?” past Sara asked.

“He is returning Lieutenant Tolkien to the field hospital” Rip stumbled to cover.

“You guys all right?” past Sara asked as they stared at her.

“Yeah! I’m just seeing double” Mick said with a tad too much cheer in his voice.

“Yeah we’re… we’re fine. We’re fine. I just…need to get to the library so I can…you know locate Christ’s Blood” Nate said walking away as he talked.

“I need to run some repairs on Gideon” Rip nodded to past Sara and rushed off.

“Yeah and I need to get the Spear…a beer” Mick said also walking off.

Rachel would have rolled her eyes or put her head in her hands due to the horrible cover stories they’d come up with except past Sara was watching her still.

“Don’t look at me they’re idiots. I should get Mick to MedBay before he drinks himself into seeing triple” Rachel sighed following after Mick.

Mick relieved Martin from watching the Spear and when Rachel gave the all clear he grabbed it. Quickly they made their way to the cargo bay to meet up with Nate and Rip. Only Rip was the only one there waiting for them Nate wasn’t.

“I got it! Where’s Pretty?” Mick asked.

“Away team what’s your status?” future Sara asked them.

“Uh we have the Spear but Dr. Heywood is running behind” Rip answered her.

“Where the hell have you been?” Mick asked Nate as he ran into the room.

“Um I’m uh I’m sorry. I just got distracted” Nate replied.

The first time you see a love one die is unbearable but seeing them after they’ve died is just as hard of a blow. For her Leonard just kept popping up every time she felt even a little close to moving past her pain. So Rachel understood how Nate must have reacted seeing Amaya alive again.

“We gotta get out of here” Mick said heading for the cargo door.

“Negative. We got a new problem” Sara said.

“Your old selves are back” Jax explained.

“Hang on. You mean that we’ve returned from the church?” Rip asked.

“Yes, and if you come out of the ship now they’ll see you and wreak time itself. You’re trapped in there” future Sara said.

“Good one!” Mick glared at Nate.

They sat down on some crates to wait for Sara to handle the situation outside. Mick paced like a caged beast. He never liked feeling as if he were trapped. Rachel hated waiting like this. Soon the past versions of themselves would see the Spear was gone and come looking for it.

“Enough waiting we gotta get out of here” Mick growled.

“We can’t. Our prior selves are out there right now. If we leave they’ll see us” Rip explained.

“Then don’t go” Firestorm said entering the room.

“Whoa” Mick said backing up.

“Mr. Jackson I can explain” Rip tried.

“That you’re the Legion in disguise? Yeah I know” Firestorm said before he flamed up and attacked.

One blast was all it took for Firestorm to daze them and get the Spear back. Unfortunately it was a good hit that left Rachel, at least, seeing stars and feeling stiff and sore. Firestorm separated and Martin held the Spear while Jax got behind them.

They had no choice, other than to hurt them, but to follow Martin back to the bridge where the rest of their past versions were waiting along with the future version of Sara and Jax who must have been caught outside.

“They almost made it off the ship with this” Martin announced.

“All right who’s wearing whose faces?” past Sara asked as Martin handed her the Spear.

“We are not the Legion. Believe it or not we are actually future iterations of yourselves who’ve travelled back in time to prevent some form of calamity” future Rip tried to explain.

“I don’t believe it. Why would Rip Hunter break the first rule of time travel?” past Sara asked.

“I’m asking myself the very same question” future Rip assured her just before his past self walked in.

“Oh bollocks” they both said rolling their eyes after seeing each other.

“What the hell was that?” past Jax asked after the ship was blasted by an explosion.

“It’s a time quake” future Rip said.

“A result of us interacting with ourselves” past Rip finished.

“Well that wasn’t so bad” future Nate said.

“Yeah, well give it time” future Rip said assuredly.

“Whose bright idea was it to do the one thing that could jeopardize all of time?” past Sara asked.

“Yours” future Sara said stepping forward.

“What the hell you staring at?” future Mick asked getting in past Mick’s face.

“Just imagining what you’d look like without teeth” past Mick replied.

“Knock it off Rory” both Sara’s said.

“I can’t believe that even we would do anything so foolish unless something went terribly wrong the first time you were here” Martin said making the future team look down in shame.

“Uh I can’t help but notice…” past Ray said.

“Not all of us came back with you” Amaya said.

“What happens to us in the future?” past Nate asked.

“Well… dead, dead, good as dead” future Mick said pointing at past Ray, Amaya, and Martin.


	31. Aruba part 2

**Future Rachel POV-** “And powerless” Rachel said pointing at herself and past Nate.

“Look the Spear ended up in the Legion’s hands. Bad things happened and it sucked. But if we prevent the Legion from ever getting the Spear in the first place everything goes back to normal and you all get to live” future Sara explained.

“Where are you going?” future Sara asked as her past self walked away.

“To think” past Sara replied.

“Perhaps you should go with her” future Rip suggested.

“Two heads are better than one” past Rip added.

“Yeah” future Sara agreed following her past self.

Past Nate went off towards the library no doubt with future Nate following him. The others sort of drifted towards their past selves and began talking. Soon future Rachel was sitting next to her past self.

“So…why is your hair a different color?” past Rachel asked.

“Damn I thought Gideon got it almost spot on” future chuckled.

“Almost but I can tell. So why?”

“Because in the future the Legion creates Thawne took away our power and without it turns out we’re brunette” future Rachel explained.

“What else happened there?”

“You don’t want to…”

“Tell me…please.”

“Well you saw him at the church didn’t you? Leonard? In the future you’re…we’re married to him but Thawne made us compliant to the new reality. So we didn’t care that Barry and Oliver were dead. We didn’t care that Leonard was the King of crime we just shrugged it off” future Rachel explained.

“And? I know there’s more.”

“We owned a criminal bar with Lisa and we loved it. We’re the Queen of crime and he owns Central City and the thieves bow down to him and us basically. We love him but right now… I also hate him he…he killed Amaya in front of us” future Rachel said slowly.

“Oh my God…”

“Yeah… we’re kind of a wreak inside” future Rachel laughed slightly.

“Yet somehow we deal and come out stronger” past Rachel said bumping her future self’s knee.

“Yep” future Sara said entering the bridge with her past self.

“Still weird” past Sara agreed.

“Please tell me you two have figured out a way out of this mess?” Martin asked.

Another explosion rocked the ship. “Clearly not” Martin got his answer.

“Was that another time quake?” future Nate asked running in with his past self.

“I don’t think so. Someone’s firing at us” future Jax explained.

“Captain our shields are nearly depleted” Gideon informed.

“Copy that” both Sara’s said.

“Sorry habit” both Sara’s said when they tried to sit in the Captain’s chair.

“That was a bit powerful for World War I air artillery” Amaya said as the ship was blasted repeatedly.

“That would explain it” Ray said when the front window shield dropped showing the Legion attacking them.

“The ships taking too much damage. We gotta make a time jump” past Jax ordered running for his seat.

“I really would not recommend that” future Rip said.

“Outta my way” future Mick told his past self in his seat.

“Hey that’s my seat” Ray argued with future Jax.

“Traveling through time with ourselves could create a paradox exponentially larger than the one we have already created” past Rip tried to explain.

“What do you thnk?” past Sara asked herself.

“That we have to do whatever it takes to keep the Spear out of the Legion’s hands.

“Hold on!” past Sara ordered.

However when she tried to time jump the ship a green cloud caught the ship. They were spun around and around by the green cloud.

“What’s going on?” past Mick asked.

“It’s the result of us interacting with our previous selves. It’s a time storm” future Rip explained.

As the ship was tossed and turned future Mick was somehow able to enjoy a beer. Both Rachel’s held onto their harnesses like most of the team. Future Rip gripped the center console while future Sara held onto the back of the Captain’s chair. Finally the ship crash landed.

“We’re still in World War I” Martin noted.

“Gideon get us out of here” both Sara’s ordered.

“Negative Captains. The ship has sustained critical damage” Gideon replied.

“Well good news the time storm seems to have caused a temporary ceasefire” Ray said as all the Legends got out of their seats.

“The bad news is the Legion of Doom’s still trying to kill us” past Jax said.

“Wait. How far do you even think we’ll be able to make it out there?” past Sara asked as future Sara headed for the door.

“You only have to make it as far as the other Waverider” future Sara said.

“You want us to time jump together again? Uh you saw what just happened” Ray commented.

“We won’t be jumping together” future Sara corrected him.

“You’re not coming with us” Amaya guessed.

“This has always been a one-way ticket for us” future Nate explained.

“Your team has to get the Spear of Destiny away from here” future Sara ordered.

“We won’t fail you guys” past Sara promised.

They all exited the broken Waverider and engaged its cloaking shield. The future Legends stood in front of the past Legends who had the Spear.

“Guys we’ve got company” future Sara said.

“I see ‘em” past Sara replied.

“Everybody clear on the plan?” future Sara asked.

“Run like hell. Try not to die” past Sara answered.

“What about you guys? You ready?” future Sara asked her team.

“Other than the fact that I can’t Firestorm, Rachel can’t shock, shield, or heal and Nate can’t Steel?” future Jax asked holding a laser gun.

“You bet your sweet ass we’re ready” future Nate replied.

“So let’s go kick theirs” future Rachel grinned as the Legion slowly made their way closer.

Past Jax and Martin merged into Firestorm and took to the skies with past Ray in his Atom suit. That’s when Leonard, Darhk and Merlyn attacked. The future Legends raced to meet them first with Rip and Nate firing their laser guns rapidly.

Quickly the future Legends were forced to dive for cover from the firing of Darhk and Merlyn’s laser blasts. Past Ray was knocked out of the sky by Leonard while Firestorm was shot in the shoulder by Merlyn with an arrow which caused him to crash and separate at Merlyn’s feet.

Future Jax was already on the move sprinting towards them. Future Rachel jumped up to help but was too slow and without her powers she couldn’t stop future Jax from diving in front of the arrow Merlyn fired at Martin.

“No!” she cried out causing Merlyn to look at her.

Past Jax snapped the arrow shaft off that was in his shoulder got up and grabbed one of Merlyn’s arrows which he used to stab into Merlyn’s leg. Then past Jax took Merlyn’s bow away from him and hit him in the face with it knocking Merlyn out. Unfortunately future Jax was dead. As past Jax and Martin stumbled her way future Rachel looked at past Jax’s wound.

“Go find me… past me. I…she can heal it get you back in the sky hopefully” future Rachel explained.

Future Rachel turned and saw her past self protecting past Sara and the Spear and she saw most of her team down and dazed but alive. Then she saw future Mick fighting Darhk and just when Mick put his heat gun to Darhk’s chest Leonard walked towards him with his cryo gun.

“Lenny don’t” Rachel begged softly watching the two men talk.

Slowly future Rachel began to move towards them. She didn’t know if her presence would help the situation or make it worse. Also she didn’t want to startle either of them by running into their talk. However once again she was too late to see what was about to happen in order to stop it.

Leonard circled around future Mick with his gun pointed at Mick’s back. Just as Leonard blasted a spear of ice into Mick’s chest future Rachel tackled Leonard to the ground.

“Mick! No, no!” she heard past Ray call out a few feet away.

“What’s your problem?” future Rachel heard past Mick ask as Rachel rolled on the ground with Leonard each trying to get the upper hand.

“You’re… you’re alive” past Ray said.

“You hug me I’ll kill you” past Mick warned him.

“Okay…later” Ray said.

“Just go!” future Rachel ordered them as she managed to pin Leonard down.

They took off towards the rest of the past Legends who were being aided by future Nate until Darhk stabbed him from behind. Her moment of distraction from Nate’s death cast her gave Leonard the opportunity to reverse their position.

“Why are you fighting for them?! They let me die!” Leonard argued.

“No Lenny we didn’t” future Rachel told him.

She was able to roll them over so she was on top holding him down. The rest of the team both past and future were being circled by a speeding Thawne. Future Rip was killed by Thawne who revealed he’d brought many versions of himself from the past to fight this war.

The many versions of Thawne began knocking out members of the past Legends until past Sara began chanting to activate the Spear. A sharp pain in her chest made future Rachel look away from the team and down at herself. One of Thawne’s remnants had run past and shoved a blade trough her chest.

“No!” Leonard screamed.

Future Rachel rolled off Leonard feeling numb and on fire at the same time. Leonard sat up and cradled her in his arms.

“No, no, no, no, no you aren’t supposed to die. Rachel hey stay with me. Please don’t leave me” Leonard begged as he slowly rocked her.

“You die…to save us. Not weak…hero…Legend” future Rachel choked out.

Breathing was getting extremely difficult and she was pretty sure the wetness running down her cheek was either blood from her mouth or tears perhaps both.

“Please Rachel I need you. Don’t leave me alone I love you” was the last thing she heard Leonard say before her world went black.

* * *

**Past Rachel POV-** Rachel got to her feet her whole body aching thanks to Thawne running and plowing into her but she was already healing. The rest of the team including future Sara was getting up off the ground sounding about as achy as she’d been.

“You did it” future Sara smiled at her past self.

“You would’ve done the same thing” past Sara said.

“Remember Legends never die” future Sara said as she faded from existence.

“Really? Goonies?” Nate asked.

“Sandlot” Rachel said looking at Nate like he was an idiot.

The team went about rounding up the unconscious members on the Legion. Rachel herself headed toward Leonard. He was crying a bit and kneeling on the ground with his gun a few feet away.

“Lenny…” Rachel said softly as she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

He spun around and jumped up so fast Rachel couldn’t react. However instead of fighting her he grabbed her and dipped her back in a deep searing kiss. His hold on her was bruising but his kiss was hot and desperate. She kissed him back holding him just as tight knowing she couldn’t let him stay with her.

“It’s time” she said when they pulled back to catch their breath.

He bent down and picked up his gun but she didn’t even tense up for a fight. Without hesitation he handed his gun over to her and nodded.

“I watched you die…I wish I could forget it. I’m sorry you have to remember me like that” Leonard said taking Rachel’s hand.

“I hated you for the longest time for what you did. You didn’t trust me to protect us both instead you had Sara knock me out and take me away while you faced the blast alone. I get it now though I’d have done the same to protect you. We just want to protect each other always” Rachel said leading him back to the Waverider.

Unfortunately the team decided Leonard had to go sit in the brig with Damien Dark instead of letting him stay in Rachel’s room. Once again though Leonard didn’t fight them he just simply walked into the cell where Darhk was starting to wake up. Sara finally walked into the room while Rachel was just simply just sitting in the room watching over the two in the brig.

“All right, Malcolm is back in 2016 where he belongs” Sara said having used the Jumpship to transport Merlyn.

“In prison?” Darhk guessed.

“No. His crappy apartment” Sara explained to them.

“And what are your plans for the two of us? We’re dead in 2017 remember?” Leonard asked looking at Rachel.

“Unfortunately I’m not taking you back to 2017” Sara replied with a look of sadness on her face for Snart.

Rachel knew it was hard for Sara to take Leonard back to his time because that meant he would once again die saving them. No matter how bad he was now he would become their friend and teammate. Sara had the strength to resist the Spear’s temptation to save her sister, Rachel had to have the same strength to let Leonard save the team without her trying to save him.

Still Rachel had hope that someday somehow she and Leonard would be together again but for now she had to let him go.

Mick and Rachel took Leonard back to Central City 2016. Mick led them through a warehouse that looked out over the city.

“Should’ve done this in France, Mick. Could’ve saved us both a lot of time” Leonard said with his emotionless mask once again in place.

“I didn’t bring you here to kill you Leonard” Mick explained.

“So what are we doing here?” Leonard asked.

“This is where Thawne recruited you for the Legion. I’m gonna wipe your memory and put you on the right path” Mick told him.

“You mean the path where I join up with some Brit twit and die trying to save the world?”

“No, you die trying to save your friends.”

“Still a death sentence.”

“You know what your punishment is Leonard? You end up being a better man. And so do I.”

“Better? You mean softer.”

“No. I mean better” Mick walked back to where Rachel was standing.

“Lenny... in this year I love you, the five years we were apart I loved you and that won’t change. But I need you to get on that timeship and become the man I agree to marry. He’s not soft but he is better. Remember even subconsciously always know this: I will always love you Leonard Snart” Rachel said before kissing him good-bye.

“I love you too Rachel” he said when they pulled back.

“I know” she smiled then nodded to Mick.

He stepped forward and used Rip’s device to wipe Leonard’s memory. Rachel and Mick silently returned to the Waverider. They had to wait for Sara to return with the Jumpship as she alone was returning Damien Darhk to 1987 Miami where Thawne recruited him.

Amaya made the choice to return to her time as well in 1942 so she could continue on her destined path. However they cancelled that jump as Nate convinced Amaya to stick around a little longer. Sara informed them that Rip had borrowed the Jumpship and left the team feeling he had taught them all he could and he was no longer needed.

“Mick you wanna do the honors? Plot a course? You earned it” Sara told him once the team was seated and had their harnesses down.

“Gideon set a course for Aruba” Mick grinned.

“Roger that Mr. Rory. Setting a course for Aruba the year 2017” Gideon informed them.

“What was that?” Amaya asked when the ship jerked and shook like it took a hit.

“This is what happens when you put Mr. Rory in charge of navigation” Martin said.

“It seems the disruption you created in 1916 was just the start” Gideon informed them as the ship rocked again and again.

“We’ve been ejected out of the Temporal Zone” Ray said.

“Get ready for a hard landing” Sara ordered.

“Oh come on! Can we please go five minutes without crashing the Waverider?” Jax pleased.

Rachel put a shield around the whole team so they’d be cut and bruised from the crash but at least they’d be alive. The Waverider spun back and forth over building rooftops until it crashed into one. Finally they crashed on the ground getting jerked around in their seats.

“Is everyone okay?” Sara asked.

“This ain’t Aruba” Mick grumbled.

“No this is Los Angeles 2017” Gideon told them.

“Oh boy” Ray said.

He was stunned as he looked out the window. Slowly everyone got out of their seat and also stared out the window in shock. They’d crashed in the street like as asteroid but compared to what they were seeing no one would find a timeship in the middle of the street weird.

“Guys I think we broke time” Sara said.

Then a T-rex roared while three others checked out the ship. Some of the buildings looked futuristic, spirally, and high tech. Other buildings looked like they were from Victorian England. While the rest of the buildings looked pretty normal and that they belonged in 2017.

“We are in so much trouble” Rachel said.


	32. Phone Home

**Rachel POV-** 15 minutes the team couldn’t go 15 minutes without getting into trouble. They went out into the city to look around and almost get eaten by a T-rex. However when the T-rex charged them a white doorway materialized and then closed after the T-rex went through.

Turns out what was 15 minutes for them was five years for Rip who had formed the Time Bureau. They cleaned up what they called Anachronisms which were caused when the Legends broke time. Rip then proceeded to disband the Legends and take the Waverider.

Sara went to work in retail, Ray worked in Silicon Valley for a dating app corporation, Nate became a vigilante who worked with Wally West aka Kid Flash, Amaya went back to 1942, Jax went to college, Martin was about to be a grandfather, Rachel went back to helping Team Flash and Mick went to Aruba where he ran into Julius Caesar.

Thanks to Caesar the Legends regrouped and stole the Waverider from Rip and began trying to fix time. Their first actual mission was in 1870 Wisconsin, P.T. Barnum had captured a real Sabretooth tiger. They got Amaya to rejoin the team and help them catch the tiger but some of the team was captured by Barnum and forced to work in his freak show. With the use of their powers and the memory eraser device that Mick stole from Rip they were able to fix the Anachronism.

Amaya also confessed to them her totem was getting too powerful for her to handle. However while the team worked on their next mission in 2042 Nate helped Amaya figure out what was going on with her totem.

They also got a new team member named Zari Tomaz who had her own totem. It was the air totem. The bad news was the team made an enemy out of an assassin that could turn into water whenever she wanted and use it as a weapon. Now Ray was trying to teach them how to try and be a better team.

“What makes a hero? Is it powers? Strength? Bravery? No. A hero is forged by his or her relationships. Our bonds of brotherhood or sisterhood. That is why I’m taking you all through the ten-step team-building process I perfected at Palmer Tech. Step one part one: ice breakers” Ray said smiling at them.

“Dude we’ve been stuck on this ship for a couple years together. I think we know each other well enough” Jax said.

“And your timing couldn’t be worse given that we’re being chased by a water wielding assassin and the Time Bureau” Martin pointed out.

“We need to grow as a team. First step is two truths and a lie. It’s gonna be fun” Ray said.

“Lie” Mick called out taking a swig of his beer.

“I haven’t started yet. Look…I know you guys probably think this is lame…” Ray said.

“Truth” Sara called out.

“But we have a new crew member and it is important for Zari to bond with us not only as a team but as individuals” Ray continued.

“Yeah well I’m no hero and I’m not a member of any team. Besides I already have you all figured out. The old guy wants to be anywhere but on this ship. These two have some will-they-wont-they thing going on. Rory’s been drunk since breakfast. Jax is wondering if I’m single. And your ship’s still mad at me for doing a teeny hack on her subsystems” Zari said walking around the team until she stopped next to Sara and Rachel.

Rachel noticed that even though she said she had everyone figured out Zari left out Ray, Sara and herself. Then Jax started arguing with Martin and Amaya and Nate started to argue with each other as well. Soon the words were incomprehensible. It was just loud noise.

“Oy vey” Sara said rolling her eyes.

“Guys, guys” Ray tried to stop them.

“You’re right Haircut this is gonna be fun” Mick grinned.

“Let’s just skip to step two: trust falls. Now to demonstrate Mick who hated me when we first met will fall trustingly into my arms” Ray smiled.

“All right you promised me good coin for doing this” Mick said setting his beer down.

“And you said you weren’t gonna say that out loud. Well just lean back and let go cause I’m not going anywhere buddy” Ray said.

“I bet $5 Mick crushes him” Sara said making Rachel chuckle as she looked at Mick’s muscle mass and Ray’s lack of it.

However when Mick dropped back into Ray’s arms Ray vanished into thin air. Mick hit the ground hard not the best way to incorporate his trust.

“What the hell?” Jax yelled as they all jumped up and moved forward in shock.

“Gideon what happened to Ray?” Sara asked turning back to the console.

“According to public record Mr. Palmer died in 1988” Gideon replied.

“Wait Ray’s dead?” Nate asked.

“He better be” Mick growled holding his head.

“How could Ray be dead? He was just right here” Sara asked.

“Yeah well he owes me money” Mick said holding his beer to the bump on his head.

“Gideon you said Ray died in 1988” Jax said.

“They recovered the body two days later” Gideon explained showing the newspaper article.

“He was found in the woods dead only eight years old” Amaya read.

“If Ray disappeared on Halloween then we’ll just go back to before whatever happens happens. Gideon get us to October 30 1988” Sara said getting into the Captain’s chair.

“Wait. Are we time traveling?” Zari asked grinning as everyone took their seats.

“You better buckle up” Jax said.

“$10 bucks she vomits” Rachel said to Mick as her previous bet with Sara was a draw.

“Deal” Mick agreed always down for a bet.

“Arriving in 1988” Gideon said as they time jumped.

Zari started to speak but it was in French. Mick looked at Rachel and made a give me motion with his hand. Sighing Rachel handed Mick ten dollars then she stuck her tongue out at him like an annoyed kid which made them both chuckle.

“I should have said there are some really strange side effects” Amaya told Zari.

“Sometimes you may even vomit” Rachel added sad about her money loss.

“Buddy!” Nate yelled when Ray reappeared still holding his arms out to catch Mick.

“Hey you’re alive. Aw man oh wow. I love you man” Nate said hugging a very confused Ray.

“Me too and always ready for a bro-hug. And I’m in the paper…and I’m dead?” Ray said slowly trying to catch up.

“Not yet. We’re in 1988 the day before you disappeared” Sara told him.

“Okay well I guess the fact that I’m still here means temporal permanence hasn’t set in. which means we can still save my life…and enjoy 1988 while we’re at it” Ray grinned.

“Trust Ray to find the bright side of dying” Jax chuckled.

“No dying on my watch” Rachel warned Ray before she gave him a hug.

The team went to the Fabricator to get their outfits for 1988. Rachel’s job was to check the perimeter of Ray’s school while Ray and Zari would follow little Ray. Mick was in a garbage uniform scouting just ahead of little Ray. While the rest just kept a close lookout nearby.

“Uh are you sure this is right?” Zari asked in red sneakers blue overalls and a black t-shirt with a pink sweater tied around her neck hanging around her shoulders.

“That sweater’s totally awesome” Ray said.

“How do I look?” Zari asked Jax.

“Honestly? Like you’re being strangled by a Muppet” Jax answered.

“Can’t believe people used to wear this stuff” Zari said taking the sweater off.

“Hey speak for yourself I look good in any era” Jax grinned.

“I can’t wait to show you guys my home. First we have to go to Pizza Master best slice in town. Then we have to go to Video Village. I can’t tell you how much of my allowance I spent there” Ray told them.

“So you’re always this positive even when you’re dead? How can you pretend like everything’s okay?” Zari asked.

“I’m not pretending I believe it. I found that if I can trust in myself I can believe everything’s okay and it usually is. It’s called positive thinking. Give it a shot” Ray said.

“Is he for real?” Zari asked Jax who nodded.

“School’s almost out. You ready kids?” Amaya asked from the doorway dressed in dark overalls a white and pink shirt with her hair pony tailed on the side.

“Yeah let’s motor. Rachel you ready?” Ray asked as she was still behind the changing screen.

Rachel stepped out from behind the screen and glared at Ray who she now blamed for them to be in this era and for making her wear these clothes. She had on comfy jeans and white sneakers which she was okay with the rest however not so much. Her tank top was neon green matching her off-the-shoulder t-shirt with a jean jacket over it. Also her platinum blonde hair was in pig tails with bright purple scrunchies.

“I hate this” Rachel said dryly.

“Wow you look awesome” Ray smiled.

Rachel said nothing as she walked out. While Sara and Amaya got a Camaro to ride around in Rachel got a white bicycle. Sara and Amaya would go check out Ray’s house and Rachel would bike around Ray’s school. To say she was not happy about her outfit or transportation would be an understatement.

“Guys here I come. I mean little me… He’s coming at you. Catch up with me on Main Street and um…keep me alive” Ray said on coms.

“Got eyes on Ray to make a move” Jax said falling in step behind little Ray.

Rachel nodded to Jax that everything looked safe up ahead as she rode by slowly. Martin was sitting on a bench reading a newspaper with Mick standing behind him.

“Well it looks like you’re taking a detour. Did you frequent the Ivy Town Newsstand as a boy?” Martin asked.

“Yeah I must be picking up the new issue of Scientific American” Ray answered.

“I was more of a National Geographic boy myself.”

“Once a geek always a geek” Mick said.

“Well whoever’s after me could be there so…”

Once Jax and little Ray past them Mick moved towards the news stand to see what direction little Ray would take. Jax took the far left of the news stand while Mick took the right. Rachel stopped her bike at the stop sign and waited looking in both directions so that she’d appear lost rather than watching a kid.

“Yeah we’ll stick on him. Okay I got somebody checking out magazines and one shop keeper” Jax reported.

“I could knock this place off with a water pistol” Mick said making Rachel chuckle.

“Okay new mission: keep me away from Mick. I don’t want today to be the day I descend into a life of crime” Ray quickly said.

“Uh Ray…” Rachel stared in stunned shock as she watched what little Ray was doing.

“Well Haircut…looks like it’s too late” Mick said smugly.

“Wait what does that mean?” Ray asked.

“You’re…” Rachel tried to get the words out as she kept watching.

“You’re by the candy bars” Jax said for her.

“Well get me away from there. That stuffs poison” Ray replied.

“Yeah that’s not all” Jax continued.

“Wait what does that mean?”

“You’re shoplifting.”

“Wait! What?!”

“Ray you’re stealing. Whoa” Rachel said finally a small shocked smile on her face.

“Damn Haircut. You had balls” Mick grinned.

“I’ve never stolen a thing in my life” Ray argued.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well you have now. I’m proud of you” Mick said smiling.

“Little you’s on the move” Jax said.

“Well stop him! Me… Stop both of us!” Ray urged.

“I’m no rat” Mick replied grabbing himself a bag of candy.

“Stop you or follow you. Pick one” Rachel said.

“Follow” Ray sighed.

As Rachel followed little Ray slowly, big Ray and Zari caught up with her.

“Ready on the home front. I got eyes on little Ray” Nate said when little Ray turned the corner.

“We got hostile incoming” Nate said making the others pick up their pace.

“What is it? Assassin? Time Bureau?” Ray asked.

“Almost as bad. Bullies” Nate replied.

Two boys stopped their bikes by little Ray and took his back pack from him. They tossed it to each other over little Ray’s head. Rachel wanted to give them a little shock for being mean. She really hated bullies.

“No it’s just Gus and Ty. We were friends” Ray smiled.

“Do you want me to rough them up?” Nate asked.

“Nah, nah, nah it’s uh… they were just kidding” Ray said though his smile fell.

“Ray… that’s not how friends act” Rachel said softly.

“Beginning to think maybe they weren’t kidding” Ray said as the bullies shoved little Ray’s back pack into his chest hard.

“I can’t believe he actually thinks we’re friends” one of the bullies said as they rode by.

“Bye guys” little Ray smiled waving at the bullies.

“I guess kids are mean in any time period” Zari said.

Nate patted Ray’s shoulder while Rachel gave him a one armed hug.


	33. Phone Home part 2

**Rachel POV-** Sara and Amaya drove up with rock music blaring. Rachel glared at her white bike before staring lovingly, if briefly, at the red 85 Iroc-Z Camaro.

“We circled the neighborhood checked the yard. It seems normal” Amaya said.

“Scary normal. Maybe young Ray died of boredom” Sara said.

“No something’s up. Something’s wrong. Look maybe it was the candy. Maybe I overdosed on high-fructose corn syrup and food coloring” Ray said coloring quickly.

“Or maybe your killer aborted when we showed up. Let’s get back to the ship and check the historical record” Sara suggested.

“Yes thank God I’m dying to get out of all this… color” Rachel said looking down at her outfit.

“Give me a minute” Ray said as he took off running towards his childhood home.

“I got him” Rachel said jogging after Ray.

“I’m talking to someone in my room” Ray said on coms.

“Ray candy isn’t going t…” Rachel said coming up behind Ray who cut her off when he put his hand over her mouth.

“Guys I think I know what kills me. It’s a Dominator” Ray said quietly.

Slowly Ray walked away from his window pulling Rachel with him. Rachel let a small energy zap flare up from her hands to his hand that was still over her mouth. He let go with a small yelp of pain. He mouthed a silent apology and they quickly and quietly rejoined the team and headed back to the ship.

“So…aliens are real” Zari said watching the video the team had of the Dominators.

“Yep and those ones are called Dominators” Jax replied.

“They’re nasty too. Capable of telepathy, advanced technology and the fun one, tearing people limb from limb” Nate added.

“Great” Zari said.

“The last time we faced them they almost wiped out meta-humans and made us fight each other” Sara said.

“And worse... fight together” Mick chimed in.

“Not to mention kidnapped Sara and I for mental research on how best to kill us all” Rachel said leaving out the shared world they lived in.

“And now little me kidnapped one of them and is treating it like a house pet which would be cool if it wasn’t deadly” Ray said.

“Maybe the baby Dominator hasn’t developed all of its abilities yet” Amaya said.

“The infant of the species has the strength of the adult with none of its discretion. It can also mind-control subjects at will” Gideon informed them.

“How can you not remember befriending an alien?” Zari asked Ray.

“Because I didn’t. It never happened to me” Ray answered.

“The Dominator is an Anachronism. It’s time-displaced” Nate explained.

“Right” Zari remembered.

“So we have to get the baby Dominator out of Ray’s bedroom and back to where it belongs” Sara said.

“Perfectly before it or worse it’s mother kills us all” Rachel smiled having poured a drink from Rip’s stash.

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Jax asked.

“Uh well it should be easy. All we have to do is sneak into my house tomorrow when my mom’s at work and I’m at school and kidnap the Dominator. I even know where the spare key is” Ray explained.

“Like stealing candy from a baby” Jax grinned.

“But not as fun” Mick mumbled.

“Hey when was the last time a mission was ever easy?” Rachel said to cheer Mick up, making him grin at the truth of her words.

Zari accompanied Ray to infiltrate his childhood home while Amaya and Nate were outside posing as animal control. Sara was on coms on the ship while the rest of the team was on standby for emergencies. Rachel paced with small sparks coming off her fingers. She was bored and felt way too overcharged.

“Will you please sit down or something? You’re making me nervous of wayward shocks” Sara snapped.

Rachel stopped mid-stride and clenched her fists pulling her power back. Slowly she took a few deep breaths… which did nothing. She wanted to do something. She needed to do something or she’d scream.

Out of reflex only was Rachel able to block Sara’s fist coming at her. However that didn’t stop Sara she kept attacking and Rachel, though confused, fought back. Back and forth they moved across the bridge pushing each other. Rachel would gain the upper hand only for Sara to take it back and vice versa.

“Wait. Is that music?” Sara asked holding up her hand to Rachel.

Rachel stopped mid-swing and quickly turned her com on. Sure enough she heard singing.

“Yeah, ‘Singing in the Rain’ only the best musical ever” Ray responded.

“Not as good as ‘Fiddler on the Roof.’ I love that show… what?” Mick said realizing they were all staring at him as he’d spoken to himself.

“Thanks” Rachel turned to Sara feeling much better.

“You needed to blow off some steam” Sara smiled

“Do you know anyone who owns a green station wagon with fake wood paneling?” Nate asked.

“What’s my mom doing home?” Ray asked.

“Dude you never mentioned your mom was hot” Nate replied.

“Why would I ever mention that?” Ray asked clearly so confused.

“Guys the Dominator’s getting angry. Somebody needs to distract my mom” Ray said.

“Fine I’ll take one for the team” Nate jumped on the opportunity.

“Yeah now would be great guys” Zari urged them.

“Captain Lance” Gideon spoke up.

“What’s up?”

“I am detecting the approach of another timeship.”

“What if the assassin followed us here? We need to plead for clemency with the Time Bureau and ask for help” Martin said sounding almost hysteric.

“Whosever here could be tracking us. Stay off the coms. I’m gonna check it out you keep watch here” Sara told Martin.

“I’m right behind you” Rachel said.

“No, I need you to stay here… keep watch” Sara said the last part softly looking at Mick and Martin.

“One is panicking the other is…well Mick” Sara added.

“Fine. But later you and I round two no holds barred?” Rachel almost begged feeling a bit of cabin fever almost like the walls were closing in on her.

“Deal” Sara promised before she left.

“Gideon let me know if Mick or Martin try to leave the ship” Rachel said heading for her room.

“Of course Ms. Stone” Gideon replied.

Rachel tried to nap but mostly she tossed and turned unable to get comfortable. She couldn’t explain how being on the Waverider was starting to bother her in more ways than cabin fever. She wasn’t tired of the adventure nor was she bored with the mission. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what was wrong.

“Looks like a false alarm. No sign of the Time Bureau here” Sara said on coms.

“Good. Nothing too exciting on this end yet either” Rachel replied.

“Ms. Stone? Professor Stein appears to be attempting to leave in the Jumpship” Gideon informed her.

“Martin? Not Mick?” Rachel asked clearly thinking Mick would be the one to want some action.

“That is correct.”

Rachel jumped up and ran from her room. She ran all the way down to the Jumpship. Jax, Martin and Mick were all inside they appeared to be arguing about something.

“Guys! Hey what’s going on?” Rachel asked standing in the doorway of the Jumpship.

“Grey’s working with the Time Bureau” Jax accused.

“What? Never” Martin replied.

“What’s in your back pocket Professor?” Mick asked a smug look on his face like he’d solved a case.

“It’s a trans-temporal communicator” Martin explained.

“Mhm so you can talk to your little Time Bureau friends” Jax said.

“No! So I can talk to my… my daughter” Martin corrected just as she appeared on the screen.

“Hey dad oh and all of you guys” Lily said.

“Hey Lily” Jax said embarrassed.

“Dad? I think it’s time. We’re heading to the hospital now and you’re gonna be here right?” Lily asked.

“How could I miss the birth of my first grandchild?” Martin said.

“Good cause… this baby’s coming. Okay I will see you there. Bye dad” Lily hung up.

“You guys were wrong” Rachel said softly to Mick and Jax both of whom looked guilty.

“I took the Jumpship back to 2017 so I could give Lily the other communicator” Martin explained.

“And you wiped the jump logs why?” Jax asked as Mick rubbed his head with an odd look on his face, almost as if he were in deep thought.

“Because I wanted you to know that I was committed to you and to the team. I made the decision to stay and I needed you to know that I meant it. Clearly my subterfuge has… robbed me of the chance to be at the birth of my grandchild” Martin told Jax.

“No! We can take the Waverider” Mick said determinedly surprising everyone.

“What about the rest of the team?” Martin asked as Mick left the Jumpship.

“I’m sure they’ll manage” Jax said.

“Sara won’t like this…but she’d totally do the same” Rachel smiled at Martin before heading to the bridge.

They left Sara a note pinned to a tree they’d be back soon. Then Mick time jumped the ship to 2017 Central City. They landed on the roof of the hospital and engaged the cloaking shield. Martin rushed down to the lobby and got Lily’s room number.

“We’re gonna make it” Mick grinned charging through nurses and families to clear the way for Martin.

“Are you sure it’s okay we borrowed the Waverider?” Martin asked.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine” Jax assured him.

“Besides we're good at winging it” Rachel smiled.

They made it just in time for the birth and the look on Martin’s face as he saw his grandson was beyond anything words could describe. Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek as she smiled it was a wondrous moment. Mick cleared his throat and crossed his arms looking tough.

“Big softie” Rachel whispered to him.

“I…I don’t know what you mean… I need a beer” Mick replied walking away though she saw him wipe his eyes.

“What’s his name?” Rachel asked awhile later as Martin held the baby and Jax was with him.

“This in Ronnie” Martin said.

“I’m sure Caitlin would be honored and Ronnie…he’d be so happy for you” Rachel said remembering Martin’s first half of Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond.

“Thank you” Martin smiled.

“I thought we should celebrate” Mick said coming towards them with cigars.

“Oh” Martin was shocked.

“One for you, one for you, this is for you” Mick said handing Martin and Jax cigars and a blue bubblegum one to Rachel who laughed.

“Thank you” Martin smiled again.

“And one for you” Mick slid the last cigar into the sleeping babies hand.

“Man dude come on man not the baby” Jax argued.

“Cute” Mick smiled when little Ronnie cooed in his sleep.

“Not to cut this short but we should probably get back to the team” Jax finally said.

Goodbyes were made, hugs given and then they left 2017. Sure enough Sara ripped into them when they got back but quickly forgave them too when she found out why they left. They were given a brief report that the baby Dominator was back with its mom and Ray was safe now.

Zari convinced little Ray to go trick-or-treating and he dressed up as the Atom. The rest of the team dressed in their outfit as well and went to join Ray as his friends. Even Zari found a costume at a store, it was the Goddess Isis.

“What are you supposed to be?” a bully asked little Ray as they were walking up.

“I’m the Atom. That’s like the coolest superhero ever” Ray replied.

“The Atom? That’s a stupid name” the other bully said.

“Actually I think it’s pretty clever” Ray stepped up behind his younger self.

Next to him stood Sara, Firestorm, Mick, Rachel, Nate, Amaya and lastly Zari. They stood behind young Ray in support. They didn’t tolerate bullies especially when they messed with a member of their team. Rachel was tempted to let sparks fly up her palms but she was worried that might be too much overkill.

“Who are you guys?” one bully asked a little nervous.

“We’re his friends” Zari answered.

“These guys are your friends? Cool” the other bully said.

“Hand the candy over…and your allowance” Mick said stepping forward raising his heat gun.

They got tons of candy plus a couple of dollars which Rachel made Mick give to little Ray. When trick-or-treating was over they said goodbye to little Ray and returned to the ship. Headed to her room Rachel walked past Ray who had a huge bowl of popcorn in his hands.

“Movie night want to join?” Ray asked.

“Is it ‘Singing in the Rain’?” Rachel asked.

“Yes” Ray grinned.

“Yeah sure why not. But next we’re watching ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer’ the movie” Rachel grinned back.

“It was a movie?” Ray asked.

Rachel shook her head and smiled as she wrapped her arm around Ray’s waist and grabbed a handful of popcorn as they walked down the hallway.


	34. Crisis on Earth X Supergirl

**Supergirl**

**Rachel POV-** Damien Darhk was back and this time he had magic and his demonically possessed daughter Nora to help him. In 1895 London the team was once again working with Rip who betrayed the Time Bureau while trying to prove Mallus, the demon giving power to Nora Darhk, existed.

In doing this Rip also betrayed the Legends for the last time. After getting many Time Bureau agents killed Sara turned Rip over to Ava and the Time Bureau. The Darhk’s escaped by somehow being able to time travel without a ship. The Time Bureau also promised to stop hunting the Legends since they handed Rip over to them.

The Darhk’s showed back up in 1937 Hollywood where Helen of Troy also happened to be displaced from time. The water wielding assassin also showed up. At first they were all playing nice until the Legends refused to give in to Damien.

During the fight Nora almost killed Sara but she was stopped by a reversed style Firestorm. Martin was the physical part while Jax was the inside voice. They saved Sara and chased the Darhk’s away again but Sara was left comatose. With Sara in a coma Zari decided to take Helen of Troy to an island called Themyscira where there were no men.

Then the rest of the Legends choose a low level Anachronism to deal with in 1967 Vietnam. Mick was extremely against going to Vietnam but the team thought it was a good idea. This time the Anachronism was a time displaced Gorilla Grodd.

Grodd was attempting to act as a God and sing his telepathic mind control to unite the soldiers to start WWIII. As it turns out the reason Mick was against going to Vietnam was because his father fought in Vietnam. Sure enough out of all the soldiers they could run into it was Dick Rory, Mick’s Green Beret flame thrower wielding father.

Thankfully Mick managed to find understanding in his father and mend their relationship at least on Mick’s side. Mick also managed to find some inner peace when he let go of his hate for his father. Gorilla Grodd tried to steal the Waverider when the team ruined his plans to change time the way he wanted it. Again the team was able to stop him and he fell to his death.

Sara also woke up after missing all the fun but there was an entire wall of varying levels of Anachronisms for her to choose from. Sara picked a low level one in 1183 A.D. England close to the town of Nottingham.

“Please sir alms for the poor?” Martin said standing in the middle of the road in a cloak blocking the guards who were coming.

“Out of the way old man. Royal business in Nottingham. It’ll be your neck if we’re late” the lead guard threatened.

Jax tackled a guard off his horse while Rachel, using the minimal archery skills Oliver taught her, shot two of the other guards.

“It’s Robin Hood!” the lead guard yelled to their reinforcements.

“Not quite” Sara grinned as she caught a flaming arrow from their archer and threw it into the lead guards chest.

Mick, dressed as a friar, brought out his heat gun and torched the supplies the guards were taking to the spoiled King in Nottingham per the cruel Sherriff’s order.

“Oh dear” Martin said about the dead guard at his feet.

“Don’t worry about it Professor” Rachel grinned handing him her bow as she let her hands spark.

“Hey guys did we RSVP for Iris and Barry’s wedding?” Sara struggled to get out as a guard was choking her from behind.

“We definitely did not” Jax answered punching a guard he was fighting.

Rachel knocked out a guard with a bolt of energy and then another with a spinning kick to the jaw. Sara flipped the guard chocking her over her shoulder and knocked him out with a hard punch.

“Then that’s a serious breach of courtesy” Martin said still standing in the middle of the road.

“Weddings are the worst!” Mick growled tossing Sara his staff before he punched a guard with the butt of his gun.

“Yeah but this isn’t a normal wedding. It’s Barry’s, the Flash’s” Rachel grinned as she dislocated a guards knee with a swift kick then knocked him out with a knee to the face.

The Waverider flew overhead once all the guards were unconscious and their supplies ash.

“All right team let’s go! We got a wedding to prepare for!” Martin instructed.

“Let’s go” Sara sighed not overly thrilled about a wedding.

They time jumped back to Central City 2017. Out the window Rachel saw Supergirl fly past carrying someone, most likely her plus-one. Unable to help herself Rachel smiled she was so happy for Barry.

Unlike Sara, Zari or Amaya Rachel was included in the day that Iris had planned with Felicity, Kara and Caitlin. So Rachel sat in a chair at the nail salon while her nails and toes were painted navy blue to match her wedding outfit.

“Iris you are really glowing” Felicity grinned handing her a glass of champagne.

“Wait it’s pregnant women who glow, brides blush” Caitlin said.

“Right. Blushing bride... I can do the other one not just yet” Iris agreed.

“Yet?” Rachel smiled at her.

“Oh it doesn’t get better than this ladies” Felicity smiled sitting down to get her nails done.

“I know. It feels so good to just be away from it all. Everything” Kara said.

“Where’s Mon-El?” Iris asked.

“You know what? It’s a long story but thank you for letting me bring my sister as my plus-one” Kara sighed.

“Yeah absolutely. I’m actually really excited to meet her” Iris replied.

“Me too” Felicity added.

Suddenly the nail file machine snapped and smoked when the woman tried to do Kara’s nails. Rachel took a drink of her champagne to hide her laugh. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, the city she loved, her friends or a combination of all three but she felt light and happy, happier than she’s been in some time.

Rachel could admit once she finally let go of Leonard she felt like a small weight had been lifted off her. True she still planned to find a way to get him back and she wouldn’t stop until she did but for now she was living in the moment.

“Uh oh I’m sorry. I should have warned you I take a lot of Keratin” Kara apologized.

“Super strong nails” Felicity added.

“So um you and Oliver? You guys next you think to walk down the aisle?” Iris asked changing the subject.

“Maybe once the city is not being attacked and Oliver is no longer under indictment and he’s spent enough time with his son who is still mourning the loss of his mother…” Felicity rambled.

“So any day now” Caitlin smiled.

“Any day now” Felicity joked.

“Hey take it from me or Caitlin, don’t wait” Rachel smiled softly at Felicity and Caitlin.

“Agreed” Caitlin said.

“Well cheers Iris to your big day” Caitlin said after a moment of silence.

The rest of the girls toasted back and drank happily. Rachel made an excuse not to go back to Iris and Barry’s place for more girl bonding. There was something else she wanted to do before changing for the rehearsal dinner.

She had a cab take her most of the way then walked the rest to Leonard’s old hideout. She hadn’t been here since the day he died and her past pain tried to worm its way back in but she fought it. Rachel walked inside slowly simply looking around as she made her way to his room.

Everything had a small layer of dust over it including the picture of them by his bed. Gently she picked it up and wiped the dust off. In the picture he was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder big smiles on both their faces.

“I miss you” Rachel said softly.

“How’d you find this place?” Mick asked behind her making her jump slightly.

“Leonard told me. Said it was a home to him.”

“…Want a beer?” Mick asked awkwardly holding up a six pack.

“Love one” Rachel smiled as she tucked the photo into her jacket pocket.

“You’re thinking about your would be wedding aren’t you?” Mick said surprising her with the emotional question as they drank.

“Yeah I kind of am. I mean would it have been so different from Barry’s?” Rachel asked.

“Don’t know. Would have had a few more bad guys in the room maybe” Mick shrugged.

“Good guys on my side bad guys on his. Maybe a fight at the reception” Rachel chuckled softly.

They nursed two beers before they had to leave to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Rachel wore a simple black knee length halter dress with some black heels. Basic makeup and she added soft waves to her bright hair. Then she headed for Jitters Cafe.


	35. Crisis on Earth X Supergirl part 2

**Rachel POV-** Rachel lost track of all the hugs she gave or got as the party went on. She saw Mick have a brief talk with Cisco, who's beer he took, then a minor tiff with Caitlin. Sara was currently at the bar drinking with Alex, Kara's sister.

"Can I have everybody's attention for a second? Grab a drink. All right so the old man has a few words to say. What can I possibly say about Barry and Iris that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special and kind and brave. But we all know that so I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me" Joe spoke up for his toast.

"For the longest time I have been happy just to be Dad to these two. And then Wally comes along and… Then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace and trust and love so much love. You see two people who love like that and you want it too" Joe reached for Cecile his girlfriend.

"Oh I'm in this speech" she smiled taking his hand.

"Yes you are. So Barry, Iris thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have. I love you guys. To Barry and Iris" Joe finished, holding back his tears.

"To Barry and Iris" everyone cheered.

Everyone returned to their conversations and food after Joe's speech. Rachel noticed both Sara and Alex had disappeared from the party but she didn't blame them. Sara didn't do weddings and according to Kara Alex just called off her own engagement.

Rachel was surprised Kara hadn't ducked out too after hearing about her relationship issues. Also shocking was that Mick was still at the party chatting, eating and clearly drinking.

"Oliver I don't wanna marry you!" Felicity's outburst stopped all conversations.

Embarrassed Felicity silently left the party leaving behind a clearly hurt Oliver. After that the party mostly broke up with people heading home. Oliver stayed at Barry's place on the coach. Kara and Felicity were at Joe's house. Sara was MIA on the Waverider where Rachel stayed. Martin and Jax got Mick to Martin's house as it was closer and he was very drunk.

The next morning Rachel put her hair in an updo and slipped into her dark navy-ish blue dress with a thin white belt and the same black heels. She had to laugh a little that her color scheme seemed to line up with Leonard's old outfit back when he was enemies with the Flash. She met up with Mick outside the church.

"You clean up good" Rachel commented.

"Monkey suit" Mick mumbled.

"Let's go" Rachel laughed.

"Here, found this last night. He'd want you to have it. Oh and uh you look nice too…" Mick said uncomfortably as he held out a diamond necklace.

"Thank you. Wait, stolen or bought?" Rachel asked putting the necklace on over the one with Leonard's ring on it.

"Uh…I don't know?" Mick lied walking into the church before she could question him more.

"Welcome to the West/Allen wedding can I show you to your seat? Are you here for the bride or groom?" the usher asked.

"Well considering I've tried to kill the groom a couple of times it's probably best I sit on the bride's side" Mick said straight faced.

"Uh well that would be the left side."

"Great."

"I'll take the right side then" Rachel smiled to ease the usher as she walked past.

With everyone seated and in place Kara got up on the stage and sang 'Running Home to you' as Iris began her walk down the aisle. Rachel looked from Iris, who looked stunning, to Barry who had the biggest grin on his face and happy tears in his eyes and she felt so glad to be a part of this.

"Everyone please be seated. Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Although I don't know them well I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well…because of you because of all of you. Looking out at their friends and their family and seeing the joy on all your faces seeing how happy you are for them tells me everything I need to know" the priest started.

"It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest finished.

Suddenly a blast of light hit the priest and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash. Everyone turned to see the attacker. A small army of masked men filed into the church. Flying above them was a woman also wearing a face mask.

"Peace is overrated" the woman said.

When the bullets started to fly Barry took off at super-speed and caught them all, then Martin and Jax became Firestorm.

"Get everybody out of here!" Kara yelled preparing for battle.

Wally began to speed people to safety while Rachel knelt next to Caitlin and Mick firing energy bolts at the Nazi's attacking.

"Mick! Nazi's!" Rachel growled out.

"I hate Nazi's" Mick replied pulling out his gun.

"I think it's time you introduced these guys to your mean roommate" Cisco told Caitlin.

"Where did she get this outfit?" Killer Frost answered.

Gone was Caitlin Snow. Now her hair was white, her eyes were so blue they almost were white as well and she was firing ice daggers from her hands.

"That's what I'm talking about" Mick grinned looking at Killer Frost.

Then he got up and began firing flames at the wave of Nazis and Rachel was taking their energy to turn around and use it on others. Also she was simply just punching or kicking the advancing Nazis and occasionally killing a few with a snapped neck or energy blast.

Kara took on the flying woman and burst through the church ceiling. Oliver somehow whipped a bow out of nowhere along with arrows.

"Really you brought a bow to a wedding?" Rachel asked as she knelt next to him.

"Are you complaining?" he asked.

"Good point. Show that guy who's the better archer" Rachel said nodding to the archer in the balcony.

"Cisco up top! I need a breach!" Oliver called out.

Cisco used his power to open a portal for Oliver that led up to the balcony. Mick was calmly torching Nazis while Alex and Sara fought against one of the leaders. Killer Frost made a huge sharp icicle attached to her arm and began slicing through the Nazis.

Rachel took a second to drain all the energy from one Nazi and gave herself an overcharge. Kara was thrown through the roof and made a huge spray of debris which hit Cisco and knocked him out. Two Nazis converged on him but Barry punched them out while Rachel knelt next to Cisco.

Suddenly a large sound wave sent everyone staggering back and shattered all the windows. Rachel turned to look and saw Kara pound into the Nazi woman. The other archer jumped from the balcony and picked the woman up as he ordered his men to fall back. In a blinding flash of light they were all gone.

"Best wedding ever!" Mick cheered.

"How's Cisco?" Barry asked.

"I healed the major cut on the back of his head so he's not in danger there but maybe a concussion? I think he'll be out for a while. He has no other injuries" Rachel answered.

"Thank you" Barry said.

"Really? Thanking me for helping my friend? Honestly Barry" Rachel laughed.

Jax and Sara took, at gun point, the one Nazi leader she and Alex had been able to beat to Barry's holding cells in STAR Labs. Cisco had a mild concussion and was asleep for now but he was going to be just fine. Everyone else made their way to STAR Labs as well to regroup and figure out what just happened.

"You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. Everyone's secret identity remains secret" Mick grinned holding the memory eraser from the Waverider.

"Any idea where they fled?" Barry asked.

"No. I flew over the entire city there's no trace of them" Kara answered.

"Well clearly they attacked because you all were there" Iris said.

"All the heroes in one place" Rachel agreed.

"Killers, heroes, then what?" Barry asked.

"If I know my history ethnic cleansing, world domination" Felicity said.

"Make American Aryan again" Jax added.

"Which it never was" Caitlin said.

"Hashtag 'melting pot'" Iris said.

"I hate Nazis" Mick reaffirmed.

"Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over 70 years ago" Martin said.

"Apparently they didn't know about the Yalta Conference" Barry commented.

"What's a Yalta?" Mick asked.

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me" Kara mentioned.

"How did she even know you were on this Earth?" Alex asked.

"And how was she as strong as you?" Barry asked.

"That archer matched me shot for shot. You know I think it's time we got some answers" Oliver said.

"Yeah he ain't exactly talking" Jax said looking at the monitor showing their captive.

"So let's make him talk" Oliver replied looking at the screen as the captive looked back through the camera.


	36. Crisis on Earth X Arrow

**Rachel POV-** Oliver, Felicity, Barry, Iris, Sara, Kara, and Rachel went down to where they were holding their hostage. According to Felicity he looked like Prometheus a man Oliver took down not too long ago. Slowly the man took off his hood and mask. The unshakeable Oliver Queen took a small step back in shock and Rachel let out a small gasp.

“Oh my God” Felicity said.

“Oh my God what? Who is that?” Iris asked.

“That’s Tommy Merlyn” Sara said.

“He died over 4 years ago” Felicity said softly.

“Oliver who’s Tommy Merlyn?” Barry asked.

“Malcolm’s son” Rachel said.

“Also Thea’s other brother…and my best friend. We’re gonna need a moment alone” Oliver explained stepping up to the container.

Slowly the others filed out of the room and headed back up to the Lab. Rachel looked back at Oliver and Tommy remembering how close they used to be. When Rachel first started working with Oliver he was killing people on a list given to him by his father who then killed himself.

She didn’t agree but she did help him clean up his city. Oliver and Tommy were like brothers at least until Tommy found out Oliver was the Hood and he turned against him and became distant. Tommy never sold Oliver out but he couldn’t look at him the same way.

Then he died while saving Laurel Lance’s life when his father tried to blow up the Glades. His death made Oliver the hero he is today. The one who kills only if there is no other choice.

“He’s a crony” Mick said to the group in the lab.

“Anachronism” Martin corrected.

“That’s what I said” Mick affirmed.

“Lately we’ve been dealing with Anachronisms. It’s people and things displaced throughout time” Sara explained.

“Okay but why would Nazis from 1945 want to crash my wedding?” Iris questioned.

“Crab legs. They were delicious” Mick told her.

“Well Iris has a point though. If they’re out of time they would’ve targeted the military or law enforcement” Alex said.

“Tommy was plucked from 5 years ago and put in the Prometheus wardrobe. That doesn’t make any sense” Felicity said frustrated.

“It does if we’re not dealing with an Anachronism” Caitlin pointed out.

“Visitors from another earth?” Barry asked.

“Whoa there are more than one?” Jax asked.

“Where have you been? Where do you think she’s from?” Rachel laughed and pointed to Kara.

“There are 52 earths actually. I’m from Earth-38” Kara smiled.

“Though I’m hard pressed to think of one where Nazis are ascendant” Martin said.

“I can. There’s a 53rd earth and it’s called Earth-X” Wells told them.

On the computer he brought up old footage of Nazis and Hitler as he explained about Earth-X.

“It doesn’t have a designation because it’s a place so awful, so horrific no sane person would ever travel there. It’s basically our earth- same history same time line with one crucial and critical difference.”

“So let me hypothesize. The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did and they were more than happy to use it” Martin guessed.

“Yes the Nazis won the war and New York, London, Paris, Moscow all obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe but also all throughout the Americas and Hitler continued his brutal reign aided by Prime Ministers and Presidents sympathetic to turn him until his death in 1994.”

“Now they’re not happy ruling just one earth…God this is making me physically ill” Felicity said softly turning away from the screen before she just walked out completely.

“Yeah the line starts behind me” Jax said.

“W…we have to find them. I mean do you think they’re using the breach to hop between worlds?” Kara asked.

“That or they’re operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by” Alex said.

“Well good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building…and Rory. Let’s get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X” Barry said getting a confused look from Mick.

The computer geeks got to work on hacking and looking for the Earth-Xers. The scientists tried to figure out a way to help the computer geeks narrow down their search fields. Oliver slowly walked into the room.

He told them that Tommy popped a cyanide pill and was dead, also he had no useful information. Then Oliver went to find Felicity who was talking with Team Arrow working with them to find the Nazis. Rachel was busy trying and failing to heal Cisco’s concussion while Iris spun around in a chair feeling useless and very bored.

Rachel was getting frustrated with her inability to help Cisco. Her mom worked in a hospital and she could heal wounds that weren’t gushing blood so why couldn’t Rachel too. Suddenly Iris and Felicity were moving to the computer.

“Find something?” Rachel asked stepping into the room.

“Oh yeah. I’ll go get Barry” Felicity said rushing out.

Unfortunately Oliver wanted to only take Supergirl and Flash to see what the Nazis were up to. Rachel forced him to promise he’d call for backup before he realized he’d actually need it. With nothing else to do Rachel retuned to Cisco’s side and tried to focus and calm herself to figure out how to help him.

“Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism” Rachel heard Felicity say.

“What on earth do they need a sub-light generator for? It’s basically a spectral emitter that uses quantum entanglement” Wells said and Felicity finished.

“You could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction” Caitlin said.

“Big boom” Rachel said softly to herself as she looked down at Cisco.

“Okay which all means what?...No guys really I would like to know what you’re talking about” Iris said.

“You got this” Felicity told Wells.

“Well basically the device they stole can be converted to a neutron bomb” Wells explained.

“Boom” Felicity echoed Rachel’s comment.

“I take it back” Iris said.

“The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel-earth goose-steppers” Felicity said.

“This might help” Barry said entering the room with an arrow.

“Is that a kryptonite arrow?” Alex asked fearfully.

“Yup” Barry said.

“I know I shouldn’t have to ask this question but I have to ask this question. Oliver didn’t shoot Kara did he?” Felicity asked.

“Sort of. The other Archer and flying-woman are Oliver and Kara of Earth-X” Barry explained.

Rachel left Cisco to go into the other room with Alex, Wells, Felicity, Iris, Barry and Caitlin were. She wondered where their Oliver and Kara were at the moment. She also wondered how many more evil doppelgangers they’d see before this whole mess was over. Worse she wondered what her doppelganger would be like.

“When you said that Earth-X was horrible you might have undersold it” Caitlin told Wells.

“Wait a minute. How…how could there be another Kara?” Alex asked.

“Haven’t you been paying attention? Tommy Merlyn on this earth died over 4 years ago. Yet he was here today from Earth-X. That means…” Rachel tried to help Alex understand.

“That there are actually 53 Kara’s just like there are 53 Krypton’s and 53 Earths” Wells finished.

“Oh” Alex said softly digesting that information.

“And the Thawne from our earth is working with them” Barry said.

“He’s an idiot” Wells fired back.

“Why can’t that guy just stay dead” Rachel growled out.

“Okay well if that arrow has not-so-Supergirl’s blood on it we co…” Felicity started.

“We could track it using quantum analysis” Wells cut her off.

“We could” Felicity finished her sentence.

“Hey guys I think I might have a quicker way. These red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation” Alex called from the medical room.

“Solar radiation?” Caitlin asked as they all went into the room.

“Yeah incredibly high amounts. Like nothing I’ve ever seen” Alex replied.

“Can you track it?” Barry asked Felicity.

“Well I once caught a deranged serial killer off his face cream so… no joke” Felicity laughed a little.

“Let’s just do it fast” Barry asked.

Everyone except Barry, Iris and Rachel began working on it. Rachel took a seat next to Cisco as they worked and once again tried to will her energy into him to heal his head. Once again nothing happened but seeing as she currently had nothing else to do now she kept on trying.

“Maybe tracking her off of face cream would’ve been easier” Caitlin said a few hours later as they all sat at computers and Mick lay in the second med bed drinking beer.


	38. Crisis on Earth X Arrow part 2

**Rachel POV-** “Supergirl X’s blood is filled with solar radiation more than it should be but if I could try to get that to act as a kind of beacon” Wells said brainstorming aloud.

“Hey uh how do you do it?” Mick asked getting out of the bed putting his hand on Caitlin’s chair.

“Do what Rory?” Caitlin asked her eyes on her computer.

“Bring the other you out of you.”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Sure I do.”

“He does… he thinks she’s hot” Rachel laughed softly and Mick glared at her.

“It happens when I am scared or angry” Caitlin answered with an annoyed sigh.

“Oh… so if I were to um... boo!” Mick yelled making everyone slowly turn to look at him.

“Nice try” Caitlin said nearly rolling her eyes at him.

“Boom! Whatever’s going on with Kara-X’s blood it’s intensifying” Wells said slapping the desk.

“Worse for her is better for us” Felicity said.

“Better for us for tracking her at least. We should have her location any minute” Caitlin said.

Mick finished his beer as he laid back down on the bed. Once Felicity got the location she ran off to go tell Barry and Oliver. The team began to suit up and included: Arrow, Flash, Alex, Supergirl, White Canary, Firestorm and Justice.

Wells promised to look after Cisco so Rachel could go with the team. She dressed in her usual outfit but the colors now resembled what Leonard used to wear. She let energy flow up her arms starting at her palms and when she clenched her fists she cut the power off and grinned. Rachel was so ready for the battle to come she forgot to get Mick who was making a sandwich.

“Supergirl and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter” Oliver told them as Barry raced up to join.

“It’s done. It’s wall to wall Nazis in there” Flash informed.

“Alex and I will take up breach positions on the northeast corner, if that’s okay with you” Sara said.

“I got the northwest then” Rachel smiled.

“STAR Labs thinks they converted the sub-light generator, the Prism that they stole, into some kind of superweapon” Alex said.

“Speaking of super theirs is our biggest threat” Barry stated.

“Agreed. Let’s take her out first” Oliver ordered.

“I can drain her but I’d have to get… close. Killing close” Rachel said.

“That can be Plan B. Plan A, arrow first okay” Oliver told her talking about the Kryptonite arrow.

However after they entered the building there were few Nazis and no Prism. Oliver managed to find some Nazis but Barry rushed in and stopped all of them before Oliver could fire one arrow.

“Couldn’t have left one for me?” Oliver argued.

“I’m saving Nazi you for you” Barry answered.

“There’s no sign of the Prism” Alex informed them.

“Well it’s got to be here somewhere” Barry said.

“We got incoming” Sara noted pulling out her metal staff.

“Stay where you are” a Nazi ordered as more swarmed in guns drawn.

“Not going to happen” Rachel turned to face them with energy sparking off her.

The Reverse Flash raced by them and Barry took off after him. Oliver nocked an arrow and fired at the Nazi who spoke. Rachel and Sara charged forward while Alex began to fire her gun. Rachel took down two Nazis with small energy shocks to their hearts. Sara knocked one out by hitting him in the face with her staff.

“I see…their Flash their Supergirl” Alex called out using her gun and now a knife as well to take down Nazis.

“Yeah I see them. Where’s their Arrow?” Sara asked her staff now in two pieces that she used to beat multiple Nazis.

Barry and Thawne raced around them fighting each other. Rachel drained two Nazis of their energy. It was so much power her hands couldn’t contain it and it began sparking off her body. Rachel needed all the power she could get to even stun their Supergirl long enough to then drain her of enough energy to leave her unconscious or dead.

Firestorm and Kara finally entered the fight just as Earth-X Kara landed next to Oliver and sent him flying into a pile of burning boxes. Once he got up Rachel saw Oliver shoot his Kryptonite arrow at Earth-X Kara as she strangled Sara.

Xer Kara caught the arrow and dropped Sara as she turned to face Oliver she snapped the arrow in half. Rachel snapped a Nazi’s neck while another came at her from the side. Alex was trying to get a good shot at Reverse Flash as he raced around with Barry after him.

Thawne crashed into Alex and sent her flying but luckily Barry was there to catch her. Supergirl flew down right into Thawne’s path as he sped by and he ran right into Kara which in turn sent him flying into a wall.

Three Nazis beat Rachel down to one knee but as all three beat on her she let her power reign and it swept over her whole body and killed all three Nazis who fell to the ground their bodies still twitching. The team regrouped after all the Nazis were down. Coming towards them was what appeared to be a robot with a glowing green center.

“What the hell is that?” Sara asked.

“Terminator?” Rachel guessed.

“Metallo” Supergirl answered fearfully.

Metallo blasted Kara and she went flying across the room and didn’t get up. When Firestorm tried to attack Metallo it back handed him throwing him into a pillar hard enough that Jax and Martin separated. They rolled on the floor and they too didn’t get back up.

Barry was taken down by Thawne. As Rachel was about to put a shield around her, Alex and Sara she received a crushing blow to the back of her head knocking her out before her face hit the concrete.

“Is everyone all right?” Oliver asked when they all came to.

“We’re gonna have to work on your definition of ‘all right’ Oliver” Sara said seeing as how they were all chained up and wearing some kind of collar.

“Nothing is damaged beyond repair but everything hurts” Rachel answered.

“Yo Grey you good?” Jax asked Martin who was placed as far away from him as possible.

“It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy” Martin replied.

“Well here we are. This is fun for me not so much for you” Thawne said coming around the corner his gaze settling on Barry.

“All the times you’ve killed me and now here all I have to do is kill you once” Thawne told Barry.

“Enough Eobard. Enough” Xer Kara told him.

“Hey you might want to listen to her. We know that if you wanted to kill us you wouldn’t have put these dog collars on us first” Alex said.

“Now I know what it feels like to hate myself” Supergirl said looking at her evil doppelganger.

“Well done” Xer Oliver said entering the room.

“It wasn’t a problem” Xer Kara replied.

Then a full body shudder sent her to her knees. Immediately Xer Oliver was there by her side lightly holding her arms. The team watched the two together confused as to what happened.

“The pain, the pain. I don’t know how much longer I can bear it” Xer Kara softly said.

“It’s all right. It’s all right. You’re gonna be all right because we found her” Xer Oliver assured his Kara as he looked at Supergirl.

“We found her and now we have her. I love you. Now very soon this nightmare will be over and I’ll take you home. So stand” Xer Oliver ordered.

“STAR Labs is secure” Xer Oliver reported once he and his Kara stood up.

“If you hurt my friends…” Barry threatened.

“I did hurt your friends. I really enjoyed hurting your friends” Xer Oliver cut him off.

“Are they alive?” Oliver asked his evil double.

“Yes, yes for now. We need your Kara’s cooperation. Well we don’t need it. It would be preferable. But for the time being you are more valuable as leverage” evil Oliver answered.

“What do you want my sister for?” Alex asked.

“To save my life. That’s your little mission statement isn’t it? Help people save lives. Well now’s your chance” evil Kara responded.

“The General is dying” Thawne told them.

“Her blood. She’s been exposed to too much solar radiation” Alex said.

“Yes like Icarus I flew too close to the sun” evil Kara replied.

“But we can save her. We’re going to save her. All we need is a new heart. And luckily on this planet we found the perfect donor” evil Oliver explained.

“You stay the hell away from my sister” Alex growled.

“Mmm such loyalty. My sister tried to kill me” evil Kara said.

“Wonder why” Rachel said softly earning her a back hand from evil Oliver which split her lip open.

“That’s why you stole the Prism? So you could duplicate a red sun weaken Kara and cut into her?” Barry said pulling their attention to him.

“Can’t make an omelet with invulnerable eggs” evil Kara smiled.

“Hey. I’m gonna kill you” Oliver promised his evil double.

“Nah you won’t. You’re weak. And all of you choose the high road. You’re heroes” evil Oliver replied before he and his Kara walked away.

They left Metallo, who was walking toward Rachel and the team. He stopped a few yards away then he unleashed the power, that was his glowing green Kryptonite heart, on them. Once again Rachel fell to the concrete floor unconscious before she felt the impact.

When they woke up the chains were gone and handcuffs were in their place. The concrete was now dusty dirt and lights were sweeping over the area.

“Kara? Where’s Kara? They’re gonna kill her” Alex panicked as everyone slowly got to their feet.

“It’s okay we’re gonna get her back” Sara promised.

“We need to figure out where we are first” Oliver said.

“Not going to be easy” Rachel said looking around.

“Yeah about that…” Jax started.

“This is somewhat disconcerting” Martin said.

“I don’t think this is our Earth” Jax finished.

“We’re on Earth-X” Sara said.


	39. Crisis on Earth X Flash

**Rachel POV-** They were in a concentration camp on Earth-X. Around them people were crying and shuffling in the penned in area. Rachel saw the hallow looks on their faces and how starved others were and she was almost physically sick. What was also bothering her was that her hair was brown here.

“So this crap-hole’s Earth-X” Sara said.

“Wells was right” Oliver said looking around.

“He usually is” Barry agreed.

“It’s hard to believe a place like this actually exists on any Earth” Alex said.

“I wish I shared your sentiment but in all my travels to distant times one thing which sadly remain constant is men’s ability to feel hatred for other men” Martin said.

“Usually we kick those men’s ass but this is a whole Earth” Rachel commented.

“We will save this Earth” Oliver promised but Rachel had her doubts.

“Stars and triangles” Jax noted what the prisoners had on their uniforms.

“Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have ‘committed’ to land in here” Martin explained.

“What’s the pink triangle for? What did you do?” Jax asked one of the prisoners who Rachel noticed was staring at her.

“I loved the wrong person” the man answered.

Once again the man went back to staring oddly at Rachel. She looked at him then turned away feeling creeped out. When she looked at him from the corner of her eye she saw his look hadn’t changed nor had he stopped staring.

“We got to get out of these things. Transmute us out” Sara ordered Martin holding out her cuffs.

“With pleasure” Martin replied turning to Jax to combine into Firestorm only nothing happened.

“I can’t vibrate through them either” Barry said.

“I have no spark” Rachel said holding up her hand.

“Power dampening collars” Martin remarked.

“Well why are we wearing them then?” Alex asked looking at Sara and Oliver.

“Doesn’t matter. There’s too many guards here anyways” Sara replied.

“They’re gonna kill my sister” Alex started to panic a little.

“Look we’re not gonna let that happen Alex I promise you” Sara said to calm her down.

“We’re gonna get back to our Earth before then” Barry promised.

“How? We don’t even know how we got here” Jax said.

“No we don’t. We’re gonna figure it out. Then we’re gonna find a way to get out of this place and we’re gonna get back to the people we love” Oliver tried to get them pepped up.

“I hope everyone else is okay” Barry said.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Rachel finally snapped at the man staring at her.

“No, no sorry. You…you just look like someone I used to know” the man replied.

“I really doubt that we’ve met” Rachel said trying to cool her temper.

The man looked away from her and she turned away. Suddenly an alarm started going off and the prisoners began headed in the same direction. The team looked around nervous and confused as to what was happening. Whistles started getting blown along with the alarm.

“I don’t like the looks of this” Martin said.

“What’s going on?” Alex demanded.

“I don’t know” Oliver answered.

“What are we doing?” Barry asked the man who’d been staring at Rachel.

“It’s Roundup time” the man answered as the team followed him.

“Roundup for what?” Sara asked.

However they were cut off from joining the other prisoners by guards. Rachel let out a growl as they turned to face the main gate. She was trying to keep her temper in check but being locked up and ordered about like she was nothing was making her palms itch to kill some Nazis.

“So these are the heroes” the man who walked in said, the man who on her Earth was Sara’s father.

“Yes Sturmbannfuehrer” a Nazi answered.

“Blonde hair blue eyes. This is Nordic perfection. Why would you align yourself with the unpure?” Quentin Lance asked Sara.

“Because I like men. And I like women” Sara replied head held high.

“You know I had a daughter who looked just like you with similar…compulsions. And I expunged that filth from my family line forever. Bring them all. And him!” Quentin ordered pointing at the man who had answered Barry as he walked away from Sara.

“Move! Now! Go!” a Nazi ordered them as they cocked their guns.

Slowly at gun point the team was walked out of their caged in area.

“Not to be an alarmist but if we don’t have an escape plan I suggest we get one immediately” Martin said.

Sara looked at Barry and then Alex who nodded slightly back. They stopped walking and spun around to attack only for Quentin to press a button on a remote making their collars shock them. They all cried out and fell to their knees except for Rachel who absorbed the energy. Sure it hurt her but it was also refreshing for her too.

“Do it again” Rachel grinned wildly as she had small sparks flickering along her finger tips.

“Up! Go” Quentin ordered nodding forward.

They turned around again and began walking. The team was walked to the edge of a trench most likely where they would be buried. Rachel tried to summon more energy than just a small spark but the collar stung when she tried. She looked over at Barry next to her and shook her head slightly.

“Turn around. I know you are not him but I cannot stomach the sight regardless” Quentin said to Oliver when they turned around he put a cloth sack over Oliver’s head.

“Ready! Aim!...” Quentin ordered his men who raised their guns.

All of a sudden a blue ray shot out from the edge of where they stood and the Nazis dropped their guns. They were covered in ice. Everyone turned to the man who’s just saved their lives.

“I hate fire” the man said.

“Snart?” everyone said.

“Lenny” Rachel said softly.

“About time” the man said.

“Kill them all!” Quentin yelled.

“Take cover!” Oliver ordered.

A few of the team attacked the Nazis and Martin ran for cover. The rest of the team followed suit after taking down at least one Nazi. Leonard provided cover fire for them and he also destroyed the Nazi watch tower before coming to join them.

“Hey you’re cutting it close” the man said to Leonard.

“I thought that was great timing. I really enjoyed the pun” Leonard said.

Rachel tried to get closer to Leonard but she saw the body language between him and the other man and remembered what the pink triangle meant. She didn’t want to get into that so she stayed as far away as possible.

“So you’re Leonard Snart’s doppelganger” Barry said.

“No I’m Leonard Snart but you can call me Leo. That is a fantastic outfit. Did you make that?” Leonard asked Barry.

“Leo” the man said tipping his head back.

“Right time to make you shine buddy” Leo said unlocking the man’s collar.

“Uh you uh you might want to close your eyes” the man told the team.

“Why?” Jax asked.

“Well I believe he just answered your question” Martin said as the man began to glow before he flew into the air and fired a blast of light at the Nazis.

“Come on let’s go” the man grinned at them when he landed.

“Where are we going?” Oliver asked.

“To our base.”

“Your base?” Sara asked.

“And who are you?” Alex asked.

“I was thinking exactly the same thing about you all.”

“You might have to tell us on the way” Leo said looking at Rachel then he shook his head and gunfire came from behind them.

Once they were far enough away to be relatively safe Leo unlocked everyone else’s collar. Then he got to Rachel and stopped to look at her. She looked away tilting her head back for him but she saw the look in his eye. Confusion and pain, a pain that no doubt matched her own.

“Do I know you? You look a bit familiar” Leo asked her.

“No I’m not from around here” Rachel replied not letting her eyes meet his.

Finally he unlocked her collar and he took a small step back as he gasped when her hair returned to its normal coloring.

“Rachel” Leo said softly.

Rachel rushed past him catching up to Oliver and the others. The collar slipped from her neck to land on the ground sending up a pile of dust. The other man whose name was Ray looked at her and stopped walking as he gasped too. Rachel didn’t stop.

Ray recovered and began leading them towards his base. Leo tried to get close to Rachel but she avoided his eye contact and distracted herself by checking on the others. The guys explained to Leo and Ray who they were while the girls kept to themselves.

Sara and Alex were most likely plotting and strategizing and Rachel was trying not to pay any attention to Leo though she kept failing. Finally they reached Leo and Ray’s base of operation and it was fairly impressive considering the world they were trapped in.

“I guess we’re in Earth-X’s Stay City” Oliver said when the elevator door opened into an area that resembled his Arrow-Cave.

“I have to say that’s one hell of a story. You’re a speedster” Ray pointed at Barry.

“Yeah” Barry said looking around.

“Okay you two turn into the burning man” Ray looked at Martin and Jax.

“Yup” Jax agreed.

“You’re V…” Ray started looking at Rachel but Leo shook his head stopping him.

“You’re the good doppelganger of the Fuehrer” Ray switched to Oliver.

“’Good’ might be an oversimplification” Sara smiled at Oliver.

“You still haven’t told us which Earth you’re from. Clearly it’s not this one” Leo said walking slowly past Rachel to sit on a table full of computers.

“We’re from Earth-1” Barry answered.

“Earth-1 well… golly” Leo said looking at Ray.

“Am I missing something here?” Jax asked.

“I’m from Earth-1 too” Ray said.

“If you’re from our Earth then you know how we got here don’t you?” Barry questioned.

“Yeah I have a pretty good idea. I think you guys…came through this” Ray said grabbing a screen and after hitting a few buttons he showed them a device.

“A temporal gateway?” Barry said.

“Same physics as a breach just more stable and larger” Martin said.

“Yeah much larger” Barry added.

“So we have a way to get back” Alex said hopefully.

Rachel didn’t miss the look on Ray and Leo’s faces. Or the way neither of them would meet Alex’s eye to answer her question. Yeah they had a way to get home Rachel knew but she now doubted it would be easy.

“So where is this thing?” Oliver asked.

“It’s actually not too far from here” Leo said.

“22.3 Kilometers to be exact” Ray added.

“Well we’d drive there” Leo said.

“So take us to it” Oliver ordered.

“Can’t do that” Ray answered.

“Why?” Sara asked.

“Because the gateway’s in a facility that is guarded by a not-so-small army of Nazis” Ray replied.

“We’ve all fought not-so-small armies” Rachel said.

“Yeah we’ve faced worse so…” Jax said.

“Look it’s our only way home. We’re going through it” Barry said.

“Nobody’s going through anything. Because we’re blowing it the hell up” a man behind them said.

“The hell you are” Rachel said.

“Winn?” Alex asked stunned cutting Rachel off.

“Please. Freedom Fighter General Schott” Leo said going to stand behind his General.

“General Schott?” Alex asked.

“Yeah and who are you?” Winn asked.

“New friends from Earth-1” Leo explained.

“They’re on our side” Ray added also standing behind his General.

“Except for the part where you guys want to blow up our only way home” Jax argued.

“We don’t exactly want to” Leo said getting a glare from Winn.

“Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway imprisoned by Nazis” Barry said.

“The Nazis that want to cut open my sister. We have to go back” Alex begged.

“Eliminate that facility and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies” Martin said.

“I’m sorry but we’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. We cannot wait any longer. This is our only chance to separate the Fuehrer from his army. We are trying to turn this war around” Winn fired back.

“No. WE are your only chance to win. Your Fuehrer his Generals are us. Only we can stop them for you. But you have to let us get back home to do that and we’ll take out the not-so-small army along the way. It’s what we do” Rachel said indicating Barry and Oliver while also thinking of Supergirl.

“Wait why does this man look exactly like the Fuehrer I am trying to kill?” Winn said ignoring Rachel to look at Oliver.

“Look fingerless gloves all we are asking is for a little bit of time. Let us get into the facility and through that gateway” Sara said.

“The gateway is guarded by 30 Panzer XII’s, 50 Sturmtigers and 100 Schutzstaffel officers. Not the best odds maybe” Leo said looking at Rachel.

“I’ll take them” Alex said.

“No you will not. We are blowing up that gateway right now. Final order” Winn growled walking away.

“Sorry he’d a little rough around the edges. But he is the General and he’s issued his commands” Leo apologized.

Rachel turned around clenching her fists her power sparking subtly off her as it reacted to her rising temper. Alex turned to go after Winn clearly she knew him from her Earth.

“Hey, hey, hey. You won’t change his mind. No one does” Ray said stopping Alex.

“Look on my Earth he and I are like family. And he would do anything to help my sister” Alex said.

“Ray let her try” Leo said.


End file.
